Fawning over Swan
by LilliCricket
Summary: Bella and Jacob reconnect after her break up with Edward. How will Bella react to this new and improved sexily built Jake & how will their relationship be affected when some of the pack, Jake's so called friends, find themselves crushing on Bella as well?
1. Background Check

Fawning over Swan

**A/N: If you love The Pack, think Jacob is sexy, thrive off of love entanglements, and jealousy entertains you, this is the story for you!**

**3 Short things to know:**

**1) Edward was human when he leaves Bella in the woods. This story takes place in New Moon.**

**2) Even though Jake and the crew haven't fazed into werewolves yet, they are experiencing their impressive growth spurts early so they are super fine from the very start.**

**3) Bella is a junior and Jake is a sophomore in high school.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter one: Background Check

Bella's POV

Life before Jacob and the Rez. Well, it was great. Not to brag or anything but I'm pretty popular at Forks High. It's probably not what you think, I'm not "Hot cheerleader captain" popular, or "Queen Bitch Who Thinks She Rules The School Popular" because honestly, those people aren't popular at all, they have a few snotty backstabbing friends and a group of followers who'll forget their asses as soon as graduation hits. No, I'm popular in the true sense of the word, that I have a lot of friends and that I basically know everyone personally that's worth getting to know at my school. My mother used to call me the "Woman of the People" due to my uncanny ability to connect with all types of people.

I met my now (_sob)_ ex boyfriend Edward on the third day of my first days at Forks High as a new student in October. All I could think was _hot damn are all the men here this freaking delicious?_ And he was. Boy oh boy he was. He noticed me staring and smirked at me as I tried to mentally force away the intense blush that had spread across my cheeks. Long story short, we became friends and started to date within two months of meeting each other. He was great. So _so so so so_ _so_ great. He treated me like no guy had ever treated me before, even his touch was filled with love and he handled me in the most delicate and gentle of ways. It was like he was afraid to break me and it was _sigh_, so wonderfully endearing….Everything was perfect, I had my girls Alice (Edward's exuberant sister) and Angela by my side at all times, my other friends everywhere I turned, always a party to go to at night, Volley Ball (I'm not that good) to keep me in shape and an amazing boyfriend who loved me unconditionally.

Now, I'm not going to be one of those whiney dramatic girls who cry about having no will to live after being broken up with, but I have to admit that my breakup with Edward was downright excruciating. He was moving away. His father got a high paying job as a surgeon in Japan and was shipping his whole family, Edward –and my Alice included- to Japan with him. The day Edward lead me to our favorite spot in the woods to inform me was, well, it was the worst to put it lightly. He was so frustrated with himself for not being able to spit the words out.

"_Bella we're, I mean my father-the whole family and I…" Edward sputtered erratically, raking his hands through is outrageously gorgeous tussled hair. Leave it to Edward to have sex hair at a time like this._

"_Edward what's going on?" A sense of doom began to settle in my stomach._

_He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella, my father got a job in Japan and we're moving there at the end of the month."_

_It took me a second for it to hit. "What?" I croaked, tears already burning my eyes._

"_We're leaving Bella, and I think…well…" His determination from before wavered and his eye contact began to sink from mine to the floor._

"_Oh Edward!" I exploded, "This is the worst! How could Carlisle do this to you? To us?" despite everything I was able to keep the tears from cascading all over my face. "It's be okay babe, okay? Look at me. Charlie has some friends with extra rooms I sure, you and Alice can stay at their place-Hell, I'll convince Charlie to let you stay with us!" I was sputtering all over the place. We had to try. We _had _to._

"_Bella," Edward stated louder than I was expecting "To be honest, I've known about this for a while now but I just didn't know how to…break it to you. And Bella, I know I have a month until I have to go but I think it would be best for us to break up. Now."_

_I was speechless. Momentarily. _

"_What…what the hell? You're breaking up with me?" I cried_

"_It would be for the best. A clean break you know?" He looked at me. Even through my cloudy water filled vision, I could see the tears that streaked his face. I couldn't speak._

"_So thanks for being so wonderful to me Bella, but I think this is what we need to do. I'll see you around then." And with that he stepped up and me and kissed my forehead, lingering a bit as he breathed in my hair, allowing his tears to fall on my face and mix in with mine._

This was not a time in my life I enjoy looking back on.

**Angela's POV**

How did Bella take the break up? Oh, not so well I'm afraid. It was the first time I've ever seen her confidence shaken so severely. The second word got out about the break up, _everyone_ from our school-coming from every clique imaginable- swarmed Bella everywhere she went asking if she was okay and bad mouthing Edward with every chance they got. It was pretty sweet actually; Edward was shunned as the school outcast for breaking her heart in the last month before he left. He always walked around campus with a tortured expression on his face, though I knew better than to think his discomfort came from his social downfall. It was obvious that he was still in love with her, and it couldn't have been easy watching all the single guys-and some not so single guys- at our school try to buddy up to Bella (hold her books for her, walk her to class, buy her lunch from the cafeteria, buy her lunch on an "innocent" outing etc). She was graceful as always but somehow managed to find a way around all the salivating boys. It wasn't until she started visiting her old friend Jacob again that the old Bella I knew and loved returned to me…even if I didn't get to see her as much.

**BPOV**

So finally it brings me to my visit with Jacob. Oh Jakey how I missed that kid! During dinner one night Charlie mentioned something about how much Jacob had grown and that I should go visit him. I said I was down and the next Saturday I took my old beat up truck and drove it to La Push where Jacob lived with his feeble yet quirky father Billy. I could hear loud rock music blasting from the garage and a murmur of low rumbling voices coming from the same direction. I sat in my car for a an extra second, pondering if I should have called Jacob first to warn him of my little visit, but then I abruptly pushed that thought away and jumped out of the car and skipped into the garage. The boy was going to be in for a surprise.

**Jacob's POV**

That Saturday I was in the garage with my two buddies Embry and Quil fixing up some old motorcycles we found dumped on the side of the road a couple of days ago.

"Dude these bikes are gonna be so sick! Just imagine how many chicks are gonna dig me after they see me on this puppy." Quil exclaimed excitedly .

"Yeah, they'll like it until you take off the helmet and reveal that nasty ass face of yours." Embry quipped, already ducking Quil's blow to the head.

"You both are the least badass people I know, you'll be lucky if the girls don't point and laugh at you idiots trying to look cool." I teased and they chuckled.

Just then the outside door of the garage swung open and like an angel descending from heaven, there stood the love of my fucking life, Isabella Marie Swan. God she was so beautiful…so…so perfect. I watched both shocked and mesmerized as her perfectly full lips curled into a huge smile when her searching eyes met mine. They widened a bit before she spoke.

"Jakey!" she exclaimed, "You have grown SO MUCH!"

"Bella!" I'd finally found my voice and made my way to her in three huge steps "Oh my God what are you doing here? Come 'ere!" and with that I enveloped her in a bear hug and squeezed her until I was sure I heard a bone in her back crack.

"Shit Jake don't kill the girl!" Embry yelled from behind me so I put her down and I stepped aside to let Bella walk in. I watched with a tinge of annoyance and a little bit of satisfaction as both Embry and Quil took Bells in for the first time. They're mouths were practically scraping the floor by the time they fully checked her out.

"Hey guys, I'm Bella Swan," Bells greeted them with a warm smile and extended her hand.

"Oh, uh hey there uh I'm Embry, nice to meet you Bella." Embry replied, still wide eyed and shaking slightly.

"Hey Bella," Quil drawled in a much deeper voice than he usually spoke with. I rolled my eyes. "My name's Quil." He attempted what I assumed he thought was a sexy smile and shook Bella's hand as well.

"Wow I love your guy's names they're seriously awesome," Bella gushed sincerely. I loved that about her, she was so real and open. I just hated how Bevis and Butthead over here misinterpreted her friendliness as some type of twisted flirtation.

"Well, Quil is in old Quileute name, passed on from generation to generation," Quil helpfully explained in his new manly voice, "I could explain in further detail for you sometime it you'd like-"

"OKAY that's enough out of you Quil thanks!" I interrupted before my innocent Bella actually took up on Quil's ridiculous offer.

Bella finally turned her beautiful face to me.

"Jakey, I don't remember these guys, you never told me about them! They're nice." She threw them a glowing smile that they so did not deserve.

"They're okay," I scoffed, rolling my eyes at their beaming faces, "But it's not like I'd be able to tell you much about anyone since I never hear from you anymore!" I say half joking and half not. I've missed her so much, especially now, I mean _damn!_ The girl is _fine. _

"I know and I'm sorry, but that's why I'm here now." She says. How can I argue with that?

"Alright Bells, I'll give you that much credit,"I conceded. Then I turned to the two growing pains in my ass. "You two! Out!"

"Awww common Jakey!" Quil whined with a half smirk on his face "We want to hang out with you and Bella! Or you can just leave and Bella and I can get to know each other more since you're friends with her already…" The wise ass finally starts to trail off when he sees the look of death in my eyes. That kid is going to fucking get it the next time I see him.

"Alright let's go Quil," The ever helpful Embry said, "We'll see Jake tonight at the get together Sam and Emily are throwing."

After a lot of grumbling and dragging, Embry and Quil finally left the gorgeous Bella and I to ourselves.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? It's just the beginning, I have a lot in store for these two, but it's not going to be just Bella and Jake in paradise, in fact, our characters will have to fight a bit harder to be together because it won't be Edward in the way of their love but possibly some of the wolf pack that have their eyes on Bella as well!**

**** Note from the future** I'm adding this in after just finishing and posting chapter 11, and I have to ask you not to stop reading this story now because it gets really, REALLY juicy! **

****End of note from the future****

**XO LCricket**


	2. About Time

**A/N: Wow you guys are great! Thanks for all of the story adds and that review it is all very much appreciated! Oh and I should probably put on some warnings and a disclaimer. This is OOC btw **

**Warning: Strong language at times…**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related is owned by Stephanie Meyers and her people; I'm just having a little fun! **

Chapter Two: About Time

**BPOV**

"Oh Jacob," I giggled watching him while he literally threw his two friends out of the garage, "You didn't have to do that."

Jacob sighed and took a seat next to me. "Believe me Bells, I did. They would have never left…not that I blame them, I mean, look at you."

I tilted my head to the side and curiously asked him what he meant. His eyes widened at my inquiry and I swear I saw his remarkable russet toned skin grow a bit darker around his cheeks. Suddenly, he looked at me with so much intensity burning in those brilliant brown irises that I nearly flinched back in my chair. I guess my reaction wasn't as discreet as I hoped because the intensity in Jake's face was soon replaced with shock, then a too wide smile stretched across his mouth. What the hell was that? Something didn't fit.

"Because Bells," He responded playfully with the forced smile still stretched across his face, "Quil can talk for hours and hours, and Embry would just bore you. I meant that you looked bored already-Plus," he quickly added, fake smile disappearing as a serious expression begun to take its place, "I haven't seen you in literally forever Isabella Swan. We are going to catch up if it's the last thing we do, and I _don't_ want anyone else getting in the way of that. Of us."

Why were his words causing my heart to beat so rapidly in my chest? It must be the guilt. Those big brown eyes were oozing with his sincerity and genuine love for our friendship. There was a pain deep in my chest that started to throb as I realized how much Jake really missed his best friend. I'd been fooling myself in Forks, I mean sure I met some worthwhile people, but my relationship with Jake trumped all of my relationships with them combined.

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry! I can't believe I came back to Forks and it took me this long to come visit you," I gushed, " I promise, now I'll be here in La Push so much that you'll be throwing me out faster than you threw Embry and Quil out just now," I laughed, hoping that wouldn't be the case. Apparently, it wouldn't.

"Jesus Bella, are you serious? That would be amazing! I'll introduce you to the crew; though there aren't many girls here I'm afraid. Well except for Leah, but she's such a bitch, I don't want you anywhere around her," Jake was rambling now. "Oh you'll love her cousin Emily though. She is real sweet-and her cooking is out of this world Bella! Oh man, wait until you taste her specialized spaghetti and meat balls. Mmmmm…" Jake's eyes began to roll back in his head. I assumed he was thinking about the food-or was he moaning over this mysterious Emily girl? For some reason the thought stung a little.

"Oh Jake, you didn't tell me you had a _girlfriend,"_ I teased, trying to be nonchalant but ending up sounding like a third grader whining about cooties. I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot. Of course Jacob would have a girlfriend. _Look at him._ It took me long enough to even recognize him when I walked in the garage. Jacob Black is a bona fide _hottie._ Goodbye long, lanky limbs and boyish features and _hello_ toned muscle _everywhere_ and chiseled face that just begged to be stroked…

"What? No Bella," Jacob scoffed, surprised that I would ever imply such a thing, "Emily is an old family friend. She's dating this douche bag Sam and they're like, 25 or something."

_Good_. I thought. _Wait, why should I even care? I should be excited for my Jakey if he had a girlfriend…._ Oh who was I kidding? I love Jacob like a little brother and for that reason (and that reason alone) I get to judge any girl that walks her skanky little ass into his life. _If she's good enough_, I told myself, _then I'll fully support the relationship._

"Oh. Well then I can't wait to meet her Jake," I replied easily before threw him an award winning smile that hopefully masked my quite obvious jealously from before. I didn't want him to think that I was intruding on his love life or anything. "Now tell me about the girlfriend I _know_ you have, you little stud." Okay so I was still a _little_ curious. Sue me.

Jacob let out a hardy laugh and his smile warmed my heart. Maybe being the reason for Jacob's laughter should be my sole mission in life because honestly, the kid's happiness is like my freaking drug.

"No girlfriends for me Bells" he chuckled lightly, "For now it's all about bikes, friends, and more bikes. This baby-" He patted the bright red motorcycle propped up against the wall beside him, "-is my pride and joy. When it's done, I promise you I'll take you for a ride. Or two." Jacob smiled fondly at nothing in particular with a far way look in his dreamy eyes. I let him sit there in silence, imagining whatever the hell he was imaging right then, stifling the laughter bubbling up in my throat. I tried to look away to let Jake have his weird day-dream-moment thing, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his hilariously vacant expression. Finally I couldn't hold it in anymore and a loud laugh escaped the hands covering my mouth causing Jacob to jump in his seat, ultimately breaking the trance he was just in.

"What the fuck? What's going on?" he whipped his head around, eyes wide and fists clenched. The total and complete confusion that dominated his features made me crack up even harder. Tears were running down my hiccupping face and my knees began to weaken beneath me.

"Damn it Bella!" Jacob exclaimed, utterly embarrassed, "Stop laughing at me! Ooh you are going to pay for this!" I screeched right before he lunged at me, barely missing my torso when I moved away just in time.

"No Jacob I'm sorry! It was just the look on your face!" I choked out, still in hysterics. Jacob was not about to forgive me that easily. He chased me around the large garage until I was backed up into a corner with nowhere to go. Between the running and laughter, I was totally out of breath by the time I was cornered.

"Please Jake," I gasped, "I'll do anything, just let me go." I could see the look in his eyes. The look that told me if I didn't think fast, I would get the tickle down of the century and I was _way_ too tired for that right now.

"Bella," Jacob growled, annoyingly as energetic as ever," We're not little anymore. You can't out run me anymore, you can't beat me in sports anymore, and you certainly can't tackle me anymore…" Jake's eyes brightened darkly at the thought. "Though, it would be interesting to see you try…"

I certainly did not like where this was going. "Jakey…" I pouted, playing it up a bit by jutting my bottom lip out, "Just let me go _please_. Pretty please Jake?" Thank God none of my friends were there to witness this pitiful display of patheticness because I would never live it down.

**JPOV**

_Oh shit… _Is Bella Swan _begging _for me right now? The light air of playfulness from before vanished as I gazed down at Bella, trapped and pleading…for _me_ in the corner that I had her securely backed her up in. Her face was flushed from the chase and her bright brown eyes were still swimming in the unshed tears of laughter. She was panting. My eyes slipped down to her-noticeably fuller than before-chest that pumped up in down with each hot breath. In that second, I wanted nothing more than to take a hold of her waist and run my hands up and down the sides of her delicate body. I want to be the reason she pants. I want to-

"Jake _please_!" she cried, breaking the second Bella related fantasy of the hour. I look back into her eyes and struggled to retain the cocky arrogance I had before.

"Okay Isabella," I say, thanking the Quileute spirits that my voice was strong and unshaken, " If you solemnly swear that you will come to the get together Emily and Sam are throwing tonight, I will let you go completely unscathed."

Relief flooded Bella's face. "Oh I'd love to go Jake, but are you sure I should show up uninvited?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm inviting you Bella, and don't worry, everyone will love to meet you."

Her soft pink lips curled into a smile and it took all my will power not to reach out and stroke her gentle face.

"Then I'll be there Mr. Black. Oh, and why don't I go pick up Charlie too? I know he'd love to see Billy again," she chuckled. "Our dads are way too funny when their around each other after a couple of beers."

"I know," I laughed with her. All too soon I realized that I was still cornering Bella and effectively invading her personal space, not that _I_ minded. I abruptly stepped back and a cool whoosh of air filled in the now empty space between us. Before I knew I what I was doing, I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much Bells" I murmured in her hair. I heard her sigh contently in my chest and we stayed interlocked for a long while, making up for lost time.

I was sad when I to felt her reluctantly pull away from my body. If I could hold Bella securely in my arms forever, I would.

"Alright Jake," she croaked, voice hoarse due to the lack of talking, "I should probably get going so I can tidy up for the party and haul Charlie up here."

The disappointment I felt when she pulled away from me was quickly replaced with, what could only describe as, a giddy excitement. How had I forgotten that I would see her tonight? _Jeez Jake pull your shit together!_ _Since when are you fucking giddy with excitement? _

I took one look at Bella's face and the answer was obvious.

"Sure sure, sounds good Bells. Come with your appetite and game face though, because I can assure you tonight will be...eventful." I threw her a mischievous grin and inwardly laughed at the size her eyes were widening.

"W-what's that supposed to mean Jake?"

Honestly, I didn't really know exactly what I meant, but I did know that the crew, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, and even that asshole Sam would raise quite a ruckus when they laid eyes on my Bella.

"Don't worry about it Bells!" I replied breezily, gently leading her out to her car, "This will be _fun_." I kept a slight edge to my voice just to add to Bella's growing unease. It was wickedly entertaining watching her squirm at my words. When we finally reached the car she surprised me by whipping around and wrapping me in another hug.

"It was so great seeing you again Jake," she sighed, before releasing me. I helped her in the car and couldn't help but feel a bit dejected as she shut the door and fastened her seatbelt.

"See you in a few hours Bells" I replied, taking a step back from the truck. She started the engine, winked at me, and blew a kiss out the car window. I stood in my drive way as I watched the love of my life zoom off (more like putter off) in that old beat up truck of hers.

"Tonight will be something," I chuckled softly to myself. I couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction to Bells. I'll get serious Man Points from this, the guys were going to be majorly impressed. But more than anything, I'm jumping out of my skin to just be with her again. What I would do to touch her…kiss her…

I was getting ahead of myself. Tonight, I would let nature, and hopefully fate, run its course.

**A/N: OoOooh! The Sam/Emily get together will definitely be a memorable night…**

**Everyone who's adding this story to their favorites: Thank you! I love that you are enjoying the story but I would reeeally love it to know what you think! And please, I'd love to hear any suggestions you have for the future of this little love fest. So Review People! **

**XO LCricket**


	3. Preparations

**A/N: You guys are waaaay too cool for your own good. Thanks so much for the reviews/adds/alerts because they are literally what's writing this Fic right now! It took me this long to update because the next chapter is the longest yet! **

**So please keep the inspiration flowing!**

**Disclaimer: I own the fantasies, Steph owns the rest…**

Chapter Three: Preparations

**BPOV**

I made up my mind. I am going to look _good_ tonight. The second I reached my house, I launched myself out of my truck and raced to my front door.

"Woah Bella, where's the fire?" Charlie called out. I was already halfway up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, dadwe'regoingovertotheBlack'shouseatlikeseventonight okay?" I yelled in his general direction before rushing into my room and slamming the door shut. I heard a mumble of a response from Charlie down stairs but I couldn't be bothered with his inquiry right now; I had a lot of primping to do. Hanging out with Jacob today really blew my mind. Why had I always thought he was so much younger than me? Because truth be told, he was more physically mature than over half the guys in my junior class and _older_. How old was Jake anyway? It was April now, I just turned seventeen in February, and I'm pretty sure he turns seventeen himself sometime during the summer…wow, so my little Jakey isn't as young as I had always made him out to be. Ugh. Even the name Jakey doesn't suit him well anymore.

The most peculiar part about the whole situation was that Jacob had no idea what a _total _babe he turned out to be. He and his friends insisted on cooping themselves up the garage all day and refused to notice the plethora of girls that were probably wetting themselves trying to get their attention. Those boys-er men- were positively adorable today, attempting to one up each other to try to impress me and yet, it was in the most innocent of ways. Three gorgeous hunks stood before me like Abercrombie models while acting like total goofballs, and for that, i loved each and every one of them. It could have been so easy for them to turn into nauseatingly self centered man whores who're only after one thing...not that all hot guys were like that. Just take my ex Edward for example, he was probably one of the most enchantingly put together guys I had ever laid eyes on and yet he was still the perfect gentlemen towards me. Sometimes he was a little too polite and light on the action, I mean after all, girls have hormones too.

_Sigh_, thinking about Edward again put a severe damper on my high Jake-Inspired spirits. I was obviously not over him yet, but lately I've been starting to wonder if the dull pain I felt in my chest when thinking about him was due more to the pure embarrassment of it all than to the fact that he wasn't coming back. I mean come on, who gets dumped in the woods, all by themselves, by their boyfriend, who can't even bare to be with them for the last month that they'll be in the same continent for crying out loud? Once more the strong force of this rejection slammed me in the face and all I wanted to do was sink down on my bed and never face the miserable light of day again.

_Ringgggg Ringggg!_ The shrill noises generating from my phone startled me out of my heartache. Still pouting, I reached for my cell and checked the caller ID.

_Caller: Mike Newton _It read. I squinted at my phone in confusion, trying to figure out why on earth Mike would be calling me right now. Okay so maybe I had a small idea why. I knew Mike had harbored a not so secret crush on me since my first day of school, and don't get me wrong, he's a super nice guy, good looking with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, but at the time I was only interested in Edward. I was getting really good at tactfully dodging his advances all year and with Edward firmly at my side at all times, it became harder and harder for him to hit on me. Not that he stopped trying. After a healthy amount of time passed following the break up, I decided that I didn't want to be so dejected over a guy who didn't care enough about me to even fight for me in the slightest.

"Oh my God Bella I'm so proud of you!" Angela gushed eagerly when I told her of my revelation, "There are so many guys trying to get at you, who will be the lucky man?"

At the time I groaned at the thought of being with _any_ of the guys at my school. Don't get me wrong, there were definitely a number of cute ones on the lacrosse and basketball teams, but if I was honest with myself I knew that I was not ready to be in any kind of committed relationship.

Thus was the reason why I allowed myself to flirt with Newton. Poor kid had been fighting for my attention all year, if there was someone I was going to rebound with ( JUST flirting NOTHING else) it was only fair that Mike would be the first since Edward. Ugh, what a comparison.

"Hey Mike," I sighed, answering the phone.

"Bella!" he practically screamed in my ear, "Where are you? We're all here at Lauren's house waiting for you."

"Um what? Why would I be at Lauren's house?" I asked cautiously. Remember when I mentioned how easy it was for me to make new friends? Yeah. That excluded Lauren. She has despised me ever since the first time we met and I don't know why. Some people are just born bitchy I guess.

"Earth to Bella! We agreed that we would meet up at Lauren's today at five 'o'clock before heading to the huge party the Anderson twins are throwing tonight. You honestly don't remember?"

Um no. I guess when I have more pressing issues to attend to _like finally getting ready to see my Best Friend_ _tonight without getting interrupted_, I forget the petty things. Why would I want to go to Lauren's house anyway? I was tolerant with her even when she was acting blatantly rude towards me. The only reason why I'd ever go to that bitch's house would be to burn it down.

"Oh yeah of course I remember, brain fart sorry," I let out a fake giggle which I knew he'd buy. "It's just that I promised my dad I'd spend time with him tonight," the lie flowed so easily out of my lips it was almost scary, "so I'm going to stay in. But have fun!" I glanced at the time. 5:30 pm. I needed to end this conversation quickly.

"Aw are you sure Bella?" Mike asked clearly disappointed. Why wouldn't I be sure about hanging out with my dad? "I was really looking forward to tonight. I really wanted to, you know, _hang out_ with you." _Come on, come on, come on, _I thought impatiently to myself_. Let's hurry this up I don't have time to waste!_

"Oh don't worry Mike, we'll do a lot of hang out soon, I promise, but I really have to go," I was spewing out words now without even thinking. The clock was ticking.

"Wow Bella do you mean it?" the sudden excitement in his voice startled me. Wait, what did I say? " Alright then, if not tonight then soon. Bye Bella, have fun doing…whatever your doing."

_Click. _I hung up the phone without a response. I stood in the middle of my room surveying the layout. I let myself calm down for a second, took a breath, and then dove in to my closet.

* * *

_Pop. _I smacked on the last of my lip gloss and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I don't want to brag but, mission accomplished. I mastered the look I was going for, casual yet put together with a dash of sexy and a hint of innocence all flawlessly composed to create one yummy outfit.

I had my favorite form fitting dark blue jeans on and a long sleeved burgundy top that hugged my upper body in all the right places. It dipped down pretty low in the front so I chose a white tank top to accompany it underneath. Everything came together quite nicely, and okay ill just say it, the shirt made my boobs look great.

My face consisted of blush, light eyeliner and mascara. I loved how my already naturally long eyelashes looked with the mascara; the dark abundance of lashes that framed the edges of my eyelids made the slightly golden hue in my brown eyes pop even more. Satisfied with my appearance, I grabbed my keys and hopped down stairs.

"Let's go dad!" I sang, catching his arm and pulling him towards the door. "I'll drive!"

"Alright, alright," Charlie grumbled, a bit crabby from being pulled away from the television.

When we finally got situated in my truck, I started the engine and took off for La Push. I was grateful that I took my time with my appearance, because if all the guys at the reservation looked even half as good as Jake and his delicious friends did today, I would not want to be caught looking even _slightly_ off my game tonight.

**A/N: Yay off to La Push! I know you guys were expecting the party scene so I'm writing that chapter and posting both at the same time so you don't have to wait! I just didn't want it to be one uber long chapter.**

**Review my friends!**


	4. First Impressions

Chapter Four: First Impressions

**Jacob's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you Jacob? Snap out of it!"

What? What is going on? I whipped my head around, turning to face a very annoyed looking Paul. "I'm sorry, come again?"

"_I'm sorry, come again?_" Paul mimicked in a high pitched tone, "Stop being such a fucking dumb ass and help me carry the rest of this crap inside."

Oh right, I was setting up for Emily's get together tonight. "Fine," I huffed. Paul is such an asshole sometimes, couldn't he see that I was reminiscing once again about Bella and I in the garage today? Ever since she left I've been daydreaming about the time we spent together. Each time I thought about it, the memory changed a bit, conforming to my latest fantasies.

At around 7:15 the party was in full swing. My friends, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, and Brady were all congregated in the living room, sprawled out on the couches and on the floor. Our parents gathered in the dining room, no doubt relieved to be away from their rowdy teenagers, while Sam and Emily took turns alternating between both rooms. Once again I found myself unengaged in the socialization surrounding me. Where was Bella? Was she still coming? Maybe she decided to hang out with her other friends or-_gulp_- her boyfriend instead? The realization of the fact that Bella could very well be- no was _most likely-_ taken by another man hit me like a speeding Mack truck on fire. I was so stupid; of course she has a boyfriend. Images of Bella in close proximities another guy _who wasn't me_ began assaulting my already over active brain. Before I could dwell on the chronic-depression inducing subject any longer, Jared interrupted my thoughts.

"So is it true Jake?" he blurted loudly, throwing a look over at Quil, "Was there really a 'super hot babe-alicious piece of ass' that came to visit you today?" Everyone in the room besides Quil and Embry roared with laughter at Jared's question. As I sat with my arms crossed, waiting for the chortling to die down, I began to wonder if I should have warned them of Bella's invitation to the party. They were clearly not in the mood to be mature tonight…imagine how they'll act when she gets here. When the idiots I call my friends finally realized that Jared was still waiting for a response, their eyes grew wide and the hysterics came to an abrupt end.

"You have got to be kidding me," Leah scoffed obnoxiously. She had howling the loudest out of everyone. "I'm pretty sure that _I'm _the first and last female to even talk to Jacob, and that's only because I'm stuck with him and the rest of you assholes on this stupid reservation!"

"Waaait, hold on a second, I'm confused," Quil began, looking pensive," Since when is Leah a FEMALE?" he roared and the whole gang- including me this time- burst out in a new round laughter all over again. Leah threw herself at Quil, shouting obscenities and thrashing her arms about in an attempt to claw face off.

"Five bucks on Leah!" Embry cried, clearly noting the headlock she quickly wrapped Quil in.

"Don't even try to get out of that Quil, believe me, it's a lost cause," Seth advised wisely, poor kid must have to deal with crap like this from Leah every day.

"I'm not…even…trying" Quil grunted, his dark skin began to redden under Leah's freakishly strong grip. "I don't…hurt…little girls," he was gasping for air now, but the little bastard still thought it was a good idea to provoke Leah further.

Finally he was able to slip from under her death hold. He flipped her over and pinned her hands down to the floor, firmly locking her in place.

"Now now Leelee," he provoked condescendingly, spitting the nickname she hated the most in her face, "You should know better than to try to mess with me. I'm the _man. _Okay?" A collective groan circulated through the room. I had to smirk fondly at his idiocy, the kid was full of himself but he was undeniably entertaining. Leah was livid now, thrashing erratically and attempting to knee Quil where it would hurt the most.

"Now repeat after me," he continued, "Quil is the man, I will respect the man, serve the man, and do whatever-" Just then the front door swung open and Quil glanced up from Leah's face, body immediately going ridged. No one even bothered to see who came in; it was probably just Emily or Sam wanting to mingle with us again anyway. Eyes still focused on the hilarious Quil/Leah predicament in front of me, I noted how Quil's eyes abruptly widened into two huge white saucers and how his mouth dropped open, hanging off its hinges in a familiarly dumbfounded way.

"What the-" Embry started ask before looking over in the direction of Quil's huge eyes. Soon enough his own eyes bulged out of his head, as did the rest of the room when they followed suit.

"Hey Jake," a soft melodic voice floated from the front door, dancing through the room and flowing straight into my ears. It was Bella.

I was the last to face her, and as soon as I did I felt every bone and every muscle in my body turn to jell-O. There stood my angel; her wavy brown locks were loose and cascading over her slender shoulders and her face held an expression of excitement and anxiousness as she briefly swept the room with her eyes. I could see a nervous smile form on her full, glossy lips and her radiant irises brightened once they landed on mine.

"Hubba hubba," I heard Jared say under his breath, only loud enough for a couple of us to actually hear.

"Bella," I breathed, forcing my joints to cooperate with me as I pushed myself off of the sofa and strode towards her.

"Hey," she smiled, before I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. I really soaked her in while I held her incased in me, I treasured every opportunity I had to hold Bella securely in my arms. When I finally let her go, I stayed standing firmly in front of her with my hands still resting on her waist. I had been so eager to show her off earlier, to gain Man Points and all that, but now I wanted nothing more than to protect my Bells from those horny hounds behind us. I wanted her all to myself and I didn't like the thought of them laying their filthy eyes on my girl. Smiling, she looked up at me through her long dark eyelashes and squeezed my hand that was still on her thin waist.

"I'm so glad you made it Bella," I murmured, still slightly dazed by the beautiful woman I was holding before me.

"Oh Jake I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She replied giddily, "Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time…"

"Don't worry about it Bells as long as you are here, none of that matters. Hey, where's Charlie?" I asked. I could feel the stares from my friends behind me boring scorching holes into my back, anxious to get another look of my angel. Like that was happening.

"Oh, he came in through the back and went straight into the kitchen," she replied lightly, starting to shift around. I think she was becoming a little antsy to get a good look at my friends behind me as well. Tough luck.

**Embry's POV**

_Damn it Jake! Move! _I had only gotten a second to lay my eyes on this Bella girl when she came in and she looked every bit as breath taking as she did this afternoon, plus some. What the hell was Jacob doing over there? All we could see his huge back blocking the spectacle that had just entered the room. Everyone was dying to get a good look at her and, ugh, enough was enough, I couldn't take this anymore.

"Hey Jake, would you mind stepping aside and let the poor surprise guest in?" I asked innocently. I watched as his back visibly hardened at my words. So he was keeping her to himself huh?

"Yeah, stop being such a creeper Jake and give the stranger some air. Who the hell is it anyway?" Paul called out bluntly, craning his neck in vain to catch another glipse.

Letting out a sigh so big and so long that it could have blown more people away than Katrina, Jacob thankfully stepped to the side and revealed the bombshell standing behind him. _Wow_. She was positively ravishing. My eyes were glued to her every movement as she stepped around Jacob, much to his chagrin, and blessed us with a luminous smile and a quick wave of the hand.

"Hi everyone I'm Isabella Swan, Jake's old friend." She greeted warmly, taking in the peculiar scene in front of her. "Oh hi…Quil, was it?" she asked gazing down at Quil before realizing the position he and Leah were frozen in. His hands were still pinning down her wrists to the floor and he had one knee pressing into her thighs to keep her from kneeing him in the groin. Quil was still hovering over Leah but his face had dipped dangerously close to hers due to the fact that he had been side tracked by Bella's grand entrance. Talk about a compromising position.

Bella's-or did she only let Jake call her that?- face flushed a soft adorable pink and she swiftly looked away, clearly assuming Quil and Leah we're up to something else.

Faster than the speed of light, Quil ripped himself away from Leah and brushed his clothes off, as if ridding himself of and Leah cooties he might have caught while in contact with her.

"Oh hey! Sorry that was- what I mean is…uh yeah. I'm Quil." He stammered. If Quil ever had 'game' to begin with, he was definitely off it now.

It was my turn to introduce myself. I collected my thoughts and hormones together so that I could formulate a –God Willing–more intelligent greeting than I spat out earlier when we met.

"Hey Isabella, do you remember me?" I asked, smooth as ice.

She turned her head and faced me; I loved how the expression face was so open and sweet. That's not a common combination when you meet a hot girl 'cuz they're usually either stuck up or whorishly flirty. The latter had become more common for me recently I noticed. The abrupt change in the way girls viewed me now was startling, and I knew it was in direct correlation with the fact that I hit puberty out of nowhere. The new found adoration I've been receiving from the opposite sex was pretty freakin sweet actually, I'm not going to lie.

"Oh of course," she replied brightly, "you're Embry." She remembered my name! Introductions went all around and soon everyone was pretty comfortable with Isabella, there was something about her that made me completely at ease. I was no longer intimidated by her stunning looks which allowed me to relax and be myself around her. By the looks of it, the same held true with the others (With the obvious exception of Leah who shrank into a corner and glared at everything with a pulse the whole time). Soon Isabella was already being teased by Quil and getting her hair ruffled by Paul. Everyone wanted a piece of her, and that's the effect she had on us.

"Alright guys," Emily called out from the kitchen, "Come and get your foo-" That was all she had time to say. Like a pack of rabid animals, all the guys in the room stampeded into the kitchen as if their lives depended on it. I had to smile at Isabella's dumbfounded expression as she watched in awe of the sudden shift in the room. Even Jake had practically trampled Seth in the process of scurrying into the kitchen in hopes of stock piling his plate with Em's mouth watering food first. Normally, I would have been shoving Jake _and _Seth into the nearest wall in order to get my hands on a plate, but tonight my focus was on something else entirely.

**Bella's POV**

I sat glued in my chair watching the boys in silent fascination as they climbed and clawed over each other to get to the kitchen first. I was surprised at their eagerness to eat, yet I had a feeling they were more eager to beat each other in an unspoken race to be first to reach the food . Sigh, boys where so lovably and predictably competitive.

"If you're going to be hanging around us, you're going to have to learn how to take cover when there's food near," a voice mused behind me, catching me of guard. I looked up and saw Embry calmly walking towards me, reaching his hand out to help me up from the chair I was sitting in.

"Are they always this rabid?" I laughed, gratefully accepting his hand as he pulled me up.

"Yeah, well, recently anyway." He looked down at me and grinned, _"We're growing boys now, we need our protein!" _he mimicked, matching Billy's wise old voice perfectly.

"Wow," I giggled, "You sound just like Billy! You do impersonations a lot?" I inquired, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Well, it's not a hobby or anything but I have to admit, my mimicking chops are pretty damn out of this world," he boasted playfully, "You can hear my Quil impressions if you really want to, but I don't know if you can handle the level of perfection," he continued, eyeing me with mock skepticism. I didn't want to break our playful banter by cracking up, so I did my best to rein the laughter in.

"Oh is that right?" I countered, gently pulling my hand away from his grasp as I crossed my arms and eyed him skeptically myself. I tauntingly raised an eyebrow and forced a disbelieving expression on my face. "I'll believe _that_ when I see it."

He scoffed dramatically and I could tell he was having trouble holding in his laughter too. This whole conversation was so hilariously ridiculous. Before he could rebut what I had said, Jacob burst into the room, juggling what appeared to be about five plates stacked with steaming hot food in his arms.

"Bella, dinner time!" he shouted, his face barely visible over the mountain of food blocking his head. I immediately turned my attention to him.

"My Lord Jake! Which starving African village are you planning to feed with all of that food?" I exclaimed in pure horror, "You can't tell me you're eating all of that?"

"Well, I brought enough for the both of us so we didn't have to keep going back in forth to get more food. We're sharing this baby," he huffed, bending over to distribute the plates on the living room table. Sharing the meal or not, Jake and I both knew that I could only possibly down about an eigth of the amount of this feast before me so I wondered how it was humanly possible for him to devour the rest. The others began filtering in the room, each balancing more piles of food in their arms than the next. No wonder they were so freaking big!

A loud chatter ensued once everyone was comfortable and eating. This time Jake and I spent more time talking amongst ourselves and it was soon apparent that we had a lot more to catch up on than I initially thought.

After fifteen minutes or so, I found myself sitting much closer to Jacob than was probably appropriate, but I couldn't resist the warmth that was somehow radiating off of him. By the time the food was cleared, I was practically sitting on top of him with one leg halfway over his thigh and my arm tucked comfortably under his arm while it draped warmly around my shoulders.

I didn't know when the mood of our conversation took a change but the beating of my heart rate gradually quickened and my soon breaths turned shallow. Jacob felt the change in the air too.

He leaned his head in to the side of mine and whispered hotly into my ear, "Bells, I want you to know you look absolutely breath taking tonight." Butterflies assaulted my stomach and I could feel a burning blush take its favorite place on my cheeks. "I'm so glad you came tonight Bells, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he continued to murmur in my ear, where had all this courage come from?

I glanced back down at the traitorous leg of mine that had taken it upon itself to assault Jacob's thigh. Right.

"Jake…"I sighed conflicted. The last thing I needed was to screw up our rebuilding friendship. I loved being around Jake and his friends and I wasn't ready to complicate things by giving him the wrong idea. I pulled my head back to face him, trying to figure out what was swimming in that big brain of his. His eyes were dark and endless with so many emotions roaming around it was hard to catch on to one. Just as he started to open his mouth in an attempt to reply, Paul interrupted, oblivious to the intensity of the moment.

"Let's go you two! Holy shit it's like talking to fucking a wall," Paul complained, the guys here had a horrible case of mouth diarrhea.

"Hey back off Jared," Jacob retorted a bit on edge, reaching around my waist and tightening his hold on me.

"Oh my bad little lady," Paul shifted his gaze to me, "I wasn't talking about you, hell, you're so small I didn't even see you behind this fucking beast!"

"Hey enough with the potty mouth Paul!" I scolded in half joking tone, I didn't want to seem stuck up but jeez, he was swearing like a wasted sailor, "We have young people present." I whirled my head around in search of Seth. I wanted to point him out to Paul so that he could clean up his vocabulary a bit, but to my surprise, the room was empty.

A smug smirk flashed across Paul's lips, "Sorry princess, all you're new friends are gone. I was trying to tell you and softie over here that we're all hanging out at the beach now and we might even start a bon fire. But you know, if you want to stay here and carry on with your lovey dovey shit that's none of my business…Unless you want to make it my business," Paul wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me and I swear I heard Jake actually _growl._

Before Jake could explode from behind me (could that really be him vibrating the whole couch right now?), I quickly decided to diffuse this situation before it got worse.

"No, we're good thanks. We'll come and join the rest of you guys now."

"Damn, I was getting excited, that would have been a great show," he leered before winking at me and turning to leave.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" Jacob roared launching himself out of the chair charging straight for Paul's turned back. I instinctively reached out and grabbed Jacob's hand in an attempt to stop him in his tracks.

"No Jake! Chill out it's nothing!" He wrapped his hands around mine immediately and halted mid-charge. "Paul's just being an asshole, I'm sure he treats all woman with that much respect," I added sarcastically, hoping to God Jake calmed down. What was his deal? Paul was just being stupid and what did he care if another guy flirted with me a bit?

Jake shook his head, "You're right Bells, I'm sorry. Let's just go," he sighed, hand still enclosing mine. I had to admit, walking down the beach hand in hand with such a deliciously attractive male felt incredible. Once again I found myself rubbing against him as we walked side by side along the crashing black waves. The force I felt from Jacob pulling me in was strong and undeniable–it was as if gravity turned sideways and the world was centered on him. I thought back to a few moments ago, smiling at the vision of Jake's heartwarming laughter fill the air around us, mixing in with mine. I'm so light and grounded at the same time when we're together…God, he makes me feel like no one has ever made me feel before. All at once the intense feelings I had pushed down earlier resurfaced and I couldn't force them away again–not while his hand, still protecting mine, sent exhilarating shocks throughout my body. The realization of my raw but true feelings for him slapped me in the face.

I wanted Jacob to be jealous when Paul winked at me that way.

I wanted Jacob to love sitting next to me, keeping me all to himself and getting wrapped up in our own little world.

I wanted Jacob to chase me in his garage and hold me hostage until I gave in to his needs.

I wanted Jacob to want me.

And I want Jacob.

"Bella?" Jacob's worried face appeared before my eyes. I blinked rapidly and got a hold of myself.

"Yes?" I breathed urgently. "What is it that you want Jake?" _me. me. Me! Say me!_

"Um, to sit down? We're here."

Huh? Oh. Oh!

Sure enough there we were. Quil, Embry, Jared and everyone else were comfortably seated around the blazing bon fire chatting amongst themselves.

Embry motioned me over to sit next to him so i grabbed the edge of Jacob's shirt and playfully tugged him over to join me in occupying the empty spot next to his friend.

"Is everybody finally here?"Paul questioned, pointedly glaring at Jacob and I, "Good. Now let's the party started!" And with a devilish grin he whipped out two six packs of ice cold beer that he somehow managed to hide behind his back.

The crowd hooted and cheered when he revealed the 'surprise' and quickly began grabbing at the free alcohol.

To say i was flabbergasted would be an understatement. And here I was thinking that this was just an innocent visit with my old friend at his family's humble get together!

It wasn't as if I haven't had beer before- I would have been at a raging party with Mike and all our friends if I wasn't here tonight- but it was difficult for me to swallow the fact that my Jake and his friends we're so ready to get drunk on a beach with our _parents _just a couple of yards away! Who in their right mind does that?

**Embry's POV**

I was highly intrigued by the response Bella's face gave away when Paul broadcasted the fact that he had alcohol with him. She looked like a girl who didn't spend many Friday nights alone, so I pondered the reason as to why she looked so taken aback by the presence of the beer. Jacob also recognized her dubious expression and a sheepish one settled on his own.

"We don't have to be out here Bells," I heard him murmur in her ear. Damn it! Why did he always insist on keeping her away?

"I think that might be a good idea. I mean our parents are so close," she replied worriedly. I knew could not let her leave with him tonight, even though I wasn't exactly sure why.

"What are you so afraid of Isabella? Can't handle a bit of fun in your night?" My taunt was greeted by two pairs of wide eyes owned by the people sitting next to me. In the end I couldn't care less about the beer or the drinking but I needed a way to get convince her to stay, so some ruthless bullying would have to do the trick.

"Really Embry?" Bella turned to fully face me. Yes! "You're going to _peer pressure _me into drinking with you and your buddies?" she accused, narrowing her eyes in exaggerated repulsion.

"Please." I scoffed, loving every second of this banter, "I don't waste my time peer pressuring anyone into doing anything, especially if they're already so square to begin with."

With that Jacob rolled his eyes and fire lit Bella's. This chick could not back down from a challenge if her life depended on it.

"Oh is that so?" she challenged before reaching out to grab a beer. "Is this square enough for you?" She tipped her head back and drained half of the bottle right then and there without so much as a flinch. By then, everyone around the bon fire was captivated by this little beer guzzling spectacle and all but Leah burst into instantaneous cheers when she slammed down the impressively empty bottle.

She smirked smugly at her accomplishment then looked at me straight in my wide and slightly frightened eyes.

"Oh Embry," she sighed contently, determined to put me in my place, "Let the games begin."


	5. Party Animals

Chapter Five: Party Animals

**Bella's POV**

_That_ should show these kids how the upperclassmen do it.

"So what do you have in mind Bella?" Jake piped up from behind me, forcing me to tear my fierce glare away from his cocky little friend.

"Hmmm…" I hummed aloud, suddenly animated as the alcohol gradually seeped into my bloodstream. "What about Truth or dare?"

All the guys erupted in instantaneous hoots and cheers while Leah let out a highly unnecessary groan accompanied with one of her signature eye rolls.

"Really? Truth or dare? What are we, in the second grade? " she sneered, leveling me with a cold sarcastic glare.

Before my sluggish alcohol abused brain could muster up an appropriate comeback, Jared jumped in and saved my bumbling butt.

"Aw, loosen upLeah_. _You can take a break from being a pain in the neck for one night can't you?" he complained.

"I can break your fucking neck if that's wha- "

"Oh shut the hell up," Quil groaned, interrupting Leah mid-sentence, "Jared, don't even bother with her. And Leah? Again, shut the hell up."

Surprisingly, Leah did as she was told-not without hateful snarl thrown my way of course- and sat back silently fuming in her little corner. _Humph, _I thought victoriously,_ serves the bitch right._

"Now," Quil boomed importantly, soaking up all of the attention, "Bella here has spoken, and we will play Truth or dare…except the non pussy Quil Ateara Version." He eyed everyone in the circle waiting for someone to bite.

I bit.

"What's the Quil Ateara Version?"

He grinned down at me. "Why thank you for asking Bella. Basically, it's truth or dare without the truth. Everyone knows that choosing truth is just the girl's way out."

Leah hissed irritably at Quil's blatant use of sexism. You'd think she'd be used to the stupid things the guys all say be now, but no. Leave it to Leah to take any chance to bitch people out.

Quil rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defeat, "Oh you know what I mean Leah, holy fucking shit! Lay off already!" he closed his eyes and took a second to collect himself. "Okay," he breathed, "as I was saying, it's the non _loser_ version .We need a bucket, some paper and a couple of pens. Basically, what you do is rip up the paper into strips and write down as many dares as you can think of on each one. After you finish, throw it in the bucket and this way no one has to wait centuries for each person to come up with a dare."

"Alright sounds interesting," Jake acknowledged, "But who's going back to get all that crap?"

Quil's reply was swift. "Seth."

"Aw, common!" Seth whined. Between having an older sister like the monstrous Leah and being the runt of the group, I don't know how Seth didn't self combust.

"Chop chop Sethie-Poo we ain't got all day!" Paul cooed before shoving Seth quite forcefully in the direction of the house.

"As much fun as it would be to play with one and a half girls," Jared began, already dodging the rock Leah had chucked at his head, "I think we should add more chicks to the group, just to get things interesting."

More girls? Why would we need that? What the hell kind of games where they thinking of playing?

"Uhm, Jake…" I began worriedly.

"Don't worry Bells, these guys are harmless. Just ignore them okay?" Jake assured me, already anticipating my hesitation. He then reached out his warm fingers towards me, letting them encircle my hand that I had seemed to have clenched in a tight fist without even realizing it. Eventually relaxing I sighed contently and laid my head down on the dip in his shoulder where we fit together perfectly like two matching puzzle pieces. As he gently stroked my hair I began to wonder what it would feel like if I tipped my head up just a little more and placed a soft kiss on his full soft looking lips. Would that be too weird for me to do? Would he kiss me back? I licked my lips at the thought of our mouths pressing against each others, slowly at first before separating our lips and tasting his in my mouth…._Gah! Bella snap the hell out of it!_ I mentally slapped myself for allowing my mind drift into such dangerous territory. Holy shit, one beer chugged down and I'm already having _severely_ inappropriate fantasies of my best friend…

"Hey boys!" a dainty female voice exclaimed from behind me. I hefted myself off of Jake and sat up straight to get a good look of the owner of this new voice.

There in front of me stood four very pretty Native American teenage girls. Jared practically flew up from the ground to greet the newcomers.

"Tami, hey," he eagerly welcomed the short busty girl standing near the front of the group. The girl openly eyed Jared, racking her hungry irises up and down his body, obviously satisfied with what she saw.

"Hey Jared," she sang flirtatiously, batting her thick eyelashes and pushing her mostly exposed chest out ever so slightly. My eyes widened at her directness. Is this girl serious?

She turned to the rest of us and I was really able to get a good look at her. She was on the short side, around 5'2" with the biggest eyes I have ever seen. They were thick with coal black eyeliner and her mascara was so heavily applied I couldn't help but wonder how they didn't snap off under all of the coats. It was apparent that she was used to getting a lot of attention for her looks and large assets, but anyone with eyes could see she how hard she tried in order to look this way. Well, anyone with non horny eyes anyway. I mean she was cute and all I _guess, _but I couldn't take her seriously under all of that face cake.

"Hey everyone," she plastered a fake smile on her face and I was almost blinded by the shine of the immense amount of lip gloss she wore that was reflecting the light from the bon fire flames. "I'm Tamsyn Reiner, Tami for short, and these are my friends, I think some of you should know them." She motioned her hand to her taller friend to the left.

"This is Lane," she introduced. Lane was much taller than her flirtatious friend and she had a lot less make up too. Her long wavy hair was so shiny and black that I had to force the tipsy part of my brain that it wouldn't be a good idea to hop up and run my hands through her wonderful mane. She was naturally beautiful, I'd give her that, but there was something sarcastic and almost Leah-Like about her expression that put me off.

"Kieran," Tami continued, gesturing towards the extremely thin girl standing next to Lane. I was automatically able to tell that she was the kindest one in her group just by the soft shyness to her face. A genuine yet nervous smile crept across her mouth and she waved swiftly in our general direction. Like me, she possessed naturally long eyelashes that framed her almond shaped eyes and her dark layered hair lightly fell just below her shoulders.

"And last but certainly not least," Tami announced, "Malia." The last girl had athletic build and was absolutely stunning to look at. Her bangs were dramatically cut straight across her forehead and lay just above her eyes. I enviously watched as her bone straight hair swayed airily in the breeze, barely brushing the top of her shoulders. I couldn't exactly distinguish her eye color since it was night time now and she wasn't close enough to the fire, but I could see they were a light enough to show her round black pupils. I continued to eye them avariciously, naturally coveting their rich dark skin and gorgeously strong facial features for a second or two. To my surprise, the last one, Malia was it? Set her eyes on my Jake and her perfectly lip glossed mouth opened in to a wide 'O' shape.

"Jake!" She exclaimed, and with that Jacob was up and walking towards her. I could feel my bottom lip begin to drop as I watched the two's interaction.

"Malia, hey," Jacob replied happily. Even with his back turned to me I could hear the smile on his voice as he approached the slut. I mean girl! Girl.

"Jacob Black, it's _so_ good to see you!" she gushed and to my utter shock (Really, I don't know what's wrong with me, I shouldn't be shocked) she propelled her flawlessly fit little body towards Jacob and wrapped her perfectly toned arms around _my_ man. Friend. I mean my friend.

"Whoa Mall, slow down there," he chuckled, hugging her back. I could feel my blood pressure rising with every second she clung on to him. Who was she anyway? And how did she know Jacob well enough to practically dry hump him in front of everyone? I forced my head away from the despicable sight and reached forward to grab another beer. I took a swig and hoped the alcohol would ease the burning sensation that was now ripping up my stomach and making me want to hurl. Probably not the brightest idea but whatever, I'm pissed.

"Who do you think you are?" I spat in my mind, or so I thought.

I guess Malia and Jacob had finally concluded their repulsive love fest because they both turned to me with confused expressions on their faces.

"What did you say?" she asked. How dare she speak to me directly! Wait, had I said that out loud?

"Oh, sorry Bells I should introduce you," Jacob apologized; thankfully misinterpreting my previous question. "Malia, this is Bella Swan, my old best friend since about forever," I flinched at the use of the word old. I don't want to be something of the past. "And Bella, this is my classmate and friend Malia. Lane and Kieran are also sophomores and Tamsyn is a junior like you and Jared."

"Nice to meet you Malia," I managed choke out, getting up to shake her hand. Collecting myself I grinned at her fakely and watched as she attempted to discreetly check me out. When she was done blatantly judging me, she released a smile that mirrored my phony one to the tee.

"Oh, _so _nice to meet you Bella." She drawled, "Uhm, just so you know, my name is pronounced _Mah-Lee-Ah._ Don't worry though, common mistake." She giggled.

Ooooookay….? So not only was she stunning, she also had an innocent yet conniving attitude to go with it. Joy.

"Okay ladies," Jake broke in cheerily, completely oblivious to the tension brewing between me and this trifling brat, "Let's all sit down so we can get this show on the road!" the group cheered in agreement and we turned to take our seats around the camp fire. To my chagrin, Malia plopped her tight little ass down right next to Jake—or more accurately, right on top of him? Okay so they weren't touching but they were definitely way too close for my comfort.

This is going to be one long night. How am I going to deal with these skanks? I took a long shaky breath and closed my eyes for a moment. _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. How? I'll Kill her with kindness, that's how. Beat her at her own bitchy game._

I looked around Jacob and stole another glance at her. I was not about to give in to her deceit. I could tell she was threatened by me and okay, I was threatened by her too, but I was not about to embarrass myself by letting Jacob know that.

**Embry's POV**

Seth eventually did come with the truth or dare supplies and everyone was handed some paper and writing utensils. I wrote down five random dares and threw them in the box; I had to admit that I was kind of excited to see where this was going. Lane, Kieran, Tami and Malia were dispersed evenly between the guys so it was mostly boy girl boy girl around the circle. Kieran sat next to me on my right and Isabella was on my left.

"Are you ready for this Isabella?" I asked her. She looked miserable even though she hid it well. Throughout the night she and Jake had been all over each other, not physically of course (even though they _were_ constantly touching) and anyone could plainly see how they felt for one another. Jacob was honestly the luckiest guy on the planet to have snagged a gem like Bella, but he was also the most blinded, idiotic, hard headed dumbass when it came to relationships and girls. Malia has been flirting with Jacob ever since school started when we abruptly hit our growth spurts. She and her friends are the type of girls to never even acknowledge anyone who they don't perceive to be worthy of their attention. They aren't straight up mean, per se, to the less…attractive students, but they definitely won't be asking about you're day while passing by in the halls if you don't aren't at least six foot with a six pack. Maybe I'm being dramatic but I've been invisible to girls like these before so I'm not naive when they all suddenly express interest in me. It was incredible how dense Jake could be sometimes; couldn't he see that Malia is flirting with him right in front of Bella on purpose?

"Emmmbry," Bella sang, slurring my name ever so slightly. She was so cute when she was tipsy, "Why do you always call me Isabella? Not even my mom calls me that."

"Oh my bad," I reply, nudging her lightly on the shoulder, "Didn't mean to cramp your style _Izzy_," I added playfully.

"Izzy?" she questioned furrowing her eyebrows adorably, "No one has ever called me that before. I kinda like it." She smirked nudging me back.

"Yeah, it does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" I was excited now; I loved the idea of having my own nick name for her. Was it so wrong for me to want to become friends with her? Jake was preoccupied catching up with Malia anyway so he should be thanking me for distracting Bella.

* * *

Once everyone threw in their dares into the basket, the game had begun.

"Who's up first?" Quil bellowed, assuming his leadership role once again.

"You go, Quil, it is the 'Quil Ateara Non Pussy Version Of Dare' isn't it?" Paul yelled out.

"Yeah, it sure as hell is!" Quil agreed, then stepped up to the bucket and withdrew a dare.

"Ahem, the paper says: Shave a guy's legs."

Every one erupted in cacophonous laughter when Quil read off his dare. He slapped his hand to his face and groaned loudly in despair. Soon enough, Seth was sent to retrieve a razor and some shaving cream and Quil had to make his choice.

"Who's legs will be mine?" he leered maniacally and all of the guys in the group stopped laughing immediately. The reality of the situation dawned on all of us at once. This dare is more at the expense of Quil's victim than Quil himself. He glazed at everyone sitting around the fire and his eyes brightened, thankfully, when they reached Paul.

"No man!" Paul cried in pure terror, "Dude you can't be fucking serious!"

"Oh, but I am," Quil crooned and bent down with his razor in hand.

Not wanting to seem like a wuss, but ending up looking like one anyway, Paul squeezed his eyes shut and allowed Quil to spray the shaving cream all over his legs.

"I fucking swear Quil, if you try rubbing my leg with that cream shit I will kick your fucking ass until you wish you were never born." He fumed, embarrassed by the continuous giggles escaping the girls around us.

"Shhh baby it's okay, just sit still, you know you like this," Quil soothed mockingly as he bent over to shave the first strip of hair off of Paul's leg.

"I'll Kill you!" Paul erupted, eyes ablaze. It was hard to take him seriously while Quil delicately shaved his shins.

By the time Quil finished, Paul's legs where covered in blotchy patches of hair where Quil purposefully 'forgot' shave thoroughly. The sight was too hilarious to describe and it took a while for the chortling and teasing to die down.

"Alright, alright," Paul grumbled, standing up and grabbing a dare from the bucket. "My turn."

He opened the slip of paper and read aloud, "Beg the person to your left to spank you. What the hell?" he exclaimed and threw a look to his left. He was sitting next to Lane and she was smiling wickedly. Lane crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow tauntingly.

"Well?" she sassed, "What are you waiting for?

A couple of snickers sounded from my friends as we waited for Paul to complete the dare.

"Will you spank me Lane?" he mumbled pathetically, earning him a long round of boo's.

"Fine" he growled, peering down at Lane, "Spank me!" he bellowed, catching everyone off guard, "Spank me baby! Please? I need your baby soft hands on my ass! Spank it baby, Spank it good!" He was jumping around now getting into it. Lane stared up at him incredulously and covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Common! I need you to spank me I'm dying here!" he continued, relentless.

"Okay!"she cried. Lane then got up, swung her hand back and slapped Paul ass with so much force he let out an in voluntary howl.

"Nice work!" Jared commended, giving Lane a high five. "Okay babe, you're up."

"Oh goody," Lane replied, grabbing a dare slip and unfolding it open.

"Give someone an intimate back rub or body message," she read, smile spreading across her face.

She thought about her prospects for a second then zeroed in on Quil.

"Quil baby, come 'ere" she cooed, wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively. Paul and Jared wooted and hollered and I could hear Bella gulp beside me.

Quil scrambled off of his ass and lay down next to Lane. She pulled her long sleeves up and commanded him to remove his shirt. More hoots and shouts sounded from the guys when they heard her request, but it was the girls' turn to voice their approval with their own hollers upon seeing him shirtless.

Stomach down, Quil lay on the ground while Lane got on her knees and straddled him around his waist from behind. She placed her hands on his shoulder blades and arched her back, pushing her ass up in the air and earning many glassy eyed stares from the rest of the guys watching. She began rubbing his back, purring and digging her nails into his skin with each stroke, letting her long hair fall from her back on to his body. She kept on running her hands up and down for a while and she even dared to lower her head to brush her lips against his neck and every few strokes.

When Quil let out a soft groan as she started to subtly grind her lower lady parts into his back, I decided the dare was fully accomplished and should desist before we had a full blown porno on our hands.

"Okay!" I yelled, effectively ending the charade, "Let's move on to the next one!"

Begrudgingly, Lane hopped off of Quil and walked calmly back to her seat in the sand as if nothing even happened. Quil, on the other hand, stayed put where he was and didn't attempt to get up to resume to his old spot. It was obvious that some parts of his body where standing up enough for the both of them.

**Bella's POV**

"Okay, since Quil already drew a dare," the voice from hell sang to the left of me, "I want to go!" Oh my God. I had been dreading this moment from the very start. Luckily, Jake had grabbed my hand halfway through that shockingly X rated massage we were forced to endure and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I melted at his touch and leaned into him again, making sure Malia could clearly see us all snuggled up together from the side she was sitting on. She carefully avoided looking over but I knew she could sense us in her peripheral vision because her eyes—which I soon realized were an unusual piercing green—visibly tightened.

Clutching a beer in one hand, Malia hopped up and dug her other manicured hand into the bucket to retrieve her dare. She opened it and read her fate aloud.

"Make the person to your _left,_" -that would be Jacob. My heart was about to explode, "give you a piggy back ride!" she squealed in excitement, jumping up and down so that her perky little breasts leaped in the air with her. "Jakey! That means you!"

Jacob coughed nervously and Malia took that as an invitation to snatch his free hand and joist him up from his sitting position. This move effectively jerked his hand away from mine and the sudden absence of his presence beside me left me to plop on the ground on where I had been leaning against him moments ago.

"Oops, sorry Bella," she sneered at evilly but quickly covered it with a smile before anyone could see.

"Don't worry about it _Mah-Lee-ah_," I replied in an obnoxiously sweet voice, "Just make sure you don't break his back!"

Smile still plastered on her demonic little face, she took a moment to glare me down with her wicked sea green eyes.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that Bella, Jakey's in good hands." And with that she swiftly turned away and put her arm around his neck.

"How are we going to do this?" she hissed in his ear, lips dangerously close to his face.

"Uh," he mumbled, wiping his sweating hands on his shorts, "Any way you want to I guess,"

"Oh Jake," she giggled, swatting his arm, "You know the way I like it," Wait. What?

This bitch was asking for a serious fucking beat down right about now. I had consumed too much beer to be accountable for my actions, so she better check herself.

Jacob hefted her up on his back and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and fastened her arms to his neck. He threw a panicked look over at me when he finally seemed to realize what a compromising position this put him in. I was livid. It took everything in my power not to get up and storm off the beach to retreat back to the house, but I knew that was exactly what she would have wanted.

Jacob tried to hold my gaze but I grimaced at the sight of her on top of him and looked away. I could feel the hurt radiating off of him but I couldn't handle seeing them like this. I downed the rest of my second beer and stared at the ground.

"Okay that's enough," he said after about 20 seconds of endless piggy back riding. I could hear the rustle of their clothes rubbing together as she slid off.

"Woo! That was fun! We should do it again sometime Jake," She chirped happily as she skipped back to her seat in the sand.

"Nah, that was a onetime deal," he replied gruffly, gazing only at me as he said this. I still couldn't bring myself look at him in the eye yet. I knew we weren't together or anything but still…I thought there was something there.

But I was obviously mistaken. If it's this low class train wreck that he wants, he can have her for all I care. I'm Bella fucking Swan and I'm not about to let some stupid 16 year old tramp ruin my fun because I was having a hell of a great time before she showed up. I'll be _damned_ if I allow her to screw up my night!

I chugged some more of my beer.

"My turn!" I bellowed. I pushed myself up off the ground a little too fast and almost fell back flat on my ass. I swore I heard Malia and her anorexic friends snicker as I struggled to regain my balance and I was just about to cuss them all out in a drunken rage when I felt two strong hands close around my waist to steady me before I collapsed. Jacob was standing close behind me with his hands burning holes in my body and I wondered how he was able to stand up to save me so quickly

"Bella, maybe you should lay off the beers for now," he suggested in a low rumbling voice that made my knees weak all over again. No! This is no time to swoon over him! I was here to have fun and that meant drinking as much alcohol as I wanted and taking a dare like everyone else. I told him as much before stomping over to the bucket and pulling out a slip of paper.

**Jacob's POV**

"Sit on the person to your right's lap for the next 15 minutes." Bella read out loud. Oh Fuck. I looked over to my right and to my utter horror I saw Embry sitting there, unsuccessfully trying to fight the amused expression that threatened to take over his face. I don't know if I could handle this. I was a complete idiot for agreeing to give Malia a piggy back ride but I honestly didn't think it would be a big deal! It wasn't until I saw the hurt in Bella's eyes when I realized how bad it looked for Malia to be on my back, but did Bella really think I wanted to touch anyone but her?

My stomach dropped as I watched Bella giggle bashfully upon reading the dare. I desperately attempted to catch her gaze in hopes of communicating that this was a bad idea, but she was already on her way, sauntering over to an overjoyed looking Embry. What the hell was wrong with him? I have never seen him this excited before and there are always plenty of girls tossing themselves at him daily. Bella hesitated for a brief moment—no doubt feeling my ferocious glare searing through her back—before plopping down on my best friend's lap.

It was torture watching the girl of my dreams settle so comfortably in another man's lap—Embry's no less— and I knew I couldn't bare to sit there and let him get away with touching my girl.

Before I could storm over there and deck him in the face, I felt an unfamiliar hand grab mine.

"It's okay Jake," Malia purred soothingly in my ear, "Why don't we just ditch this scene? It's lame anyways. We can go off, just you and me…" she trailed off gazing at me with those intense green eyes of hers.

"No," I replied harshly and pulled my hand away from her grasp. "Thanks Malia for your concern but I'm staying right where I am."

"Oh of course, no problem honey, whatever you want," she quickly retreated, eyes wide in innocence. I felt bad for snapping at her at once and offered an apology.

"Don't worry about it Jake," she responded easily then slid her glowing green orbs towards Bella, "Everybody makes mistakes, so sometimes you need you're true friends to help you see the light." Malia turned back to me and grinned. I took a deep breath and leaned back on my hands. I closed my eyes and resolved to keep them shut for the remainder of Bella's dare; that is until I heard two very familiar voices erupt in a fit of giggles to my right. I automatically snapped eyes open again and glanced back to my two best friends. Bad idea. Jealously fueled my every pore once again and I struggled to maintain my cool.

Bella's POV

In all honesty, sitting on Embry's lap was quite awkward in the beginning. I sat right on top of his legs while they were folded up in a traditional crisscross apple sauce fashion and I could feel his large muscular body instantly go ridged as soon as I made contact with him. I didn't care though, as long as Jake could see us, that was all that mattered.

Okay so I know this whole situation seems pretty low and desperate of me, I get that, but common! Jealousy was the best way to go sometimes, even if you have to stoop down a couple of dignity levels to accomplish what you're going for. And anyway, it wasn't like I came and did this out of nowhere, it was a dare for Christ sake. Give me a damn break. Actually on second thought, just give me another beer please.

"Bella, you are so trashed," Embry mused in my ear.

"S-s-sooo?" I replied brilliantly, "Itss a party right? I'm apposed to have fun!" I squealed before shifting around in his lap so that I was fully facing him.

"You're too funny, do you know that Bella?" he grinned at me flashing two incredible dimples.

"Embry Call!" I gasped, "When in the heck did you get dimples?"

Embry snickered at my comment and I couldn't help but to giggle too. Everything was so damn funny all the sudden and I really wanted to see his dimples again. We joked around some more while the game continued. I noted how cool of a guy Embry really was. He was probably the funniest human being on earth (Everything to me was funny at that point but whatever) and I couldn't understand how he managed to appear completely sober even after he finished his third beer. The game continued behind us and every time I glanced back, someone was performing a new dare. By the time ten minutes was up, Paul had received a hickey from that slut Tami, Lane had given numerous lap dances to Jared and Quil, and poor Seth had to swim in the freezing cold ocean fully clothed for at least two minutes straight. I was actually relieved that the guys had some prostitutes in training to keep them occupied.

Spending time with Embry was great and all, but I couldn't help but to steal a glance over at Jacob every once in a while.

His jaw was firmly set and his eyes were focused on the camp fire when I last looked over. I could tell at some point he retired from playing the game and was just taking the time to fume all by himself. Maybe I had been staring for too long because he finally glanced my way and our eyes locked at once. His were so sad and full of jealously that it caused my stomach to ache and my heart to leap out of my chest. Just watching him watch me turned me on so much that my skin literally felt like it was about to burn right off if it didn't feel Jacob's touch_ right this second. _

He must have felt the same way too because within seconds he was up and directly in front of me, grabbing my hand and roughly pulling me up off of Embry's lap. He wasted no time steering me away from the bon fire and into the darkness of the night. After about two minutes of aimless speed walking, he stopped without warning and turned to face me. By that time I was breathing so hard that my when my chest pumped up and down with each ragged breath it bushed against Jacob's chest ever so slightly.

I scrambled to find the right words to try to express to him how I felt at that moment. The scorching feelings that pounded through me were indescribable and I couldn't hold on to a single train of thought while Jacob's dark eyes seared through mine.

"Jake , oh Jake I—" Before I knew what was happening I felt his lips crash into mine and I felt his warm hands snake around my waist, holding me securely in his arms. It didn't take long for me to respond and soon our mouths were moving together in the most unfamiliar yet electrifying of ways. I found myself running my hands up his neck and into his hair, twisting my fingers in between his shaggy brown locks as I pulled him in closer to me, deepening the kiss. His lips were urgent against mine, never seeming to get enough of me against them. I could feel his mouth opening so I followed suit and a wave of his hot breath rushed down my throat, filling up my lungs and whole body with nothing but Jacob.

"Bella," he groaned into my mouth before moving his sweet kisses down my neck and on to my collar bone. I was practically jelly in his arms while he did this to me, affecting me in ways I had never known I could be affected in.

He led his trail of kisses back up to my face and this time I was ready for him. I assaulted his mouth with my own and began to sensually suck on his bottom lip. He moaned in pleasure and moved his hands up from my waist to the sides of my body, sending more electrifying shocks through my soul with every movement he made against me. We continued to kiss like this until he pulled away ever so slightly. Eyes still closed he whispered my name.

"Bella," he panted, pushing his forehead against mine, allowing us to catch our rugged breaths.

"Yes Jake?" I panted equally as hard.

"You have no idea…how long I've wanted to do this to you," he whispered, more than to himself than to me.

"Really Jake?" I whimpered. I've never been in bliss like this before. Pure bliss.

"You seriously have no idea what you do to me, do you Bella?" he replied gruffly, truly perplexed by this fact.

Touched, I separated our foreheads and tilted his head down so that I could look at him in the eyes. Never breaking eye contact, I snaked my hand up around his neck, cupped the back of it and pulled him in to my parted inviting lips once more.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but if you noticed the length of this baby you can probably figure out why it took me a bit longer than usual to get it done.**

**I love writing this story and I love receiving all of your Alerts/Adds/Updates so please, If you're adding or already fallowing this story, try to drop by a review so I know what you think of my writing! ****As for all of you beautiful people who are reviewing: thanks sooo much! It makes me dance inside to know you guys enjoy my imagination. **

**Let me know how you liked this chapter!**


	6. Intercepted

**A/N: Phewf! I wasn't planning on starting this chapter a day after the last one but the reviews I received from you guys were so inspiring that I couldn't help myself! **

**Oh and guess what? I'm spending the weekend in New Mexico on an Indian Reservation… how ironic is that? Hopefully I can learn a few things from there and apply it to this story and actually be accurate :)**

**I spent a lot of time on this chapter so please make it worth the work and Review, Review, Review!**

Chapter 6: Intercepted

**Jacob's POV:**

That fateful night, Bella and I ended up nestled up together on the warm sand facing the crashing waves of the dark vast ocean. I was sitting upright with my legs straight out in front of me while Bella's slender body was curled up next to mine, head on my chest and toes resting against my legs. After spending quite some time running my large hands in soothing circles on her back, I had soon come to a very important realization. It was time to grow up.

Gazing down at my most prized possession, I knew with complete certainty that Bella was my life now, and that I had to do anything and everything in my power to protect her. I had been a boy before, ignorantly in bliss and unaware of what it takes to really love someone; to be able to sacrifice everything to ensure that your soul mate's needs are being met and fulfilled. I'm not going to pretend that at 16 I'll be able to make the wisest and most unbiased decisions all the time, but I did know that I was head over heels in love with this girl and that it was my job to love her with every inch of my being.

There was another notion nagging at me, but it wasn't as easy to admit to myself. Along with my intense and absolute love for Bella, the sensation of guilt had begun to flood over me in that moment as well. How could I allow myself to take advantage of her like this? Even though I had been in love with this girl before I even knew what love was, it was no excuse for me to practically force myself on her while she was vulnerable and well, completely drunk.

My behavior was barbaric and so disappointing. What happens when she wakes up and realizes what we did tonight? She'd probably blame herself and regret ever even taking sip of beer. The saddest part was that I didn't even have alcohol as an excuse, and she'd know that. I didn't drink anything at the bon fire, and yet I allowed my emotions to overcome me like I always do. Even in all my self-loathing though, I couldn't bring myself to regret the kiss. It was too mind-blowing—too earth shattering, for me to even begin to want to take it back. What I regret most was the circumstances in which the kiss occurred in. I promised myself that I would do it right, completely sober. Even if Bella rejects me, I'll have to try.

The rising and falling of Bella's back slowly began to even out as she dozed off happily in my arms. Not wanting to wake her up, I carefully slipped my arms under her resting form and slowly lifted her body, cradling her close to me.

I walked back to the house with Bella in tow, thankful that she was asleep so that Charlie and the rest of the adults wouldn't catch on to her tipsy behavior. To my surprise though, the dining room where we last left our parents was empty and I could hear a faint clinging of pots scraping against each other in the kitchen. Laying Bella on the couch for a moment so that I could investigate what was going on, I marched into the kitchen where I found Emily washing the remaining dishes.

"Emily," I whispered urgently, careful not to startle her.

She turned her head to me and continued to scrub the plates in the sink, "Oh, there you are Jacob." She sighed, "Sam just went out to go find you and Bella."

"He was looking for us? Was he going to explain with why all the parents left or possibly where in the heck Charlie is?" I asked cautiously.

"Smart boy," she replied with a soft smile, "And to answer your questions, yes, everyone left about two hours ago." She eyed me curiously, "You do know that it's about 3:45 in the morning don't you?"

My surprise must have been apparent on my face because Emily laughed out loud, "What were you and Bella up to all this time? Even your friends came back from the bon fire and said their goodbyes." She paused for a moment thinking something over. "Actually, on second thought, don't answer that question. Oh, and Charlie had a bit much to drink tonight—you know how he and your father get when they're together—so he's conked out in the guest room."

I chuckled to myself. Like father like daughter. "Okay, well Bella is resting on the couch right now, should I have her sleep in either Rebecca or Rachel's old room?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Emily confirmed, "She'll have to stay the night in Rebecca's room though. Quil and Embry are sleeping over tonight and they're passed out in Rachel's room already." Hearing Embry's name spoken out loud caused searing shocks of anger to course through my veins as images of Bella, the love of my life, _sitting_ _on top of_ that smug bastard assaulted my brain. I knew I had to get over this; I had to remember that it was just a dare and that I didn't back down from mine either, but the memory of them being so close never seized to slam me in the gut whenever I allowed my mind to wander to the sensitive subject.

Still grimacing, I thanked Emily and back tracked into living room to retrieve Bella. She was right where I left her so I scooped her up and trudged into the hallway, quickly reaching my older sister Rebecca's former room. I kicked the door open, threw the covers off of the bed, and laid my sweet slumbering angel on the pink mattress before grabbing the sheets off of the floor and tucking her in.

"Sweet dreams my love," I whispered to her softly before placing a light kiss on her forehead. Her lips parted slightly and I could hear her calm breaths escape from the very mouth I had actually kissed just moments before. No more day dreaming and no more late night fantasies, Bella's soft pink lips had officially belonged to me that night and I couldn't wait to do it right next time, and claim them as mine all over again.

**Bella's POV**

"Mmgrphm," I mumbled faced down in my pillow, painfully disoriented. With my head lightly pounding and my throat achingly dry, it didn't take long for me to figure out I was hung over. Slowly I raised my upper body off of the unfamiliar pink bedding that I was tangled up in, and swung my legs over the edge of the mattress. I willed my brain to stop whirling about and forced my eyes to find an object in this strange room to focus on. They zeroed in on a small fuzzy rectangular shape on the wall. It took me a moment to see that it was a picture of two people, who they were I couldn't tell from here.

In the hopes of figuring out where the hell I was, I took my time pushing myself off of the bed and inching my way over to the photo. Scrutinizing it, I soon recognized the two refreshingly familiar identical twins smiling brightly back at me. Oh, so that's where I am. The glossy 4 by 6 shot of Jacob's two older sisters was enough information for me to know that I had spent the night in one of their rooms.

God, I didn't even want to know how I got here.

Right when I was about to plop myself back in to bed, I noticed a stack of clothing and a note sitting on the white dresser to my right. I walked over to it and picked up the note.

_Bella, I hope you had a good night's rest sweet heart, just so you know, your father is here as well in the guest room and you are both welcome to stay as long as you please. I've left some bathing materials below this note in case you want to take a shower. I apologize for the sweatpants being so huge but those are the only ones I could find and they're Jakes .I've also left you a new toothbrush, a towel, a washcloth and a tank top for you to wear if you don't have one of your own. I hope I didn't forget anything but just let Jake or I know if you do need anything more and we'll be happy to help. Have a wonderful day._

_Emily_

Wow, she was so sweet! And how did she know I'd feel filthy in the morning? I gratefully picked up the towel and made my way down the hall to where the bathroom was. I loved how little Jacob's house had changed since I used to spend all of my summer days hanging out with him here.

After scraping my teeth with my new toothbrush for about ten minutes in order to rid myself of the bitterness that still lingered in my mouth, I undressed and stepped into the shower.

Oh my God, the water felt _so_ good beating against my body and running through my hair. I closed eyes and allowed my mind to wander as the warm streams of water massaged my every pore.

Hmmm… _massage, message_…why did that word send a naggingly familiar sensation through my body? It was almost as if— Holy Shit. My eyes snapped open as snippets from last night came rushing back to me all at once. The borderline pornographic _massage_ Lane performed on Quil, Quil shaving Paul's legs and—oh Lord.

The memory of that conniving skank Malia _clinging on to the back of_ my boyfriend at the bon fire came barreling into me at full force, squeezing the air right out of my lungs. How _dare_ that bitch? Wait, why had I just referred to Jake as my boyfriend? My head was spinning and before I could claw my hair out in frustration and disgust, new images of last night flashed through my brain, images of me…sitting on Embry's lap? How did that happen? I couldn't help but smirk unbelievably at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. I remembered giggling my head off with Embry and marveling at those deep dimples of his. All the sudden my mind flashed to Jacob's seething face as he ripped me away from Emby's lap and led me to the beach where we…Oh.

The hugest, widest, most maniacal grin spread across my face as my mind blissfully recounted the kiss Jacob and I shared. No, it was more than just a kiss, it was so raw and so explosive with emotion that my eyes burned with tears and my throat closed up just thinking about it.

I closed my eyes once more and gleefully relived the moment, feeling Jacob's smoldering chest pressed up to mine, his warm hands delicately running up and down my sides, his eager mouth, molding against mine effortlessly as our ragged breaths racked through us in the heat of the passion.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and it took me a second to regain my composure once more. I looked down at my hands and saw how shriveled up and pruney they'd become from the length of time I had been day dreaming in the shower, so still high off of life, I turned off the water and hopped out of the tub.

I had picked up my towel and was running it through my wet hair when I realized that I had neglected to bring the extra change of clothes with me to the bathroom. Cursing under my breath I contemplated my options. _Sigh, _I didn't really have many options did I? I gave up on drying my still damp hair and wrapped the towel above my chest, mentally preparing for the risky semi nude dash down the hall I was about to endure. Looking down, I groaned. The length of the towel stopped a little higher than mid thigh. It was just long enough but not by much.

I creaked the door open just a crack and peered out into the long dark empty hallway. I let out a breath, relieved no one was out there, and made my way out of the bathroom.

I was able to scurry past the first door without any incident, but lo and behold, the second I past it, the next door I was approaching swung open without warning.

Eyes wide I let out an involuntary yelp and tried to stop myself from barreling full speed into the open door ahead. Unfortunately for me, the Blacks had shiny polished wooden floors, so my feet—still wet and pruney from the shower—started to slip from under me and I desperately flailed my arms around in the hopes of gabbing on to something to steady myself.

"Bella?" a deep and confused voice called out from where the door had opened, "Bella!"

By then, both of my wet feet were goners and I was on my way to a painful tumble on to the floor.

**Embry's POV**

Panicked, I watched as Bella struggled to regain her balance.

"Bella!"I yelled alarmed, and automatically rushed towards her and grabbed her sides, pulling her into me before she collapsed to the ground. Still in fear of falling, she clutched at my body, desperate to grab on to something secure she could hold on to.

"Bella," I said softly, trying to calm her down, "It's alright, I've got you."

She looked up at me with a slightly crazed look in her eyes and I couldn't help but to crack a smile.

"So you have a hard time standing on your own two feet even when you're not trashed Izzy?" I laughed as she started to calm down.

"Well," she huffed, and a dazed smile spread across her own mouth, "It's kinda hard to maintain my balance when you're out here trying to attack me with your door."

"I was not!" I scoffed incredulously.

"Were too!" she cried, raising her fist and pounding it softly on my chest. It wasn't until then that I remembered that I was still grabbing on to her and holding her just inches away from my body. Blood rushed to my cheeks but thankfully they were too dark for her to notice.

I did my best to appear nonchalant as I stepped back to let her go, but as soon as I did, the blood rushed right back up to my face and my eyes nearly popped right out of my head.

It was the first time I actually noted the current state she was in. She had just gotten out of the shower and was draped the tiny white towel that was now only loosely wrapped around her body. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Her wavy damp hair clung to her flushed face and her lengthy eyelashes were dark and clumped together, soaked with tiny spheres of water that threatened to fall into her clear brown eyes. I wanted so badly to wipe away the stray strand of hair that was sitting atop her soft pink lips, but instead I watched a descending drop of water as it traveled down her face, down her neck, then on to her collar bone.

I sucked in a sharp breath as my eyes wandered south, following the small droplet. The top of her towel had dipped lower sometime during the scuffle and once again, I couldn't find it in me rip my gaze away from her glistening body. Mesmerized, I followed the droplet as it tricked down to the exposed swell of her slightly heaving breasts, finding its way in between the two taut mounds, and disappearing under the towel.

"Embry?" the wet beauty before me questioned curiously. Her voice was heaven to my ears.

"Yes?" I rasped, dragging my eyes back up her body and finding those luminous brown eyes of hers once again.

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously, taking a step towards me. My throat dried up instantly and my hands were already slick with sweat. Every bone in my body was aching for me to pull her in my arms. Every centimeter of my being was begging me to snatch her up and caress every last inch of her intoxicating body with my hands and with my lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't _breath_ dammit.

I averted my gaze from her doe-like eyes and concentrated intently on keeping certain parts of my body from betraying me.

"What's going on? Bella pressed, lightly touching my arm which caused my knees to almost buckle from under me. _Embry ,you need to chill out. She's Jakes girl damn it and she's not yours to be feeling this way towards. _

I glanced back at her quickly, realized it was a bad idea, and then swiftly looked away again.

"Umm," I mumbled, "It's not—no, it's nuh-nothing that um, you're..." I stammered stupidly. Was I having a fucking seizure or something?

Scrunching her eyebrows together in the way I loved—Damn it! Down boy down!—she dropped her hand from my arm and took a step back, looking down to inspect herself.

"Oh," She breathed, hardly audible. "OH!" she then bellowed. Apparently she had forgotten her current wardrobe situation, or lack thereof. She rapidly fumbled to tighten the top of the towel and held it in place with a death grip. Her cheeks were a bright pink when she glanced wide eyed at me once more, mortification quickly creeping across her features.

"I'm gonna die," Bella groaned, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling as if to ask God, _Why me?_

I laughed at her facial expression, careful not to let my eyes drift to regions lower than her nose.

"You're a piece of work Bella," I chuckled, shaking my head. She moaned in despair.

"Hey, it's all right Izz," I tried sounding comforting, "I was just caught off guard at first, that's all,"

She lowered her eyes from the sky and met mine again, a miserable smile formed on her lips.

"First I sit on your lap the first day I meet you, then I go throwing myself at you wearing nothing but a towel," she joked, rolling her eyes, "Please don't press charges on me for stalking and sexual assault of a minor."

I let out a hardy laugh, surprised at how easily she could make fun of herself in such an awkward situation. "Wouldn't dream of it," I smiled, "Do you know where you're going?"

"Oh yeah," replied, the pink of her cheeks was slowly fading but her hand was taking a purplish hue due to the excess force she was putting in to clutching the towel above her chest. "I used to practically live here during the summers. I'm staying in Rebecca's room."

As a sudden shiver ripped through her body, it occurred to me for the first time how cold it must have been for her to be standing there out in the open all wet and hardly dressed—Down! I said down boy!

"I'd better get dressed," she said, teeth lightly chattering.

"Oh yeah you do that, I was just about to go take a shower myself. I hope you left some hot water for the rest of us," I joked. And it was a joke. I _was_ in urgent need of a shower, but definitely not a hot one.

"What that fuck are you two screaming about out there?" Quil groaned from the room we shared. Before I could warn him, he got up from the bed and peeked his head out to see what was going on.

"Some of us have to deal with a fucking hangover you kn—"Predictably, Quil choked on his tongue mid- sentence the moment he glanced over at the dripping wet Bella standing sheepishly before us.

"Sorry Quil, I'll get out of your hair now," she sighed, oblivious to the effect she had on the two of us blubbering fools. "Nice running into you Embry," she added with a wistful smile and made her way back into her room.

Quil made no attempt to hide the amazement and lust in his expression as he gazed back at Bella's retreating form…okay as he stared at her ass.

"Damn," he growled hungrily after Bella was safely locked away in her room, "That chick is fucking hot as hell. How did you not pop a boner when she had her ass all rubbed up on you last night?"

"Quil," I grumbled in a warning tone.

"What? Oh right, Jake's hitting that already isn't he? Such shame, I mean did you see the way she was lookin at me? She wants my dick man!"

I laughed, "I think she was staring at that gross green thing hanging out your nose actually,"

He shook his head and looked at me exasperated, "I'm serious man! How'd you keep your cool like that? If that were me last night I woulda released the beast. Show her what she's been missing this whole time."

I forced another laugh but it came out sounding hoarse and nervous. I was trying to inch my way out of our room but it was too late. Quil's questioning gaze dropped down my body, widened at the tell tale bulge in my pants, and then traveled back up to my face.

"Niiiice one!" he barked, slapping me proudly on the shoulder. "I knew you weren't gay!"

"Shut up Quil," I growled.

"Hey relax man, I'm sure you would've had a shot with her. Too bad she's lust'n over me." Quil released his signature cocky smile right before I tackled him to the ground.

**Jacob's POV**

By the time I woke up and left my room, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, and the rest of them were all lounging in the living room talking. I was disappointed that Bella wasn't there with them so asked them if they knew where she was.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Bella?"

"Well, _I've_ seen her," Quil leered lasciviously, "the question is, have _you_ seen her?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Quil?"I asked annoyed. This kid was so fucking weird sometimes.

Before he could respond, Embry roughly jabbed his elbow into Quil's side, effectively shutting him up. What the hell was going on with them?

My patients was starting to wear down and I could feel myself begin to shake with frustration when I felt a light tap on my left shoulder. I turned around to face my Bella, looking lovely as ever in a tight white tank top and huge puffy sweat pants.

"Morning Jake," she sang sweetly before wrapping me in a brief hug.

"Are those my pants?" was my brilliant response when she released me.

"Yeah, Emily left them in my room to wear," she turned to Emily, "Thank you so much for everything by the way," she gushed sincerely.

"You're welcome dear," Emily warmly replied. For a 26 year old she was refreshingly motherly, which was perfect because a lot of us were in need of a mother figure.

"Come sit next to us Izzy!" Quil called out, patting the empty space between him and Embry. His voice was starting to seriously irritate me. And why the hell was he referring to Bella as Izzy?

Ever the socialite, Bella grinned at Quil and had started to make her way over to the couch when I reached out and grabbed her hand. Spinning her around to face me, I looked over her shoulder, glaring at both Quil and Embry behind her.

"Actually, I need to speak with you Bells. Privately." I growled, never taking my eyes off of the two assholes. Embry just sat there looking guilty and I could tell Quil was loving every second of this, smirking back at me as if he knew something I didn't know.

I lead her outside, close to the house but far enough away to avoid eavesdroppers.

"Sup Jake?" she asked playfully, reaching out to hold my hands.

With her soft hands pressed into mine, I knew I'd lose focus fast so I needed to get to the point ASAP. "Um Bella?" My hands started to sweat. "Do you remember what happened last night? You know, between you and me?"

**Bella's POV **

I smiled. I had a feeling the conversation had to do with last night, what else could it be about?

"Yes," I sighed starry eyed. Was he officially going to ask me to be his girlfriend now? The thought made me giddy with excitement.

He shifted his gaze to the floor and I could sense his nervousness. Aww, he was nervous to ask me out! I tilted my head down and caught his eye. I squeezed his hands encouragingly and waited for him to start up again.

"Bella," he began, anxiety rolling off of him in tumbles, "I wanted to apologize. For kissing you. Yesturday I mean."

The grin on my face dissipated as I stared back at him utterly confused. Was this a joke?

"I know I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. I promise it'll never happen like that again." he continued meekly.

I ripped my hands away from his and took a step back. He regretted kissing me?

"What are you trying to say Jacob? Are you sorry that you kissed me last night?"

He looked absolutely miserable.

"Yes Bells I am—kind of I mean."

Tears burned my eyes as the embarrassment and rejection washed over me.

"Well you should be!" I screeched, my insides were ripping me apart. "Why would you even kiss me in the first place if you don't want me?"

His eyes popped open wide and finally he looked me in the eye.

"No Bella, it's not like that at all—I want you to know that I didn't plan on doing it, or anything like that. I don't want you to think that I'd try to take advantage of you after you had too much to drink."

I crossed my arms unconvinced; there were just too many emotions surging through me.

"Bella," he breathed desperately, grabbing both of my hands into his, "Are you blind? Of _course_ I want to kiss you! Hell, I never wanted to stop kissing you last night. Bella," his voice cracked when he said my name. All of his walls and barriers were down; the Jacob before me was the raw and unguarded Jacob that I loved. My Jacob.

"Jake," I sighed, heart so full it was ready to burst in my chest, "I could never hate you silly. And despite what you may believe, I was dying for you to kiss me that whole entire evening, before and after the drinks." I smiled at him weakly, nervous about voicing my true feelings for him for the first time

"God Bella, you're perfect," he murmured, his gaze intense, burning with desire. I was breathless as he took his hands away from mine and placed them gingerly on each side of my face.

Jacob stepped forward and closed the distance between us so that our bodies were tightly pressed up against each other's and I felt like I was going to explode in anticipation. His gaze dropped from my eyes down to my lips and his head began it's never ending descend towards mine.

**Embry's POV**

"Quil you're a fucking dumb ass!" I hissed as Jacob led Bella outside.

Quil was cracking up beside me, completely unconcerned with that fact that he almost got the both of us murdered by Jake.

"Did you see the way he was shaking like that?" Quil howled, sending him in a new fit of laughter.

I just shook my head in defeat then buried it in my hands. The phone in the kitchen began to ring so I took the opportunity to get up and answer it, putting some distance between me and Quil.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the phone, assuming it was for Billy or Sam.

"Jacob?" a familiar voice sang from the other end.

"No, this is Embry. Who is this?

"Oh, Embry hi. This is Malia, you know from last night? I need to talk to Jake."

_From last night? Try from school you stuck up bitch, we've been in the same classes since kindergarten._ I shook my head in disgust. Didn't she get the hint that Jacob wasn't into her when he ran off with Bella last night?

"Uhm, he's busy right now, can I take a message?" I tried not to let my irritation seep into my voice.

She let out a long whiney sigh. "Ugh, I _guess_ so. Can you remind him that he's taking me to the End of the Year Formal next month? Last night I kind of got the feeling that he might have forgotten our little arrangement and I need to confirm that he has a tux that matches my dress."

"He's taking you to the Ball?" I asked dumbfounded. When did this happen?

Ooooh yeah.

It was about five months ago when Jake, Quil and I were eating lunch at our usual table with the rest of our friends. Malia and her minions had come up to us that day and stroke up a conversation, which we that was awesome since they were all pretty cute. Malia in particular was especially interested in Jacob, lightly touching his arm every once and a while and dipping herself down unnecessarily low so that he could get a good look down her shirt. He, much like me, and unlike Quil, didn't look. He never actually asked her to go to the End of the Year Formal, aka the Ball—which is a pretty big deal at La Push High, it's like the equivalent of Prom at other traditional schools—she pretty much made him ask for her. I remember the conversation as if it was yesterday.

"_So Jake, the Ball is coming up…"she said, batting her eyelashes and feigning nonchalance._

"_Yah it sure is."_

"_Are you going with anyone?"She hedged. She wasn't dumb. She had done her homework before hand and made sure he didn't have a date. Malia wasn't about to get rejected in front of all her friends._

"_Nope." He popped the 'P' and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Why, what's up Mall?" _

"_Well," she huffed, growing impatient. "Since you don't have a date and I don't have a date…" _

_An awkward silence followed as she trailed off before Jacob caught on. "Oh! Are you saying that you want to go together?" he asked, finally understanding what she was getting at._

_Her green eyes glowed, "Are you asking me to the Ball Jacob Black?" she gasped, acting surprised. _

_No he isn't you idiot, _I remember thinking to myself.

"_Yeah Malia," he laughed, "Sure." The poor kid thought she was trying to be funny. _

"_I'd love to!" she squealed, clapping her hands giddily and fleeing with her friends. Mission Accomplished._

"Yee-Ah," Malia snapped on the other line, "He asked me like months ago."

I almost told her to buzz off. I almost told her to cancel whatever plans she had because Jacob wasn't interested. I was almost a good friend to Jacob Black, but then I looked out the kitchen window.

I saw Bella and Jacob standing out there holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes. My stomach dropped, watching as Jacob slowly placed one of his hands on Bella's face, and then the other. God, and the way she was staring up at him…I longed so badly to be the one that she looked at in that way. Stomach churning, I blinked once and made a snap decision.

"Actually, one sec Malia, Jacob just walked through the door," I blubbered into the phone and rushed outside.

By the time I got there, Jacob had Bella pressed against his body and his lips were centimeters away from hers. I couldn't let this happen.

"Jake!" I yelled, startling them both. Bella screamed and sprang back away from Jacob and Jacob just looked over at me with a mixture of alarm and murder in his eyes.

"What is it Embry?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry man, you have a call," I almost lost my nerve but then I glanced back at Bella who had her full attention on me. Good. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but Malia's on the phone. She wanted to make sure you had the right tux for your _date_ at the Summer Ball dance." I knew I shouldn't have called it a date. It wasn't even a date, but a sick part of me was glad I threw the word in because I knew it was worsen the blow.

**Bella's POV**

I stared at Embry horror stricken. I knew I should calm down because this had to be a misunderstanding. Jacob made it clear that afternoon we spent together in the garage that there were no other girls in his life. _"No girlfriends for me Bells, for now it's all about bikes, friends, and more bikes." _Those were his exact words! I waited impatiently for him to deny it, for him to accuse Malia of being the psychotic, stalkerish whore she really was, but the denial never came. I whipped my accusing gaze over at Jacob and I almost lost it when I saw the dread creep over his face. Oh no, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. He was actually going on a _date_ with her?

He turned to me, guilt claiming his every feature.

"Bella I—"

I holding up my hand I gestured for him to stop talking then offered him a sad smile. Malia was here first after all. "No, don't. It's okay Jake, I understand."

"No Bella!" He erupted, rushing forward and grabbing my hands up in his.

"I'll cancel on her in a second, just wait one moment, I'll do it right now," he rasped turning to Embry who was holding the phone.

"Jake no," I moaned, exhausted by the whole situation. "Don't cancel on her, that's rude. I mean it."

"Bella, I'd rather eat a puppy alive than go to the Ball with her," he pleaded, eyes shifting back and forth between mine, desperately hoping that I would believe him. "It was so long ago when I asked, and you and I hadn't seen each other in so long…"

Feeling guilty myself, I interrupted him again, "First of all, that's gross Jacob, ew. And secondly, I know," I sighed. As much as I hated to admit it, what he said was true. It wasn't as if I hadn't had boyfriends or been on dates before I came to La Push. Expecting Jacob not to have girls in his life before we reunited was just ridiculous.

"But I don't want you to cancel on her," I lied, "because I knew if I was her, I'd be devastated." That part at least, was true.

Jacob thought it over and pursed his lips. Slowly he turned his head back to poor Embry, who was innocently caught in the middle of all this, and spoke to him directly.

"Tell her I'll call her later," he spat, then turned to me and kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in my hair, "I wish I could go with you more than anything in the world. God, I'd do anything for you to be there."

And watch him tango with the Spawn of Satan all night? No thanks!

"It's alright Jacob, I trust you," I whispered in his chest, finding that it was true. A loud _AHEM _was coughed to our left and we both turned back to an uncomfortable looking Embry,

Jacob was clearly annoyed by this interruption so I took it upon myself to address Embry before Jake could make a rude comment in his agitated state.

"Yah Em?" I asked politely, taking a step away from Jacob.

"I was thinking, well, since Jake's going to be at the Ball, and Quil's taking a date as well, maybe you and I can go together, " he suggested sheepishly, shrugging his big muscular arms.

"What the hell?" Jacob bellowed, spinning on his heel and reaching Embry in three large steps. He glared accusingly at his friend, voice acidic, "What are you trying to do here Call? It seems like every time I turn around you're trying to sabotage something!"

"Chill out Jake! If you weren't so insecure you'd realize that I'm doing this for _you_," Embry countered voice even yet harsh. "Just hear me out okay? I don't have a date for the stupid Ball anyway so if I take Bella, she can be there with all of us. I could get her in the dance if I bring her as my date and we'd go together as friends _obviously_, and that way everybody wins."

Jacob stood there for a moment eyeing Embry suspiciously, as if scrutinizing his sincerity—which was totally ridiculous, it was obvious Embry only wanted to help. Why else would he suggest such a brilliant idea?

"That's a brilliant Idea!" I squealed, unable to contain my emotions. I could be there too! Not only would I be able to keep an eye on Jake and his _escort, _I could ditch my lame prom and go to an awesome Quileute one instead!

"Bella…"Jacob groaned, obviously not very fond of the idea.

"You do want me there don't you? I mean, that's what you just said right?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, daring him to go back on his word.

"Of course Bella, you know I do, but are you sure about this?"Jacob eyed me wearily, probably fearing that I made up my mind.

"Only if Embry's sure he wants to take me as his date!" I replied giddily as I watched Emby's face break out in a dimple flashing smile.

"Of course, Izzy, I'd be honored," He drawled before bending over and bowing.

Bursting in excitement I ran over to Embry and threw my arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I sang, squeezing his wide muscular body as hard as I could.

"Oof, you're very welcome," he croaked, pretending I was squeezing him to death before returning my hug with a tight squeeze.

I let go and hopped up and down in pure excitement. Embry seemed to share my joy because his dimples were still deeply intact and his eyes were shining brightly, no doubt proud to be the one who saved the day. I turned to a stony faced Jake. His eyes were tight and his jaw was set ridged in the same angry way it was set last night.

"Isn't this a great idea Jake?" I hedged encouragingly, hoping that he'd catch on to me and Embry's happiness.

"Sure is," he seethed through his teeth, "Me and Malia, You and…Embry." Grimacing, he looked away in annoyance and crossed his arms defiantly.

That was good enough for me! I ran over to kiss his cheek and merrily skipped the short distance back to the house.


	7. Insecurities

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter, they were highly appreciated! Sooo this chapter has a bit of lovin in it and it's not graphic or nasty but, being relatively new to Fan Fiction, I'm not exactly sure where the line is crossed from T rating to M rating. So if you guys could let me know if this is acceptable that would be great:)**** In my opinion, what I've written is nothing worse than what I've read in normal teen chick lit novels but I just want to double check. Enjoy! **

Chapter Seven: Insecurities

**Bella's POV**

The past two weeks have flown by in a blissful blur of all things Jacob. Dragging myself out of bed on Mondays have never been worse since visiting the Rez, because now I find myself mildly dreading every other day of the week where I have to waste my time entertaining the bland people of Forks High. Okay, the students aren't so bad; I just often found myself wishing I was back at Jake's house, laughing at Quil's ridiculously inappropriate jokes and cheering Paul on as he wrestled with Jared for reasons unknown. Most of all, and most obviously, I missed having Jacob's strong arms around me, resting his head on top of mine and how he stole quick kisses from me whenever an opportunity presented itself.

I answered truthfully when my friends asked me where I disappeared to the weekend I spent with Jacob, but I decided I wouldn't give anyone but Angela the dirty details of what _exactly_ happened. Lauren would have been salivating at the mouth if she knew of the various single and shirtless men roaming around the reservation, and I was not about to supply her that kind information so that she could show up and ruin my semi secret second home.

After school though, my demeanor always takes a one-eighty. I practically sprint to my car—leaving Mike in the dust because he continues to insist on walking me to my car _every day_ after school—to zoom off to La Push and visit my favorite boys.

So yeah, Jake and I have really grown closer in the past two weeks, especially after that afternoon I went to visit him and he officially asked me to be his girlfriend. (!)

We were sitting hand in hand on the shore of our favorite secluded spot on the beach when it happened.

"Bella?" He turned to me with a sudden look of seriousness in his expression. Our conversation had been light and meaningless just before hand so the shift in his attitude immediately sent warning bells to go off in my head. Whatever he was about to say, he had been thinking about it for a long time.

"Yeah Jake?" I anxiously squeezed his hand as a gesture to continue.

His gaze was intense now and any air of playfulness that may have lingered dissipated as he stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Jake, just spit it out. What's going on?" I laughed nervously. That's when he grabbed both of my hands in his and took a deep breath.

"Bella, I'm in love with you."

It was my turn to take in a breath, except mine was turbulent and uneven.

"I want you to know that I've been in love with you my whole life, but now I've fallen for you harder than ever and I– I don't want to come on too strong, but I need you to understand that. Bella, I want us to be together permanently…exclusively. I love you so much it hurts, and I want to make our relationship official. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend Bella, but you're already much more. Will you be mine?"

My eyes had already been burning with tears by the time he finished his first sentence so when he asked me to be his, I was fighting back the watery pools collected in my eyes from tumbling down my face.

"Of course Jake," was all I could croak before he scooped me up off the ground and swung me his arms.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" He exclaimed, twirling me around a few times before lightly placing me down but never releasing his arms from around me.

I reached up to wipe the tears that escaped me. "Jake, I love you so much," I was able to squeak. I was too emotional to say anything else.

He grinned down at me, his eyes were shining and soft, "How much do you love me Bella?" he asked.

Unable to rip my gaze away from his milky brown orbs, I responded breathlessly. "Let me show you," I whispered, tilting my head up and wrapping my hands behind his neck. Without any hesitation, he ducked down and met my inviting lips with his soft warm ones and we finally shared the passionate kiss I'd been silently longing for. It was so much different than the bon fire kiss, not because I was intoxicated that time, but because this one was slow and affectionate, there was no need to rush and no room for sloppy desperation because now we had both each other and all the time in the world. I really did love Jacob Black; more than I ever thought was possible after Edward left me in the woods.

After that day, Jake and I were even more inseparable than before—if that was possible. We hung out with his friends most of the time and, don't get me wrong I've fallen in love with every one of those crazy guys, but I do wish they'd leave us alone every once and a while because Jake and I hardly ever spent any secluded quality time together. By ourselves. Alone.

As for the Ball, well, I learned the hard way that it was best to not bring it up with Jake. I've been trying to figure out what his deal is, but when it comes to this I just don't understand him. Jake never out right admits that he hates the idea of us going and he tries to assure me that it doesn't bug him, but every time he makes this claim, he either has murder in his eyes or a vein pulsating on his neck. Yeah, real convincing Jake.

Whether or not he cares if we go is irrelevant now because after I spend time with Jake today, Embry and I are going to the mall to dress shop so we can get the whole tux/dress/corsage matching thing over with.

Jacob was already standing in the driveway when I puttered up the road, face hard and stance stiff. I had a feeling he'd be like this today, so I braced myself and decided that feigning ignorance to the reasons of his discomfort would be the best way to go.

Before addressing Jake, I hoped out of my truck and shut the door behind me. "Why the long face?" I trilled innocently.

"What? Nothing's wrong with me," he huffed, grabbing my hand and leading me to the garage.

"Oh no? Then why are you trying to squeeze my hand off?" I replied, yanking at my hand to prove my point.

Not releasing his death grip on me one bit, he sighed absent mindedly. "Sorry Bells."

He opened the garage and too my surprise, it was empty.

I suspiciously inspected the empty room to make sure Jared or Paul weren't hiding behind the tool shed ready to scare the living daylights out of me. It wouldn't have been the first time. "Where is everybody?" Were we finally going to spend time alone?

Jake let go of my hand and stalked over to the other side of the garage to retrieve a blanket that was neatly folded on one of the motorcycles.

"Gone," he replied while shaking out the blanket and spreading it across the garage floor. He plopped down on the sheet and I just stood there, watching him skeptically.

"Well, are you coming to sit?" he asked almost playfully. Why the change in demeanor?

I cautiously made my way over to the blanket and slowly sat down next to him.

"Bella, it's not a trap. You can chill out now," Jacob laughed, shaking his head at my obvious hesitation.

"What is going on with you Jacob? Why were you acting so pissed off just now?" Did he think I was really going to let him switch gears on me like that without an explanation?

Jake sighed and looked down at his hands ashamed, "I know Bells, I'm sorry. It's just that, well—no never mind, I'm going to sound dumb."

I placed my thumb under his chin and pushed his head up, forcing eye contact between us. "You can tell me anything Jake." I stared at him unfailingly and waited until he believed me.

He composed himself before responding. "Bella, the reason why I don't want us to go to the stupid Ball is because we should be going _together. _Not with other people! And I understand that in the end our little date arrangement will be for the best but I can't help but to be upset that I'm obligated to dance with someone other than you, and you with someone else. Don't you understand that?"

"Jake," smiling I placed my hand on his cheek, "you need to relax okay? It's one night, and we'll all be together! Sure we might have to dance with some other people, but I imagine most of the time we'll just be hanging out, eating, talking, horsing around like usual…just in tuxes and gowns." Dropping my hand I just looked at him meaningfully, hoping he'd see what a mountain he's made out of a small baby ant hill. "And if you think you're not saving me a dance or two or _five_, you're in big trouble."

He smirked back at me with understanding in his eyes and let out a breath, "Of course you're dancing with me woman," he chuckled, feigning assertiveness. "God, you're so right. You're always right Bells. " he smiled half heartedly and I could tell he was about to change the subject.

I crossed my arms and tilted my head suspiciously, "Jacob Black, that was so not why you were huffy when I got here and don't try to deny it." He drew in a shocked breath before he could catch himself. Busted. "Spit it out."

Rolling his eyes, he let out a low rumbling groan, "Jesus Bella, are you always so damn observant? Okay, fine, I'll admit it. I don't want you to go shopping with Embry today." Aha! I knew there was something else going on! Wait…

"Why?" I asked confused, "Did you plan for us to do something together today? I can tell Embry and we'll reschedule…"

"No, no, no," Jake interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut in exasperation, "It's not that Bells, it's that I don't like the idea of you two spending all day together."

Still confused, I wracked my brain for reasons why he'd mind Embry and I are going _dress shopping_ together. It wasn't like we were running off to Disneyland without him or something! Then it hit me.

" Oh Jake!" I cried, "Are you feeling left out? Do you want to come with us? I didn't want you to see me in my dress before the Ball but it's really not a big deal so by all means join us!"

Jake just sat there staring at me like I had sprouted a second head. Okay so maybe he wasn't feeling left out? But why else wouldn't he want me to go? It couldn't be because of jealousy. Embry and Jake have been best friends for so long that they were practically brothers. Who could be threatened by a brother as loyal as Embry? Hmmm…

"Jake, you're not jealous of Embry." This notion was so ridiculous I didn't even bother stating it as a question.

Jake looked away angry and crossed his arms. "Would that be so hard to believe Bella?" he muttered before turning his hard stare back at me to gauge my reaction.

His own reaction took me so much by surprise that I was silent for a moment before bursting in a fit of giggles. "Jacob Black, you have to be kidding me!" Me and Embry? What kind of weird ass fantasy life was he living in? Shaking it off, I gazed at him as serious as I could manage but I knew the humor was still glowing in my eyes. "Jacob. There is you. And only you. You are the only one I see, you are the only one I touch, and you are the only one I love."

Jacob's eyes gradually softened as he slid his hand in mine. "I know Bella. And I know I'm being an idiot, but it's hard to keep my cool when everywhere we go there's a new guy staring at you, wishing it was them holding your hand and not me."

"Jacob," I laughed, has he spent any time near a mirror lately? "Do you think you walk around this reservation going unnoticed? There are bucket loads of girls drooling over you every time we take a walk through town." I smirked at his raised eyebrows, "You're gorgeous kid, and one day you'll realize it and finally start to wonder what in the heck your still doing with me."

Laughing hardily, Jacob scooped me up under my legs from his sitting position and slid me on his lap. "You know I'd never even think those words," he mused, then his voice dropped in seriousness, "I just get jealous Bells," he shrugged. "And I know I shouldn't. I've apologized to Embry already for snapping at him that day. God I was such a douche."

Running my hands through is soft silky hair, I sighed in defeat. "Then what's the problem Jake? You apologized to Embry and you know his idea is pretty thoughtful…" I trailed off waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"The problem is Bells, that you're my girl and I can't help but to feel protective of you. I know Embry will keep you safe—"

"Yeah because God knows I can't survive a shopping trip without a near death experience," I interrupted sarcastically. I rolled my eyes; his lack of trust in me was insulting.

"—_but_," he pushed on, "I want to be the one there for you all the time. I'm a greedy guy Bells, what can I say? I love when we're hanging with the guys and I can feel you growing closer and closer with Embry and them every day—and believe me, it makes me so happy to see that you all clicked so well—but at the same time, the selfish part of me gets sick of sharing you. Honestly, Bells, I want you all to myself. I just get scared sometimes that sooner or later you'll stop caring for me in the same way and that you'll put me back in that same 'friend' category as all the others. "

This time I didn't laugh. I could tell by his pained expression that Jake was really tormented by the fact that I had developed such a strong friendship, not only with Embry, but with the rest of the guys as well, and he was genuinely afraid of me stuffing back my feelings for him like I have in the past. Jake and I were always sucked in to his friends' wild antics, whether it be crazy wrestling matches or intense video game wars, we were there. I was like a sister to Embry and them, but me and Jake's relationship was in danger of becoming almost sibling like as well—with the exception of flirtation and the frequent but short lived peck on the lips. (Since we were always around the guys, there was no time for lengthy make out sessions or whatever. I don't think Jake would have cared if they saw or not, but I was never a big fan of PDA.)

"Jake," I began, gazing into his eyes with my full undivided attention, "If you were in the same 'friend' zone as all the other guys are in now, would I do this?" I swung my left leg to the other side of Jacob's body so that I was straddling him, face to face. His expression held one of shock and intrigue. Good, it's time to get a point across.

"If you were just a friend to me Jacob," I sighed, eyeing him seductively, "Would I do this?" I then leaned over and caught his lips against mine, sucking on them suggestively and swiftly earning his enthusiastic response. The kiss at first was slow and sweet, but it soon took a turn for the aggressive as we pushed harder into each other's mouths and rummaged our hands in the other's hair. I securely wrapped my legs around his torso as we kissed feverishly, unable to get enough of each other. Overcome by the magnitude of desire that quickly consumed and overwhelmed my every sense, I ripped myself away from him in order to catch my breath and gauge Jacob's reaction.

I had never seen him like this before. His eyes smoldered with a kind of intensity that was so raw and so new that it made my stomach flip in queasy summersaults. Not wasting any time he snatched me up in his arms again, descending his mouth onto mine and I ran my hands up and down his back, smashing our bodies together as close as I could.

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered spastically when he slowly slid his tongue into my mouth for the first time. I reciprocated his actions and soon we were exploring the familiar territory in a whole new and intimate way, and I could feel myself rapidly losing control.

"Bella," He moaned hotly in my mouth before he moved his lips to my neck, kissing it and sucking all over until he reached my collar bone. I rolled my head back in ecstasy as I felt his tongue trail across my collar bone and back up to my neck.

When I groaned his name, it must have reignited the fire in him all over again because he rolled me over to my back and was on top of me in the next second, hands traveling up my shirt and rubbing deep circles into my bare arching back.

It was like all of the pent up longing and desire that had built up over the weeks finally reached its breaking point and the flood of lust and longing over came us both.

Following Jacob's lead I ran my ravenous hands down his back and slipped them under the front of his shirt, lightly scraping my nails up and across every one of his lean muscles that were contracting in my grasp. His body was toned to perfection. _I am the luckiest girl on the face of the planet._

Not able to get enough of him I lowered my hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, causing him to temporarily break his mouth's contact with my neck as I pulled it over his head. He loomed over me, breathing heavily and I couldn't help but to marvel glassy eyed at the flawless muscular form that heaved from above. His black eyes bore into mine, swimming with lust they asked a question, which I breathily answered.

"Yes Jacob." My gasp was barely audible and with that he switched his gaze down to my exposed stomach and slid my rumpled shirt the rest of the way off. I could feel my cheeks burn as his smoldering eyes deliberately racked up and down my stomach and chest. Clad in nothing but a black strapless bra and my tight light blue jeans, my intensifying blush all but vanished when the sexiest most animalistic growl erupted in approval from deep in Jake's chest.

"Bella, my _God_," he heaved before leaning down and crushing our lips and now exposed bodies together once more. His heat was everywhere at once and I no matter how desperately I tried to regulate myself,I couldn't keep my hands from exploring every inch of his burning brown skin.

When his mouth gradually moved down to my chest, I knew at that moment that I was a goner. All other senses shut off and my tunnel vision only allowed me to see my love, my lust, my utter infatuation, Jacob Black.

**Embry's POV**

It was 3:45 and I was about to claw my hair out in both excitement and anticipation. Bella and I were scheduled to go to the mall together at 4:00 today and I couldn't freaking wait. I know that you probably hate me for that major douche bag stunt I pulled a couple of weeks ago, because believe me, I've beaten myself up over it every single day since. Okay maybe not every day.

Ooookay so I'm thrilled that my plan worked. I wasn't even _planning_ to trick my way into bringing Bella as my date for the Ball, but somehow it all came down like that anyway.

My initial thought was to run out there, stop the kiss, and maybe drive a wedge between Jacob and Bella with the whole Malia thing. Stupid, idiotic, and shitty, I know, but if I'm honest with myself, I have to be real with my intentions here.

During the past few weeks, Bella has become like family to us. I have gotten closer to her, but so have Quil, Jared, Paul—and even Leah for Christ Sake. After Jacob stopped giving me the cold shoulder and apologized for his behavior (Even though I should have been the one apologizing…I'm such an asshole) I made a new year's resolution in the middle of May: Stop trying to steal away your best friend's girl.

Don't look at me like that, I mean it! Hurting Jake was causing me physical pain and I always felt like crap when I thought about the way I ruined the Ball for him. If it wasn't for me, Jacob would have canceled his date with Malia unbeknownst to Bella so that she wouldn't have been able to stop him. Instead, he gets to take the manipulative bitch from hell to the Ball and watch his so called best friend whisk his girl away from him onto the dance floor and watch helplessly as the sparks fly between us.

– Not that I wanted that to happen anymore. Nuh-Uh, not me. Now my only focus is on being a good friend to Jake and Bella. I even offered to give her relationship advice if she and Jake go through any hard times. I'm a good guy, really I am.

The clock struck to 4:00. Yes! I hoped off of my bed and jogged out my room. I'm allowed be excited to spend the day with my good friend Bella aren't I?

I briskly walked to Jacob's house where I was supposed to meet up with them before Bella and I left for Port Angeles. He had strictly ordered all of us – meaning me and the guys – to leave Bella and him alone today and I couldn't really blame him. They were always around us and I'm sure they wanted some quality time alone to…ugh. My stomach churned and my throat burned with the bile that had risen from my nauseous gut. I hadn't thought about _why_ he was so eager to be alone with her or _what_ he planned to do with her today until now. I knew I had no right be so disgusted at the thought of whatever they were doing but I couldn't help myself, my mind was spinning a mile a minute.

I tried to think back at Jacob's threatening words from this morning, "_Don't you guys even fucking dare try to bother me and Bella today okay? That means you Quil! None of you bastards are allowed in the garage, got it?_"

Hmm… the garage… is that where they are now? I looked at my watch. 4:05. I'd give them another ten or so minutes until I go and find out for myself.

**Jacob's POV**

Oh My God. Bella fucking Swan is absolutely perfect. I almost choked on the air around me when I allowed my eyes to travel down at her flawless body as it heaved up and down with each ragged breath she took. I couldn't believe my eyes—no, I couldn't believe my luck! The most well liked, funniest, cutest, _sexiest _girl of all the world chose me, _me _to be with. I couldn't help a growl that ripped through my throat as I continued to stare at her glorious and hypnotizing figure. My eyes fell to her breasts and I felt myself tighten. Especially for such a small and petit body, she had an _amazing_ rack. They were round and inviting at the top and were a little more than half way encased in the black strapless bra she was wearing. Her small frame really made them stand out and I was instantly glad that the best friend I ended up falling in love with years ago happened to grow up to possess an unbelievably sexy body to match the rest of her beautiful self.

She was astounding and I couldn't handle it anymore. I crushed my body against Bella's and drowned myself in her.

_Knock Knock. _My stomach twisted at the sound coming from the garage's entrance. I groaned internally at the thought of someone out there trying to interrupt my time with Bella, but I quickly pushed the thought out of my head and continued to immerse myself in her.

_Knooock Knock. _Ugh, who the hell _is_ that? I told everyone to leave Bella and I alone today. Whoever this was was going to get it if they don't leave _right now._

_KnockKnockKnock._

"Grmphrmrphm!"I grumbled hotly on Bella's body, where my mouth was now claiming as mine. Bella must have misinterpreted my noises, because she instantly grabbed at my hair and was pulling me up from below her body and hungrily pressing her lips to mine.

"Jake," she whimpered sexily in my mouth and my body went ravenous again, desperate to get her as close as humanly possible.

_Knock Knock. _Fuck! I growled again, but this time I knew I couldn't ignore the persistent banging from the door.

Cringing at what I was about to do, I painstakingly separated our heads and gazed at Bella's angelic face.

"Bella," I whispered, physically straining to fight back this monstrous urge to kiss her beautiful pink lips that were full and swollen from the intense make out session that had just ensued.

Her eyes were still closed and face was flushed. "Mmm?"

_. _

"We have to stop babe," I smirked at her as she finally opened her dazed eyes that filled with both adoration and confusion.

"No, kiss me," she purred in a dream-like state, reaching her hand up to stroke my neck and pulling me down for another lip lock.

I couldn't resist as her tongue slipped into my mouth and we were at it again, panting and grinding like wild animals, but the continuous knocking on the door couldn't take a damn hint.

"Bella," I groaned, leaning our sweaty heads against each other's, "can't you hear someone banging at the door?"

She tried to catch her breath. "Um, no."

I grinned at her total disconnect with the outside world. I loved the way she devoted herself and senses to me and only me.

"I guess I take back what I said before, you're not all that observant," I quipped playfully, placing a light kiss on her nose.

She smiled content, not at all offended by my comment, "Guess not. Now go see who's supposedly at the door and tell them to go away."

Besides the fact that I had to momentarily separate myself from Bella in order to do this, I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do at this point than to shoo away the disrupter.

"With pleasure my love." I rolled off from on top of Bella and hefted myself up in a standing position. My agitation towards the interrupter grew more and more the closer I came to opening the door.

Unlocking it and swinging it open, I was attacked and blinded by the bright light that poured in from outside before the interrupter in front of me materialized. It was Embry.

"Uh, Jake?" He began, taking in my ruffled hair and shirtless body. Oh, I forgot I was shirtless.

"What is it Embry?" I growled, using my hip to keep the door open I crossed my arms impatiently.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," he said nervously, then tilted his head to the side, letting his gaze fall past my head and into the garage as if to catch a glimpse of what was going on. I tilted my head in the same direction, blocking the view he was obviously scrounging for. "But," he continued, attention torwards me again, "Bella and I were supposed to leave for the mall fifteen minutes ago."

Just as I rolled my eyes, I heard Bella pipe up from behind me.

"Embry?" she practically shouted. I don't think she realized the garaged echoed and that therefore meant there no reason to talk so loud.

"Hey Bella," he croaked from outside, in front of me, craning his neck once again in an attempt to see her.

"OH MY GOD EMBRY, IM SOOO SORRY!" she screeched horrified, and I could hear her stumbling around the room to find where I had thrown her shirt. I smiled smugly at the thought of her doing this while Embry just stood there looking uncomfortable. "Jake and I totally lost track of time and I completely forgot and I don't have a watch and I'm sooo sorry!" By the time she finished her ramble she had run up behind me and pushed the door farther open so that she could see him.

Bella was a sight. Utterly amused, I held in the laughter bubbling up in my throat as I observed her appearance. Her face was beautifully flushed and her lips were still swollen, but the amusing part was how her hair was wildly tussled about in an unsaveably disheveled way and how she tried—quite unsuccessfully—to comb it back to normal with her tiny trembling fingers. Along with struggling to hold back the laughter, I struggled against scooping her up in my arms and holding her there forever, just for looking so adorably out of it.

A strained smile stretched across Embry's face as he attempted to appear ignorant to the tell tale signs of what we had just been up to. "Really, it's okay Iz, don't worry about it."

Bella stepped out of the garage and I followed suit, closing the door behind me. "I feel so bad," she gushed, looking up at me as if she expected me to feel as guilty as she did. Yaaahno.

"Well then you can buy me some ice cream when we get there," he quipped, strained smile still plastered on his face. "But we better get going if we want to find the clothes in time."

I waved my hand in his face dismissively. "Calm down, you guys have more than enough time to do you're little shopping spree or whatever." Yeah I was acting a bit huffy, but Bella had just been begging me to kiss her…_to_ _touch her_… I've only waited my whole life for her to do that and the mother fucker interrupted us! I probably even have every right to deck him in the face right now.

Bella squeezed my hand and looked up at me, "Embry's right, I should get going now Jake." She gave me heated a look that said, _"You're not going to be an idiot anymore about me going with Embry to the stupid mall are you?"_

Honestly, my answer was no. After what happened between Bella and me this afternoon, I knew there was no reason for me to worry about slipping in to the best friend role. I felt embarrassed by the way I was acting before, and I decided not to be so insecure about relationship. Bella and I loved each other more than anything, and our undeniable chemistry in the garage was testament for the fact that we were meant for each other physically as well as mentally.

And as for Embry, I was just being paranoid. I'd have to get used to the fact that Bella makes friends, mostly guy friends, really easily due to her lovably magnetic personality, and I refused to let my jealously sabotage our relationship in the future. Embry was harmless, and no matter how close he and the other guys got to her, she'd always be _my_ girl and _I'm_ the only one who can touch her and love her in the way that she needs at the end of the day.

I shot her a 100 Watt smile to reassure her that I was cool with it all. "Have fun babe," I said, internally laughing at the blatant look of relief on her face.

A genuine smile hinted at Embry's stiff lips as he turned his attention to me, "I'll take good care of her man," he assured me, and I nodded my head in thanks. "Ready to go?" he asked Bella eagerly. An unsettling wave past over me but I quickly brushed it away. I already decided that I wasn't going to be threatened by Embry or any guy anymore, but I couldn't help the natural possessiveness I had for Bella.

Before she could respond to Embry's question, I scooped my hand around her waist and brought her closer to me. I could hear her breath hitch as her face got closer to mine and felt her heart beat faster in her chest that was lightly pressed against my bare one.

"Bye hun," I murmured before lowering my lips to hers and giving her a soft yet love filled kiss right in front of Embry. We stood there blissfully while our lips moved tenderly in synch, and I ran my hands up and down her back, squeezing her as close as I could. I made it last a bit longer than necessary before finally releasing her, and she stumbled back in a satisfied haze before remembering our audience of one. With a furious blush creeping up in her cheeks, she waved at me meekly and said her goodbyes, avoiding eye contact with the now severely awkward looking Embry.

Well it wasn't like I forced him to stand there and watch as my girlfriend and I shared our goodbyes.

I threw him a cocky smile and turned on my heel, sauntering back to the garage to sit alone for a while and allow my heart rate to slow down from Bella's earth shattering touch.

**A/N: :) Review and tell me this: Team Jacob or possibly Team Embry? Also, let me know about the whole sexual content/rating thing please. But most of all let me know what you thought!**

**Next up, the shopping trip;)**

**Kisses!**


	8. Bonding Time Pt 1

Chapter Eight: Bonding Time Pt. 1

**Embry's POV**

Well isn't this awkward.

Bella shut the door behind her and she slid into the driver's seat of her truck. Her face was lightly pink in the cheeks and her loose brown hair was matted in the back and stringy in the front.

She caught me wearily taking in her appearance and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

I did the same.

Again, awkward.

Finally, she looked at me; her brown eyes still had a hint of daze left in them no doubt left over from the _quality_ time she spent with Jake. I couldn't help the loud groan that escaped my lips when the memory of them emerging from the garage, disheveled and panting, resurfaced in my mind yet again, against my will.

When Jacob kissed her…well, it felt like my heart was exploding inside my chest, but the way she responded to him had to be the most excruciating part by far. She was drawn to him like a bug to light, practically floating into his arms as he grabbed her and pulled her in. All I could see were her soft lips moving delicately against his rough undeserving ones in the most erotic and sensual way. In that moment I could only dream about how she would kiss me like that one day, how she would float into _my_ arms and remove _my_ shirt from my body when we spent hours upon hours alone in an empty garage full of endless possibilities…

"Embry, I can't tell you how sorry I am for being late," she apologized, snapping me out of my reverie. Remembering my loud and disgusted groan from before, my face burned in embarrassment. I was positive what she really meant was, _Thanks for interrupting me and Jakes groping session, now stop groaning like a jealous brat and shut the fuck up already._

I tried to hide the shame that had washed over me when I glanced her way to gauge her expression in an attempt to read the undertones of her comment. To my surprise, Bella's face held nothing but remorse and guilt as she eyed me sadly, hopeful that I would accept her apology.

Wow, she really thought my discomfort came from the fact that she was late. She really didn't realize what made me groan wasn't _because_ she was late, but rather _why_ she was late.

Could she be any more endearingly innocent or frustratingly clueless? It wasn't that she didn't know that I knew what she and Jake had been doing before I disrupted them in the process; it was just that I was so much like a brother—a close friend— to her, that she must have figured I wouldn't care that she and Jake where undoubtedly fooling around in the garage.

I took a deep breath and braced myself. It was time to stash away the jealous, angry, backstabbing Embry, and time to put forth the understanding, sensitive, and loyal Embry that I knew Bella loved and trusted the most.

"Bella," I faced her with a reassuring smile that automatically put her at ease, "It's not a big deal, I promise." I reached over and ruffled her hair playfully for good measure.

She sighed in relief and started the car. "Okay. Good. I thought you were upset with me for a second there."

I scoffed and hoped it didn't sound as fake as it did to me. "I could never be upset with you Iz. You're such a little worry wart."

I could feel myself gradually relaxing and I knew at once that I had to let my jealousy go. I wasn't lying when I said that I was going to try hard to just be Bella's friend, because it was true. At this point I don't know what I would do without her 'cuz whether I like it or not, she was now permanently ingrained in my life and in my soul. So basically, developing an even stronger relationship with her and gaining her trust was now top on my To Do list, while scaring her away by showing her my jealous, hurtful, double crossing side was definitely on my To Don't list.

Before long, Bella's truck was all warmed up and we took off—more like puttered off—on our way to Port Angeles. This little shopping trip was not going to waste, it was Bella and Embry bonding time and I knew if I wanted her and I to be closer, I'd have to gain her complete trust.

"This place is absolutely exquisite," Bella breathed, gazing out at the cliffs before us dreamily as the wind blowing in from her rolled down window blew breezily into her now flowing hair.

I followed her gaze to the mountains and grinned proudly. "It is isn't it? You should really go up to the cliffs sometime, the view is ridiculously beautiful from up there." _Just like you._

"Is it?" she asked awed. I loved that she appreciated the beauty of the nature that surrounded us, and the fact that she was so taken by the magnificence of the reservation swelled me with pride.

"Oh it is. Especially when the sun sets." I chuckled, "But if you're looking for a rush, that spot always great for cliff diving too."

I could see Bella's eyes widen in interest. "Cliff diving? What's that?" she asked excitedly.

"Well Bella," I explained exaggerating my slowness, "Cliff diving is when you dive…off a cliff."

A wide grin stretched across her closed lips even though it was obvious she was trying her best to fight it. "Ha freaking ha Embry Call," she said, taking her hand off of the wheel momentarily to swat my arm.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pretending to flinch back at her touch as if it hurt. "Hands on the wheel Swan."

She begrudgingly slapped her hand back on the wheel but no without throwing me a 'hard' glare that was probably about as threatening as a new born bunny.

I openly laughed at her and before she could control herself, her own heartwarming laughter filled the air as well, mixing in with mine.

"Seriously though," I said, with a chuckle still left in my voice. "You should try cliff diving, it's a total adrenaline rush."

"I'd love to," she replied eagerly. "You have to promise to take me soon okay?"

My heart took an instant joyous leap and I was grinning ear to ear. She wanted me to take her cliff diving! And she didn't even mention bringing Jake along! I cleared my throat before responding to ensure that I didn't sound too overly ecstatic by the proposition.

"I don't know Bella," I teased, "It could be too dangerous…"

She narrowed her eyes but kept them on the road ahead of her. "What is with you guys and your inability to realize that I'm not, like, five? I can handle myself on those cliffs just fine. In fact, I could probably do it without you." She declared defiantly, not even acutely aware of the way her words seared me with panic and pure mortification. What had I just done? I wanted to throw my arms around Bella's waist like a child and beg for forgiveness screaming, _No Bella please, let me take you! I want to be with you while you jump and hold your hand as we climb back up the cliff! Please! Please, pretty please? I'm sorry I take it back!_

"Forgive me young daredevil,_" _I began, thankful that my voice didn't shake in the nervousness that wracked my body. "I just want to make sure you're safe, that's all. I'm not questioning your badass-ness, I pinky promise." Somehow, I managed to sound calm and playful, but I still anxiously awaited her response to make sure that she bought it.

Bella awarded me with a brilliant and satisfied smile; her abrupt change in demeanor told me she wasn't as annoyed with my comment as I thought. Shit, I needed to get a fucking grip. How is it possible that a girl could make me feel so on edge like this?

"Good boy," she cooed mockingly, "Now you're allowed to escort me to the cliffs one of these days." I let out a breath that I had no knowledge of even holding.

"It would be my honor your majesty," I played along. She giggled at my response and my heart jumped in satisfaction. I stole another look at her and I all I could do was sigh and admire her beauty. Inside and out, this girl was amazing.

"So we need a game plan," she said suddenly. "Because believe it or not, I pretty much hate shopping so I'd love to get this over with as fast as I can."

"Oh? Not looking forward to spending time with me I see." I pretended to be hurt and shifted my eyes to the ground.

"Oh shut up you big baby," she scoffed, smiling. "Of course I want to spend time with my favorite La Push boy," she turned her head quickly to throw me an award winning smile before focusing back to the road.

I knew she was just joking around, (Jacob was obviously her favorite La Push boy) but I couldn't help but to feel like a second grader who received his first golden star.

"I'm your favorite? By golly that's wonderful!" I trilled, half sarcastically. Bella raised her eyebrows at me before sputtering in laughter, not that I blame her. I sounded like a high pitched idiot when I said that, but her airy laugh was contagious and soon I was joining in myself.

Before I knew it, we had pulled up to the mall's parking lot and were already wheeling in an empty slot.

"Bella," I choked, "how can you drive while cracking up like that at the same time? How are we still alive right now?"

Bella's lucid eyes were shining and her smile was spread wide on her face. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, she turned to me. "My dad says I'm good at multitasking, and by golly, I guess I am!" she exclaimed, mimicking me and sending us both in another round of laughter in the car.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" I wheezed, slightly out of breath.

"Mmmm…nope. Probably not." Another dazzling smile was sent my way before she swung open the car door and giddily hopped out. This chick is too much. I scrambled out of the passenger's seat and scurried to catch up with the little vivacious bundle of energy.

As soon as we stepped into the large crowded mall, I could hear her breathe in sharply, obviously overwhelmed by the multitude of people swarming around us.

"What were you saying about our game plan earlier?" I asked amused, looking down at her wide brown eyes.

"Ugh. This is why I hate shopping," she grumbled before grabbing my arm and leading me to a seemingly less crowded corner of the mall.

"Okay let's set up a plan." Bella had to shout because between the noisy shoppers and the substantial height difference between us, she was barely audible.

"Bella I can hardly hear you!" I yelled down at her. I could see her huff in frustration before she turned her hard and startlingly determined stare to me. Before I knew it, she grabbed a fistful of my shirt up near the collar and dragged me down to eye level with her, our faces merely millimeters apart. I could feel my heart slam into my chest as her chocolately brown eyes bore intensely into mine. She moved her face even closer and I swear I knew she was about to kiss me_. Holy Shit. Holy Shit. Shit! Am I ready for this?_ Closing my eyes shut I braced myself for her warm soft lips to fall onto mine but instead I felt them brush up against my ear. _Whoa, not what I expected but this is cool too._

I felt the wave of her warm tantalizing breath hit my skin before I heard her voice.

"Okay here's the plan," she stated, and instantaneously I deflated. Bella was merely whispering something to me, not sucking on my earlobe and seductively purring my name like my body was idiotically braced for. I felt like the biggest idiot on earth. Did I really think she was going to just drop everything and start making out with me in the middle of the crowded fucking mall? My mind was whirling so fast in my head that I almost missed the end of what she had been saying.

"…so with that being said, I think we should go dress, tux, shoes, then corsage. Sound good?" She released her grip on me and took a step back so that she could see me nod dumbly in agreement.

We ended up in a large clothing store which bursted with blinding bright lights and botoxed women at every corner who attacked innocent shoppers with their perfume and overpriced make up. Bella and I headed straight for the 'PROM DRESSES HERE!' section and gazed on bug eyed at the endless rainbow of hung up dresses that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled.

"Took the words right outta my mouth."

We both launched ourselves into the never ending rows of glittery fabric, throwing random ones mindlessly over our shoulders, but being cautious enough not to grab any that would be too big on her. After we both had a pretty healthy stack of dresses on our hands we made our way over to the thankfully empty dressing rooms.

I don't think I was supposed to be allowed in the woman's dressing room, but no one was in there and Bella insisted that I follow her in. We walked to the very end of the hallway and I sat in the chair conveniently placed there as Bella slipped into the dressing room right next to it.

"Hey Embry?" she called from behind the dressing room door. "Catch." Before I could comprehend what she had even said, her cell phone was sailing over the top of the dressing room and was rapidly descending straight for my head. I reached out just in time to grab the phone before it collided with my scull.

"Got it?" she asked. I could hear her shifting around with her clothes and I tried my best not to think of her undressing just three easy steps away from me.

"You're lucky I have fast reflexes Swan," I replied, gripping her cell in the palm of my hands.

I could easily hear her movement and frustrated grunting from where I sat, and it brought a smirk to my lips. "Are you okay in there Izzy?" I asked.

"Mmph—yeah I—urng…just have to—mmgrmm—get this stupid thing…ow! Over my head."

"Okay," I laughed. Did she know how cute she was when she was frustrated?

"Shut up. What time is it?"She must have successfully pulled the dress over her head because she was talking like a normal human being now.

Looking down at her cell, I pressed some buttons to make it light up. "Let me check your phone," I replied, just before my jaw dropped, nearly to the ground.

"Bella," I said nervously, "you have _twelve_ unread text messages."

"So?"

"_So? _So that's normal for you?" I sputtered, throwing a look at her dressing room door as if she could see it.

"Umm, kinda? I don't know."

"Oh. Ms. Popular huh? I should have guessed." I smirked at myself unbelievably. Bella must be more universally liked than I gave her credit for, 'cuz I know if I had twelve unread text messages I would automatically assume it was Quil or Jake frantically trying to contact me to fill me in on some heartbreakingly traumatic news that would undoubtedly rip me apart and turn the whole world as I knew it upside down forever.

But anyway.

I shook my head clear and clicked past the missed messages screen to read the time. "It's 5:10."

"Gross!" She yelped and I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"What the hell? Is there something in there?" I asked startled. No response came from the other side of her door but I could hear more agitated ruffling of fabric swooshing around in the small space and I couldn't help but assume she was most likely freaking out over some itty bitty spider that crawled up her arm or something. A smirk worked its way across my lips. Who knew Bella could be so girly?

"No. It's this… _dress_!" she wretched, voice filled with both disgust and amusement. She was freaking out about the dress? Even worse than a spider!

"You are such a girl," I teased, shaking my head.

"_No_," she corrected, swinging the door open and stepping out in the brightest, most shapeless yellow…_blob_ of clothing that honesty appeared to be devouring her body from the feet up.

She turned her head to face me and looked me dead in the eye. "I'm a fucking twinkie."

The priceless combination of Bella's dead serious expression, the pee colored _thing_ she had hanging off of her body, and merely hearing the word 'fuck' said clear as day from her pure little lips, sent me over the edge. I was keeling over, laughing harder than I ever had in a long, long time.

When Bella stomped her foot like a little kid and cried, "I quit!" I only cracked up more, howling and clutching at my stomach because it burned so good. Bella, being the sexiest and coolest chick I know, didn't take offense to my hysterics. Why is that? Because she was too busy joining in with me, snorting and hiccupping every time she looked at my face or in the mirror. She really did look like a twinkie with the bright yellow clothing enveloping her while her white as cream skin was stuck in the middle.

"Bella," I coughed, "it's not as bad..." I was cut off from the uncontrollable laughter that spilled out of my lips. "as you think!" Apperaring serious about what I was saying was a lost cause, because I began cracking up all over again and I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried.

"Oh nice try Embry! I am so over this!" she cried, dragging her feet back into the dressing room in all of her yellowy glory.

I could feel the shameless smile still wide on my face as tipped my head back and leaned it against the wall behind the chair. I've never felt this light with anyone before, much less a girl. The ones who were interested in me wouldn't dream of coming out in a hideous dress to share its ridiculousness with me and they definitely couldn't have made me laugh as hard as Bella and I had just now. Bella…she was something else entirely. In a strange way I admired her, and in a not so strange way, I positively adored her. Is there any point in denying it anymore? I wanted her so bad that it makes me sick when I thought of this perfect day coming to an end. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from her another second and it was time that I accepted that because even though she's technically Jake's girl, I couldn't and wouldn't, hold back how I felt any longer.

There were more grunts and shuffling coming from her dressing room when I felt a quick buzz vibrate sharply in my hand. I looked down and was welcomed by a silent flashing light emitted from Bella's cell phone. **New Text Message!** It read.

Hmmm…? My eyes shifted back and forth from Bella's closed dressing room door to her phone, and judging by the troubled and dissatisfied noises she was making, I could safely assume she wouldn't be coming out so show me any worthwhile dresses—either good or hideously bad—anytime soon.

For about five painful seconds I resolved to be good, but curiosity quickly got the best of me and I quietly poked into Bella's inbox, reading off the names of the people she received unread messages from today.

**Missed Text Messages From: Renee, Angela, Jessica, James, Mike, Mike, Mike, Ben, Ashley, Eric, Vicky, Mike.**

My grip on the phone instinctively tightened as I read off the particularly interesting names off the list—the interestingly _male_ names. James, Ben and Eric? Who were these guys? And who the holy fuck is this Mike character and why the hell does he feel the need to harass the girl with four freaking messages in one day?

I was invading Bella's privacy and I knew it, but it was like my thumb had a mind of its own and I couldn't find it in me to stop snooping around.

I fought the urge to open and read one of Mikes messages—which believe me, was no easy feat— and clicked down some more until I reached an already open and read section of messages labeled "Tyler". The wheels in my brain began reeling and I started to think. If Bella already read these messages before, then she'd never know I peeked through them.

Before I could give myself a chance to question the morality of my actions, I clicked open the "Tyler" tread of messages and silently began to read the conversation.

**T: Hey Bee ;)**

**B: What do u want Tyler.**

**T: Ouch! Don't be so cold babe. I'm just sitting here, missing u…**

What the fuck? What was going on here? I squinted down at the tiny writing inscribed at the bottom of each text. It was the date and time of the when conversation happened which was, according to this, two days ago.

**B: Oh rly? How many times r u going to say that and how many times do I have to tell u that it's not happing?**

**T: Yeah, and didn't u also say that u and I should be friends? U never answer my calls and u ignore my fucking texts. You say a lot of shit you don't mean.**

**B: That's because you refuse to try to be just friends. I've been nice but you're a scum bag. Just leave me alone.**

**T: Seriously what is up with you? I know that little bf of yours broke up with ur sorry ass so what's the problem? Hop on the damn plane and come see me**

At this point I was gripping the phone so tight that my fingers were numb and turning purple. Who was this fucker and what makes him thing he can speak to Bella like that without getting his ass beat? And what the heck were they even talking about? If today was any indication, this Tyler kid couldn't possibly be talking about Jacob breaking up with Bella so who is this boyfriend he's motioning in this message? It made sense that she had other relationships before Jake, but what I couldn't understand was how anyone could ever be the one to dump _her_ and not always the other way around. After throwing a quick glance to Bella's still closed changing room door, I zeroed in back on to the texts.

**B: How the hell would you know anything about what happened between me and Edward? Whatever. It doesn't even matter cuz ur wrong and I'm sure Lauren's the one who fed you that crap anyway. Oh are you guys still having phone sex btw? From what I hear she's great on the other end of the receiver ;)**

**T: Lauren is just trash I use to pass the time. You know all I want is you again. Renee still shows me pictures of you now and damn Bee you're so fucking sexy I can't believe it's possible but you're even hotter than you were before. So just come and visit me damn it, it's not that complicated.**

**B: Ur such a pig. Even if I didn't have a bf right now, I would rather drown myself than ever see you again.**

**T: WTF you already have another one? You have to be fucking kidding me! Who's the bastard _this _time? **

**B: If you were remotely important to me might tell you who he is but since you're not, it's none of ur business. You can just take comfort in knowing that he's amazing, perfect and basically the complete opposite of you**

"_Embry?"_ Bella screeched, and I just about crapped myself right then and there. My head still down and my heart painfully thudding against my chest, I dropped the phone which landed in a horrible _Smack! _And re-clenched my fists and eyes shut, mentally preparing for the heartbreaking wrath Bella was no doubt about to dish out on account of catching me going through her phone.

"Bella I…"I couldn't even speak, guilt burned my throat into a dry crisp.

"Embry?" Bella said again but this time with more confusion and worry in her voice than the first time. It was time to face her like a man, or more like a guilty convict confessing to murder, so I lifted my head up and gazed tortured into the empty hallway of dressing rooms ahead of me. Wait. What?

"Bella?" I asked stupidly. I blinked a couple of times just to make sure I was seeing things right.

"Yeah, Embry. I need your help. For the billionth time," I heard her chuckle to the right, and for the first time I noticed that her voice was slightly muffled.

Muffled by the door that was still separating us.

Separating her view of me searching through her phone like the nosey un-loyal asshole I am. She didn't catch me snooping! She won't hate me! I felt like sinking onto my knees and praising the Quileute spirits above for sparing me like this.

"I'm so sorry! I'll do anything, what do you need?" I asked her pathetically.

"Uh, thanks. I just need some help—humph—pulling the zipper of this dress the rest of the way up."

I stared at her door dumbfounded at her request. "You need help putting on your dress?"

"Yeah, the door is unlocked so you can just come in." she replied simply. There's absolutely no way she just asked me to walk into her dressing room, right? I sat motionless for a moment, waiting for her to correct herself and explain that she misspoke, but she never did so I slowly pushed myself up from my seat and inched my way over to the door. So Bella wants me to just walk in? I cautiously placed my hand atop the door handle and eased it down, just waiting for Bella call me a pervert or scream at me to get fuck out. If I had imagined her request like I suspect I had, Jake was going to kick my ass.

Finally, I pushed the door open and stuck my head inside.

"Hey," I said quietly, testing out the waters.

"Oh, good. Come 'ere," she said, motioning me to step into the surprisingly spacious room with her. I let out a relieved breath and fully stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. Bella stood before me with an uncomfortable expression on her face, but I knew her discomfort didn't come from the fact that I had just entered the room because it was clear her frustrations where focused elsewhere. She had on a shimmery dark green, slim fitting and body hugging dress on that stopped just above her knees. I couldn't tell what the top of the dress looked like though, because Bella was clutching at it with her hands, seemingly trying to keep it from falling down. She looked frustrated and gorgeous.

"This dress is too tight and I can't pull the zipper up hard enough without snapping my arm backwards and in half," she explained while turning around. "Do you think you can help me with it? This dress is the best out of all of them and it's so annoying that it won't fit right."

"Uh, sure. No problem."

"Thanks," she sighed and fully faced her back to me. She had only been able to zip the dress up over her hips so the whole of her pale, smooth back was fully exposed to me. I could feel the beads of sweat start to form on my forehead as I gazed at her flawlessly naked back—save for the part that was covered by the thick black strip going across the upper part of it. It took me a moment to realize it was her _bra_ I was looking at. _I was staring at Bella's bra! _Needless to say, I was only admiring it from behind, but still, damn.

I didn't realize my hands were shaking until I reached for the zipper. It shook in my hands and I willed myself to stop trembling. I placed my other hand on Bella's perfect waist to hold the dress steady as I gently glided the zipper up her body.

She was right, the dress was really tight. I had to be careful not nick her skin with the zip because it was sliding dangerously close to the surface of her back. Right as I got to the shoulder blades though, the zipper slowed down and came to a complete stop. It wouldn't bulge.

"I don't think this dress is going to work out," I said to her, stating the obvious.

"Ugh! I'm so fat! I'll suck in and you yank it up on the count of three 'kay? One…" she counted.

"No, Iz, it's not going to—"

"Twothree!" she exclaimed, cutting me off and sucking in a huge breath.

I shook my head in defeat and pulled at the zipper again, to no avail. She could suck in all she wanted, the fact was that her flat as cardboard stomach wasn't the issue here.

"Crap!" she whined, whooshing out the air she had been holding in her lungs. "It's time for a diet huh?" she said as she turned to me adorably pink in the face from all the exertion.

"No Bella you're far from fat," I replied smirking. "It's not your waist size or anything that's the problem, I zipped it over that area easy enough, there are, uh, other things getting in the way." Bella met my meaningful gaze with one of confusion. Did I really just say what I thought I just said, because if I had, someone please shoot me now. My face burned and I knew I shouldn't have opened my huge mouth at all. Thankfully, or unfortunately—however you look at things—realization hit Bella's face like a bowling ball and her mouth formed into an understanding 'O' shape.

"My boobs are too big." She stated simply, turning her back to me once again to face the mirror. I fought back the many feelings that had surged through me at once, amusement, embarrassment, sympathy, laughter, and a hard on. The toothy smile that threatened to take over my face was winning the battle, so I desperately thought of something I could say to that that could defuse the situation.

Luckily Bella didn't wait for a response. "What the heck is wrong with these people?" she cried, totally unembarrassed and faced me once more. "Just because some girls have to wear petite clothes, it doesn't mean we also possess the chest of an eight year old boy!"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat and quickly coughed in its place in a weak attempt to hide my bemusement. It was nearly impossible believe I was standing inches away from Bella wearing a halfway zipped up dress, in a women's only dressing room and discussing the controversy behind the size of her breasts.

I didn't try to hide the grin that had forcibly worked its way into my stiff lips. "I'm sure whoever made this dress didn't mean to offend you personally."

"What an outrage!" she continued to ramble, effectively ignoring me. "Now what am I going to wear to the Ball? I guess I can just pick out that purple one, it fit me okay." She shrugged. Obviously the purple dress was the last thing she wanted to wear.

"No, it's fine Iz, just calm down. We'll find you one that's perfect for you, don't worry," I soothed, kicking up the charm by laying my hand softly on her arm. The physical contact was highly unnecessary, but I ever since I stepped into this room with her, all I wanted to do was find an excuse to feel her soft silky skin under my lonely hands.

Bella peeked up at me through her eyelashes," I don't even give a crap about these stupid dresses. I just wanted to find one that Jacob would love," she sighed sadly and leaned her body against my side.

The moment was bittersweet. Bella's body pressed up against mine felt so wonderfully _right_ that it was almost too overwhelming for me. Her soft flowery scent wafted daintily into my grateful nostrils and my arms were resting comfortably on her slim bare shoulders. Hearing Jake's name coming out of her lips briefly clouded my emotions with darkness, but it was hard to maintain the downcast attitude with Bella leaning on me like this, literally as well as figuratively. If she was ever going to trust me, I needed to suck it up and listen to her talk about Jacob every once and a while, or any other guys who might be in her life.

Huh. The thought of her with other guys sent a weird sensation to run through my body, and almost immediately I remembered the texts I had been rummaging through just moments ago. How did I forget about those so quickly? I needed to find a way to get Bella to explain about Tyler and her past because the gaping holes in the story were killing me.

"Izzy, you'd look downright beautiful in a trash bag," I told her truthfully, tucking her in closer to my side. "Jake would have to be blind not to love you in anything you wear that night."

"Aw, Embry thank you. You're so sweet. And you're right, I shouldn't settle for the stupid purple one. It'll just be harder to get the right color theme for your tux since I don't have a dress."

"Let's get out of here first before we worry about that," I suggested, turning her around and carefully unzipping the back of her dress.

"What would I do without you Call?" she asked smiling. I chuckled and reluctantly stepped out of the room.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I eyes immediately fell on Bella's cell phone that was still lying on the ground from when I accidentally dropped it earlier. My blood was pulsing through my ears and I stalked over to and wrenched it up from the floor. The screen was still on their conversation and I knew Bella could be out at any second so I quickly sat down and finished reading the rest.

**T: You're such a fucking whore. I bet he doesn't know what a complete slut you are, or maybe he's just smart and using u for the only thing you're good for. A great bang. Disgusting bitch.**

**B: You know what Tyler? I'd tell you to go straight to hell but I can't find it in me care enough about u to do it. Idk why I'm even wasting my time here. **

**T: God Bee stop taking everything so seriously, can't you see I'm just frustrated? And as for going straight to hell, I'd love to babe but only if you're there with me;)**

That was the end of the messaging thread so I guess Bella didn't bother to respond, and I thank God for that because I didn't think I could handle reading another word. I was positively fuming. My throat was tight and dry with rage and I could feel my reddening eyes bulging out of my head. If I ever, _ever _see this Tyler kid in real life, I don't think there's even a slim chance of his face being recognizable after I'm through with him. I'd beat the shit out of him so bad that when they do the autopsy on his mangled lifeless body, they won't even be able to identify the poor fucker. I slammed my thumb down on the 'END' button, canceling out of Bella's inbox and threw the phone onto the couch.

Not five seconds after this, Bella came out of the dressing room hefting a huge stack of dresses in both arms looking like she was about to topple over under all of the weight. I swiftly put her phone in my pocket and glided over to help her.

"Thanks," she huffed when I took all of the dresses from her hands. Anything to protect you Bella.

We made our way out of the giant department empty handed and stuck close together as we walked down the busy and bustling halls of the mall. I saw a rental tux store at the end of the row of shops at the other side of the shopping center and I turned to Bella to tell her where to go but she was no longer walking beside me.

The dash of panic that had passed through my body quickly diminished when I spotted her pressing her face to the window of a shop nearby. I jogged over to where she stood and looked at her questionably, "See anything you like there Izzy?"

She peeled her face off from the window and gazed at me starry eyed. "Embry, I found the dress," she breathed happily.

"Oh?" I looked into the shop to see what she which dress she was talking about, and my eyes immediately fell on to the silky sky blue full length dress dress that hung daintily on a manikin near the back of the store and I knew at once that it would look amazing on Bella's fit little body, but then again what doesn't?

"Wow you've got good taste Iz, that dress is so…you," I told her, taking the opportunity to grab a hold of her wrist and lead her in the spunky little boutique. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go inside."

After insisting she didn't need to try the dress on to ensure that if fit, she paid for it and we made our way down to the tux place once again, but this time we were vibrating with a renewed energy and we were practically skipping down the mall.

"Welcome to Joseph Daniel's Tuxedo Rental! My name is Laurent, how can I assist you two lovely folks this evening?" The bouyous and colorfully flamboyant employee of the store welcomed. He was a good looking, thin, African American man with long dreads that were loosely braided down his back. He smiled unrestrainedly and I couldn't help but succumb to the warm welcoming aura that radiated off of him.

"Hi Laurent, I'm Bella and this is Embry," Bella introduced giddily, also feeding off of the salesmen's energy. "And we're looking for a tux that will match this dress." She pulled out her dress from the bag and smiled broadly at Laurent's awed expression.

"Oh my _gawd_, that dress is the die for!" he exclaimed, pulling the fabric into his hands and rubbing its smooth texture between his thumb and forefinger. "You're going to look _so_ great in this dress, Bella darling I'm tellin' you!"

"Thanks! I know, I love it too!" Bella gushed. If we stayed any longer this charade was going to morph into a damn slumber party.

"I have just the tux, hold on one second mkay?" he said, eyeing me up and down before twirling on his heel and disappearing into a back room.

Now Bella was practically bouncing up and down in place bursting with energy. "I love him!" Bella whispered to me just as he came barreling through the doors balancing three different tuxedos by the hanger on his pointer finger.

"I never guesstimate a tux size wrong," he confided, handing me the suits. "So these should fit you perfectly. You're a big boy." He sized me up again, but this time it was more appreciatively than constructively, and it made me a little more than uncomfortable.

"Hah, thanks…" I mumbled nervously before side stepping my way to the nearest dressing room to change.

As I was changing I could hear Bella and Laurent gabbing away at God knows what, but it sounded like they had a lot talk and giggle about. Leave it to her to make an instant connection with a freaking tuxedo salesmen. I successfully put on the suit and stepped outside. It wasn't long before I caught their attention. Well, Laurent's anyway.

"Oh My Gawd!" he cried, slipping his hand into Bella's and guiding her over to me as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "You look _spectacular_ in a tux. Doesn't he look _so_ GQ in this thang Bellie?"

"Oh man Embry," Bella said wide eyed, nodding her head in agreement, "Laurent is right. You look amazing!"

I smiled broadly and felt my ego boost about sixty more points as they oogled me from every angle. I simply had on a black tux with a white button down shirt and a shiny blue vest and tie underneath that matched the color of Bella's new dress perfectly. I had to hand it to Laurent, even if he was a bit overwhelming, he had a serious knack for picking out tuxedos.

"Stand next to each other I want to see the full flawless picture!" The salesman clapped his hands and motioned Bella to come stand next to me. When she did I proudly wrapped my arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze. This felt _so_ right.

Laurent squealed in adoration. "You guys are the hottest couple I have ever seen!"

I could feel my angel giggle next to me then clear her voice, "Thank you, but actually we're not—"

"Discounts for being so dang cute!" He bellowed, interrupting her and turning to me. "Fifty percent off my love, how's that?"

"Wow, really? That would be great," I said surprised. What a life saver! I didn't really have all the money in the world and thanks to Bella and her uncanny people skills, I don't have to spend too much of my parents hard earned yet kind of scarce money on this suit.

I paid for it and we said are goodbyes, but not before Bella and Laurent exchanged numbers, set up a lunch date, and squeezed each other good bye as if they had been lifelong friends who were parting for the first time.

"Well that was fun!" she sang merrily as we walked out of the store. "What's next? Corsages?"

I shook my head "No, I want to get that on my own. I want it to be a surprise."

Bella cocked her eyebrow in question, but didn't bother pushing it. "Alright, whatever pops your corn. Home then?"

My stomach lurched at the thought of us ending our date.

I mean time together.

"Well," I droned, stalling for an idea, "I do believe you owe me ice cream…"

Bella laughed and nodded her head. "Oh yeah, let's get out of this mall though, I'm getting claustrophobic."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I got a looooooot of writing done**** I was going to write this shopping trip as one huge chapter but I decided to chop it in half, so the second part is almost done and with the help of your wonderful reviews, it can be completed and posted shortly….**

**What do you think of B + E's bonding time so far? Review and lemmeknow!**


	9. Bonding Time Pt 2

_All I really wanna do is love you_  
_A kind much closer than friends use_  
_But I still can't say it after all we've been through_  
_And all I really want from you is to feel me_  
_As the feeling inside keeps building_  
_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_  
_If it kills me_  
_If it kills me_  
_I think it might kill me_**  
If it kills me - Jason Mraz**

FOS Chapter nine: Bonding Time Pt.2

**Bella's POV**

Embry and I found a cute little ice cream shop down the popular Port Angeles strip, bought our ice cream—Embry insisted on paying even though I owed him the treat— and strolled down the street aimlessly, making light hearted conversation as we went. I knew of a quiet little park near a hidden creek down the road where Alice and I used to go when we wanted to chill out after hours and hours of shopping (mostly for her), so I guided us there thinking it would be a nice spot to relax.

As we sat down on the secluded bench, I took a moment to appreciate the warm spring breeze that swirled the green leaves around us and the clear, darkening blue sky that blanketed over us. The weather was uncharacteristically perfect and I made a mental note to bring Jake here some time because this setting was deliciously romantic.

"So, _Bellie,_" Embry began, making fun of Laurent's nickname for me, "tell me how you can hate shopping so much when you obviously aren't lacking in the style department."

"Okay, I have on a plain white T shirt, jeans, a belt, and my Vans on Em," I replied dubiously, "I'm not exactly involved with top of the line fashion."

"But still, I've never met a girl who hates shopping as much as you do. When do you get your clothes?"

As I thought over his question I felt a sad pang tug at my heart as I recalled the all day shopping sprees Alice would drag me to every couple of weekends. I sighed. "I had this friend…Alice. She was the one who forced me out to these buy clothes. Most of the time she'd just pick up stuff she was sure I'd look good in and buy them for me without me even knowing."

Embry must have picked up on the sadness in my smile, because he face shifted from calm to concern. "Did something happen to her? Did you guys have a fight?"

"Um, no. She and Edward moved away earlier this year and I haven't spoken to her since."

A weird look crossed Embry's face but it quickly went away. "Edward?" I felt my hand subconsciously slide towards my stomach, hearing his name spoken out loud was enough to make me feel nauseous.

"Did I say Edward? Sorry yeah, that was just her boyfriend. I mean brother! He was Alice's brother." I tried to recover smoothly but the damage was done.

Embry gave me a knowing look. "Iz, tell me the truth, who's Edward?"

I heaved an overly annoyed sigh and kind of snapped at him. "Fine Embry, do you want his life story? Edward was my boyfriend. He's my ex. He has an older brother Emmett as well and his father is a hot shot surgeon who married his coworker and nurse Esme Hale like, three years ago or something and she has two kids of her own. The weird thing is that her kids, Rosalie and Jasper, have been dating Edward's siblings, Emmett and Alice since middle school so when Carlisle and Esme got married, Emmett and Alice were technically dating their step siblings." I stopped myself to take a breath. Why had I just told him all of this useless information? Was telling someone about Edward for the first time in a long time all it took to send me off the deep end?

"Whoa, you're right that is weird," Embry commented, completely disregarding my uncharacteristically rude and random outburst of facts. Maybe this was a sign that it was time to get it all off of my chest? "Do you want to talk about it? I'm here to listen Bella," he said earnestly, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah, I mean, there's not much to it…" I began uncertain if I should go on. I mean, Jacob and I haven't even had a chance to have _the ex talk_ yet, but I looked up at Embry and he smiled at me encouragingly so I sucked it up and plowed in.

"Okay so Edward wasn't my first boyfriend, but he was my first love." I took a deep breath. I could do this. "He was great, near perfect, and I thought he loved me back but he proved otherwise."

"What happened?"

"You know that hot shot surgeon dad of his I told you about? Yeah, well he got a job in Japan and Edward dumped me a month before. It was simple. He didn't want me anymore and I bet he was relieved to have such a great excuse to leave me, I mean he couldn't even stand another month around me! " By the time I finished my sentence my voice had raised five octaves higher and I sounded borderline hysteric.

Embry's eyes shone with sympathy and he reached for my hand. "No, Jesus Bella this guy sounds like the biggest prick on earth, though I bet it hurt him worse to say goodbye than it did you."

I remembered the tears that streamed down Edward's face as he broke up with me. His words were hard and indifferent, yet the watery sadness filled in his eyes told a whole different story.

I shrugged, shaking the memory off. "I highly doubt that. It's not like he's cared enough to contact me since or anything. Clean break he said," I recalled bitterly. "He wants nothing to do with me and that's fine by me. Up until I reconnected with Jacob and met you guys, on the surface I was okay, but Edward left me pretty much in shambles." Embry was rubbing the top of my hand now in warm soothing circles and I wanted to hug him and thank him for comforting me like this. Instead, he spoke again.

"I hope you know that you're beautiful on the inside and out Bella. Everyone loves you and I'm so sorry that you had to have your heart broken like that; I can't imagine how it felt."

My cheeks warmed at his kind words and blessed him with a smile, "Thanks Embry, I appreciate your support. I've never met a guy who is as good of a listener as you are."

He smiled in return. "Know I'm always here for you my Izzy. Now tell me how many hearts _you've_ broken in the past few years," he asked me rising in eyebrow in interest.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just say all my other ex's were either prepubescent and don't count 'cuz the relationship was from when we were in middle school, or they were just straight up assholes who aren't even worth wasting my breath talking about."

Embry's whole demeanor changed from playful to dead serious, "Why? Did they mess with you in any way?" I don't think he meant to but his hand stopped rubbing mine and he clutched at it forcefully instead.

"No, I mean. Just one I guess." I murmured, cautiously pulling my hand away from Embry's grasp. He didn't even notice.

"Tell me about it."

I was taken aback by his strange and sudden behavior, but I decided to let it go. He was willing to listen to me and I was ready to tell him about something I haven't told anyone but Angie and Alice before.

"His name was Tyler," I began, and Embry's eyes widened for a moment before scooting forward to hear me better. Strange reaction, but whatever. "So yeah, this was when I still lived in Phoenix with my mother and her boyfriend Phil. He was a year older than me and we met at the end of my sophomore year and dated through the summer and beginning of my Junior year. Ever since he transferred into my Home Economics class at the end of my tenth grade, he pursued me like crazy, complementing me every chance he got and always showering me with these stupid little gifts. Naturally I gave in and we went out, and of course, everything was cool at first. We went on dates, we snuck out at night and everyone loved us. We were the school's newest couple, like _the_ couple, so there was always pressure to keep up appearances."

Embry's gaze was intense and I loved him for being so interested in my pathetic story. "So what went wrong?" he probed.

"After time went on, Ty started showing his true colors." I laughed ruefully, "Don't they all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it started out with the little things like him flipping out when I missed one of his calls or him going off on me if I told him I had plans when he wanted to hang out. It was about two months into the relationship when he started accusing me of wanted to break up with him, and I was an idiot in denying it, but truthfully I was hopeful that he would change."

"He never hit you Bella." Embry stated with a stern look on his face. It was like he was afraid to ask it as a question in fear of my answer.

"No, no never. I was dumb back then but not dumb enough stay with him if he ever smacked me or anything. He did have other ways of showing his dominance though." I grimaced, "He'd pressure me into doing things I didn't want to do. I was barely 16 and he had turned 18 for Christ's Sake! I wasn't…I just wasn't ready for all of that." I could feel my throat close up as gut wrenching memories painfully resurfaced in my mind. Even though I could feel Embry's hard glare still focused on me, daring me to make eye contact, my head grew heavy and I had to plop my faced down in my hands. It wasn't long before I felt two strong arms pull me into a warm embrace. My reaction was sudden and intense, but Embry never faltered as I sat there cradled in his arms while he rubbed my back whispering comforting things in my ear.

Lifting my head from his body, I backed up a bit so my face was level with his chest and plowed on. "He turned out to be a controlling, manipulative bastard who had Renee, my mother, wrapped around his disgusting little finger. In fact, he still does. He'd put on a show whenever she was around, complimenting her and charming her just like he did to me and it got to the point where she loved him so much that she'd try talk to talk me into marrying him and she'd constantly nag me about me not spending more time with him, even when I was studying for finals. After I left him she wouldn't—couldn't understand! But anyway…"

Embry tightened his grip around me but I couldn't gauge his expression because his chin was resting on top of my head.

"What else?" He murmured in my hair. His voice was strained and it sounded like he was fighting to keep his emotions from seeping through his voice.

I sighed and pulled myself away from his hold so that I could talk to him properly, face to face. "The worst part was his growing control problem. Typical possessive crap like not allowing me to see my friends without him there and me not having a say in anything we do," I was on a roll now, the sadness evaporated with the cooling wind as my anger and resentment for him built stronger with every word. "Being a junior he had an in with the upper classmen and all of their parties so he would drag me to every single one and tell me to wear the tightest shirts and the shortest miniskirts that he'd actually _buy_ for me. Yeah, he sounds like the kind of guy who'd forbid his girlfriend from ever looking at anyone else of the opposite sex, but he was the other way around. Tyler would buy me the skimpiest cloths as 'gifts' and make me feel guilty when I said I didn't feel like wearing them."

Embry's eyes were hard as steel and I couldn't figure out what was running through his head as I told him all of this. "God, Bella. That's disgusting. He's so _sick_…" he spat, unable to find the right words to really express how he felt. I nodded my head solemnly. Should I tell him the rest? I was so incredibly comfortable with Embry that telling him the story of my history with Tyler seemed to tumble out of me almost involuntarily, but I wasn't sure how much detail I should go into. I saw him as a true confidant at this point, so much so that it was hard to remember that he was a _guy_ after all. I didn't want him to see me differently, which is why I've shied away from sharing this information with Jacob.

"What did he do to you Bella?" God! It's like Embry had ESP. "Tell me everything. I need to know. I'm here for you," He urged.

I bit my lip and continued.

"Um, yeah, so he'd pretty much drag me to those parties and guilt me into wearing those skanky little outfits. Then when his gross guy friends would leer and wink at me as we walked through whoever's house the party was at, Tyler wouldn't reprimand them or anything, but instead wink back at them or make some vile remark." I didn't say this out lout, but most of the times he would squeeze my butt when his friends gave me attention or make crude tongue gestures to earn a good laugh from the guys. "He'd always force himself on me when we were in public, which is why I absolutely hate and refuse to participate in PDA now." I drew in some much needed air into my lungs. "The day I finally, _finally_ broke up with the bastard was on a Sunday night four and a half long months later. We were down stairs in my basement and he promised he'd help me study, but of course studying was _not_ on his mind. He started kissing on me, saying that he wanted us to, well, you know, but I tried shrugging him off though my effort was useless. He became more vehement so I asked him to stop but he didn't hear me, and I told him I still wasn't ready but he continued anyway. Finally I kneed him in the balls, and he cussed me out. I cussed him out louder and harsher, broke up with him, and kicked him out of my house. The next week was hell, on Monday I hid in the bathroom at lunch and skipped Home Economics 2 to avoid him, and the rest of the week I was smart and ditched school entirely, but he'd drive by my house, call me, stalk me, throw rocks at my window, slip notes under my front door…he'd either plead for forgiveness in his messages or threaten to spread disgusting rumors about me—which he ended up doing by the way, not that I cared." I shrugged. "All the while I was talking to Charlie and getting him to register me up for Forks High and the very next week I was on a plane here."

Embry's face was slack and his expression was one of many emotions. He didn't even need to say anything, his eyes told me everything.

"Embry, I'm making this sound worse than it was, really…" I blubbered. I didn't mean to make him upset.

"No. Don't defend the jackass Bella. You moved from your whole life in Phoenix because of him!" He accused, voice dripping in acid.

"But the thing is I didn't! I mean yeah, it was a major contributing factor of why I left so soon, but when Phil moved in and things at home weren't in the best condition either. I just wasn't comfortable in Phoenix anymore and I knew somewhere deep in my heart I didn't belong there. My relationship Tyler was the only reason I stayed for as long as I did, so when that blew up in my face I had nothing there to tie me down."

Embry slowly closed his eyes and reopened them, collecting himself, pulling himself together. "You have no idea, not even the _tiniest_ inkling of how much I want to meet this bitch. Just give me one moment with him, I swear, all I'd need is a moment…"

My body warmed at his protectiveness. I've never heard Embry speak this way about anything like this before and he was starting to remind me of Jacob. In fact, his reaction was probably one that would mirror Jakes, but Embry was way mild in comparison.

"No Em, I wouldn't want you wasting your time on him, though if the opportunity for you to pound his face in presented itself I can't say I'd stop you."

The distain in his face contorted to admiration as he gazed meaningfully in my eyes. "You are one of the strongest people I know, Bella."

"Why?" I snickered, "because I ran away from home and a crazy ex boyfriend? I'm not that special."

His eyes fully softened and he looked like the Embry I knew and loved again. "Bella Izzy Swan is not special," he mused, "that is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard." I smiled gratefully and Embry flashed a sad one in return. "So have you told many people about this?"

"Only my two best friends Alice and Angela. One day at lunch when I made this huge mistake and mentioned Tyler around my other friends, this one stupid, conniving, bit—_girl_ named Lauren who hangs around my table, recognized his full name. Apparently they hooked up at some summer camp before freshmen year or some ridiculous crap like that. Anyway, Lauren thought Tyler and I were still together so she took it upon herself to pretend like she was adding her phone number to my phone and stole Tyler's number from my contacts. I guess she harassed him into having some type of perverted long distance web-cam relationship just so she could 'steal him away from me' like we were in the freaking sixth grade. Tyler would leave me messages telling me how stupid and easy she was while Lauren walked through the halls acting all smug and superior, having no idea Tyler had told me about her sick plan."

Embry's face was scrunched up in distaste. "How are you not outraged right now Bella?" he asked, disgusted. Who could blame him; Lauren's tendencies were nauseatingly outrageous. "What kind of girl intentionally tries to steal someone else's boyfriend? And from a whole other state no less? The fact that he was a little shit is beside the point, how can you stand to be around girl like that?"

It was a great question, one that I used to ask myself often, before I came to the conclusion that Lauren was nowhere near worth my time or stress. I whipped my hair back in confidence and threw Embry a meaningful look. "Everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."

"Bob Marley," he acknowledge smoothly.

I reached over and patted his knee. "Words to live by my friend."

We sat there for a moment, a calm and comfortable silence settled over us and I could tell Embry was deep in thought, mulling over everything I had just confessed. Being with Embry was surprisingly easy and I felt like I could sit there and talk to him for hours. I leaned on his shoulder and he automatically wrapped his firm arm around me, tucking me in perfectly to his side.

What was it with these Quileute boys and why were they so amazing? I think I was a Quileute at heart because I haven't met a male one I haven't liked.

A large whiney grumble suddenly erupted from Embry's stomach and I jolted out of my day dream like thoughts. His eyes flickered towards mine and he offered a sheepish smirk.

"Guess it's dinner time..."

"Obviously!" I laughed. "Let's get going, I'm pretty famished myself."

"Damn I don't have any more money on me, but I'm _starving_. I don't think I can make it to La Push without chomping off someones arm," he groaned and I looked up at him with raised eyebrows. He chuckled, "Its true Iz, and I can guarantee you it won't be mine."

I gasped in mock horror. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna try me?" he leered with an evil grin.

"Stay away from me Call!" I flew off of the bench and ran in the direction of the mall parking lot. "I will not be your dinner!"

"Hey, get back here!" he growled before launching off of the bench himself, and thank God I'm fast because he sprinted after me at a little less than his full speed all the way down the Port Angeles strip, dangerously dodging all of the innocent bystanders until we reached my truck. I was frantically shoving my car keys into the keyhole when I felt his hands grip my hips, twist me around and heft me up over his shoulders positioning me in a fireman's carry. I squealed the whole time, kicking and punching while chocking on my own laughter. To my surprise, instead of hauling me off somewhere or dumping me on the floor, he opened the car door and in one smooth movement, slid me down into the driver's seat. Before I could even blink the car door was shut and he was already settled on the passenger's side buckling himself in.

I stared at him dubiously as he looked from me to the steering wheel to the digital clock on the dash board and back again. What? He thought he could throw me around like a rag doll in the middle of the parking lot and expect me to drive him to get some food without even catching my breath first? He saw that I wasn't making a move to start the car so he crossed his arms and smirked cockily. "It's your arm."

His gaze settled hungrily on my arm and his stomach just happened to growl loudly again, convincing me it was time to get the show on the road.

I muttered, "Psycho," just loud enough for him to hear as we peeled out of the parking lot and made our way back to the main road. We were both doing are best to hold back our smiles but we failed miserably at the same time.

"So Embry," I began, it was time to learn more about my boyfriend's best friend. "Tell me about your love life now, it's only fair since I've been blabbing about my ex's for like, five hours straight."

Embry scratched his head, "Err, it's not really existent at the moment so there's not much to tell."

Nonexistent? Embry? My ass! Okay so everyone knows I love Jacob with all my heart and he's like the hottest man on the face of the planet, but that doesn't stop me from noticing how gorgeous the rest of his friends are too. Each of them has a unique sexiness about them and Embry sure as hell is no exception. He's tall, dark, handsome, and I know for a fact that any and every girl would throw themselves at him willingly any day of the week if they felt they had a chance with him. His strong firm profile appeared more and more chiseled with every aging day, and his body…well let's just say Quileute boys don't play around when it comes to their highly impressive physique. What really did me in was my favorite characteristic about him, those heart melting dimples of his that complimented his already dazzling white smile. He had an easy stance that was confident, but there wasn't anything cocky about it.

"That's BS Embry there has to be a damsel out there worthy of you by now," I say disbelieving.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No, there isn't. I mean, not really."

"Define not really…"

"Okay, I guess I was interested in this one girl at first, uh, you know in the beginning of the year…" Was Embry stumbling over his words? This is too adorable, he must have some serious feelings for this girl.

"Who?" I prodded.

"Oh someone from my school, actually you met her at the bon fire get together thing Emily and Sam threw. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot…"

"Shut up!" I laughed, slightly embarrassed. Yeah okay, so my memory of that night was still kind of fuzzy and I didn't exactly like being reminded of my erratic behavior. "Just tell me who it is!"

His dimples flashed. "Okay, okay. Do you remember Kieran? She was sitting next to me the whole night, the quieter one."

"Oh of course, she was the only one who wasn't a whore." I state flatly.

"Pretty much," he agreed.

"So…"

"_So_, we started talking around the middle of the year, but by then Paul had already asked her to the Ball so I kinda missed my chance there, though obviously since I get to bring you it all worked out in the end."

"So what's the issue then?"

Even as I focused my eyes on the road ahead I could sense that his gaze had shifted to me. "The issue is, well I don't know. It's…it's too complicated for me to even—Ugh, just forget I said anything, really."

I gasped, "Embry freaking Call! I pour my heart out to you and this is how you repay me? You're telling me you don't trust me at all?" I couldn't help it, I was nosey and insulted.

"No! It's not that I don't trust you—I swear! It's just really…hard to explain," he said desperately, and even though I was annoyed by his reluctance, the honest panic that hinted in his voice tipped me off that this subject was something he really, _really_ didn't want to discuss.

"Fine," I huff. "But at least give me a vague idea of what the hell you're so freaked out about."

He paused for a moment, choosing his words out carefully. "Well, okay it's like this. I think Kieran is a really great girl and all, but I think I…well I'm pretty sure that, I uh, I'm falling for…someone else."

My face scrunched in confusion. "Why is that so bad? You like two girls at the same time, happens every day." His silence slapped me in the face as did the massive force of his words. "Whoa, wait you're _falling_ for someone? Like, I love? Is it as serious as it sounds?"

"Yeah," he breathed, staring intently through the front window shield. "More serious than I ever imagined possible."

Ridiculously enough, I felt a burning sensation at the back of my eye sockets and a strong urge to burst into hormonal tears came tidal waving over me; I get the same over emotional feeling whenever I watch the _Titanic_. I've never seen him this guarded and shy before and oh my God, it was all so sweet!

"Are you kidding me? That's wonderful!" I trilled excitedly. Embry's been in love this whole time and I never knew? "You have to tell me about her Em, I want to meet her! What is she like? Who is she? Why haven't you asked her out?" I couldn't help but think how lucky this girl is to have such a fun yet sensitive and understanding guy like him, and to think she is the reason to make him act this uncharacteristically bashful!

He let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, um she's pretty amazing alright. She's definitely a handful." Even through his anxiety I could hear the admiration in his voice which initiated the melting of my heart.

"Spill."

A small grin swept across his lips. "You want to know more about her? Okay, she's unbelievably fun to be around and I seriously think there's a magnet installed somewhere inside of her that attracts everyone to her, not just me. She's physically perfect, her face is the epitome of gorgeousness and don't even get me started on her body, I mean, damn…"

I barked a laugh, "Okay you can spare me the graphic details and save that conversation for Quil, thanks."

Embry's grin deepened, "Right, sorry. Anyway, not only is she a vision to look at, but she's so down to earth. It's as if, her feet are super glued to the ground –level with me and the other imperfect souls—even when it seems like God himself is begging her to float up to heaven where all of the other flawless angels drift mindlessly about without a care in their celestial world."

Okay, if he spoke another word about this mystery woman, my heart will have officially burst into a billion tiny love struck pieces. His words were so honest and heartfelt that they flowed out of his lips like well rehearsed poetry.

I pulled up to my house and parked in my driveway, shut off the engine and concentrated my full attention on my friend.

"Wow," I breathed, turning around in my seat to fully face him. "I can't think of one good reason why you won't go after her Embry. No guy should feel this intensely for someone and not do anything about it! If what you say is true, which I can tell it is by that look in your face, then there should be nothing in this world that can stand in your way from getting her."

A sad gleam passed through his deep brown eyes and he shrugged. "Sadly there is though. She's taken."

"Taken?" I repeated. For someone who's convictions for another person that ran _that_ deep, it seemed preposterous that such a miniscule setback like this could ever deter one from backing away from love.

"Yeah." His expression clouded over as he glared at me, his thoughts were visibly shooting through his head a mile a minute.

"Who cares?" I heard my voice say.

Embry's face contorted in confusion. "What?"

I shrugged wryly. "I said who cares? Alright she has a boyfriend, so what? For claiming to be so in love with her, you sure do give up easily."

Now let me set the record straight, I wasn't condoning cheating by any means and I was not usually a supporter of stealing-girls-away-from-their-boy friends' schemes—much less the initiator of them—but I've only seen this amount of desperate love in a person's eyes a few times in my life and I'd be damned if Embry missed out on what sounds to be his soulmate.

"Bella," he began slowly. His eyes darted back and forth between mine, searching for the reason of my madness. "It's not about me giving up."

"What's the problem then?"

"Her boyfriend is the problem. That's why it can't work out.

"Who says it can't work out? It seems to me like you haven't even tried. If you just show her the real you and express how you feel, she'd realize she'd make the wrong choice with her boyfriend." I shrugged simply. Even with no background information on this girl, I was somehow confident that what I said was true.

Embry shook his head in defeat. He was clearly frustrated with me, the situation, and himself. "What's the point?"

"You have nothing to lose."

"I have everything to lose."

"Man up!"

"You're being delusional Bella."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe having my heart torn to pieces is a bit scary for me, or how about having my face punched in by a pissed off boyfriend?"

"Your heart is in worse condition when you have all these feelings bottled up inside," I reasoned sternly. "And to hell with the boyfriend, what serious damage could he do to you anyways?"

Embry's eyes widened and he stared at me incredulously. "Are you kidding?" He cried. "Jacob would kill me!"

Wait? Jacob? What?

I narrowed my gaze at him. My mind was racing. Why would Jacob kill Embry if Embry stole a guy's girlfriend away from him? "Embry…?"

Upon realizing his statement Embry abruptly clamped his mouth shut with so much force that I could hear the cringe inducing clatter of his teeth as they collided together. Out of nowhere he was frantic; his fear stricken eyes were glued to my questioning ones as he attempted to form the words that ultimately remained lodged in his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed profusely instead and a dark dread filled pit developed quickly in my stomach.

Embry began choking out either explanations or excuses but calculations were already ticking into place in my head.

I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt Embry for being in love…

"Wait Bella—no, I—"

Unless that girl is someone Jacob, himself, loves…

"Please, let me…let me explain—"

And I know Jacob only loves one girl…

"You see—uh…hold on—"

So does that mean—oh my God, _oh my God_ – Is Embry claiming to have fallen in love with m—

"I'm in love with Rebecca!" he explodes, causing me to jump fifty feet from my seat.

My left hand flew to my chest in surprise but I quickly regained my composure. As I calm down from his outburst, his words sink in.

"You're in love with _Rebecca_?" I cried, disbelieving. "Isn't she like, 27 now?"

Embry's face smoothed out a bit but not before I spotted a faint blush cross his dark cheeks. "Yeah—er, 29 actually," he corrected. "And married."

Excuse my French here, but what the fuck? I gasped, "you're in love with a married practically 30 year old woman?" I was _so_ past the point of even attempting to hide my mortification.

Instead of the embarrassment I expected to wash over his features, Embry actually appeared to be…relieved?

"I am." He nodded enthusiastically. "I fell head over heels for Rebecca Black—or Rebecca Stevenson I should say."

Utterly speechless forced myself to nod my head, pretending to accept this major bomb dropping. I didn't want to be judgmental, Embry _had_ trusted me with his secret after all. But still, Rebecca?

"Okay," I said slowly. "Now I can see why this could impose major problems."

"No kidding," he chuckled, "She's old, married, and I think she might even be expecting." He wrinkled his nose as if this was the first time he thought this whole thing through.

"But you're in love with her," I reminded him.

"Right, yeah." Embry straightened his face out instantly. "Helplessly. And Jake would kill me because, you know, he's so protective of his sisters and stuff…"

Actually, from what I remember of my summers in La Push all those years ago, the Black twins were always the protective ones when it came to their little brother and not the other way around.

"I don't think Jake would kill you," I disagree. _He'd probably just barf all over himself and call you a sick perv._ "But I'm sure her husband wouldn't appreciate your little fixation too much."

"Oh? What happened to operation Break-Her-Up-From-Her-Boyfriend and whisk her away?" He challenged sarcastically.

"I think we're a little too late for that, about fifteen years too late," I laugh, loosening up to the whole absurd prospect.

He's eyes were shining with so much humor and life that it surprised me how relaxed he was by the unfortunate truth of it all. The devotion in which he professed his love just moments before had lead me to believe that he'd be devastated by the reality of his unobtainable crush, yet his oddly indifferent behavior suggested otherwise.

"I told you it was a lost cause Iz," he said. "You don't think of me differently now do you?"

"Of course not, what kind of friend would I be?" I grinned. "I guess it's good to know what your type is, who knew you thought Jake's sister was such a Milf!"

Curiously enough, Embry's facial structures almost morphed into a cringe as I said this, but he caught himself and (as cheesy as it sounds) flipped his frown upside down.

"You know, not to change this totally comfortable and non-embarrassing subject, but what are we doing sitting in the car on the driveway of your house?"

"Right." I was so intrigued by Embry's surprise love declarations that I had forgotten where we were completely. "We're both broke and starving so I thought we'd come to my house and eat the left over pizza I ordered for Charlie last night. There's a lot left and it's free."

He grinned and gave me a proud pat on the head. "Nice thinking on your feet Swan. You must really love that arm of yours," teased before swinging the door open and hopping out of the truck.

I followed his lead, opened the front door and headed up stairs to change. "I'm going to get something more comfortable to wear, there's a full box of pizza in the fridge you can take out and warm up," I instructed over my shoulder.

"Alrighty," he agreed and I ran straight for my room and found some sweats and a wife beater to throw on. By the time I slunk down stairs again Embry was sitting on one end of the long tan sofa in our living room and had the box of pizza placed next to him.

"Is it okay that the pizza is on the couch like this? I can move it if it's better."

"No, no," I said, dismissively waving my hands, "Charlie and I do this all the time." I sat on the other end of the couch and took a slice of pizza out to eat.

"Cheers," Embry waved his droopy slice in the air and with a laugh I reached over slapped my pizza with his.

"To bonding over crazy ex's and impossible lovers," I announced giddily before we pulled back and shoved as much pizza as we could into our mouths.

We sat, ate, and chatted for a long hour or two over or pizza. I had taken it upon myself to lead Embry in the right direction by getting him to focus on a more appropriate and plausible relationship with Kieran. She was cute, sweet, and totally age appropriate I argued, and though he'd nod his head and say he agreed, I could tell he wasn't really taking her all that seriously. Oh well, what can you do? If I accomplished anything it was that he at least obliged to make more of an effort to talk to her so that old the feelings they once had for each other had a chance to strike up again.

The rest of our conversation flowed easily, even when the subject of Rebecca resurfaced.

"Well we can't all be cougars like Rebecca!" I had cried, responding to a previous comment he had made. Embry roared with laughter, "First she's a Milf, now she's a cougar? Really Bella?"

"Yes really!" I bellowed. The pizza was long gone—Embry cleaned the majority of it up pretty quickly—and the box had been discarded on the ground somewhere so there was nothing in between us on the couch anymore. "She's practically a senior citizen."

His glistening brown eyes flew straight to the ceiling. "Oh you'll never let me forget this," he moaned, then lowered his head to gaze at me, "All jokes aside though Iz, you're going to keep my secret right?"

Instead of responding I pinched my index finger and thumb together, brought them up to my lips and pretended to zip them shut.

He grinned. "You're so second grade. Now throw those keys away for good."

I leveled him with a daring glare. So second grade huh? I took the 'key' that was still pinched in between my fingers and slipped it into the pocket of my jeans instead of tossing it over my shoulder like I was supposed to. He narrowed his gaze at me challengingly as I gave my pocket a smug pat. _That'll show him_ I thought triumphantly. Just as he opened his mouth to say something to me, a sharp buzzing sound pierced the air, seemingly coming straight from his pocket.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, jumping a little. "Looks like I forgot to give you back your phone."

"That's okay," I say, leaning over with my hand outstretched and open, waiting for him to drop it in my palm.

He reached into his pocket and took out the phone to read the screen. "Hmm," he hummed aloud. Then he frowned "Ah, Jake's calling."

"It's Jake? Quick, hand me the phone." I urge, shaking my outstretched arm to get his attention.

Embry peeked up at me from under his long black eyelashes, "I don't know Izzy, that little key stunt you just pulled really put me in a bad mood. I think I'll just let this call go." He moved to place the buzzing phone back into his pocket and I lunged at him full force without even thinking twice.

"_Give me the phone!"_ I screeched. He was sitting with his legs crossed up on the couch so when I reached him, my upper body landed on his lap while my hands were clawing at his arms in a desperate attempt to retrieve my cell.

"Whoa Bella!" he cried, laughing and reaching his arm over his head and taking my phone up with it. "What do you want? I can't quite hear you."

"Damn it Call, I don't have time for this!" I yelled, hefting myself up and shamelessly climbing up his torso and shoulders to swipe my phone away.

"You're wasting your ti—" He was never able to finish his sentence because just then I had snatched my cell from his loose grasp and cried in triumph.

"Yes," I said breathless, scooting away from Embry's body a bit and pressing the answer button to my phone. Time had almost run out and the call was nearly sent to voice mail. Pleased with my accomplishment, I smirked cockily at Embry and brought the phone to the side of my face…only to have my hand wrenched away from my ear. Embry crushed against me in the next moment, pressing me up against the arm rest on my side of the chair while grinning evilly as he clutched at my wrist to pry the phone from my hands.

"Emb—" My cry was cut off by my own squeal. His hand had accidentally brushed against my stomach that was now partially exposed due to our mini wrestle battle and the sensation nearly sent me over the edge. I bit back the bitter snort that threatened to escape from my lips but my reaction was already known. His malicious grin curled farther up his mouth, sending my heart to pound erratically in my chest. _No_!

"Yes," he leered, reading my mind for the billionth time that day, and he lightly moved his fingers up the side of my stomach again, but this time it was deliberate and I howled fiercely in uncontrollable laughter.

**Jacob's POV**

Holy fucking cow, where the hell where those two? I paced in the garage, I paced in my bedroom, I even paced in the bathroom and I still couldn't ease my restlessness. I remained conflicted. Bella needs her space and she needs to know I trust her. I didn't want to come off like some overbearing parent who flips a bitch when their kid doesn't make it home at curfew, but it _was_ almost eleven 'o clock and I was positive the mall wasn't open that late, hell even if it was I don't think it should take this long to buy a damn dress and suit.

I had already called her once today but I received no answer. I decided 10:55 pm was a legitimate time to make a second concerned phone call to my girlfriend so I raced back to my room and dialed her number.

Ringgg….Ringg…..Ringgg _Common, common, answer already Bells!...Ringgg…Ringgg Rin—"_AHHHH!_" _I heard a female voice cry from the other end and I knew without a second's hesitation that it was Bella.

"Bella? Bells!" I urged into the phone. What was going on over there? It sounded like the phone was getting hit with something repeatedly and I could hear muffled noises grunting in the background. My throat burned into a dry crisp and my knees buckled into place. Was she in trouble? Was someone chasing her?

"Embry No! Pleeeaseee stop!" I heard that voice again, and her words seized my heart all together. What the FUCK was Embry doing to her?

"Noooo! Stop it I'm so—so ta-tick-ticka ahh!" she exclaimed, voice sounding far away. In the next instant pure and violent raged quacked through my body sending my muscles into spasms and my veins pulsate thickly in my neck. Hearing my girlfriends' delighted screams only added fuel to the blazing hot fire.

"Stop it!" she giggled loudly. "I can't take this!"

"Bella!" I barked into the phone. I needed to get her attention before crushed the tiny device in my murder tight grip.

"Get back here!" Embry's voice boomed and Bella shrieked all over again. I knew that shriek. It was the one Bella released whenever she was being tickled. I've known for years she was the most ticklish human being on earth because I used to use it against her to get what I wanted when we were kids.

And now Embry's hands are in contact with Bella's body?

I slid my eyes shut and focused solely on my breathing_. In two three, out two three, in two three, out two three_…

"Jake?" Bella croaked into the phone. Before I could respond I heard a yelp followed by a loud _slam_ of a door.

"Jacob? Jacob?" she asked again, out of breath. I took a moment to unclench both my teeth and my left hand that happened to be gripping the edge of my desk so hard that it had begun to crumble to the floor.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Oh my goodness Jake I'm so sorry about that!" The sincerity in her voice was clear, but the humor that lingered in it made me want to stalk straight over there and rip the life out of the bastard I used to call my best friend.

"What's going on over there Bella?" I demanded, my voice hard.

"Oh, Embry was carrying my phone all day so when you called he had it and he tried to keep me from answering it."

"He had your phone the whole time? Is that why you never called me back?"

"You called?" she asked innocently.

_In two three, out two three. In two three, out two three…_

"What's going on over there?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"It's not a big deal, we were just horsing around. He tried to keep my cell away from me but I finally grabbed it just in time and ran outside to safety," she explained easily as if she was expecting me to laugh along with her.

"Where are you?"

"Uh, my house."

"What? Bella, do you realize it's eleven pm at night? Is Charlie there? And how did you end up at _your_ house?"

"Is it really eleven?" she gasped, missing the point by a mile. "_That's_ why it's so dark out here. Wow okay we'll be on our way back to the Rez soon then."

I sighed.

"Jake? You there?"

"I've been here Bella."

"Are you upset about something?"

I thought about Embry's traitorous hands all over my girlfriend's body and I shuttered in disgust.

"Just get home safely, that's all I ask."

"So you are mad. Jake it was nothing I swear Embry didn't mean to miss your call! And we were just messing around with the phone thing, he just wanted to get me back for not promising to keep his secret." His _secret_? I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you in a bit," I grumble, gritting my teeth. I needed to hang up quickly before I released my anger out on Bella and say things I'd regret after we hung up.

"Okay Jake," she sighed, thankfully letting it go. "I love you."

Just like that the stone melted away from my heart and it resumed its healthy beating patterns once again. "I love you too." I respond earnestly. She released a breath and ended the call.

**Embry's POV**

The tips of my fingers continued to tingle well after they broke contact with the smooth alabaster skin of Bella's waist. I still couldn't believe how a mere brushing of my hand to her side had elicited such an uproarious response; could it be any better that her most powerful weakness was one that allowed me to graze her body with my hungry hands in a gentle and borderline worshipful way? This day was by far the best day of my life, and obviously Bella was to thank for that. Every second I spent with her, every giggle that escaped her soft pouty lips, every tease she dished out and every unique look her warm brown eyes directed towards me sent me falling faster, harder more dangerously in love with her.

My mind was a cloud drifting airily in the sky and before I knew it, it had floated to the shameless lie I spewed in the car on our way to her house. Fibbing that my secret crush was really on Rebecca had been fast thinking and I thanked God that Bella had bought my ridiculous act. She probably thinks I'm a pervert who's obsessed with old pregnant married women now, but when all is said and done I'd rather have her think I'm some cougar freak than scare her away by the truth.

Speaking of truth, I'd like to point out that I hadn't been lying when I told Bella about the flirty quasi-relationship Kieran and I had_ in the past_, but I hadn't expect her to be so delightedto hear that there had been another girl in my life, if you can even call it that. Bella was a bit too eager to set Kieran and I up and this put me off at first, but then she was so adorable as she came up with her crazy 'sweep her off her feet'-esque schemees that I figured her fruitless tactics could come out in my favor in the end. Think about it, if we bonded over this kind of thing we could become even closer friends which would undoubtedly piss Jacob off because he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Time to go home," Bella sighed as she walked through the front door.

"Jakey getting impatient?"

"Can you blame him? It's already eleven 'o clock."

"No kidding?"

"Tell me about it. Time flies when you're having fun. Or getting mauled by a six foot something beast," she teased, eyeing me in accusation.

"Hey watch it!" I warned playfully. "I'm sensitive about my impressive height."

We got in the car and continued this light banter all the way back to La Push. Bella's silky brown hair whipped around her face as the biting wind from the open window rushed into the car. Her unintentional beauty never seized to dumbfound me, and somehow that easy smile of hers always does strange things to my insides.

When we pulled up into my driveway and stepped out of the car, I sensed something in the air was off, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Forgetting your clothes already?" Bella called out. She rounded the front of the car to where I stood on the other side and handed me my shopping bags.

"Right." I took the bags from her and sucked in an awkward breath.

She gazed up at me, her eyes were black and shining in the night and her cheeks were a soft pink from the cool Washington breeze. "I had so much fun with you today," she said candidly, "and I'm really happy we did this."

I stuck my hands in my pockets and leaned into her a bit. "Me too Bella, I've had a better time today than I have had in a while to be honest." I admitted, pouring just a smidgen of my heart out for her.

She glowed. "Really?"

"Of course," I confirmed. "If it wasn't so late and if I didn't know you had to go home to finish your homework, I would totally invite you in right now so that this day could never end."

"Aw, Embry," she sang, touched. "I—"

"It's about time," Jacob's voice boomed from behind us, making Bella jump and me roll my eyes. I just _knew_ something was up. Jake had probably been spying on us ever since we drove up to my house, and it wouldn't have been hard for him to do considering we live about twenty steps away from each other.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed, still shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Hey babe." His eyes were soft as he looked upon his flustered girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her body. "I missed you," he murmured just loud enough to hear.

Bella recovered soon enough to return the hug with a tight squeeze. "Missed you too."

I stood alone, third wheeling it up by myself until they decided to release each other. Jacob took a step back and met me with a hard and suspicious stare, shifting gears completely. "Embry." He nodded his head in a formal greeting.

"Jacob." I responded easily. I wasn't going to allow Jacob's anger to affect me because if he's acting like a snappy bitch while I play the calm guy, he'll end up looking like the asshole. "Nice to see you bud. Have a good time while we were gone?"

"Nice to see you too," he replied surprisingly quick and added a small smirk for good measure. "Yeah it was cool, I missed my girl though. And you I guess," He snickered with a strained smile. The death in his glare betrayed his easygoingness, but we both knew Bella wouldn't be about to see this in the darkness of the night. It seems as though the little snake caught on to my act rather swiftly. Let's just see how long he can keep it up.

Bella yawned. "I think it's time for me to hit the road before I get too sleepy," she said, oblivious to the tight tension that brewed between Jake and I.

"Good idea babe," Jake said to her, squeezing her side. Did he really need to do that? And why couldn't he call her anything but 'babe' all the sudden?

"Alright, you two have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked drowsily.

"Yeah Izzy," I cut in before Jake could respond. "Get your rest, we had _quite_ the adventure today." Jacob blew out an agitated breath.

Bella offered me a droopy smile. "We sure did," she chuckled, walking up to me and surprising me with an opening for a hug. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her small, delicate frame holding her securely in my arms and digging my face in the crook of her neck, not even caring whether or not Jake was jealous. Her sweet strawberry scent flowed directly in my nostrils and I could feel myself melt against her. All too soon she was backing away from me and giving Jacob one last hug before stepping into her car, saying her goodbyes and driving off the dirt road.

I didn't want to be caught lingering so I turned around to head home. "Night Jake," I had said over my shoulder when I felt his iron grip latch onto my arm and yank me back, almost causing me to lose my balance and topple onto the floor.

"What the hell man?" I barked at him, pissed.

He leveled me with a glare so seething that the wind was silently knocked out of me.

"Touch. My girlfriend. Again? You die. You fucking _die _Call."

My eyes went wide and I tried to back track. "What? Man no I—"

"Fucking touch her again and I will rip each and every limb from your body until it won't even be possible for you to lay another grimy finger on my girlfriend." He took a step closer. "Do you _understand_ me?" His voice stone cold and sent chills down my spine.

The weird thing is, the chills were not only driven be fear, but by thrill too.

"Oh, I _understand,_" I spat, gathering courage and taking a challenging step closer to him, "that you're about as insecure as a twelve year old girl."

His eyes bulged and his lips pressed into a thin disappearing line as rage coursed through him like a volcano readying to erupt. I didn't allow him to get a word in. "And I realize," I continued, closing the gap between us completely so that I was in his face, "that if you don't get a grip, and get one fast, all that you love and care for is going to be ripped away from you, but get this Jacob—are you listening? This is the best part of all— it won't be anyone else's fault but your own." I stood where I was for a moment, which was directly in his face, to let the words sink in before I turned on my heel and left him out there alone on my drive way to seethe in his own fury.

Without even once glancing back, I chuckled bitterly to myself. "And I can't wait to sit back and watch you crumble and fall."

* * *

**A/N: Life's been crazy and I'm so sorry I haven't up dated in forever! School started and I had no idea it would be this busy... Anyway, this chapter was about 11 pages longer than it should have been so hopefully that makes up for it :)**

**Oh and yeah, I hope you read the lyrics to that song up there ^^ the whole song fits so perfectly with this chapter scene so I really recommend for you to listen to it because its SO good! I probably wont add lyrics all the time but I definitely will if I feel inspired!**

**YouTube it ladies, If it kills me By Jason Mraz :))**

**Tell me what you think! Review my loves! Has anyone switched teams? What do you think about the Tyler situation? **

**REVIEW! **


	10. Pushing Boundaries

**Disclaimer: In case you forgot, Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

Chapter 10: Pushing Boundaries

**Bella's POV**

I sat hunched over in my cold hard metal chair and watched dejectedly as the immobile clock that hung clear across the room literally freeze time. Ever since Edward left bio, class has been utterly unbearable. The long hand moved once every three minutes and I swear the clock was mocking me with its languor.

I was just drawing in a huge breath to yawn for the sixth time that period when I felt a sharp vibration in my pocket. Saved! I think, reaching in my pocket and stealthily reading the screen from under the table so my teacher wouldn't catch me.

_**New Message From: Paul**_

Paul? I guess was expecting someone else from my biology class to text me and share my pain, but apparently that wasn't the case. My eyes took a cautionary sweep over the front of the class to make sure no one was looking and I opened the text .

**Paul: Bella…**

**Yes? **

**Paul: You busy?**

**Nope, just dying in physics so no big deal. What's up?**

**Paul: Nada. I'm in class and bored as fuck**

Wow, so Paul texted just to talk? For some reason he didn't strike me as the kind of guy who'd send conversational text messages around. But whatever the reason, I was relieved. I had honestly been seconds away plucking out my eyelashes one by one just to have something entertaining to do. I typed back.

**Haha join the club. I actually have this really strong urge to throw something at the teacher's head to see if I can hit his bald spot but I don't think I'd be able to aim it just right.**

**Paul: Damn you're even more bored than I am. Why didnt I know know you were such a prannkster?**

**Hmm maybe it's because you might just be my next target…**

**Paul: Should I be scared?**

**Actually you should. I'll be at the rez after school so it would be in ur best interest to stay far far away ;)**

**Paul: …lol alright princess, whatever you say. If you're serious tho, play with us at the football match today and prove yourself**

**Me: Football? Since when do you guys play football?**

**Paul: Jake didn't tell you? Lazy ass…we play the Friday before the Ball every year. You should join the fun, I'll promise to go easy on you**

**Oh I'll definitely be there. Your ego's been inflating a whole lot lately and I think it's about time for me to put you back in ur place **

**Paul: It's on. You should bring some of your friends to play with us too, we'll need as many people as we can get. Just please try not to cry too loud when you lose, there are elderly neighbors we have to think about.**

**Ha-ha, we'll see how'll have that last laugh. And sure I'll ask around. What are you doing texting during class anyway? Shouldn't you be focusing?**

**Paul: F that shit. They're lucky I haven't ditched the whole thing all together.**

**Me: Oh boy, ditching class? You badass!**

**Paul: You know it. If you ever need an ass whopping, I'm your guy.**

_**New incoming Text Message from: Mike**_

The simple act of reading Mike's name when it popped up on my cell phone screen was enough to send my rising spirits plummeting down again. I rolled my eyes to the other side of the room where Mike sat in his seat staring straight at me with no shame or decency whatsoever. I sighed and went back to my phone.

**Mike: Hey, who are you texting? Is it that the guy you said you were dating?**

Really now? I pound a quick response while shaking my head in disbelief.

**Me: Yes it is.**

Obviously I lied but whatever, I'll say anything if it gets him off my back. To my dismay he replies instantly.

**Mike: Well Bella if you ask me, I don't think that's very responsible of him. He shouldn't be distracting you during class like this. If he really cared about you he wouldn't sabotage your education.**

Why did he feel like it was his business to tell me what my boyfriend should or shouldn't do? God he was so exhausting! It's clear that I've been to nice to him; I've allowed him to get away with putting Jake down too many times and I knew I'd have to start defending my boyfriend because Mike was to severely grating on my nerves.

I heaved a slumberous sigh that was so loud that Lauren threw an agitated glare at me from three rows in front. I just barely kept myself from sticking out my tongue at her and instead decided to ignore them all and text Paul back.

**A free Paul ass whooping card huh? Thanx…actually, I think I might take you up on that offer.**

**Paul: That was quick. Anyone in mind?**

No explanations. No drama. I've always liked Paul.

**Just this guy Mike. I've made the mistake of being too nice to him and now he's been harassing me like nobody's business.**

**Paul: Ah, he likes you? **

I scoff as I read this, talk about the understatement of the year.

**I get that vibe from him, yes. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't call and text me 50 times a day telling me who I should date and why he's better than anyone else.**

**Paul: Well, we all know that no one is allowed to bother with you without my permission, so consider the problem solved.**

**Um. You really don't have to do anything Paul, it's not actually a big deal**

**Paul: ...**

**Paul!**

**Paul: g2g P, I'd love to text some more but P.E is about to start. Fuck these chick shorts they make us wear**

**Lol alright ttyl. Oh wait, can you do me a favor?**

**Paul: What's up?**

**Call that girl Kieran from your school and ask her to join us for football. Make sure none of her other friends come though.**

The LAST thing I needed was to see Malia and her skank cronies today. One last day of peace was all I was asking for before I had to see their bitchy anorexic faces tomorrow night at the Ball.

**Paul: You know Kieran?**

**Kinda. Just do it please?**

**Paul: Alright if that's what you want. Later Princess**

**Have fun with P.E ;)**

**Paul: Have fun with Mike ;)**

By the time class ends I realize that I have a wide smile plastered across my face. Talking to Paul was just what I needed to get through this God Forsaken class. Gathering my books from my desk I glanced up to see Mike throwing me a weirded out look so I swiftly I shifted my gaze elsewhere and slipped out of the class before he had an opportunity to catch up.

After scurrying into the cafeteria I plopped down on my usual seat at a lunch table and welcomed my friends as they trickled in with their food.

"So guys," I began, leaning in towards my three friends, Angela, Jessica and Victoria, who had just taken their seats across from me at our table."I have something for us to do tonight."

"Is that so?" Victoria asked in an accusing tone. "Does this mean you're finally going out with us on a Friday night instead of running off to that Indian Reservation like you always do?"

"They're Native American," I corrected indigently, "and yes, instead of me running off to go spend time with them, you all are coming with me."

"Excuse me?" Jessica scoffed, tossing her sandy blonde hair over her shoulder. "What if we have plans?"

She could be such a snot. "Jess, you'll want to go, trust me."

"I'll go." offered Angela, proving exactly why she's my best friend in the whole wide world. I smiled at her appreciatively.

"And why would I want to go?" Jessica butted in.

"Because there will be hot guys playing football on the beach and they're all guaranteed to be _very_ muscular and tall." I explained, knowing it's a done deal.

"I'm in." Vicki chimed with a wicked smile.

Jessica had the nerve to still act skeptical. "Why would they want us there if they're just playing football with each other?"

"They need cheerleaders of course," I lied smoothly.

Predictably, her eyes widened in immediate excitement as she began to realize what that meant. Short skirts, pom-poms and an excuse to flirt shamelessly.

"Omigod," she gasped. "Can we wear the outfits we wore for Halloween?"

"Ugh, Jess," I whined exasperated. When it came to being the center of attention, this girl took no opportunity lightly. This past October Alice, Angela, Jessica, Victoria and I dressed up as roller derby girls for Halloween. We all had on matching neon red short shorts , red and white stripped high socks, our hair in pig tails, thick black lines drawn underneath our eyes, and a tight black tank top that read each of our perspective badass derby girl names in, what else, a blood red color. I was 'The Boss,' Alice was 'The Punisher,' Angie was 'The Killer,' Jessica's shirt read 'Mayhem, '' and Victoria was 'The Vixen.' Lauren was originally part of our whole group costume arrangement but she fell ill on Halloween, to my horror, _not_, and couldn't make it to school. It was too bad really; there were an infinite amount of fitting nicknames she could have sported with ease, such as "The Dirty Skank From Hell" or "The White Trash Prostitute Who Lost Her Way To The Whore House." Angela, Alice, Jess, Vicki and I showed up to school that day in matching sequined rollerblades and proceeded to snatch the spotlight from every other student in costume while silently rolling by school officials who would bust us for breaking school policy.

"Let's do this!" Vicki exclaimed, naturally getting in to the idea already. I could always trust Victoria to pump enthusiasm into any situation. As usual when I glanced over at my saucy friend it was hard not to find myself completely captivated by her fiery appearance. Victoria was a drop dead gorgeous Russian/Irish hybrid who possessed the most brilliant maroon colored waves that exploded from her naturally light orange roots. Her blemish-free skin shown paler than mine and she had two of the most hypnotic green and yellow eyes that were known to hypnotize men from miles away. She was fierce in every sense of the word, and her energy was simply impossible to resist. Her looks could be intimidating to say the least, especially to those who didn't have the honor of knowing her well. And to be fair, she often is pretty short with the average student at our school and had a tendency to brush people off in a way that comes off rude and snobby—but that might just be what I like about her so much, she's straight forward and to the point and doesn't waste her time pretending to be patient for people she has no respect for. Because of this she didn't have nearly as many friends as I did at the school, but she instead faithfully stuck to our primary close knit group of friends and I've come to the realization that she and I have grown closer in particular, especially after Alice left.

"I knew you'd be down," I commented smugly. "Drive up to La push about an hour after school, and _fine_ we'll wear our Halloween outfits— but just the tanks and the shorts okay? Jess you can bring the clothes right? We kept them in your closet. Oh, and I'd advise you all to wear athletic shoes." There was no way I was telling them now that they'd actually be _playing_ against the guys, and not cheering for them. Oh well, they'll figure that out soon enough anyway.

The rest of the day was just as sluggish as the start. When the last bell finally sounded I practically sprinted out the door and raced to my locker. When reached it I jammed most of my books inside and slammed the locker door shut. I didn't want Newton to find me like he always did and annoy me to death on the walk to my truck, so I knew I had to move stealthily for a chance to escape.

I had just rounded the hallway when I felt a hand on my lower back.

"Whoa slow down there Bella there's no fire," Mike laughed obnoxiously in my ear. His hot pizza breath lingered in the air and I fought hard not to gag in his face.

I was so close to escape…

"Let go of me Mike," I scowled through clenched teeth. His hand dropped instantly but he walked importantly beside me, clearly pretending he was my boyfriend and I was losing patience for him fast. I had one boyfriend, and it was Jacob.

"Please Mike, I can walk myself to my car," I droned on pathetically. Why was I always sparing his feelings? Victoria would have sent him home crying by insulting the size of his masculine assets by now.

Sadly, all my comment did was make his chest puff up even higher. "It's not a problem Bella. This way I can make sure you won't run into a parked car or trip on a flat surface like you always do."

My picked up my pace, my cheeks were burning with frustration. _Asshole_.

"Let me take some of your books," more of his pepperoni breath assaulted my face as he reached over to grab the _one_ spiral bound notebook I was holding, but rather than actually grabbing the book, his hand steered nowhere near the book and closed in on my chest instead. The palm of his hand lingered there, atop my _boob_, and my cheeks immediately inflamed with fury and horrification. With impressive force I used my right forearm to knock his own away from me and I whirled around to face him.

"_Mike!_"

His eyes are focused on an area about a foot below my face. "Sorry, I didn't mean it," he mumbled with a satisfied grin hinting at his lips. "God I've waited so long just to do that."

"_What_?" I screamed, mortified. Did he really just try to cop a feel in the middle of the hallway?

"Oh shit did I say that out loud?" he asked my chest.

"Get the hell away from me." I demanded harshly. My voice quaked from the growing anger inside. "My boyfriend will kick your ass."

"Is that so Bella?" His sapphire eyes finally reached mine and the fire behind them shone with a kind of intensity that I've never seen in him before. I could tell I struck a nerve. "Then why isn't this so called boyfriend here now?"

"He's in school!" I bellowed, throwing my hands up in the air. "He doesn't go here okay? If you couldn't tell."

Mike took a step closer and I take took small ones back. "Why are you wasting your time?" he asked brooding. "_I'm_ here. Now." I could not _believe_ I was seriously considering giving this sad sack a chance after Edward left.

"Leave me alone and keep your revolting hands off of me." I seethed, turning around and heading towards the school's front doors.

Mike didn't hesitate for a second to jog back up beside me, walking so uncomfortably close that his large pasty arm rubbed against mine. I stole an annoyed glare up at him and I could see his expression was determined and utterly unfazed. Unbelievable!

We eventually made through the front doors and out of the school. Still marching towards the parking lot I made another useless attempt to get him to go away. "I swear Mike, could you please just leave me alo—" The words died in my throat as my eyes settled on a very tall, very familiar, and very muscular figure leaning against a small blue vehicle about thirty feet in front of me in the school parking lot.

My mouth hung open and for the second time that minute, I stopped dead in my tracks. "Paul?"

**Paul's POV**

I smirked at Bella's dumbfounded expression the second she walked out of school and laid eyes on me. I pushed myself off of the car and stood up straight to wag my finger at her in my direction.

I made a good decision, for once in my life, by texting her this morning. The only reason why I even bothered was because I've noticed that every day when she comes to the Rez , her presence always does some type of weird ass shit to everybody. Quil's less perverted, Jake's less bitchy, Embry becomes the master of fuckin sensitivity and even I tend not to flip out over the stupidest things when she's around. Jared tried to bitch me in to ditching school with him today to go cliff diving and I was more than ready to take him up on the offer, but for some fucked up reason I decided to go to class and I was more than pissed to be there. I figured maybe if I texted Bella during class she might have the same calming effect on me that she usually does, and I was right.

Bella turned her head to say something to the red faced blonde kid standing next to her and I watched as he narrowed his eyes at her, then up at me. Not waiting for any kind of response from him she began jogging up to me, and I could tell by the way the blonde stared after her that he must be the infamous Mike. Perfect.

"Paul!" she yelled when she reached me. She smiled like she was genuinely happy to see me and her openness threw me a little. "What are you doing here?"

What _was_ I doing there? Good question. I shrugged. "After texting you this morning I had the urge to make a spontaneous trip down here and check out your school. Surprised?" I answered weakly having no other explanation.

"Well yeah," she breathed, giving me a questioning look. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I might have left school a little early," I admitted. She put her hands on her hips.

"Not good Paul."

I snickered at her parent like behavior and my gaze shifted upward again. That Mike kid was still planted in the same place Bella left him looking like a lost puppy.

"You wanna go back and hold Mike's hand?" I jutted my chin in his direction and Bella followed my gesture with her eyes. "It looks like he doesn't know what to do without you."

"How'd you know that's Mike?"

I rolled my eyes. The little fucker had been practically drooling all over the girl when they were walking together earlier, and now he looked like he was about to vomit at the sight of her talking to another guy."Let's just say I can tell."

Bella blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's so ridiculous. Out of nowhere he turned into this huge pompous jerk and I don't know how to deal with him anymore."

My fist clenched ever so slightly. So this wasn't just a little fixation was it? The way her body language abruptly closed off at the mention of his name tipped me off that he was doing more than just annoying her with a crush. Over the weeks Bella had become the badass little sister I never knew I wanted until I met her, so to see her upset sent my natural overprotective (yah okay, defensive and violent) nature to go into overdrive.

"Driving here was spontaneous, but I'll admit it, I was hoping I'd get to bump into good 'ol Mike."

Bella's eyebrow arched and she uncrossed her arms. "What were you planning to do to him by the way? Your message was way cryptic."

"You did say he was harassing you right?"

Her cheeks flooded with color. "To put it lightly. He can't take no for an answer," she huffed. My blood boiled at the sight of her distress. She didn't deserve to be burdened with harassment of this meat headed idiot and I was well aware that she was too diplomatic to take care of the problem herself. I was about to take matters in my own hands, whether she liked it or not.

"Then maybe we should teach him a lesson," I said in a low serious voice. Bella was positioned with her back facing my car so when I took a step forward and she instinctively took a step back, she bumped right into the car door behind her and almost lost her balance. I placed my forearm above her head and rested it against the top of the vehicle, making sure my arm muscles were flexed and clearly visible from where Mike stood.

Bella flinched back when I made this movement and pressed into the car ever so slightly as if to place as much distance as she could between us. "Paul?" she asked, alarm evident in her voice. "What are you doing?"

Her resistance put me off. Even though it was irrational for me to be offended, I was.

"I'm doing this for you," I growled, leaning in closer to her. As usual I wasn't even thinking; I was acting on instinct. Mike wanted to know why he wasn't man enough for Bella? Well, I was about to give him a mouth full of reasons.

Bella's frantic eyes opened wide and she threw a panicked look to her right, searching for someone to help her. I knew her gaze had fallen directly on Mike because in the next moment the fear in her eyes evaporated and disgust swiftly replaced it. She turned her head towards me again, her eyes scavenged for answers.

"Are you implying we should…" She spoke so quietly that I had to read her lips to comprehend what she was saying.

"You want to put him in his place right?"

"But we're not…"

"He doesn't know that."

"Right," she said with one soft nod as understanding slowly seeped into her face. No longer pushing back into the car, her lips gradually curled into a devilish smile and her eyes glistened in mischief.

I cocked an eyebrow and grinned darkly in a silent agreement. She'd caught on to my drift.

She licked her lips and without warning she slid her small hand up and over my shirt, grazing past the planes of my abs leaving a scorching trail of liquid fire behind. I have to admit, I was _seriously_ caught off guard by the surging sexual energy she unleashed on me all at once. Her molten brown eyes never left mine as she rubbed her hand up to my neck, causing all the tiny hairs on it to stand erect—no other girls' touch had ever elicited such a forceful reaction from my body before. Bella finally reached my hair and intertwined her fingers into it and I struggled to remain in control.

My limbs had a mind of its own as I slipped my arm around her waist and brought her body up to mine. I could feel the curvature of her figure pressed tightly against my chest which caused my controlled breathing patterns to become labored and ragged. She sucked in a breath and used her fingers, still intertwined in my hair, to drag my head down to the side of her soft flushed face and I could feel the heat of her breaths on my ear. My traitorous hands were making their way to the side of her thigh when I heard her dainty giggle trickle in my ear.

"Paul?" she exhaled, her voice was rusty and amused.

"Mmm?" I didn't trust myself to actually form words but I did do my best to suppress the moan that threatened to escape my lips.

"He's gone," she whispered into my ear. The giggle in her voice was so out of place in this heated moment that it snapped me back in to reality—the reality where what we were doing wasn't supposed to be…real.

All too soon her head pulled away from the side of my face and she gingerly slid her hands from my hair. Bella brought her face to the front of my own, her cheeks were as flushed as I imagined mine would be if my skin weren't so dark and her eyes were illuminated with immense elation.

"I can't believe that worked," she mused with evil satisfaction dripping from her voice. I had never seen Bella in such an enhanced state. The magnetic fire ablaze in her eyes was set off by a combination of the passion that had just ensued between us and the great pleasure of having Mike successfully scared off for good. She was vibrating with a devious energy that I wanted to sink my teeth into.

Bella continued to marvel. "That was _perfect_. God, revenge is so sweet!"

I shook myself off and found my voice, which embarrassing enough, was a little shaky. "Shit Bella, you really weren't playing around. I had no idea the princess was so feisty."

" I couldn't have done it without you, obviously" she responded with a laugh. "I guess you bring out the feisty girl within me." As if the sexy glint in her eye wasn't enough she has to go around saying things like that…

"Damn," I said under my breath.

"Language Paul!" she sang, wagging her finger in my face with mock disapproval. I was so tempted to grab that tiny little wrist of hers and pull her up against me once again and give her a real reason to scold me for misbehaving. Fortunately, before I could act on my instincts like I usually do, Bella slipped out from where I had her cornered against the car and skipped to the other side of the vehicle.

Cold air replaced where she formally stood and I was frozen for a moment. "Where do you think you're going?"

Unconcerned with my inquiry Bella continued skipping until she reached the other side of my car, opened the passenger door and slid in without a word. I wrenched the driver's door open and peered inside. "Now who said I was giving you a ride to La Push?"

Bella simply propped her feet up against my dash board and settled comfortably into the leather material of the car seat. "Why else would you drive all the way down here? To check out my _school_?" she rebutted dubiously.

I cracked a smile and with a sigh I carefully slid into the car. I was definitely checking out more than just her school, if you know what I mean. Still grinning I started the shitty engine and peeled out of the parking lot, nearly plowing down a few high school students along the way.

Out of nowhere Bella burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I'm sorry" she sputtered, "But did you see his face?"

Ah, Mike. "Yeah that was pretty hilarious," I chuckled. "Poor kid didn't know what hit him."

Eyes glistening Bella turned to me in earnest. "Thank you so much for that. Seriously."

I threw her a quick mocking look over my shoulder. "Anytime. Seriously."

"No I'm serious!" she insisted, slapping me playfully on her shoulder.

"And I'm seriously serious. Seriously."

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me?"she huffed, sinking sat back in her chair and pouting in her seat. I'm pretty sure she had no idea how cute she looked when she pressed her bottom lip out like that.

It then occurred to me that I needed to stop beating around the damn bush and finally do something about this crazy attraction I had growing for her. "What are you doing the day after the Ball?" I asked confidently. Why had I never thought to ask her out before?

Her eyebrows furrowed at the abrupt subject shift. "Um, I don't really know, why?"

"Maybe I could make it up to you then," I stated suggestively, attempting to sound mysterious yet direct at the same time. Fuck. I gotta stop reading the _Cosmo Girl!_ magazines my cousins leave in the bathroom cuz those, _"How to get him to ask you out," _love columns were morphing me into some type of preteen chick.

Nonetheless, the true intent of my question flew right over Bella's head. Instead, she said something that sent me spiraling back to reality.

"Well I think Jake's taking me out on the Sunday after the Ball but I can't be sure..." she trailed off, deep in thought. Her words shot me like a bullet to the face. Jacob was taking her out. Of course. Wait, Jacob?

"Jacob?"

"Ye-ah," she replied slowly as if I was mentally challenged. "You know Jake right? Tall, Quileute, your friend…my boyfriend…Quil's cousin… "

My head spun. Her boyfriend?

"Since when?" I demanded, my voice came out sounding an octave harsher than I intended.

"I don't know since birth? You don't become someone's cousin one day, you just kind of are."

"No," I groaned shaking my head. It was coming back to me. I knew Jake and Bella were together. I knew he asked her out—I mean, why else would she spend so much time on our shitty reservation?— but somehow the fact hadn't actually registered in my brain until now. "I meant, since when have you and Jake been…"

Bella gasped and whipped around in her seat. "You didn't know Jacob and I were together?"

My grip tightened on the wheel. I hated the thought of her thinking I was… I don't know, stupid? Out of the loop?

"No I knew that…it's just…no I forgot that's all." I had never, not once, seen Jacob and Bella share as much as a kiss, so could I really be blamed for forgetting this tiny insignificant detail? He wouldn't have the balls to care that I just hit on his girlfriend would he?

Ugh I'm so fucked.

"Sometimes I worry about you," Bella said, feigning actual concern for my sanity. She faced forward and released an excited gasp. "Oooh we're in La Push! Jake's going to crack up when he hears about what we did to Mike today," she giggled. The last of the air in my lungs were knocked clean out of me. She wasn't actually going to tell Jacob that we faked a hook up in the parking lot at her school was she?

She couldn't be that delusional. Right?

But Bella continued to giggle, no doubt imagining Jake's delighted face as he hears about my hands nearing her thighs and how her tiny fingers ran up my body and into my hair….

As I approached the Reservation, I slowed down and parked along the side of the road about 10 yards away from Jacob's front lawn. "You're telling Jake what happened?"

"Yeah, he'll get a kick out of it," she replied, reaching down to unbuckle her seat belt.

Before she could click the buckle free I placed one of my hands on top of hers to stop her motions and looked her in the eye.

"I don't think that would be a wise decision Princess."

Bella looked back at me in surprise. Her hand was so damn smooth. "Why not?"

"Because I don't think talking about a fake hook up between you and I would make for great conversation," I retorted with a sarcastic tone. My eyes bore in to hers and I kept myself from looking down at her lips.

Realization eventually hit Bella and her round brown eyes widened in understanding. "Oh my God. That would be bad."

"It would be."

"I mean, you pretended to be my _boyfriend_. He would not be happy at all," she muttered the last part to herself.

"No, no he wouldn't."

"And this is Jake we're talking about, of all people…"

"You know how Jake is."

Bella stared at me for another second before doing something totally unexpected. She cracked a smile. And it wasn't just any smile, it was the same sexy devious smile that made me want to do things to her that Jacob would crucify me for. Well, try to crucify me for anyway.

"So I guess this'll be our little secret then eh?" she mused with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sure is," I responded gruffly. I saw something shift in my peripheral vision and eyes flickered fleetingly to the left out the front window shield. I meant to refocus my gaze back on Bella but the object my gaze fell upon outside held my attention for longer than expected. It took me a moment to realize this hazy object in question was really a person, _Jacob_, standing on his front lawn, frozen in mid stride glaring directly through my car at me and Bella.

–Or more accurately at me with my hand over his girlfriend's hand in a car she never should have been in, in the first place. Bella must have caught on to what I had seen because in the next instant we both ripped our hands away from each others as if we had latched on to a burning hot stove and hadn't felt the scorching pain until that very moment. In the back of my mind I knew Jacob couldn't have been able to see our hands from where he stood, but I swear it was like the kid had some kind of intense super laser vision the way he was staring us down.

"We better get out there," Bella rasped, fumbling with her seatbelt and collecting her bags. I calmly undid my own before pushing the door open and hopping out of my shitmobile.

**Bella's POV**

Paul and I did our best to appear as nonchalant as possible as we gradually approached Jacob—or more accurately, I did my best. I don't think Paul's nonchalance was rehearsed like mine was; that's just the way he was. The clear bewilderment etched into the wrinkles of my beloved boyfriend's brow was almost comical, but I knew it was in my best interest not to laugh.

"Bella?" Jacob finally croaked when I got close enough to him.

"Hey," I welcomed him brightly with my best mega watt smile.

Paul easily sauntered up to my side and gave Jacob a quick head nod. "'Sup."

With his eyes shifting back and forth between us, Jacob addressed us with quizzical scrutiny. "Did you guys come together?"

"Yeah, Paul came and picked me up from school," I piped up, "Wasn't that nice?"

"You did?" he asked Paul.

"Yep."

Jacob's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Paul but his next words were addressed to me. "So he just showed up unannounced at your school?"

"Well, yes, and he saved me a lot of gas by doing so."

"I did," Paul agreed. Even amidst the expanding awkwardness of the situation, Paul's curt and to the point responses amused me to no end. A small giggle bubbled up my throat and escaped through my lips which I quickly smothered with my hand, but not before Paul noticed with a bemused smirk of his own.

"Alright, well whatever I guess," Jake finally conceded, letting the issue go and reaching out to grab my hand.

"So what did you guys do at your school anyway? It seems a bit unfair that Paul got to visit it before me." He looked at both of us when he asked this, no suspicion or accusation was apparent in his voice but I could still feel the instantaneous dropping sensation in my stomach nonetheless._ Oh we weren't up to much Jake, we just pretended to hook up against Paul's car while making some guy who touched my boob in the hallway jealous .No big deal. _How could I have _done_ that? The innocent curiosity in Jacob's eyes only pounded the guilt further down my aching throat.

Paul, who must have noted the dread in my eyes, took it upon himself to salvage the situation for the both of us."You know how much I hate even standing on school grounds, you really think I was gunna let Princess over here drag in me for a royal tour? I don't think so. "

Jacob chuckled and squeezed my hand. Paul glanced down at our intertwined fingers, and then up at me with an expression I couldn't quite read. All I could do at that point was to breathe out in relief to settle my jittery nerves. What Jake didn't know wouldn't hurt him right? As I stood there kept telling myself I didn't do anything wrong, but why then, did I still feel like I was keeping a secret from him?

"So," Paul began, effectively interrupting my thought process. "Bella promised us some extra players for our Pre-Ball football tournament."

Jake turned to me once again with surprise and curiosity written all over his handsome, russet face."You did?"

"Well, Paul asked me if I knew anyone I could bring along so I told Angela, Jessica and Victoria they should come by and join the fun." I could tell Jake was doing his best to hide his obvious discomfort with the fact that Paul and I had planned so much out without his knowledge, so I quickly added, "it was all so last minute really."

"I'm sure it was." He didn't sound mad, or annoyed, just disbelieving. He tugged at my hand impatiently and started pulling me away. "Common, let's start heading out to the beach," he urged, carefully avoiding eye contact with Paul. It was obvious he was craving for some much needed alone time with me, even if for just a fifteen minute walk to the beach.

As Jake half lead me, half dragged me across his front lawn, I turned around and reached my hand out to where Paul was left standing. "Paul," I called out—I don't know what I was reaching out to him for, it was almost as if I was trying to grasp on to him before I drifted too far away. "Aren't you coming with?"

Paul just shook his head slightly and that snarky trademark smirk of his shot across his lips. "Don't worry about me Princess I'll catch up."

I offered him a warm parting smile before turning back to the direction Jake was pulling me in. There's something about Paul that I really liked, and I couldn't exactly put my finger on it but I think it had to do with the way he's always so confident and sure of himself. Maybe it's the fact that he's a senior and therefore the only guy (of Jake's friends) who's actually older than me grade wise. Paul had a stern maturity about him the others couldn't match, but sometimes that maturity was clouded by the excessive amount of profanity that seemed to roll off his tongue so effortlessly.

I could physically sense Jacob's whole body de-tense as we walked farther and farther away from Paul.

"I've missed you," he said, voice sounding deep in earnest. My chest warmed at his words and I walked slightly closer to him than before.

"I talked to you on the phone last night silly," I teased, fishing for some flattery. Hey, having a boyfriend had to have some cute perks right?

"Bells, I miss you every second of the day," he confessed to my great satisfaction, "even when I'm asleep you're in my dreams."

I giggled bashfully at his sweetness. "You dream about me?"

He scoffed as if the answer was obvious. "Of course."

"What kind of dreams are they?" I hedged, feeling more courageous than usual. "Are they sweet dreams or…"

Jake slowed his pace and gazed down at me with an amused expression. A wicked smirk hinted at the edge of his full inviting lips. "Explain '_or'_…" he prompted mercilessly.

"No, you explain '_or_,_'_" I challenged back. I internally threatened to hurt my blush if it betrayed me by rising up to my cheeks. "I asked you first."

Jake's eyes glowed with a mixture of lust and excitement as he mulled over my racy question. Suddenly he faced forward and picked up his pace again, tugging me alongside him as we trudged through the woods, taking the short cut to the beach. "You don't want to know," he replied gruffly, voice thick with hidden implications. Well obviously the meaning behind it wasn't _that_ hidden, hormonal teenage guys weren't that difficult to figure out.

The woods thinned as we neared the beach and the faint murmur of voices ahead grew more and more audible with each step. "Excited for the game?" I inquired, deciding to save our previous conversation for a more private occasion. When I glanced up I was surprised to find annoyance clear on his face.

"What?" I asked slightly taken aback.

"Bells," he sighed as we walked through the last of the trees and onto the tan, grainy sand of the First Beach shore. "I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a reason why I didn't tell you everyone was playing football today."

"Yeah I was wondering about that actually, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I've been—"

"BELLA'S HERE!" Someone shouted, and without meaning to I tore my gaze away from Jacob and instantly scrounged for the owner of this new voice, which wasn't difficult to locate in the least.

Seth and Quil were standing side by side roughly 25 yards away when I spotted them. Seth waved at me enthusiastically and moved to take a step toward me when Quil drew out his hand, and with a malicious grin stretched across his face, grabbed a hold onto Seth's shoulder. In one fluid movement Quil had pushed the poor kid behind and used him as a propeller to jolt himself ahead and towards me. Seth stumbled back as Quil ran joyously in my direction shouting, "Bella!" in delight, while Seth regained his balance and began running behind Quil with all his might.

"No fair Quil I saw her first!" Seth huffed as he tore across the sand, surprisingly right at the heels of his tormenter.

"You better pick up the pace then Sethy-Poo," Quil threw over his shoulder to the great agitation of Seth.

Their overly comical antics sent me into a giggling fit and I watched the boys approach me at impressive speeds—considering they _were_ running on sand— with unadulterated amusement.

The race was close but near the end Quil kicked it into high gear and reached me first—with his arms open wide—barreling into me at top speed and knocking all the oxygen from my lungs in one forceful blow.

"You're here!"He exclaimed, wrapping his long arms around me and hefting me up into the air so fast that I was soon light in the head. I was used to this reaction from the La Push boys, but Quil has never had such a lengthy head start.

He twirled me 6 feet up in the air and abruptly rotated his motions back and forth."Quil!" I gasped between my laughter, "I'm…getting…whip…lash."

"Common! I didn't get to say hi to Bella!" Seth whined impatiently from below. Seth was the biggest sweet heart of all; Leah so did not deserve him as a little brother. Quil finally set me down on my own two feet but my balance was off due to the turbulent ride and he swiftly set his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Whoa there girl," he crooned, "You'll need those feet if you're planning on playing with us in the game."

"You're playing with us?" Seth asked with obvious hope sparkling in his wide youthful eyes. I couldn't help but to grin and reach out and wrap my hand behind his head, pulling him in for a tight hug against my chest.

"I've missed you kid," I cooed while I ruffled his smooth dark hair with my hand. "And yes I will be indulging in some intense Quileute sports today, even if it ends up being the worst mistake of my life."

"Oooh gunna share the love Bella?" Someone called out. I glanced over Seth's head to see Jared standing near the shore next to a guy I didn't recognize but presumed to be his friend. Even from the distance I easily spotted the crooked smile lingering on Jared's face; his obvious innuendo was not lost to me. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at him disapprovingly while Jacob scoffed loudly behind me. He muttered something along the lines of, "assholes have no respect," and I released Seth from my headlock against my chest, slightly worried all my fussing was embarrassing for him.

Seth, on the contrary, was completely unfazed. "Yes!" He pumped his fist to his side then turned to Quil triumphantly, "You're so going down."

"Oh sucks for you little one 'cuz I call Bella on my team," Quil taunted ruthlessly earning a face drop of despair by Seth.

"What? That's not fair!"

"Suck it up midget I got dibs."

"But I was going to call Bella!" Seth crossed his arms and pouted while I focused my energy on containing the giggles that threatened to bubble up my throat all over again. "You're such an A-Hole," he accused—I mentally applauded him for his self censorship; it's only a matter of time before Paul's dirty mouth corrupted the kid's sweet innocence for good. "You _knew_ I wanted her on my team," he continued while glaring Quil down with an impressive amount of distain.

I glanced up at Jacob to see that the humor in his expression mirrored my own as he watched his two friends' animated exchange. He caught my eye and grinned at me then tilted his head to the right as a silent gesture to escape. With Quil and Seth still going at it, Jake and I slinked off unbeknownst to them and strolled hand in hand on the cool uneven sand with the breeze softly whistling and gently kissing both of our raw cheeks.

Savoring the moment I snuck a peek at my now 6 foot tall boyfriend and tell-tale flutter of my heart was instantaneous as I gazed at his tall dark form. He was maturing into a man before my eyes. Was it possible that he had actually grown three full inches during the short two month period we had spent together? His voice had grown subtly deeper and the last of the boyish roundness to his face was gradually thinning out while the firm definition of his cheekbones and jaw line had grown more pronounced. I had been certain that he'd hit his growth spurt that day I visited him in his garage for the first time in years — I was awed speechless by his new found height, toned body and matured features—but my initial assessment is completely outdated. Looking at him now, well, he's a whole different person…but luckily only on the outside. Jacob, opening his mouth to say something, glanced down at me—only to clamp his jaw shut with a curious expression. He _totally_ caught me ogling. Ugh, my cheeks flooded with color.

"What?" he asked playfully as if he didn't know I was blatantly checking him out. He slipped his hand from mine and brought his arm around my waist, pulling me in perfectly to his firm side.

A soft smile played on my lips and rested my head against his rib cage. "Can't a girl admire her boyfriend without ridicule?" I mumbled, immediately feeling the gentle vibrations of Jacob's chuckle against my cheek.

"Sure, sure. Don't let me interfere."

"Thank you," I huffed, still a tad frazzled from having been caught.

"Mhmmm," he hummed in my hair before pressing his lips to the temple of my head. I melted further into his hold on me and fought my eyelids from fluttering down contently.

"Don't fall asleep on me now," he admonished. His breath was hot on my scalp. "You're the one who dragged us in to this mess."

I then lifted my eyes and struggled against his hold on me. "What's your issue with the game? I was told that you guys play every year, do u not?" I cocked an eyebrow up at him to which he responded with a sigh.

"Does it really matter? Quil and Seth are still fighting over you back there, it's not like we can pull out now. "

"Who said we were pulling out? I don't know about you," I began importantly before raising my closed fist up for emphasis, "but I am going to kick some major butt today!"

Jake chortled at my words which earned him a good smack on the shoulder from me, however ineffective it may have been. "Laugh all you want Black, we'll see who'll be laughing all the way to the far zone."

"You mean the end zone Bells?" He crackled humorously.

"Whatever," I laughed. Before Jacob could come up with another witty remark, my eyes fell over his shoulder and settled on Embry who was kneeling in the sand about a stone's throw away.

"Is that Embry?" I asked suddenly, and even I could hear the excitement in my voice as soon as his name escaped my mouth. Right away recent memories of our shopping trip resurfaced in my mind and the edges of my lips subconsciously tugged upwards as I recalled our mini adventure with a near sense of nostalgia. I hadn't gotten the chance to visit the Rez since that day so I sort of had an excuse to miss the guy.

Obviously, Jacob wasn't feelin' the love. I felt the instant rigidity of his body before I realized that he had stopped walking all together. His curious reaction sparked my intrigue and I peered up at him, only to find that his features had lost all former traces of merriment, and was instead arranged in a taut, emotionless slate. "Yeah that's him," he deadpanned, glaring holes into Embry's crouching form.

"Whoa, what's going on? Did something happen between you two?" I inquired hurriedly, scrutinizing Jake's off kilter behavior.

His eyes softened and he sighed, turning his attention back to me. "No, no nothing's wrong." Jake began, and a curious expression passed over his features—it was the expression of someone who just thought of something brillliant. He conspicuously leaned forward as if he was about to tell me a secret. "You know what? Embry's _has_ been acting pretty weird actually."

"Really?" I whispered, surprised, leaning into him in genuine interest.

Jake' nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah. I mean, haven't you noticed something's been…off about him? Everyone's been kind of whispering about it, did he act strange when you guys went to the mall?"

I was taken aback by these new found allegations but I diligently racked my brain for any instances in our shopping trip that may have supported what Jake was implying. Uh, yeah, I came up with nothing. "No," I shrugged. "Why? What has he been doing?"

"Oh, I don't know, he's been acting…strange…" he trailed off vaguely.

"Like…"

Jacob struggled to find the words to express himself. "He's just been—moody—lately. He snaps at everyone who crosses his path and…well, just be careful with him okay? It would be best to just leave him alone."

I stole another glace back at Embry, who was now sticking his finger in the sand with an overly concentrated looked on his face. Besides his currently odd choice in activities, he appeared perfectly normal to me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes back to Jacob.

"You're describing him as if he's The Hulk or something," I scoffed dismissively. "He looks the same to me."

"Okay Bella, ignore me if you want, but don't say I didn't warn you," Jacob cautioned, crossing his arms.

"Okay _dad,_" I teased, giggling at his cocked eyebrow. A smile played at his beautifully full lips and he shook his head at me slightly.

"You do _not_ want to call me that."

"Why?" I taunted giddily. "Do I not want to get you angry? Will I not like you when you're angry?" Jacob actually growled at me and made a grab for my waist but I was able to dodge his advance just in time. "Look who's the Incredible Hulk now!" I screeched while simultaneously getting lifted up in the air and crushed against my boyfriend's firm chest. He squeezed me into him until I gasped for air.

"You were asking for it," he whispered sexily in my ear before placing a sweet kiss on my cheek and loosening his grip on me. I sighed contently as he let me down, and then hurriedly adjusted my shirt which had ridden up.

"I'm going to talk to Embry for a bit—"

"I'll come with you," Jacob interjected almost at the same time.

"No…" I drew out carefully, I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything, but I really did want to talk to Embry…and, well, it was obvious there was some kind of tension between the two and the last thing I wanted was to be caught in the middle of an awkward situation. "It's okay, I can go by myself. I just want to talk to him about a few things," I explained as nonchalantly as I could manage. Jacob still appeared skeptical, but at least he didn't look hurt. I quickly hopped up to him and placed my hands on each side of his neck, pulling him in for a brief but effective kiss on the lips.

His mouth reluctantly stretched in a grin as we pulled away. "Okay," he conceded, "as long as we get a chance to pick up where this left off."

"It would only be fair," I agreed with a wink then turned on my heel and headed for Embry.

By the time I reached Embry he was a few steps farther than he had been before. He was still crouched down on the tips of his feet drawing lines in the sand and hadn't even acknowledged my presence so I decided it would be a fun idea to sneak up behind him and cover his eyes. I did just that and as soon as my cool hands hit the surface of his smooth face, he jumped abruptly and let out a startled gasp.

"What the—"

"Guess who!" I rasped in a low scratchy voice, attempting to disguise my usual, much softer, pitch as best as I could. I knew I failed miserably when I felt deep creases form near his eyes, the ones that indicated that he was smiling.

"Well," he began, his voice confirming that he indeed had a smile across his lips, "your hands don't smell like they've been scratching your balls—so that rules out Quil." I bit down on my lip to keep from laughing.

"And," Embry continued pensively while reaching his hand up near my own. "Your hands are actually," he ran his large fingers over my left hand ever so lightly, "extremely soft and peculiarly dainty. So that rules out Paul, Jared, and Jake." I bit my lip even harder. "That only leaves one more person…Seth."

"Seth?" I cried dubiously. Then I quickly realized that I'd forgotten to disguise my voice. "Oops."

Embry chuckled at my outburst. "Well Seth is young and does possess soft skin, Bella." I groaned and dropped my hands from his eyes and walked around him to face him.

"Guess I blew that one."

"I think I had a pretty good idea who it was anyway," Embry said, his eyes were glowing. Still on his knees he grabbed my arm and yanked me in for a warm embrace. "Where have you been?" He asked hotly in my ear. We held each other for a comfortable moment before pulling away. "It feels like it's been a lifetime," he exhaled.

Copying his posture I settled my knees down in the sand. "I know," I gushed in agreement, "I've been so busy it's crazy." Looking at Embry it was heartwarming to see how clearly my presence had lifted his spirits. "I have to ask though, what are you doing sitting in the sand?"

"Oh," he looked down at himself then up at me again. "I'm setting up the field for the game. The guys never mark it up evenly so I decided I might as well do it myself if I want it done right for once."

"Gotcha," I nodded, noticing the cones that sat right next to him for the first time. "So tell me, anything new?"

"Actually, you might be impressed," he replied smugly. "I finally put the rest of my Christmas money to good use and bought myself a cell phone."

"Oh nice!" I remarked, truly happy for him. I had been pretty surprised to find that very few of the guys on the rez actually owned their own cell phone. Even Jacob had to call me every night on his house phone.

Embry smiled hugely. "Thanks, I'm pretty pumped about it." He reached into his back pocket and slid out a sleek black and red cell that must have been one of the new ones the wireless companies recently released. I eagerly snatched the shiny devise out of his hands and marveled at it while he spoke. "Pretty sweet right? To be honest, you weren't here for a while and I wanted to you know, maybe call you and see how you were doing these past few days."

I tore my gaze away from the phone turned my attention to Embry again. "Oh, you totally should have I would have loved that." I replied honestly.

His dimples made an adorable appearance on his cheeks when he grinned at me. "Yeah I wanted to, but I didn't have your number."

"Oh you should have asked Jacob, and Paul has it too—here, I'll type it in for you."

"Great, that would be great," he said a little breathlessly as I tapped my number in his new phone. "Wait, Paul already has your number?"

"Yeah," I answered simply. All the sudden a thought smacked me right in the face. "Oh my God, speaking of Paul—you are so going to love me!"

"Wait, what?" Embry laughed slightly taken off guard. "Who says I don't love you already?"

I shook my head and widened my eyes dramatically. "No I mean you're _really_ going to love me when you hear this." I insisted.

Embry was clearly amused by my random burst of excitement. "Okay, okay what is it?"

"I," I announced ceremoniously, "asked Paul, to ask _Kieran_ if she wanted to join us for the football game today!" I practically squealed the end, I couldn't help it.

Embry's eyebrows shot up and his mouth opened slightly. "You what?" he coughed.

"You heard me; Kieran should be stopping by at some point today. Oh, I forgot to ask Paul if she was playing in the game too, but I doubt it. Anyway, chances are she's probably coming _thus_ supplying you a perfect opportunity to get to know her a lot better without the pressures of her friends surrounding her at all times. I know how girls can be." Did creatures like Malia and her vermin gang still constitute as girls? I don't know, it sounded a little too humane for me.

"Wow, that's…" Embry trailed off unable to find the right words. He must've been surprised speechless.

"Amazing? Genius? So sensitive of me? I know, and I completely agree," I interjected proudly. Embry's lips worked its way into a forced smile.

"Uh, yeah, exactly."

"You're nervous aren't you? Don't worry I'll be here if you need a conversation starter, plus I invited three of my good friends to join us so I promise it won't be awkward."

Before Embry could respond, my cell phone ring tone blared from my pocket. I retrieved it and read off Jessica's name on Caller ID. "Speaking of the Devils."

I gave Embry the 'hold on just a moment please' finger and I answered the call. "Hey Jessi—"

"_Bella_ my Lord, what kind of bogus directions did you send me?" Jessica bellowed so loudly on the other end that I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Wait, what are you talk abou—"

"We followed the directions you gave us and we're in the middle of freaking nowhere!"

"Jessica," I demanded sternly in the hopes of grasping her attention. "Where. Are. You?"

"… I swear to baby Jesus if I get fucking molested out here by some psycho tribal _freak…_"

"Jessica!"

"Hello?" Victoria's voice was in my ear now, thank God.

"Vick, hey," I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Jessica's having a bit of a bitch fit," she remarked with a scoff.

"I can tell. Where are you?"

"We passed a sign that said 'Hoover Road' and now we're at a dead end."

"Oh yeah, that's perfect. You're going to have to off-road it for little bi—"

"_OFF ROAD IT?_ " Jessica's blood curling screech rang from the receiver.

"Sorry, did I forget to mention you're on speaker?" Victoria added helpfully.

"Yeah, you did. Jess? I swear it's not even an eighth of a mile off road and it's not muddy so your car will be fine."

"I'm not driving my car I had to borrow my sisters; you know my baby Miata wouldn't be able to handle all these God forsaken hills! And now you want me to _off road_ it in my sister's car? Do you know what she will do to me if I mess it up?

"Oh calm down, Sara won't kill you if there's a little dirt on the tire."

"It's not Sara's, its Meghan's."

My eyes widened immediately. "Oh," I breathed in recognition. Jessica's older sisters were even more insane than Jessica was if you could believe it, but Meghan was notoriously psychotic. One time I was over at Jessica's house and Meghan burst into the room screaming bloody murder about her catching her boyfriend talking to some other girl during one of her college classes. In an effort to calm her down Jessica reasonably suggested that her boyfriend might just be friends with the girl he was talking to, but that only sent Meghan into a livid rage, hollering and crying and accusing Jessica of taking sides. I had been shocked speechless as I watched the deranged spectacle but as soon as Meghan flew out of the house in hysterics, Jessica merely turned to me asked if I thought her hair looked cute that day as if nothing ever happened. When I called Angela that night to recount the madness, she only laughed lightly and explained that Jessica's sister's tirades were of such often occurrences' in that house that if I hung around there enough I'd be just as immune to it as Jessica had become.

Jess continued to blubber on. "Meghan will murder me and you know it. Do you know what she did to my collection of Barbies when I was in first grade after I used her Easy Bake Oven without her permission? Sara didn't' even tell her I had used it, and I swear I left no traces that I did. She knows things Bella, she always knows. "

"And I know that Jess but please? This is different. I'm guessing she gave you permission to drive her car today and I'm swearing to you nothing will happen to it."

"But—"

I rolled my eyes. It was obviously time to bring out the big guns. "Everyone is here waiting for you Jess. My boys Paul, Jared and Seth have been on my case about the truck load of girls I promised them and they are _so_ eager to meet you, especially." I could hear her faint gasp on the other end I knew it was only a matter of time before she caved.

"Especially me? Did you tell them what I look like?" I smiled to myself as I heard the slow rumbling of her engine restarting.

"Why do you think they're so disappointed you're not here yet? They've been lifting weights to pass the time." I bit my tongue to keep from laughing at my own ridiculousness.

"Omigod. _Why didn't you tell me? _Jesus you can be so slow sometimes Bella. Meet us at the parking spot, we're on our way." The phone went dead then and I allowed myself to release the chuckled held up in my throat. Hook, line and sinker.

"What. The hell. Was that?" Startled by this voice my eyes flew up and landed on Embry, who was in the same spot kneeling in the sand before me with a puzzled expression face. How had I completely forgotten he was there, right in front of me during the short minute long duration of my highly embarrassing and possibly incriminating conversation?

"Oh, those were just my friends," I attempted to wave it off like it was no big deal, but Embry wasn't about to let it go that easily. His lips curled into a small smirk and I knew my cheeks had already betrayed me with their trademark pink hue.

"Since when is Seth interested in a truck full of hot girls?" He patronized mercilessly. "And I'm pretty sure Jared and Paul are not, in fact, lifting weights right now as you seem to believe."

I could tell Embry was enjoying himself, calling me out on my blatant lies. I smacked him playfully on his arm but he only cocked an eyebrow at me, clearly still awaiting my brilliant explanation.

"What?" I laughed, "Jessica needed a little motivation to get here faster. You want to start the game soon don't you?"

"And that's what it took to convince her? She must be one interesting girl."

I shook my head and chuckled. "You have no idea."

"What I don't understand," Embry inquired thoughtfully, "is why you chose Seth, Paul, and Jared to be the hunky men salivating for her arrival."

His question was totally unexpected and I felt bad for my honest but shallow answer. "Well I couldn't exactly say Quil and Embry," I shrugged.

"Why not?" He pressed.

"Well, Jess, she isn't the most creative person in the world so when I threw out some names of the guys here I thought it would just be easiest to go with the ones with recognizable names."

"Oh, so if you said Embry and Quil she'd think we were just a pair of psycho tribal freaks? "

My heart missed a beat and my mouth bobbed open and closed like a fish out of water before I could form an intelligible sentence. "You heard that?"

Embry didn't respond, he only sat there staring at me intently, gauging my reaction.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, using my knees to move closer to him. "She's ignorant, that's all. She hasn't traveled anywhere other than this state so she's not cultured." I reached my right hand up and brushed Embry's hair out of his face and placed it behind his ear. "Besides, one super hot guy is the same as the next in her eyes, no matter the race." It was my turn to smile when I saw Embry's light brown eyes widen in front of my own.

"What exactly are you insinuating here?" he asked with a crooked smile. I was about to pull my hand from his hair when he reached up and took a hold of my wrist before I could take it back.

"Don't tell Paul and Jared what I said," I pleaded, totally ignoring his question. "Or Seth for that matter. They'd never let me hear the end of it."

Embry finally shifted back into his usual warm care-free self. "You didn't even have to ask. And aren't you meeting your friends somewhere? You're going to be late."

"You're right," I agreed without making a move to get up. He still held my wrist in his hand.

"You know I wasn't actually offended right?" He asked in good humor. I should have known not to worry about Embry.

"I wasn't sure to be honest. Jess can be pretty rude."

"Nah," Embry waved his free hand dismissively. "She sounds like a lot of fun."

"Don't get any ideas now," I cautioned jokingly. I knew there was no way in hell Embry would ever go for a ditz like Jessica. She was my friend and all, but Embry was simply too smart to get himself involved with her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Embry replied with a low voice. Before casting an unreadable look my way Embry dipped his head down and slowly brought my hand to his lips. When his mouth made contact with the back of my hand I gasped a little, I couldn't help it. His lips were so soft against my skin and their warmth spread a titillating heat all the way down to the tips of my fingers. He was careful when he kissed me, his lips were full and gentle as they pressed upon my skin; it was like my hand was the most fragile artifact in the world that Embry couldn't afford to mistreat. He applied more pressure behind the kiss just before gently releasing my wrist and raising his head again.

When Embry focused his attention to me I was surprised to find my heart was fluttering at a faster rate than usual in my chest. What was going on with me? Embry had kissed—no, more like pecked my hand and that was all it took for an overwhelming sense of nervousness to creep over me and settle in my stomach.

"Iz?" Embry breathed. Even though his tone was quiet it I was still enough to knock me out of my trance.

"Yeah? Yeah. Sorry. Uh, what was that for?" I blurted out with all the grace in the world. Without a conscious thought to do so I took my left hand and rubbed the spot on my right where he had kissed me. I was confused to find that the tingling sensation never subdued from my skin.

Embry shrugged and his face broke out into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sorry, just trying to be a gentlemen, but I guess chivalry really is dead."

Stupid, stupid Bella. He was just messing around. I mentally slapped myself for reading too much into it making me look like a freak. Over analyzing things isn't usually my forte, and now I remembered why; every time I over think something I blow it scarily out of proportion. I know Jake and my friends get frustrated with me when I can't put two and two together sometimes, but ignorance is bliss—to an extent— I mean now look at me, I was acting like such an idiot in front of Embry, freaking out over a stupid peck to the hand.

I took in a breath and gathered myself before I spoke again. "No, it's fine, you just caught me off guard that's all. Maybe that means you're right about the whole dead chivalry thing." I pushed myself up as I spoke and brushed the sand off my knees. Backing away I smiled down at him and excused myself. "Anyway, I should go meet the girls, Jessica will probably flip out if I'm not there by the time she parks."

Embry was watching me as I backed away but I noticed he had a faraway look in his eyes. It was like he was thinking about something else entirely. "Sure thing," he still managed to say. I threw him a quick parting wave before whirling around and trotting in the direction of my friends. The walk there would be good for me, I needed some alone time to clear my head and stop thinking about the hand Embry kissed just moments before. The hand that still burned from his touch long after his lips left them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Forgive me! Life's been crazy but I've been working hard on catching up. I apologize again though, especially to my loyal reviewers..I'm dying to know what was going on in your head as you read this chapter cause it was loads of fun to write. As a special thanks I'll give a fun preview to my next chapter if you review!**

**Love you all!**


	11. Foul Balls

**Disclaimer: All I own here in my imagination : )**

**A/N: It's been a century I know…so here's a recap!**

_Previously…_

_Bella reconnects with Jacob and meets Quil, Embry, Seth and the gang at a casual get together Emily and Sam throw. Bella gets a little drunk while playing truth or dare with the boys and is forced to meet their female friends from school—Malia, Kieran, Lane and Tami who are also invited to play the game. Lane and Tami are shameless in their scandalous behavior while Kieran is on the quieter side and Malia tries time after time to win Jacob's attention and steal his focus away from Bella. Fortunately, Bella and Jacob kiss and start going out after a few weeks, but Malia comes back, demanding that Jake keep the promise he made months ago to take her to the Ball (Reservation's version of Prom). Bella agrees to attend the Ball with Embry, who unbeknownst to Bella, has developed strong feelings for her and hopes to sweep her off her feet at the dance. Paul starts looking at Bella quite differently as well after he picks her up from school one day and convinces her to stage a fake hook up with him against his car in an effort to scare the boob-toucher: Mike away. Under the impression that Embry likes Kieran, Bella has invited Kieran to hang out with them after the annual football game is over, but for now Bella is at the reservation in the car with her best friends Victoria, Jessica and Angela getting ready to play in the football game in their sexy Halloween outfits that will be sure to blow the boys away._

**Chapter 11: Foul Balls**

"I am so ready to meet some super hot guys right about now Bella, it's been way too long since I've gotten any attention," Jessica informed Victoria, Angela and I as we gathered into the back of her sister's van to dress up for the football game. To my increasing horror, Jess didn't fail to supply the outfits we wore on Halloween. Why in the world had I agreed to this? Jake's friends—and Jake for that matter—had never seen me wear anything skimpier than a T-shirt and jeans (discounting that time Jake and I hooked up in his garage) and now I was preparing to parade around in a skin tight tank top and booty hugging shorts for everyone to see? It wasn't that I was insecure; I'd wear an outfit like this at a party on a Friday night or around school if I felt inclined to do so, but somehow it was a whole different story being in La Push; those guys were like family to me.

Jessica droned on. "So do me a favor and introduce me to the guy who's most ready to hook up, 'k B?"

"Don't we give you enough attention?" Victoria asked with an innocence that was so mockingly fake that anyone in the world _but_ Jessica was be able to detect its falseness in a heartbeat. Victoria loved meddling with Jessica in that way, but mocking her was more of a coping mechanism for Vic than for it was for her own entertainment. She once told me it was the only way she was able to stand to be near Jessica for more than ten minutes without taking an ak-47 blowing her own brains out. Graphic, I know, but they were her words not mine.

"I kind of meant _male_ attention," Jessica pointed out prudishly. "I mean, you're cool and all but I'm not like, about to go _lesbian_ for you Victoria," she snorted self importantly. Jess was right in the middle of scooting off her jeans when she paused, turned her attention to Victoria, then widened her eyes in the over dramatic way we were all used to. "Omigod, no offence or anything," she stated hurriedly as if she actually thought Vic had suddenly converted into a lesbian and had the hots for her. Sigh, only Jessica.

It was obvious Victoria was fighting the amusement that threatened to alight face as she stared back at the airhead. "Oh, none taken. Really."

"I don't understand why you think you don't get enough attention Jess; didn't you hook up at the Anderson twin's party that one time?" Angie pointed out, expertly changing the subject.

"Well yeah but that was def like, three centuries ago." Jessica huffed. She'd taken up the annoying habit of shorting her words and taking text message lingo and placing it into her everyday vernacular. With her, _def_ was definitely, _obvi_ was obviously, _perf_ was perfect and sometimes…it was impossible to figure out what the hell she was saying.

"Oh _yeah_," Victoria began, feigning a slow Jessica-like realization. "Didn't you like, totally hook up with Mike?"

Bile shot up my throat and I gasped, "You hooked up with Mike?"

Jessica giggled as she slid her jeans the rest of the way off. "Didn't I tell you Bella? It was incredible. Mike is so effing hot!" Victoria and I cringed in utter disgust at one another and Angela snickered into her hand.

"Jealous," Jessica sang haughtily after catching me in mid gag.

"Oh totally," Victoria gushed sarcastically. Jessica threw her a triumphant smile, which only made Angela laugh even harder. "Correct me if I'm wrong Jay," Victoria began, scrunching her eyebrows together and creating wrinkles of confusion on her forehead. She could be so convincing at times it was almost scary. "But didn't you tell me that Mike totally moaned Bella's name _at least_ six times while your tongue was down his throat? Like, I didn't even think that was possible. "

"What?" I bellowed, utterly terror stricken. I took a few deep breaths to keep from gagging for real this time. It didn't look like I was going to be able to hold down my lunch much longer.

"Fucking hell Victoria, can I trust you to keep _any_ secrets?" Jessica snipped viciously at Victoria who made a huge show of covering her mouth.

"Oops," she peeped sweetly. "I didn't know it was a secret."

"Well obvi!" Jessica crossed her arms and glared at me. "There's no reason to inflate Bella's ego bigger than it already is, besides, Mike already explained to me that he was like, majorly stressing out over the _ginormous_ Spanish project he and Bella were working on together. _That's_ why her name might have slipped a couple times during our make out session. Isn't that right Bella? You guys had a Spanish project due that month?"

"Uh…" I felt sick to my stomach. Congratulations Mike, you're now revolting on a whole new level. "Sure," I gave in. "You know how important Spanish projects are." Too bad I've never taken a Spanish class in my life.

Victoria cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. She knew very well that I was lying to spare Jessica's feelings. In fact, Vic and I were in the same French class this year.

Just as I was about to swiftly change the subject; I remembered something else Jessica had said that startled me.

I narrowed my eyes at her and confronted her head on. "And what do you mean my ego's inflated?"

Jessica huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh common, don't act like you don't know."

"Know what?" I pushed determined.

"Oh IDK, that your life is perfect? Everyone flippin loves you Bella. You got Edward Cullen—a _Cullen_ for shit's sake, to fall for you. You act all humble and clueless but let's just face it, you've got it made and you know it."

"Wow, insecure much?" Victoria grunted, dropping her dumb girl façade for the first time and voicing my thoughts exactly.

Jessica sneered at Victoria. "Oh shut it, you're not much better. Listen, don't get all on my case for telling the truth 'cuz it's like this," her hateful scorn softened when she turned to me. At this point she was simply expressing what she honest to God believed. "Guys think of Bella as a treasure. They want to hold her hand as she crosses a puddle, or kiss her gently in the pouring rain. Bella's the dream girl every boy wants to date." She then shifted her gaze to Victoria. "Vicky, sweetheart, you're the chick every guy wants to sleep with." Jessica stated curtly, and Victoria wasn't in the least bit offended; in fact, she beamed and nodded her head as if to say "yeah, well what can I say?" She called herself a sexual feline and was by far one of the most provocative dressers at our high school, which left almost all of the male population drooling after her. Unfortunately for them, she only dated what she liked to call "mature men" in college.

"And Angela," Jessica continued, casting a glance at the now slightly frightened Angela. "I have nothing to say to you. You and Ben have had the most disgustingly adorable relationship for like, what, the thirty- eighth year now? Can you say most likely to be proposed to on the Eiffel Tower after a starlit dinner and a piano serenade?"

I had to laugh at that one; Angela and Ben actually were ridiculously cute together. The way he worshiped the ground she stood on was majorly impressive and undeniably sweet, especially because they've been dating since freshmen year.

"It's going to be our two and a half year anniversary next month," the soft spoken Angela asserted proudly. She absent mindedly reached up and touched the diamond encrusted heart necklace that hung from her neck. Ben had given it to her last year, not for her birthday, but after what Angela simply calls a "special occasion" –a term she she refuses to define or give any juicy details about.

Jessica snorted. "Congratulations Ange, but what does that leave _me_ with?"

"I don't know." Angela shrugged.

"Well that makes the two of us. I'm model status skinny with flawless hair that no guy appreciates!" Jessica whined and the rest of us openly snickered in response.

"Guys love your hair," I told her supportively. "It's blonde and beautiful."

"It's not blonde, its light brown with tan blonde highlights," she sniffed. "And guys take it for granted."

"Alright, alright enough with your belly aching. Everyone's dressed besides you." Victoria pointed out. We all took a moment to look around before it came to our attention that she was right.

"Okay chill your tits I'm almost ready." Without warning Jessica whipped off her shirt—and tore her bra away with it.

"What the hell is she doing now?" Vic turned to me incredulously and all I could do was shake my head in defeat.

Still completely topless, Jessica scrambled to the front of the car. "Hold on, I know my sister packs away an emergency push up bra in here somewhere…"

"An emergency what?" I cried.

"Ah ha, found it!" Her voice called from behind the front seats. She slid into the back of the van again and reclaimed her spot while swinging a heavily padded cheetah print bra up in the air triumphantly. "Emergency bra." She repeated, breathless from her scramble. After noting the "what the fuck?" expressions on all her friends' faces, Jessica put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Well sor-ry I'm not as heavily endowed as you three are. The girls need a little pick me up from time to time, so sue me. "

Victoria sighed and rubbed her eyes. Her resistance for Jessica's antics was obviously breaking down. "Jess, you're not lesbian for me, I got that. Now can you please realize that I'm not lesbian for you either and have no interest in having your tits in my face? Put the fucking bra on and let's get out of this goddamned car."

For once in her life Jessica did as she was told—not without a ceremonious roll of her eyes—and clothed herself. While we waited on her to finish Victoria touched up on her makeup and offered me some cherry flavored lip gloss which I appreciatively accepted. When everyone was ready to go, Angela opened the trunk door and we slid out of the car in all of our Sexy Roller Derby Chick glory.

"Lead the way," said Victoria, motioning her hand in front of her and I did just that. With Jessica to my left and Victoria then Angela to my right, we walked in a V like formation—kind of like the shape birds make when they migrate seasonally. The cool wind whipped our hair around our faces as we strode confidently down the beach's shore. We had a few minutes and a corner or two to turn before we'd be able to spot the guys and I was surprised to find that I wasn't nervous about my current state of wardrobe anymore, in fact, was actually getting quite anxious to greet my male friends. I was eager to see how Jacob in particular responded to my new raunchy attire.

In my peripheral vision I could tell Jessica was struggling with her shirt so I turned to see what the matter was.

"Are you seriously trying to pull your top down even lower?" I crackled when I saw what she was doing. Couldn't say I was surprised.

"If you got 'em, flaunt 'em," she replied simply, pushing her boobs together and inspecting them critically.

Victoria scoffed. "Says the girl with the emergency wonder bra."

"Says the girl who already has her boobs in her face," Jessica retorted just as quickly. "Victoria, I don't understand how you have smaller boobs than Bella, yet you make them look so much bigger."

"It's because I don't use my cleavage to get attention," I cut in before Vic could respond. "I take pride in not being as slutty as you two." The shirt was tight enough, did I really need my chest heaping out of it as well?

"That's true," Victoria and Jessica agreed simultaneously while poking at their cleavage and adjusting their tops. When it came to our varying degrees of sexuality, there were never any hard feelings.

"Oh by the way," Jessica chirped when she was done analyzing her outfit, "today there will be no Jessica Stanley; I need an alter ego."

"A what?" Angela coughed.

"An alter ego," Jess insisted. "No guy wants to hook up with a Jessica, it's too boring. I need an exotic, exciting name to go by. Something like, Sapphire, or Francesca."

Angela and Vic rolled their eyes at each other and I was about to inform Jessica of how ridiculous she sounded when I heard a catcall whistle from distance. Like a puppy who heard its owner coming home through the front door, Jessica's ears perked up in immediate response and I swear her tongue almost rolled all the way out her mouth the moment her greedy eyes latched on to the person in question.

"Who are _they_?" Victoria remarked from right next to me. I swiveled my head forward and saw what—or rather who—was causing such a commotion among my friends. My lips stretched into a small smile when I spotted Jared approaching us with a goofy grin on his groomed, handsome face. He was walking with the same guy I saw him with earlier, and I could tell it was his friend who had whistled suggestively at us by the way his fingers lowered from his lips.

Jessica's hand latched on to my arm so tightly that her hot pink and sharply manicured finger nails dug painfully into my skin.

"You did not tell me they looked like _that,_" she hissed into my ear, panic searing her voice.

Just then Jared and his friend arrived and stood in front of us before I had a chance to respond. Jared's eyes glowed as they scanned each of my friends appreciatively before eventually landing on me, causing me to blush a little when they made a deliberate rack up and down my outfit.

"Hey Jared," I welcomed, snatching his attention back up to my face. He broke out into a face slitting grin and he grabbed my hand, lifted it up over my head, and twirled me around like a ballerina.

"Be_ll_a," he drew out my name as he spun me. "I'm like'n the outfits!"

"Thanks," I laughed when he slowly set my hand down.

"I see you've brought company, Pip" he pointed out, glancing back at my awestruck friends. Pip was his nickname for me, like Princess was to Paul and Izzy was to Embry I guess. Jared was calling Pip-Squeak by the second time I met him, due to my small stature he explained, at least compared to him. Now he just called me Pip for short and I couldn't complain because somewhere down the line the nickname had evolved from a form of teasing to an endearing christening.

"And I see you've got company yourself," I retorted, smiling at his friend, who smiled back at me.

Jared snapped his attention away from us and looked over to his right. "Oh right, my bad. Bella, ladies, this is—"

"I'm Lucas," his friend broke in as he reached in to shake my hand. "But you can call me Luke," he added enchantingly, flipping his bangs out of his appetizing hazel eyes. He was the kind of guy who made girl's heats flutter.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella," I introduced warmly and I heard Jessica's breath hitch. Damn that girl was going to have an aneurism if she didn't calm down.

"I knew you must be the famous Bella, I've heard a lot about you," Lucas said, and I couldn't help but to fully drink in his appearance. He was different from Jacob and Jake's primary group of friends, but I couldn't put my finger on how. He was three to four inches shorter than Jared and Paul—which would still make him about 6'1" and around one inch taller than Jacob, but with the way Jacob was growing nowadays I had no doubt he'd tower over Luke within the next month or two. Luke was skinnier than the rest of the guys and didn't possess the same strong features as them either. He looked more laid back, more…normal, but don't get me wrong, he was still exceedingly attractive. And maybe describing him as skinny wasn't entirely accurate. He did have muscle, but it was a leaner kind, and with one glance down at his tight white shirt it was clear that he had great form underneath his clothes.

When I let go of his hand I noticed how much cooler it was than Jared's had been just a moment before.

I turned to introduce the girls before they peed themselves in anticipation. "There are my friends, Angela, Victoria, and Je—" Oh crap, didn't Jess want to go by a different name or something? Thinking fast I spat out the first thing that came to mind. "Jehh…mahn…ja..."

Jared's smile faltered and his eyebrows creased together. "Jemanja?" Jared repeated, confused. "Wow, that's uh, different…" I squeezed my eyes shut and felt a grimace form on my draining face. I didn't dare steal a glance at Jessica because I could already feel her deep set mortification radiate off of her in droves.

"I uh," she rasped desperately beside me. I was SO dead.

"A pleasure to meet you," Victoria dove in dotingly as she stretched her hand to shake Jared then Lucas's hand.

Luke winked at her when he took her hand in his. "Likewise Ms. Victoria."

"Come on," Jared stepped in between Vic and me and threw a heavy arm over my shoulder. "Let's head over to the game, they'll be waiting for us."

As it turned out, Jared couldn't have been more wrong. The guys had already thrown themselves into a full fledged football war; their huge muscular bodies slammed into each other's with so much force that I wasn't sure if the breeze I felt originated from the spring weather or from the sheer impact of their collisions. They were playing shirts versus skins, which was undoubtedly the reason for Jessica's gasping beside me, and they were so into their game that they hadn't even noted our arrival…that is, until Jared whistled for their attention, causing them to whip their sweaty heads in our direction. It took a minute for our presence to dawn on them, but when it did, there wasn't a Quileute mouth that wasn't hanging open in pure shock.

"Well hellllloooo ladies!" Quil crooned excitedly. He made his way over to us, along with the rest of the guys, and soon introductions were going all around. Honestly, I paid everyone else no attention— there was only one person I had my eyes on, and this one person's own eyes were drilled onto me. Jacob stood the furthest from me than anyone else. His deep brown eyes were opened wide and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down profusely against his strong, kissable neck. He looked adorable—and speechless, but he finally found it in his legs to move closer to me.

"Bella," he breathed when he reached me. As soon as I looked up at him I had Jacob Black Tunnel Vision; while everyone and thing around me was a hazy insignificant blur, Jacob Black was all I could see, hear, smell, and hopefully soon, touch and taste. "You look," his voice was a little shaky as he continued, "I mean, what you're wearing is…"

"Do you like it Jacob?" I asked coyly, swaying my shoulders back and forth while twirling the ends of my hair. Apparently my flirty girl act was a huge turn on for him because he stopped with his stuttering and brought his large hands to the sides of my hips. His eyes burned into mine as he pulled lower half up against his own and a low growl vibrated in his chest and resonated through me.

Jacob leaned his head to the side of mine and his hot breath swarmed my ear as he spoke. "Do you want to go someplace where I can show you how much I like it Bella?" A tornado of butterflies shot up my stomach as I discretely pressed my hips up against his even harder…and let's just say I could feel how much he liked my outfit.

"It was part of my Halloween costume," I explained nonchalantly. He hissed at my pressure against him. "Trick or treat?" I giggled playfully and he ran his hands up my waist. I peered to the side of his body for a moment to make sure no one was paying us any attention. No one was.

"How does that song go again?" he growled. He pulled back so that I could see he gorgeous face. His lips were luscious and spread into a crooked smile. "Trick or treat," he began to sing, and with each phrase he descended his lips closer to mine. "Give me… something… good to eat…mmmm." At the last word his lips lightly brushed against mine and I was soon grateful for his vice tight grip on me because my knees went weak from under me and my heart almost stopped entirely. Jacob caught my bottom lip in his mouth, tugging at it fervently and I couldn't get enough of him surrounding me. I kissed him back enthusiastically and ran my hands up and down his well defined chest. Unfortunately for me, he was a part of the "skins" team while playing football with the guys so I had to feel him through his tight gray shirt rather than caress his smooth abs directly. I was vaguely aware that we were still out in the open and I knew I had to end this before we took things too far. I ruefully pulled back, but Jake didn't take the hint and he pushed his lips back into mine, straining his neck forward and pulling me harder against him. I gasped yet I kissed him back while still struggling to pull him closer and push him away at the same time. It seemed Jacob had caught on to my conflicting signals and begrudgingly separated our lips. He stared deep into my eyes while opening his mouth to say something. I quickly placed a finger over his lips to shush him and flattened my hand against his heaving chest as a sign that this must end.

"If you don't," I sang to him, continuing the silly Halloween song he had started. "I don't care," I slowly unraveled myself from his arms and backed away. I smiled suggestively at him before taking a bold and obvious glance down to the front of his jeans. "I'll pull down your underwear." Jacob's eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped a sliver at my directness. I bit my lip and twirled around in the direction of everybody else. Jacob's glare was burning holes in the back of my head but I willed myself not to give in to him and glance back. He turned me on so much and now I was a walking and talking explosion of sexual energy that could not be contained. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I knew if I couldn't jump Jacob's bones right then and there I'd have to release my energy through this godforsaken football game. It was time to get down and dirty, I was ready for anything.

"Bella baby, there you are!" Quil pulled at my arm as I sauntered up. I gave him a lazy smile and squeezed his hand.

"Here I am," I responded huskily. Wait, what the…uh, oh. It almost sounded like I was _flirting_ with Quil by the tone of my voice. But it wasn't my fault, Jacob _turned on_ my switch and I didn't know how to turn it off!

Quil paused and narrowed his eyes at me, clearly trying to decipher whether or not he detected what he thought he detected in my voice."Oh, that you are," he agreed with a sly grin. He stepped back and scanned my outfit, then stared straight at my chest. I almost crossed my arms over myself in retaliation for his lack of subtly, but I held my arms still at my sides and waited for his gaze to travel back up to my face. "The Boss huh?" he remarked, pointing out the writing on my tank top. Oh right.

"Yep," I popped the 'P' and eyed him dangerously. "Don't you ever forget it."

Quil's eyebrows shot up and it looked like he was about to make another remark when he glanced over my shoulder and curiously drained of all color.

"I uh, we've made our teams already," Quil quickly stated, nervously shuffling me into the direction of everyone else. "Guys I found Bella," he informed them, dropping his hold on my arm like a hot plate.

I faced the group and was proud to find that both sets of my friends had intermingled nicely. "Who's on the winning team with me?" I questioned, only half jokingly. I blood was pumping and I was in no mood to lose.

Paul stepped up looking intimidatingly rugged. He was shirtless from the shirts vs. skins game the girls and I had just interrupted and it was impossible to ignore the rippling abs that he presented before me. Dear God, please tell me I wasn't going against that body building monster of a man.

"You're on the other team," he informed me to my silent horror, "along with Quil, Embry, Brady, Luke and Angela." I nodded my head and allowed no expression to pass over my face. I was bummed Jake wouldn't be on my team and I was terrified at the prospect of getting pummeled by Paul, but more than anything I was determined not to let Paul see me waver, not even for a moment. My head was totally in the game.

Glaring me down daringly, Paul continued. "So that leaves my team: Jared, Jacob, Seth, Victoria and…um…uh…" He whipped himself around and limply motioned at Jessica, who stared back at him like a deer in the head lights. "Uh…" Paul droned on, completely forgetting her name.

"Jemanja!" Victoria supplied helpfully with a huge smile on her face. "Her name is Jemanja."

The beet red stain that spread across Jessica's face like wildfire was untraceable. Was it a direct result from extreme embarrassment or was it a production of pure unadulterated rage? Either source would result in my homicide and now it seemed as though Victoria had sealed in her fate as well.

"Right, Jemimakajo—or whatever the fu— _the point is_, we've got our teams set and it's time to play."

Unconcerned with rushing myself I crossed my arms and lightly breezed past him. "Then let the games begin big boy."

**Jacob's POV**

I was captivated by her as she sauntered away from me, swaying her hips back and forth—mocking me with her suggestive and quite arousing movements. Bella was positively, without a doubt, one hundred and ten percent irresistibly edible in that tight outfit that screamed "TAKE ME!" every time I laid eyes on it.

I was usually faultless when it came to containing my hormones around Bella; never once had I even murmured a word around her that could possibly be deemed as perverted or sick 'cause last thing I wanted was for her to find out about what a twisted bastard I really was. And as far as I knew, every guy had their fantasies and wet dreams about being with their dream girl but I had taken special precautions when around my Bells. I promised myself I'd never let it slip to her the actual extent of how much she turned me on, and I've managed to keep my junk in my pants without too much struggle...that is, until now.

As Bella strode away, Quil approached her and placed his hand behind her elbow. The excitement in Quil's expression was hardly undetectable and his eyes glowed a little bit too brightly for my liking when they settled on my girlfriend. My fists clenched as he gave her the appreciative Up Down that I could see clear as day from where I stood.

The nerve of that mother fucker! Quil was checking out my girlfriend _right in fucking front of me_. I slowly lifted my arms and cracked each and every one of my knuckles; each _pop_ was louder than the next and it wasn't long before the scumbag noted my presence enough to glance up past Bella's shoulder and look directly at me. If it were possible to glare death into someone's soul, Quil would have been a goner by the time I was able to crack my pinky finger. Quil froze up upon meeting my gaze and quickly shrank back into submission. A small smirk made its way through my stiff lips as I watched him swiftly fling Bella into our group of friends as if he was ridding himself of the granny panties he accidently grabbed up from his mother's underwear drawer.

I chuckled lightly to myself but my moment of triumph was short lived because the next thing I knew, Paul had stepped forward like the bastard he was; flexing his muscles before my girlfriend and grinning down at her like he wanted to eat her for breakfast. A collective gasp was low but audible among Bella's girlfriends as soon as they caught sight of Paul which I had to admit, irked me beyond belief. With such a build, Paul was easily the most muscular guy in La Push, and he used this to his great advantage when luring girls, women, and even children into his seductive little trap. Okay, maybe not children, but still, he was a hell of a cocky motherfucker.

It was critically obvious how hard he was trying to impress Bella and it pissed me off that he and Jared were the only ones I couldn't fuck up in a fight. Paul leered down at Bella; his lips were moving but I was so worked up that I couldn't hear a sound. My throat burned in frustration and my heart squeezed in insecurity…If Bella's horny little gal pals were any indication, Paul was everything a girl looked in for a man: confident, attractive, assertive and strong… all the things I needed to be for Bella. I anxiously glanced down at the love of my life, scared that I might find her swooning over the asshole like every other female present, but I was relived to discover that her expression remained strikingly neutral throughout Paul's grand show. Not once did she take a glance down at his—admittedly impressive – eight pack abs, nor did she make any attempt at flirting back…in fact, she was almost defiant in her stance as she actually _glared_ at him. Thank you, dear Quileute Spirits, for allowing me to fall in love with the perfect woman.

Bella said a few words to him and breezed past him coolly, leaving him alone with an expression on his face that told me he was turned on. Wait. Did I miss something there? I wanted to run up and punch that smile off of his face, but before I could do anything, I felt something pull at my shirt.

"Jake? Jacob?" I turned to see Seth tugging at the bottom of my shirt like a two year old.

"What?" I huffed.

"Were you listening? The teams were announced," he said to me in a hurry.

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head to clear myself of previous thoughts. "Refresh my memory, who's on my team?"

"It's you, me, Paul, Jared, and…" he scanned the beach until he stopped and pointed at two of Bella's friends. "That red head over there and the blonde with the freaky name right next to her." I followed his pointer finger and spotted the two girls he was talking about. The blonde one had a crazed look in her eye and she was throwing her hands up and down erratically at the striking red head beside her.

"What do you mean we're playing _with_ them and not _cheerleading_ for them?" Blondie screeched into her friend's face. The red head just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Problem ladies?" Lucas strolled up to them with a dazzling smile. Leave it to him to schmooze his way through any problem.

The blonde whipped her attention to Luke and quickly slammed her large, overly lip glossed trap shut. She straightened up and proceeded to act like she wasn't about to throw a huge way-too-old-for-this tantrum a few seconds ago. "Nu-nothing, everything's fine, " she stammered, effectively dazzled.

Luke flashed her a deep and clearly rehearsed look of concern. "Really, as our guests your well being is top priority to us." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. What kind of five star hotel was he trying to promote here? "Are you sure you're okay?" he pressed on.

The blonde stared back at him starry eyed. Just by observing her expression I could practically hear the symphonic harps of love playing in her ears before some invisible force snapped her back to reality.

She chirped a reply, "Oh no, I'm _tots_ fine, most def!" I squinted at her puzzled, _Toats? Most Def?_ Was she speaking in tongues? I was going to have to question Bella about her odd choice of friends after this whole ordeal was over.

"Glad to hear it," Luke flashed her one of his award winning grins while the red head threw him a grateful look.

I had to admit, Lucas was pretty useful to have around from time to time, even though we weren't the tightest of friends.

Back when I was very young, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, and I were exceptionally close and all throughout preschool and elementary, our group was utterly inseparable. We were brought together by our parents, who were best friends and would force us into play dates with each other, but it didn't take long for our relationships to blossom on their own and as we created genuine bonds that couldn't be forced.

Our "indestructible" friendship crumbled to a jumble of pathetic pieces when Leah, Jared and Paul entered junior high and befriended Lucas Avery and his asshole friends who just happened to rule the entire middle school at the time. Even from a young age Luke was a popular kid; his infectious charisma and promising good looks set him up for success very early in life. He and his friends took a liking to Jared, Leah and Paul, but he hated the fact that they continued to hang out with Quil, Embry, Seth and I because he thought we were "immature fifth graders" who picked our noses and played with action figures in our mother's bedrooms all day. Our three older friends didn't want to be thought of as _losers_, so they followed the crowd and proceeded to bully those of us still in elementary school, much to our grand confusion. By the time Quil, Embry and I reached middle school, Lucas and his gang realized it was much more sophisticated to ignore the underclassmen rather than bless us with any sort of recognition, even if it was to only push us into lockers. Poor Seth got the silent treatment from everyone at this point, seeing as he was the youngest and still in elementary school, so he forged new friendships with Brady and Collin who were also in his grade.

Everything drastically changed again as soon as we filtered into high school. For some unexplainable reason, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry—even Leah—and I had underwent puberty _again, _but this time, the changes that came were huge, and I mean that literally. We shot up inches over a course of weeks and began to fill out with muscle without any assistance of a gym or diet change. And another thing, something drew us all together again, but to this day, I can't figure out how or why it happened… I mean, we just connected and re-bonded like nothing ever happened; like half of us hadn't just ignored the other half for three years straight. And the trippiest part was that no one else that we knew endured the changes we went through. We matured and developed seemingly out of nowhere, to the great agitation of all of the friends we picked up along the way, especially Lucas and his cronies. _I'm_ convinced that when Paul and Jared ditched Luke to hang out with us that year, Luke pissed in his pants when he realized he didn't have the power to turn them against me and my pals anymore. _That, _in my opinion, is what caused him to leave his ass hat buddies – who still determinedly refuse to speak to any of us—and cower over to our new group of reunited friends. Although Lucas admits to his jackass behavior towards me way back in the day, he still claims he never had anything against me, Embry or Quil during the years he stole our friends and influenced them to ignore our existence.

When we realized how idiotic we all had acted over the years, my gang called up Seth and rekindled our relationship with him and Leah as well.

Lucas was the only one I consciously had to forgive, but I eventually got over it. The ladies generally preferred me over him nowadays anyway and that was about enough for me to smile and forgive him for his past douche-bagery.

"Let's go Jake!" Seth called me out of my reverie and I took notice of the scene played before me. Everyone was getting themselves situated to begin the game.

"Izzy," Embry announced loudly, addressing my Bells with that stupid nickname he had taken such an irritating liking to. "You're gunna be QB." He walked up to her and tossed her the football.

Bella looked down at her tiny hands that were now grasping the ball, and with a determined nod of her head, she accepted the challenge. "Alright, cool." She said, meeting her no nonsense gaze back up to Embry. "Now, what's a QB again?"

As agitated as I was that Embry and Bella were interacting, I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself as I watched my girlfriend take on this role with as much seriousness as she did...especially considering she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. Bella was such an incredible eye fuck in that tight black and red outfit that was just screaming for me to rip off, yet she somehow managed to remain so achingly innocent that it took most of my strength not to snatch her up and carry her away with me.

It took me moment to take notice of the soft murmur of voices and amused laughter around me, but when I did it became more than apparent that I wasn't the only one currently admiring Bella's antics. With one swift glance at my surroundings, it came to my attention that every single male eye was hungrily glued to my girlfriend. To my increasing discomfort, I watched them as they watched her with an interest so intense that in the back of my mind I had to wonder whether I should to question more than just Embry's intentions with her friendship.

I looked back at Bella, who remained completely oblivious to the attention she was drawing to herself, and I felt every muscle in my body tense up. She was gorgeous. Plain and simple. Well, she was obviously very far from being plain and simple, and that fact in and of itself was –indeed, plain and simple. Her impressively toned legs marched up to the middle of the sandy field and a thin curly wisp of her chestnut hair was stuck to her wet, pink, and slightly parted lips. My eyes traveled down to her form fitting charcoal tank top which did a marvelous job of outlining the glorious curvature of her petite, feminine figure. I noticed that 'The Boss' was written across the expanse of her chest in a deep red color—which was sexy as _fuck_ I might add— then my attention caught on to her slender midriff, which was firm and flat due to the volleyball she played during the school year. Bella was practically wearing underwear, her shorts were so short, yet her attire still left _so_ much to the imagination…

The only problem? I was clearly not the only one imagining _things_.

Bella oozed sex all over the field and I greatly doubted that my horny comrades were staring her down because they admired her cute nail polish.

Still transfixed on Bella, the guys gradually situated themselves into a semi football like formation. Bella was smack dab in the middle of the field with Angela and Brady flanking her on both sides, slightly kneeling as if ready to charge while Quil, Lucas and Embry were strategically scattered behind them. My team mirrored their positions exactly with the red head, Victoria I think her name was, standing before Bella guarding her while the blonde and Seth were at her sides. Jared, Paul and I stood back protecting the rear so I had a great view of the "field" before me.

Bella sat up with her knees in the sand and the football tucked under her thin white arm.

"Let's do this," she commanded enthusiastically. I shook my head slightly. She wasn't going anywhere with her knees down in the sand like that…what in the world was she thinking?

"Er—Bella?" Embry took a hesitant step forward and addressed Bells cautiously as if not to disrupt her focus.

"Huh?" was her distracted response.

"Bell," Embry tried again with more command in his voice. "You're quarterback remember? You have to be able to hike the ball and jog back; your job is to find someone open to pass it to but you can't if you're on your knees like that."

Bella whipped her head back and watched Embry as he explained this to her, realization pouring into her features as he spoke.

Bella nodded her head in apparent understanding. "Right, right, sorry my mistake." Bella then leaned forward and dropped one of her hands down to the ground and cradled the ball in the crook of her arm. She was practically on all fours. "Like this?" she huffed facing the ground due to her awkward positioning.

"Almost," Embry laughed along with the others and jogged up to Bella so that he was standing right next to her.

"Need help?" he asked her, standing so close he was practically blowing his shit breath down her ear.

_Say no, say no, say no "_Please," Bella squeaked, and not a second afterward, Embry's hands are on her waist, slowly raising her up to a standing position. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his hands. Embry's douche bag hands on my girl.

"Okay good," he praised her when she was standing straight up. _As if she couldn't have stood up by her mother fucking self! _I raged in my head. I didn't even want to know what I looked like at this point, no, wait, I didn't give a damn. Both my fists and teeth were clenched and my gaze was glued to Embry and Bella's every move. The situation was getting to be hazardous—and fast. I was three seconds from ripping the asshole's face off from his head for sliding his grimy hands all over something so sacred and precious.

"Okay now I want you to move your leg—no your left one, behind you about a foot," He instructed. His right hand lifted off of Bella's waist and slowly traced down her thigh, and from where I stood I couldn't tell if he was actually touching it, but he was definitely way too close. Bella looked at him, then planted her foot behind her.

"Like that?" she asked in a high pitched voice, seeking his approval.

He grinned at her reassuringly, causing her to grin back. Trembling, I took a dangerous step towards them.

"Perfect," he complimented, gazing too deep into her eyes. "Just bend your knee back here, that's right, so you are ready to take off when you need to." Bella did as she was told and ended up in another awkward pose. Everyone giggled at her confusion, which only puzzled her more. If I wasn't ready to decapitate one of my best friends at the moment, I probably would have found this humorous as well.

To see Embry wailing for his mother after I beat the shit out of him? Now that was worth laughing at.

"What am I doing wrong?" she squeaked. The sweetness in her voice melted a small chunk of the ice that had taken a ridged formation around my heart. My breathing slowed and I relaxed my fists. The expression on her face was so unassuming…so faultless. Maybe, just maybe I should calm down just a tiny bit. Embry was going ape shit over my girl, and believe me, I'd teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget later, but at the present moment I had to remind myself that Bella loved _me_, she chose _me_, and she didn't return the infatuation in Embry's eyes when he looked at her. A larger chunk of ice from my heart chipped off and I took a deep, meditative breath.

_In, two three, out two three. In, two three, out, two three. Jacob Black, you can get through this._

The snake tried his best to hide his amused smile behind his hand, but he failed miserably when he peeked at the weird positioning he had her in. "Bella, you have to, well, you gotta—" Embry paused. "It's not going to work if you stand like that."

"What do you want me to do then?" Bella commanded, growing impatient with the Buffoon's idiocy and the fact that everyone was gawking at her like some hilarious three year old. Some more ice dripped from my heart. That's right Bells, keep snapping at the bastard, he deserves it.

"Well, you need to stick your…butt out," he explained hesitantly, and every one of our friends, minus the girls and I, howled in uproarious laughter. They were laughing at Embry and his obvious discomfort with drawing attention to Bella's ass.

_I will kill him._

Bella didn't blush. Instead, she made an 'O' shape with her mouth which indicated her understanding. "Gotcha," was her reply, and she thanked Embry for his help.

"Yeah," he breathed, and stood in the same spot, unmoving for a beat too long.

"Let's start this!" Seth cried impatiently. I blew out a breath that took longer than expected to exhale completely. I guess I had been holding my breath the entire time without even noticing it.

Embry scrambled back to his place and I immediately crouched into a tiger like position. He would be the first to go down.

"Alright," Bella trilled, grabbing the ball in both hands and facing the opposing team, my team, head on. She crouched defensively in the way Embry had instructed her to, only this time, she arched her back fully, pushing her round, firm, and barely covered ass out in the air. Instantly, the mouths of the three stooges behind her dropped in perfect unison as they scoped out Bella's ass which was pushed up in front of their ape shit faces.

"_Mother fucker! " _I sneered scornfully and ferocious growl ripped through my chest. No one paid me any attention though. You can probably fucking guess why.

Bella's thick hair cascaded over her shoulders and bounced to the sides of her face which blocked her peripheral vision and provided her with no chance of discovering what a commotion her butt was currently causing among the animals behind her.

Bella prepared to hike the ball by rattling off random numbers but I wasn't listening.

"Fifty-seven, eighty-nine…." She counted, and Embry was the first to tear his eyes away from her ass. His gaze darted back and forth, doing his best to avoid the area he was clearly aching to ogle. Although the enormous effort he was obviously putting in to _not_ stare at my girlfriend's body agitated me to no end, I had to admit I was kind of appreciative of his efforts…but seriously, did he have to look so goddamned pained while averting his attention? Was it that fucking hard to keep his eyes off of Bella?

Apparently it was, because Luke and Quil were still staring at her like she was their favorite pin up girl come to life. A wicked smile spread across Luke's face and he turned his head to catch Quil's attention. Luke sneered something to Quil, something I was too far to hear but it didn't take a rocket scientist to guess the content of the comment. It wasn't long before the widest shit eating grin I've ever seen in my life took over Quil's face and he glanced back at Bella's ass, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, then parted his mouth to slowly sliding his tongue out and lasciviously wet his lips with it. Lucas laughed and made lewd grabbing motions with his hands, pretending Bella's butt was in them.

I was seconds from exploding. Pure unfathomable rage ripped me apart and I struggled to remain still in one place. Self control had never been such an extreme enemy of mine until the day Bella walked back into my life and stole my heart all over again. I was doing well until Quil pretended to smack Bella's butt, only barely missing it with the back of his soon-to-be-ripped-off hand.

I don't believe I was consciously aware of what I was doing or when I decided to do it, but he next thing I knew I was on my feet, tearing through the sand, and pumping faster and harder than I ever have before. My vision blurred, my teeth bared; I was a complete Neanderthal and I didn't give a flying shit. I saw two things as I ripped through the sand: red, and Quil's throat. Initially, Quil wasn't looking at me, he head was turned to the left and it appeared he was saying something to somebody. He was conveniently not on guard.

At the last second he faced me, taking a relaxed step forward before seeing me for the first time. His eyes flew open and his mouth dropped to let out a pathetic yelp just as I pummeled into him with enough force to take down a ferocious lion. I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his waist like a boa constrictor and squeezed the life out of him as we sailed through the air for what seemed like forever. He was immobile in my grasp until we landed with an impactful _thud_, and I felt the air that rushed out of his lungs hit my face as soon as his back smashed into the sand and buried it him in. Not finished with him yet I was pretty much straddling him when I took a fist full of his shirt and dragged his upper body up until it almost met mine, only to slam him down into the sand again. His head whipped back, hitting the ground harshly and he released an agonized groan.

His eyes flickered open and closed while he struggled to drag in a breath of oxygen. I smacked him—hard— across the face and his eyes finally snapped open and refocused on my face above his.

"What the fuck man?" He rasped angrily while mentally recollecting himself. It was then I noticed for the first time his lip was cut open and bleeding down to his chin.

"This," I stated, grabbing another fist full of his shirt again and raising him up so that he was face to face with me. "Is your lesson," I sneered before slamming him down to the ground once more. His eyes went wide and he coughed profusely, chocking on the air he so desperately needed.

"So don't forget it." I released him and was up on my feet again. I couldn't waste anymore time, my eyes scanned the field around me and I was vaguely aware that no one noticed my violent actions. Everyone was rampantly going after each other, only unlike me, they took each other down with a playful gentleness and only used enough force necessary to evade or tackle their opponent.

My eyes eagerly searched for Bella, but they instead found everyone else. Victoria was chasing the blonde even though I was sure they were on the same team, and Brady had his arms wrapped around Angela who was squealing in laughter while trying to get away. I jogged away from Quil's lifeless body to get a better look. Paul and Jared were on the ground wrestling as usual and I caught sight of Seth, who was running after Bella—yes Bella!— with Luke hot on his heels.

It took a moment for the scene to sink in, but when it did, I was fast on my feet again.

Bella had the ball cradled in her arms as she zipped down the field toward the goal. Embry ran close behind her, providing protection for her in case anyone from my team tried to get her. An irrational part of my brain was invigorated as it took in what I saw. Who did Embry think he was, protecting Bella as she ran? That was _my_ job. The bastard was trying to replace me! I kicked it into high gear as I chased after them. My eyes zeroed in on Embry who trailed Bella purposefully as they neared their goal. Tackling the shit out of Embry was the only thing on my mind; even though from a strategic standpoint, I really should have been focused on taking Bella down to prevent her from scoring on my team.

As if I cared.

As it turns out, even my heightened adrenaline wasn't enough for me to make it all the way down to the other side of the field in time. Luke captured Seth and made the poor kid eat sand while Bella crossed the goal line safely, scoring a touchdown for her team.

"YES!" She screamed, throwing the football into the sand and jumping up and down in total triumph. She was elated, totally and completely pumped by her impressive accomplishment. "WOOO!" she cried, doing a cute happy dance before throwing her hands up in air. Her victory shouts called everyone out of their predicaments with their opponents and causing them to look up and realize that Bella scored a touchdown. Half the people on the field groaned and gasped in surprise while the other half howled and cheered.

Embry was the first to join Bella's celebration. "Izzy you did it!" he exclaimed excitedly, running up to her with both of his traps open wide. I mean arms.

Bella whipped her head to Embry upon hearing his voice then smiled hugely, running up to him as well and allowing him to kneel down to scoop her up without breaking his momentum. He flung her in a circle, squeezing her tight and making her legs fly out with her upper body pressed up against his. Her smooth arms wrapped firmly around his neck and I felt my brain spin out of control. Rage didn't consume me this time, instead I felt lonely and defeated. It's stupid, I know, but I wished Bella had chosen me to run up to and embrace like that instead of sharing her happiness _him_.

Her legs were limp as he swung her and the natural thing for her to do next would be to wrap her legs around him…which she didn't do, thank God. I think even amidst this celebration, she was still partially aware of how her actions might affect me.

But then again, maybe not.

When it seemed as though Embry might finally let her loose, Luke and Brady sprinted up and threw themselves into the mix, surrounding Bella with their hugs, cheering for her and ruffling her hair.

"Shit," Jared exhaled, walking up next to me and hanging his elbow on my shoulder. "That chick is feisty." Annoyed, I shrugged off his contact and crossed my arms. Jared's eyebrows rose at my reaction with an unreadable expression crossing over his features.

"Look," he continued with seriousness overcoming his voice. "I know Pip-Squeak's is your girl and all, but we gotta take her down." He glanced over at the parade Bella's team was throwing for her and shook his head unbelievably. "She's too much of a threat."

I nodded my head just to get him to go away. I could care less about game and I could care less about losing; all I wanted was for these goddamned guys to stop hanging off of my girlfriend.

As if they heard my plea, Bella's team finally broke away from her and started to get back into their places. But like a permanent body guard, Embry stayed by Bella's side looking happier than the time his aunt bought him Call of Duty for Christmas last year.

—And if you know anything about guys and Call of Duty, you'd know there's something very, _very_ wrong with that.

From the corner of my eye I spotted Quil determinedly limping up to Bell and Embry. Bella caught sight of him and waved enthusiastically. "I scored Quil! Did you see?"

"Yeah I sure did," he replied with a slow congratulatory smile. As he got closer, Bella's smile wavered. "Quil," she mouthed breathily before frowning. "Quil you're bleeding!" she cried when he got close enough. I felt an airy sense of guilt swirl around in my stomach.

"Oh am I?" he said, snaking his tongue out to taste the blood on his lip. _How does it feel licking your lips for other reasons Quilly? _I thought evilly, my resentment toward him restored itself quickly. Bella abandoned Embry's side and rushed to Quil, reaching her delicate fingers up towards his bruised face and beckoning him to lower his head in her hands.

Bella fussed over him for a good minute, not that Quil complained. He greedily bucketed the attention she poured out for him while glaring at me with scornful eyes whenever he had the chance. I hung my head low as he assured her he was okay, but still allowed her to link her arm through his and walk him up to the starting line as if he was too crippled to do it himself.

"I dunno," I heard him say as they passed me. My eyes were on my toes. "I guess I tripped and fell really hard. Ask Jake, he saw the whole thing."

I glanced up at the same time Bella looked pointedly at me. "Jake," she said in a disapproving tone, "You saw Quil fall and you didn't help him up?" I could barely say a word to those beautiful accusing eyes. I just shrugged, mumbling "sorry," and shuffled away.

It was my team's turn to hike the ball, and I was quarterback. I tried to focus on starting up the play but Bella's questioning stare burned holes into my heart. She knew me too well. I shouldn't have been surprised that she'd detect my …offness…sooner or later.

I hiked the ball and threw it to one of the girls, Victoria, I think her name was. To my surprise she caught it with ease and I began to wonder if all of the girls here were freakishly good at football. Either this notion was wrong or my team had learned their lesson with Bella, because Victoria was quickly taken down by Brady, who wrapped his arms around her and twisted her in the air, taking the brunt of the fall.

This went on a few more times, with my team on offense and Bella's on defense, and it was clear that Bella and Victoria were the only ones with an ounce of athletic skill to them. Angela wasn't so bad though, she always tried her best and tackled her fellow girlfriends wholeheartedly, but the blonde one with the fucked up name didn't even try. She screamed and fled every time the ball came near her. At one point she was standing in our goal zone (to be as far away from the action as she could) and Jared threw the perfect pass to her just before he was brutally tackled by Luke. All blondie had to do was to catch the freaking pass and we'd tie with the other team, but no, she ran faster than I'd seen her run all day—in the opposite direction of the ball—and caused us to lose the golden opportunity.

"What are you trying to effing do, kill me?" she screeched at us when she was safely away from the winning ball. "You guys are so freakin lucky I dodged that death missile!" She eyed us hatefully before going back to examining her nails.

It was now our last shot at scoring because after this play, the ball would go back to the defense. I found that I was actually enjoying myself. I had calmed down enough to the point where I had actually been tackled pretty badly myself and I didn't even care. Both Embry and Quil avoided me, which also supported the boost in my mood though I fought back and forth within myself between feeling regretful for what I did to Quil, and angering at the sight of him, remembering how he leered at Bella's body. I couldn't muster up enough detestation against Luke to act our physically like I had Quil because he had no loyalty to me, Quil on the other hand, was supposed to be one of my best friends.

I scanned my team before hiking the ball. It was our last ditch effort to tie the score and at this point I really didn't want to endure an embarrassing loss. I finished counting, backed up, and hurled the football to Paul before getting knocked off my feet in a rough tackle. I was pinned to the ground and my head hit the sand at an uncomfortable angle. I let out a strangled gasp and I opened my eyes to see…Angela? Looking over me with wide doe like eyes. She covered her mouth and drew in a shocked breath. With a low zinging sound going off in my ears, I lifted myself up on my forearms and mustered up an amused expression. "Dang girl, you're a beast," I complimented her, truly impressed. I obviously underestimated her defensive skills; Angela was a force not to be reckoned with.

The shock seeped away from her expression and a shy giddiness replaced it. "Thanks," she sighed, both relieved she hadn't killed me and appreciative of my admission. A sly smile spread across her lips as she back up off of me and dusted the sand off of her knees. "My boyfriend said the same thing last night." With a wink and a smirk she flitted off buoyantly, leaving me open mouthed and speechless. And here I was thinking she was just another submissive girl! I was about to get up but then thought better of it. I was done. Beat. I sat up and dug my hands in the sand, which seemed cooler than usual.

Paul was booking it across the field while Embry, Quil and Brady were all chasing after him with everything they had. Jared was able to take Embry down and Seth latched on to Quil's legs, sending him falling face first into the sand. The move was totally illegal in the realm of football but Seth was so desperate not to lose he didn't give a rat's ass. Sucks for Quil, I thought fleetingly, he was a popular candidate for foul play today.

Paul had one more obstacle to face, and it was Bella. She was standing in between him and his glorious touchdown, crouching forward and unflinchingly ready to…what? Tackle him head on?

I was up on my feet in an instant. "Move Bella!" I cried out desperately. Her eyes flickered at me for the briefest of moments before settling back on Paul who was now coming at her directly, not slowing down at all.

I should have known she'd do that, completely ignore me I mean. There was no stopping the once she decided to take down a 200 pound monster.

I knew Paul wouldn't hurt her, as much as I hated to admit it, he probably cared for her more than he even liked me, but I couldn't ignore the protective part of my brain that screamed at me to do something, so I ran towards them even though I knew my efforts would be useless.

Upon arrival to his destination, Paul reached a long, muscled arm out and scooped Bella up, throwing her over his shoulder and securely wrapping his arm around her legs so her butt was resting on top of one of his bulging muscles. Bella gasped, her face was visible from where I stood and it was evident she was surprised at what he was doing. What she expected? I had no idea.

Paul laughed as he ran with Bella in tow and she thrashed fruitlessly against his hold, cracking up and spitting out made up words I assumed she meant as curse words. Then, Paul did something that took everyone by surprise; he made a wide U-turn, stopping short of reaching the goal zone and turning around in the opposite direction.

"What the hell Paul?" Jared screamed at him when he saw what Paul was doing. Paul ignored him and dropped the ball in the sand, giving his full attention the girl dangling off his body.

I was the first to understand Paul's true intent. He ran straight for the beach's shore. Bella was slower at catching his drift, but when she did her feature's seared with panic and she gasped loud enough for all of us to hear the horror her voice contained. She squealed and pounded at Paul's back, threatening him, kicking him, and doing some more of her lame cursing. Everyone around me was reacting like wild hyenas and even Bella choked on her own laughter as Paul forcefully waded into the ocean. It wasn't until he was in it waist deep in the water that true fear seized my heart. With an evil grin thrown back at us, Paul hurled himself and Bella into an upcoming wave which crashed over them and consumed them whole. They vanished from sight within seconds.

"Paul, that crazy sonofabitch!"

"Poor Bella!"

"That was hilarious!"

"Does this count as a touch down?"

"I want to get into the water too!"

"OMG Bella's hair is going to be so effed up after this! What a shame, it was soooo perf earlier."—you can probably guess who that was.

But I wasn't paying attention to them. No, I was focused on the very spot Bella disappeared under the waves just moments ago. Panic stirred in my stomach, gripped my heart and rose up my throat like venomous bile. They weren't resurfacing. _They weren't fucking resurfacing._

In no time at all I tore off my shirt and sprinted toward the shore. I had reached the tips of the beach's beginning when I saw Bella's dark hair emerge from the dark water. She sprang up like a geyser and kept rising up, higher, higher and higher until her whole upper body was impossibly elevated above the water. Considering how far out she was in the ocean, her head shouldn't have been able to break the surface of the water even if she stood on the ocean floor with her tippy toes. I stopped dead in my tracks as relief, and confusion, poured into my veins. She appeared to have been was sitting on top of the water as she dragged her wet hair from her face and heaved in deep controlled breaths. That's when I noticed Paul's head was between her legs with each of his hands grasping tightly at her thighs to keep her in place. He abruptly stood up to his full height potential and raised Bella almost completely out of the water. She screamed at this sudden rush of movement and reacted frantically, having no clue that Paul was supporting her on his shoulders. Bella's hand flew to her chest before she dipped her head down and got a good look of Paul's face as he beamed up at her from between her legs like a fucktard high on acid. For a long moment Bella didn't mutter a word and an anticipatory silence fell heavily in the air. With a contemplative expression she furrowed her eyebrows before bringing her hand up to her face to contain the uncontrollable hysterics that burst out of her tiny mouth without a second's notice. In no time she was heaving so hard from her laughter that Paul was struggling to keep their balance in check, especially because he found himself chortling quite forcefully himself. It wasn't long before Quil, Embry, Brady, Seth, Jared, Angela and Victoria came whizzing past me at all sides, splashing water carelessly as they threw themselves into the shallow depths of the deep blue ocean.

Shrugging my shirt back over my head I looked on and observed my friends contently from the shore where the salty sea licked my toes in tune with current.

"It must suck," someone chimed in from beside me. I swiveled my head to the direction of the voice, and there stood the blonde chick that blew the entire football game for our team. Staying true to her only stance in the past hour, she was stationed with one hand on her hip with the other bent before her face; her eyes were ferociously trained onto her hot pink finger nails."Excuse me?" I responded carefully, not exactly sure who she was addressing.

Blondie tore her pale blue eyes away from her claws to give me a probing look. "I said it must suck. To be so in love with her," she explained, surprising me with her words.

"Well I—Uh, yeah I am…but, why would that suck?" I asked her curiously.

"Because you're so painfully obvious in your jealousy that it's getting pretty hard to watch." She stated bluntly, rolling her eyes.

I blinked, once, twice…had this chick just said what I think she just said to me? Her words were more of a pinch to the skin than a slap to the face, but still, my ego took a bruising nonetheless. Defensive and disrespected, I opened my mouth to deny the random girl's accusations, but Blondie didn't hesitate to call me out on my shit.

"Oh please, don't give me that look," she scoffed at me as if we'd known each other for years. "I saw you assault your poor friend over there," Blondie nodded vaguely in the direction of the ocean where Quil and the others were horsing around in the water. "And it's such a shame too, he was so cute before you had to go running over and busting his lip open in the name of _love_," she spat the last word out as she continued to stare wistfully in the direction our water bound friends. "Though, now that I think of it, he could totally pull the hot bad boy look off…oooh, kind of like your friend Paul, yummy." A deviant smile hinted at her lips and she sighed contently.

"Who exactly are you?" I snipped, growing agitated with her fascination with my _hot_ friends…the very ones who were shamelessly vying for Bella's attention as we spoke. I wasn't going to stand here and listen to this shit; the last thing I wanted was to hear about how hot freaking _Paul_ and _Quil_ were_. _Lord Jesus Christ please get me through this day alive…

"I'm Bella's best friend," the girl replied easily. Her gaze slowly slid back to my face and held my attention with a judging interest. "And you're Jacob. Obvi," she added with a smirk, and all at once my defenses drained straight out of my body and seeped into the sand beneath me. I recognized what she meant; it was obvious I was Jacob, the boyfriend, 'cause I was the only one acting like a compete buffoon out there whenever someone went as far as to lay their filthy eyes on my girl. I offered the blonde a weak smile.

"Obvi," I imitated in good humor. The way she spoke never seized to astound me. Relaxing, I reached up and scratched my head, ducking my head down slightly to avoid eye contact with her intense stare while I said my next words. "So you think that I ah, was acting a little anxious out there? You know, with Bells?"

Blondie shook her head at me as if she felt sorry for me. "I've got one word for you buddy, and it's No- effing- Duh."

"Isn't that like three?" I challenged uselessly.

The blonde chick's searching gaze never lightened up as she narrowed her eyes at me. "You know what Jacob? I like you. I can tell you're going to be good for Bella," Blondie nodded at her own words as if to agree with what her voice was telling her.

"You can tell?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes I can tell," she huffed, bothered I questioned her authority. " I know you probably think I'm some shallow, preppy white girl and that I care more about my hair and nails than things like…IDK world hunger or shit like that…and well, yeah you'd be right on the money if that's what you think of me—but get this straight Jacob, I may not always be engaged and I may not always, jee what's the word…oh yeah, _care _about the 'ish that goes around me, but I'm a hell of an observer, and I can tell you right now that you'll need my advise if you want to keep a girl like my best friend over there."

Not knowing what kind of dumbfounded expression I undoubtedly sported on my face, I blubbered for her much needed help. Hey, the girl called me out quicker than any of my boys ever did so I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to learn how to be better boyfriend to Bella. "No, yeah, okay. What do you suggest then?"

"All I gotta say," she instructed, tossing her hair away from her face, "is to tone down that crazy jealousy you harbor in your heart. I noticed that you're not as bad when she's around like, certain friends, but you get especially tense when she's talking to that one—what's his name? The one with that amazing smile and, _oh em gee_ those dimples to die for…."

"Embry." I supplied dryly.

She snapped her fingers. "Yeah that's the one! While you guys were playing the game and I was filing my nails, I took the time to observe around me, and I quickly found that you have some serious beef with Embry. What's up with that dude?"

I gave her a meaningful glare. There was no point in trying to hide things from this psychic Blondie."Isn't it _painfully obvious?_" I said resentfully, throwing her own words back at her.

She snickered at me, actually appreciative of my attitude, and shook her head unbelievably.

"You're mad 'cause he has a crush on her? Where have you been man? They _all_ like her!" she made a grand sweeping motion with her hand, indicating she meant everyone in the water. Everyone of my friends. All of them, according to her, like my girlfriend.

"See? And there you go again," Blondie cried, hopping up and down and pointing at my face. "You're scowling like a mad man right now. Stop it! Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." she scolded me like a five year old would to a bully. "You're going about this all wrong. Listen, there will always be guys who like Bella. Deal with it dude, it's now a fact of life. Just because I say your friends like her, it doesn't mean they're in love with her. Not like you are. Now, maybe if she offered them a chance, they'd probably fall head over heels for her like you have 'cause that's the way Bella rolls..." She paused after glancing at the deep set frown etched on my face; the fact that she wasn't exactly helping finally dawned on her. Blondie hurriedly backtracked. "But…that's besides the point, she picked you so you better suck it up and accept it."

I blew out a defeated breath and slumped my shoulders in total deflation. "Easier said than done," I sighed.

Barbie narrowed those dry blue orbs of hers and crossed her twig sized arms. "I'm not saying it's easy, I'm just trying to help. Though it was thoroughly entertaining watching you spaz out over her every move, but I gotta warn you acting like that'll switch from cute to unattractive in a hear beat honey." She cocked her head wittingly and snickered. "Not that Bella took any note of it. She's a bit…slow socially, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh yeah?" I replied dubiously before throwing a pointed look back to the ocean where everyone and their grandmas were climbing over each other to grasp a firm hold of Bella's attention. Bella Swan was the definition of a social butterfly.

Quil was pathetically attempting to sustain Bella's attention by insisting she let him teach her how to do cartwheels underwater while Seth competed with him in showing off his underwater back flips. Embry played the monkey in the current Monkey in the Middle battle Jared and Paul dragged Bella into; naturally, she they used her as the object getting tossed carelessly in between the two and Embry was in the middle doing his best to capture her. Her squeals and giggles delighted them all and only encouraged them further upstage each other like a bunch of kids battling for their mother's affection. Only Luke and Brady devoted their undivided energy towards Bella's two friends Angela and Victoria, which was strategic for two very logical reasons. 1) They wouldn't have to be up against five males fighting tooth and nail over one girl's attention; and 2) They weren't completely obsessed with my motherfucking, goddamned girlfriend.

"Forever socially awkward," I grumbled with so much sarcasm dripping from my tongue that it overflowed from my mouth and dripped the ground, "That's Bella". I'd never seen a group of humans act like such animals before…but I couldn't do much about it 'cause Bella was having a blast. Her heartwarming laughter was a constant indication of this so I unfortunately had nothing to permit me to march straight over there and cause a scene.

"That's not what I meant" Blondie said, announcing her presence to me once again. I'm not gunna lie, I totally forgot that I was in the middle of a conversation with her.

"Then what did you mean by calling her socially slow? I haven't met anyone who hasn't fall in love with Bella."

"I just meant that she has a long history of misreading guys, and people in general for that matter. Trust me on this one; she doesn't think those guys see her as anything more than just a friend."

"It takes an idiot not to know how they feel," I combated persistently.

Blondie knowingly cocked her eyebrow at me. "And how long did it take for Bella to figure out you had a crush on her?"

I clamped my mouth shut at that. She _definitely_ had a point there. No matter how many hints I gave, clues I dropped, love letters I've sent, times I've held her hand, stared deep into her eyes, touched her unnecessarily…all those years I told her I loved her with everything I had except for the actual words, it still took her until now to come to terms with it, to accept my love and to accept me for more than just a friend. Capital Barbie over here was correct yet again. These goons thought they were getting somewhere with Bella—Ha! She was as dense as a damn bowling ball! I had just opened my mouth to acknowledge Blondie's surprising brilliance when I felt something cold and wet wrap around my torso.

"Surprise!" Bella exclaimed into the back of my shirt. Its fabric muffled her sweet voice and distorted her words. I carefully twisted into her arms so that she was facing me and I was looking down at her.

She was absolutely breathtaking as she clung on to me unleashing a smile so full of love and adoration that I was certain my heart would explode in my chest. Her smooth, tender face showed no traces of a blush and clumps of her eyelashes clung adorably together creating two rows of thick triangular shaped pyramids which outlined the rims of her eyelids. Her unruly hair which was wet, stringy and ten shades darker than usual, framed her beaming face and sprang out in every direction.

Never breaking eye contact, Bella tightened her arms around me and pressed her body up solidly against mine, saturating my shirt with water throughout the process. She bit her lip in order to suppress her giddiness. "Looks like you're all wet now Mr. Black," she said to me with a giggle in her voice. I could have picked her up and taken her to my bedroom right then and there. Instead, I decided to display my affection for her in the privacy of…the public beach among all our friends.

"Whatever shall I do?" I asked her playfully before bending down and meeting her eager lips to mine. To my pleasant satisfaction, Bella was more than ready for the kiss, tilting her head to get better access in between my lips and running her small hand up my back and to my neck. A few hoots went off in the background—though it couldn't have been anyone other than Brady, Luke and Bella's girlfriends cheering us on—and Bella and I stayed in the position for a passionate moment.

I was the one who had to break away, and when I did, butterflies erupted in my stomach when I saw that her perfect pink lips remained parted and her eyes were still closed. Bella sighed contently and slowly lifted her heavy lids to look up at me. "Go dry up," she instructed, unwrapping herself from me and taking a small step away. "I'm going to walk the girls back to their car," she leaned in conspiratorially for her last sentence, which was only meant for me. "Meet me in the garage in twenty minutes and do not be late."

_Yes ma'am_.

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible! Absolutely monstrous…please forgive me for my lonnnnnnnnnng absence, I promise I've been working on this fic for a long long time but school is really killing me.**

**Anyway, you may have noticed that I changed the rating from T to M, and I think I'm going to keep it at M just to be safe. I don't want to have to worry about inserting things with sexual themes and of sexual nature cuz there's no point of having a romantic Bella/Jacob story without a little freedom for some occasional naughtiness don'tcha think?:) **

**The next chapter is very important but won't be as long because it's an extension of this chapter but I wanted to break it up a little bit so this one wouldn't drag on for forever. That being said, I should have it up fairly quickly…I promise! But only if you guys review and let me know if you still love me haha :) And I mean it, you have to review! **

**Btw, how'd you react to Bella and Jacob's friends? Who'd you like and who didn't you like?**

**And of course, to bribe you, I'll give ya'll a sneak peak of the next chapter which is the last one before the Ball!**

**My rambles are now complete! Love you all!**


	12. Shifting Loyalties

**A/N: The characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, but the chapter is dedicated to my awesomely amazing, WolfGirl91! (especially the beginning-ish) Love Ya Girl!**

_**Flash Back…**_

_"So Embry," I began, it was time to learn more about my boyfriend's best friend. "Tell me about your love life now; it's only fair since I've been blabbing about my ex's for like, five hours straight."_

_Embry scratched his head, "Err, it's not really existent at the moment so there's not much to tell."_

_"That's total BS! There has to be a damsel out there worthy of you by now," I said disbelieving._

_He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No, there isn't. I mean, not really."_

_"Define not really…"_

_"Okay, I guess I was interested in this one girl at first, uh, you know in the beginning of the year…" Was Embry stumbling over his words? This is too adorable, he must have some serious feelings for this girl._

_"Who?" I prodded._

_"Oh someone from my school, actually you met her at the bon fire get together thing Emily and Sam threw. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot…"_

_"Shut up!" I laughed, slightly embarrassed. Yeah okay, so my memory of that night was still kind of fuzzy and I didn't exactly like being reminded of my erratic behavior. "Just tell me who it is!"_

_His dimples flashed. "Okay, okay. Do you remember Kieran? She was sitting next to me the whole night. The quieter one."_

_"Oh of course, she was the only one who wasn't a whore." I stated flatly._

_"Pretty much," he agreed._

_"So…"_

_"__So__, we started talking around the middle of the year, but by then Paul had already asked her to the Ball so I kinda missed my chance there, though obviously since I get to bring you it all worked out in the end."_

_"So what's the issue then?"_

_Even as I focused my eyes on the road ahead I could sense that his gaze had shifted to me. "The issue is, well I don't know. It's…it's too complicated for me to even—Ugh, just forget I said anything, really."_

_I gasped, "Embry freaking Call! I pour my heart out to you and this is how you repay me? You're telling me you don't trust me at all?" I couldn't help it, I was nosey and insulted._

_"No! It's not that I don't trust you—I swear! It's just really…hard to explain," he said desperately, and even though I was annoyed by his reluctance, the honest panic that hinted in his voice tipped me off that this subject was something he really, __really__ didn't want to discuss._

_"Fine," I huffed. "But at least give me a vague idea of what the hell you're so freaked out about."_

_He paused for a moment, choosing his words out carefully. "Well, okay it's like this. I think Kieran is a really great girl and all, but I think I…well I'm pretty sure that, I uh, I'm falling for…someone else."_

**Chapter 12: Shifting Loyalties**

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are a bona fide saint for inviting us today," Angela thanked me giddily as Victoria, Jessica and I bounded up the woodsy hill of First Beach toward Jessica's car—or her older sister's car rather—which was parked about fifteen minutes away from where we left the boys at the sand-made football field . The girls and I were dripping wet from having been swimming in the ocean fully clothed in our Halloween costumes so we hurriedly scurried to the car in which Jessica informed us held extra towels for emergency beach occasions such as this. In all honestly, after Jess had whipped out that emergency push up bra out of the car's glove compartment earlier in the day, I couldn't say I was surprised when she calmly informed us she was fully prepared to remedy the drenching consequences of our unexpected dip in the ocean.

"Seriously," Victoria added on, "that was so much fun. I've officially decided I'm marrying a Native American when the time comes, no questions asked."

"Same," Jessica agreed with a dreamy sigh. She was the only one out of the three of us to not sacrifice the state of her hair by jumping into the ocean, so she was still totally dry. "I still can't figure out who was the hottest… but um, ew, Forks guys have nothing on those sexy Navajos Indian gods," she stated dramatically, grimacing when mentioning the dreaded "Forks guys."

"They're Quileute Jess," I corrected, "Not Navajo Indians."

"So? I don't care if they were Indians from India," she announced emphatically. "A sexy man is a sexy man, and those, my dear friend, were very sexy men."

"The girl has a point B," Victoria admitted, actually defending Jessica for the first time in her life. "Now can we please get back to business? Who do you girls think was the finest?"

"Are you kidding me? That's like the hardest question of all time," Angela stated with a laugh. "You know I love Ben and all, but it wouldn't hurt him to go to the gym a few times a week."

"Ye-ouch," Victoria hissed and the rest of us snickered. Victoria's smile faded and a pensive expression overtook it. "Girls, I think I'm going to have to go with Paul."

While Angela and Jessica mhmm'ed and ah-huh'ed in response, I safely observed their reactions with happy amusement.

"I mean, did you see the guy? He was so brooding and intense I swear he was looking right through me and straight into my soul," Victoria elaborated poetically, gripping the area in front of her heart for emphasis.

"You mean he eyed you like he was looking right through your clothes and straight to that skimpy bra and thong combo you picked out before we got here," Jessica snorted, sending the rest of us into a fit of giggles.

"I sure as hell hope so," Victoria drawled after she caught her breath. "What about you guys? Assuming Bella's personal sex god is off limits of course," she threw a deviant wink my way and I smiled back in mock appreciation.

"Oh my gosh, seriously though!" Jessica said loudly. "Jacob is hot. Like the hot, hot, hot, _hot _kind of hot," she elaborated thoroughly. "And he loves you like crazy, you lucky bitch." Vic and Ange nodded their heads in eager agreement causing me to feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Thanks guys. The feeling is definitely mutual," I assured them.

"It better be," Jessica scoffed. "Cause I'd def take that sexy hunk off your hands if he's too much for you, you can count on that."

"Not a chance," I responded with a wide grin stretched across my face. I turned to Angela. "What about you Ange? Who'd you like the best? I've never seen you talk about guys who weren't Ben like you have today...ever."

Angela expression turned regretful for a moment. "I know, and it's horrible…but those guys were seriously something else. And you say half of them are only sophomores? " I nodded in confirmation. "Jeez…well if I have to chose, I think I'm going to have to go with Quil. He was so funny and nice to me. He looked crushed when I told him I had a boyfriend," she giggled bashfully.

"Not to mention he was absolutely delicious," Victoria supplied. "I like a man who's not afraid to show his attraction for a woman, and Quil was definitely not hiding his emotions for anybody."

"So true," Jessica agreed. "But I have to say, as much as I wanted to make out with Jared and Luke in a hot threesome on my queen sized bed in my lake house in Cali… " All the girls except for Jessica, who was able to keep a totally straight face (probably because she was totally serious…) laughed so hard our knees went weak from underneath us. This is why I liked to keep Jessica around, because she said the most insane things that no one else would have the audacity to actually say out loud, assuming they'd even have the mind to think up that crap in the first place. Jessica waited for us to quiet down before she continued. "…my final decision is that Embry was simply too scrumptious to ignore."

This sparked Victoria's interest. "Oh yeah, was that the super cute one with the dimples?"

"Yes that's the one," Angela answered for Jessica, "and you're right, he was totally edible. He had that whole _'I'm sexy but I don't know it yet so I'm super sensitive and ridiculously perfect'_ thing going on for him. Lord, I _never_ want to go back to Forks again!"

By this time we had reached the car and Jessica had thrown me a towel I was to borrow until the next time I saw her. I waved the girls good bye as they wrapped themselves up and piled in the car. I blew out a sigh of relief; Jessica hadn't remembered that I'd totally embarrassed her by telling the guys her name was Jemimajo or whatever the hell I spat out…I knew as soon as this itty bitty fact hit her again she'd release her wrath on me sooner rather than later, and trust me, it wouldn't be pretty.

Even with that chill inducing thought swimming at the back of my mind, a peaceful sense of content tranquility crept over me while I watched my friends speed off on the dirt road and disappear in the forest.

Twirling myself around to begin my trek back to the beach, I stopped short upon hearing an abrupt rustling noise coming from the trees of the dense forest in the opposite direction of where my friends just left. In no time at all, a substantial dose of fear tickled my blood stream and forced my eyes to glue upon the bristling plants that shook repeatedly in place.

"He-hello?" I crocked out, my voice barely a whisper. The tension in my body had almost reached its peak when a hand drew out from behind a large leaf, and then a foot. Finally, a whole body emerged from the darkness and I felt myself impossibly stiffen in a dreadful anticipation. It _so_ was comforting to know my body didn't possess the natural fight or flight instinct most normal humans had—apparently my way of reacting to possible life threatening danger was to freeze up and stand perfectly still, allowing my attacker to assault me with a swift and convenient ease. At this rate my murderer would probably thank me for my cooperation after he chopped me up into a million pieces and threw my remains down a river. _Any time Crazy Jack, always glad to be of assistance._

It wasn't until the head of the hidden axe murderer was revealed that my heart stopped entirely.

"Seth?" I choked out to the adorable and utterly harmless thirteen year old boy who stood in front of me with a crinkled water bottle in his hands. Yeah, he looked about as threatening as a build-a-bear after its heart transplant.

Seth's large eyes fell on me and brightened instantly, laughably unaware of the terror he'd put me through just seconds before. "Bella!" His boyish voice cried, further causing relief to waterfall over me. My heart beat was still struggling to find its natural rhythm as I marched up to the kid and wrapped my arms tightly around his hard torso.

"You scared me half to death," I breathed in his ear while swaying him back and forth in my arms. His own tanned arms found their way around me and he returned the hug with a surprised enthusiasm.

I pulled away slowly but left my hands locked on his shoulders, keeping him at arm's length. He looked like he just got smacked in the face with a million bucks.

"You give the best hugs," was his half dazed response. I grinned and released my grip on him to reach up and ruffle his dark shaggy hair. Wait a second…

I quickly snatched my hand away from his head and took a sweeping step back. I narrowed my eyes at the boy judgmentally. "You're _growing_," I accused sharply. The youthful smile that had been stretched wide on his lips twitched into a falter until it slowly reduced itself to a worried frown.

"Is-is that a problem?" Seth edged hesitantly, his voice laced with concern. The troubled look on his expression deepened as he thought desperately of what he could have possibly done wrong to ruin such a heartwarming moment. Realizing what I was putting the poor kid through, I mentally slapped myself and hurriedly backtracked.

"No, no! It's not a problem at all; it's just…different," I explained slowly, "But a good kind of different. A really good kind." My reassuring smile must have done the trick because Seth's former merriment restored itself almost immediately.

"Okay good," he sighed with a goofy grin, pretending to wipe some imaginary sweat off his brow. Or was it imaginary? It was difficult to tell, it did kind of look like I was about to give him a panic attack.

The kid really had grown though. He was now exactly the same height as me— which wouldn't have been half as startling if he hadn't been _shorter_ than me when I arrived here _a couple of hours ago_. I was positive that I had been taller than him earlier…hadn't I? No. I shook my head, that couldn't be possible. How could someone grow and inch and a half in a matter of hours? Plus, the sand we'd been standing on was sure to have been uneven anyway so my judgment probably wasn't entirely reliable.

"What are you up here for Bella?" Seth asked, tearing me away from my trance.

I recomposed myself and decided to save my obsession with his growth spurt for another time. "Oh, I was just walking my friends to their car," I lifted the hand that was clutching the towel I borrowed from Jessica and chuckled. "And I got something to dry off with. Things didn't go exactly as planned today."

Seth rolled his large sparkling eyes. "That's Paul for ya, always showing off and causing trouble for everyone else. I hope you didn't mind getting thrown into the ocean like that."

"Not at all," I assured him, "If anything it was a nice refreshment after kicking your team's butt has hard as I did." I didn't want to gloat in Seth's face, after all he was pretty sensitive for a thirteen year old, but I simply couldn't help it. I half expected him to pout defensively like any other guy would, but Seth surprised me by brightening with infectious happiness—reminding me why it was so easy to talk to him: he was too young for an ego.

"Holy cow Bella, you were the best! I couldn't believe my eyes," his exuberant praise made me blush for the first time today.

"Well," I lightly scoffed, "I wasn't _that_ good or anything…"

"Are you nuts?" Seth cried. He was officially .. "The way you were able to protect the ball while dodging tackles flying at you from every angle was…well, I can't even describe it. And your footwork! Out of this world." Seth's baby brown eyes shined in borderline worship and I fought the overwhelming urge to scoop him up and take him home with me forever.

"Oh Seth, thank you," I cooed, truly touched. "That's seriously the nicest thing to say."

"Yeah well," Seth then lowered his eyes in curious shyness. "You're the nicest person I know." His words hit my heart with a warming blow. "And on top of that Bella you're so much fun, you stand up to Paul and Jared when they're being jerk offs, you're smart, super pretty, and best of all you're awesome at sports." His large baby brown's connected with mine. "You're like no other girl I've ever met." It was like he gripped a searing hot metal bat in his hands and was violently striking me over the head with his crippling cuteness, again and again and again and again.

I barely knew what to say. "Seth," I croaked out, placing a loving hand on his arm and giving it a firm squeeze, "You're the best. Do you know that? And there are tons of special girls out there who are way cooler than me. You'll find them, I can guarantee it."

Seth responded with a soft smile. "I don't think so, but that's okay. As long as you're always my friend, I won't need to meet any more of those annoying girls. "

I openly laughed and smiled down at him. The kid had no idea how wrong he'd be in a few years, maybe months even. He was already thirteen after all. I'd have to enjoy his innocence while it lasted because soon enough, (if he followed Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and Jacob's lead)he'll shoot up in height and fill out in muscle faster than the drool hanging off of all the girls' lips will have a chance to splash to the ground.

Still grinning, I placed my free hand on his other shoulder and pulled him toward me so that we were face to face. "I'll always be your friend. No matter what," I told him unwaveringly without breaking eye contact. His face broke out into a smile so wide that the edges of his lips seemed to poke at his ears.

"Promise?" he asked giddily, already knowing the answer.

I nodded confidently. "Promise."

"I have something for you," he blurted out of nowhere. With raised eyebrows I dropped my hands from his shoulders and watched him with quizzical interest.

"Okay, I responded, a tad confused. "Sure, what is it?"

Seth reached into his pocket, his expression clouding over with shyness again. His hand emerged from his pants in a fist and he looked up at me from under his dark eyelashes. "I wasn't sure when I'd give this to you." He shrugged sheepishly. "To be honest I almost chickened out." He motioned for me to pull my hand out, which I did, and proceeded to drop something cold and metal into my waiting palm.

"If you don't like it just tell me, I-I won't be offended," he rattled off nervously. Ignored him and peered eagerly into my hand.

I gasped, almost dropping my small gift on the ground. There in the center of my palm lay a shiny silver ring. Using my free hand, I pinched the surprisingly dense object in between my pointer finger and thumb to bring the curious object up to my face for further examination. Yes, it was indeed a ring. Squinting, I took in with great amazement its intricate yet delicate designs involving expertly engraved swirls and beautifully etched in waves that flowed soundlessly around the exterior of the ring. In what I assumed was the center of this intriguing piece of jewelry was a crescent moon. The moon's engraving ran deeper than the surrounding designs, making it softly stand out amongst the other configurations but not enough to override them. There was a grand sense of power behind the ring I couldn't even begin to identify. Its sheer heaviness brought more meaning to its mindboggling presence; just holding it in my hand made me feel like I was a part of something old, cherished…sacred.

"It's absolutely beautiful," I breathed, delicately running my fingers over the ring in awe. I continued to marvel at its complexities when a startling thought hit me like a ton of bricks and tore my gaze away from the gift and straight into Seth's eyes. "Oh my God," I half shrieked, causing Seth to jump in his place.

"What, what? What is it Bella?" He wheezed.

"This must have cost you a fortune!" I exclaimed, beginning to shake my head. "Oh no, no, no. Seth I'm sorry but I cannot accept this." Reaching my hand forward I urged Seth to take the ring back, but in all actuality I wasn't sure if I'd really be able to let it go of the beautiful object if he tried to grab it from my stiff fingers.

Seth's face softened instantly as relief visibly washed over him.

"No, I didn't pay anything for it I promise," he claimed calmly, ignoring my outstretched arm.

I glanced back down at the ring, bringing it back close to my face. "I don't believe you," I stated flatly. "This thing not only looks extremely expensive, something gives me the feeling that it's more than just a ring."

Wrinkles of confusion formed on the boy's forehead. "Huh?"

"I just mean…it seems…important somehow," I blubbered helplessly.

Seth just shrugged. "Well, I made it."

"Wait, really?" I tore my gaze away from the ring. "You…made this?"

"Yeah I did," Seth confirmed modestly. "The reason why the material looks so expensive is because it _is_ expensive. I'm in an advanced 3D Design class at my school," he further explained. "Only about five to seven students are admitted in the class every year because of the high quality equipment we use."

"No way," I articulated brilliantly.

"Yeah," he smiled, appreciative of my obvious astonishment. "Usually you have to go through a huge application process and pay a pretty hefty fee to even be considered for the class, but my art teacher recommended me last semester. I guess the Advanced Designs teacher came in and saw some of my work and decided it was enough to enroll me in the new semester for free."

"Wow I—" I looked down at the marvelous ring once again. "I can totally see why she did that. This is simply incredible Seth. You have a serious God-given talent for this kind of thing."

Glowing, Seth absorbed my praise like a sponge. "You don't know how much it means to me to know that you like it so much. It took me two months to make it but I knew from the very start I was making it for you."

Two months? For me? This kid…

"—And if you look on the inside of the ring you'll see I've written some old Quileute proverbs in really small script. You said the ring felt important to you, right? I was thinking maybe that's why. The proverbs are really powerful and I added them to keep you safe, you know, from evil spirits and stuff like that."

My throat thickened as I examined the inside of the silver gift where sure enough, was about five rows of foreign sentences written in elegant Quileute cursive that wrapped around the entire interior. Usually not an emotional person when it came to sentimental stuff like this, I found myself choking back the irritating itchiness creeping up at edge of my throat which forced me to blink more than a few times to hold the water in my eyes at bay.

How I could possibly articulate the gratitude I felt for Seth, I hadn't a clue. Without a word I took a step towards him, stretching my arms out and gingerly placing them on each side of the back of his head. Leaning forward I placed a sweet kiss upon his smooth cheek, deciding physical expression of my indescribable appreciation was the best way to go. It wasn't a quick peck either; it was a solid kiss with love and meaning laced firmly within it.

As I leaned back I watched Seth stare at me blankly with a dumbfounded expression. He blinked once, twice, three times with no sign of recognition or comprehension registering in his dark pupils.

"I love it," I stated with a giggle, watching his dazed reaction.

"Oh," he whispered, still in a fog.

Biting my lip I took the ring, which had been securely pinched in between my thumb and palm, and slowly slid it onto my ring finger. I stretched my left hand out to admire my gift in all its glistening glory. It lay on my slender finger like a protective halo, giving me a sense of warmth and safety that spread through my veins with a spiritual radiance.

"It's a perfect fit. I can't thank you enough," I continued in earnest. Seth, finally seeming to find himself again, smiled woozily.

"Oh wow, good. No, that's great! You know I—Oh!" His eyes widened for a second before he threw his wrist up to his face. "Shoot! I _completely_ forgot!"

"What's going on?" Concern filled my voice. Hopefully I wasn't the cause of the poor kid's third panic attack of the day.

He slapped his hand to his forehead and hissed, "Ah Jeez. The reason I'm even over here is because I promised the guys I'd run down to the hardware store a couple blocks away to get them some supplies for their bikes or whatever. Ugh, Jared and Paul are gunna kill me for being late."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, if they give you a hard time you know who to call. I'll take both of them down at the same time for ya." Seth actually seemed relieved from this reassurance and was about to open his mouth to say something else when we were interrupted.

"Seth?" A female voice called out from behind me, causing my heart to skip a surprised beat. Seth peered to the side of me and scrunched his eyebrows together curiously before brightening up with recognition.

"Oh hey Kieran," he welcomed warmly. I froze momentarily. Wait, Kieran? She's here? I twirled around and faced the girl I'd been waiting for all day.

Kieran stood about ten feet away from us at the edge of the forest where I assumed she had come from.

"Oh it is you, good," she chuckled, having yet to acknowledge my presence. Her exotic, pitch black eyes gleamed in the sunlight; an infectious aura of happiness swelled around her airily, drawing me in and filling my lungs with each deep breath.

While unabashedly observing her appearance, I noted how Kieran possessed a few notable changes from our initial introduction, but considering I was tipsy, jealous and blinded by the night the first time we met, the fact that there were some major discrepancies between the reality of her appearance and my memory of it was not all that surprising. Kieran could easily pull of being a model, if not for her height of around 5'8" or 5'9", then for her astoundingly thin body structure. I mean, the girl was _skinny, _but healthily so. Her thinness accentuated the beautiful bone structure of her face, but didn't make her look gaunt or frail like it did to girls who excessively dieted or straight up starved themselves to squeeze into their size 1's; _cough_, Lauren _cough_. No, Kieran was one of those girls who was exceptionally pretty, but didn't rub it everyone's faces by sporting expensive clothing or by slapping on unnecessary makeup to exaggerate a source of beauty that was perfectly fine when left alone naturally. Kieran reminded me of myself in that way, not to say I was exceptionally pretty or anything, but in the way that she wore simple clothing and minimal makeup without teasing or dying her hair—which was long, jet black, and straighter than Jessica could ever get her hair even with her ridiculously expensive CHI Hair Straightener 9000 that she bought herself for Christmas.

What was most interesting about the girl I would soon hook up with Embry was her overall demeanor. When I met her at the bonfire all those weeks ago we hadn't even shared so much as a word to one another, but I was still receptive of the shy and slightly drawn back vibe she gave off the entire night. Granted, her slutty and highly eccentric friends stole most of the spot light that evening, but I was interested to find that a new, open and friendly aura shined through Kieran as she stood before me today.

"Yep," Seth replied nonchalantly, "Just me and Bella here."

Kieran's thin eyebrows pulled together momentarily before mouthing, "Bella…?" Her eyes quickly snapped over to me, noting my existence for the first time. Before I could even blink, the friendly, welcoming air that had surrounded her just seconds before forcefully retreated back into her bodyas she narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing me with disbelief and judgment.

What. The? Um, had I missed something here?

"What's up Kier? You here to see Paul?" Seth asked, oblivious to Kieran's drastic shift in demeanor.

Kieran's gaze, now blazing with scorn, reluctantly tore from my wide dumbstruck eyes to address Seth again. "No," she snipped, her voice now restricted and reserved, "Well, yes in a way. He invited me to watch the football game you guys had going on here but I've seemed to have lost my way." Like her voice, her posture had gone ridged and conservative; her long nails clawed into the light blue purse she was clutching and her lips pursed together tightly as if she was afraid to breathe in the toxic air I was surely emitting**.**

The clueless kid beside me chuckled. "No worries, I can show you the…" he trailed off before whipping his watch-clad wrist up to his face again with a grumble. "Crap. I can't. I really gotta go." He started backing up with a regretful frown on his face. "Bella can take you though, right Bella?" He looked over at me hopefully, missing the intense frown that instantly formed itself on Kieran's thin lips.

The indisputable dread on Kieran's face left my spirit falling in a plummeting nosedive. How in the heck was I supposed to set her up with Embry if she looked like she was about to barf all over herself every time she made eye contact with me? Sucking in a shaky breath I held my head up high and stood my ground. I'd been the one to ask Paul to invite her here and I _would _succeed in bringing Embry happiness by setting him up with Kieran, whether or not either of them knew it _or liked it_.

"No, no, I'll pass" Kieran replied sharply to Seth's innocent suggestion. "I'll just go home. I have a lot to do anyway and I'd rather not be a bother."

"Oh don't be silly, I'd love to take you back to the beach," I cut in with a sugary sweetness before she could flee. "I was just there. It would be no problem at all."

Kieran's mouth dropped open a sliver as she stared back at me like I was Michael Jackson rising from the dead…actually no, let's make that Hitler.

"See?" Seth added, "Bella will lead the way. I really gotta get going now though so I'll see you two later."

"Tootles," I sang, wagging my fingers goodbye at him cutely. Okay maybe I was over doing the whole 'sweet sugary' thing.

"Bye Seth," Kieran squeaked, watching him bounce off with desperate agony.

When he disappeared I watched her slowly turn her attention to me. "I'll be going now," she said stonily. Her voice was as cold as ice and I flinched, totally taken aback.

"No, wait. It's really not that far and I meant it when I said I'd be happy to take you."

Kieran eyed me skeptically before taking a slow step towards me. "Why?"

Why? What did she mean _why_? What could I have possibly done to offend her? "Because…" I stated, doing my best to remain reasonable and patient. "I'm going back there anyway and I want to help?"

She mulled over my words carefully while glaring holes into my head before picking up her feet and walking briskly towards me without a word.

I exhaled in relief and swiveled to the direction of the beach. "Right this way," I directed, my voice already sunny and rejuvenated. What did I have to worry about anyway? Everyone that possesses a heart likes me. Everyone. If Kieran's merry attitude from when she was speaking to Seth was any indication, she was surely not amongst the heartless. I'd win her over soon enough and my plan would be a success. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

"I'm Bella, by the way," was my friendly introduction as we walked side by side through the dense forest.

"I know," Kieran replied curtly. Her eyes were still trained forward when she said, "You're the girl Jake's fucking, right?" Her voice was soft yet harsh with intention and her words cut venomous daggers into my stomach.

"What?" I coughed, barely able to comprehend the level of audacity this girl brought forth. _The girl Jake was_…excuse me? What could possibly compel her to say such a thing to me? As much as I hated to admit it to myself, her statement felt like a sucker punch to the gut and raised insecurity within me that I haven't felt in ages.

"You heard me," Kieran condescended, glancing down at me with those pitch black eyes. My heart halted for a beat. The expression on her face held just enough level of detestation for me to recognize the similarities between her and…

Just then, it clicked. Everything fell together at that one turbulent moment and simply _clicked_ in my brain.

And it all made sense.

Why my name bitterly rolled around in her mouth when Seth first mentioned my existence.

Why she immediately shut down as soon as she laid her sickened charcoal black irises upon me.

Why she was so eager to leave when Seth suggested that I lead her down the ten minute walk to beach.

And finally, why she'd instantly bring up and belittle my relationship with Jacob only to insult me with a demeaning accusation only a jealous girl would have the nerve to make.

It all made sense. It all clicked.

No, Kieran wasn't personally scornful of my relationship with Jacob. But Malia was.

How else would this girl react to me when Malia, who was obviously strong-willed and used to getting what she wanted by the way she asserted herself with Jake at the bonfire and by the way she insisted that he take her to the ball even though he was going out with me, was Kieran's good friend?

Kieran's loyalty must have run exceedingly deep for her manipulative bitch of a friend because she was treating me like the trash Malia probably accused me of being every day since the bonfire.

Using my teeth to grind down on my tongue so hard that I was surely close to drawing blood, I remained silent for a few seconds to swallow down the many insults and low blows Victoria had the decency to educate me with throughout the year. My mouth quivered with the urge retort with a jab that would certainly cause little Kieran to piss her pants in shock, but my reason and logic battled reverently against the need. This was for Embry. _Embry. Embry. Embry_. That was the most important fact to remember.

In spite of myself I forced down my pride and replied firmly rather than defensively. "No, I'm not the girl Jacob's been fucking. I'm his girlfriend and have been for a two and a half months." Leveling my gaze with Kieran I brought forth my best no nonsense expression to show her I wasn't about to play her twisted little game.

I knew at once that acting fake and pretending to be oblivious to her cruel intentions would make me seem either stupid or suspicious, so I settled on an assertive approach instead. I shut off her insult without tumbling down to her level—or Malia's level rather—which would have resulted in the disastrous failure of Operation Embry.

Kieran, who had clearly been observing my grand (and apparently ill concealed) internal battle with myself, took in my words carefully.

A surprised and impressed look briefly flashed across her features when she realized that I hadn't reacted in the way she thought I would. Ha, so she wanted to get a rise out of me to prove I was exactly what Malia made me out to be? Well I was not about to let that happen.

"Whatever," she spat finally, but I noticed her softened expression didn't match her indifferent, offending words.

"You know, I really love your purse," I complimented perkily after a comfortable amount of silence passed by. Hey, flattery had to win me a few points right? "The color is one of my favorites."

Kieran snatched another look at me, but this time when she did, her gaze traveled up and down my body. "_Right_," she sneered, the forced quality of her attitude began to fade into real contempt as she smirked at me. "I doubt we have anything in common fashion wise Bella," my name left her tongue like it was a load of cow shit. "I actually have respect for myself, you should get some. It's called class."

Now she was telling me I didn't have class? Highly confused, I glanced down at myself. Wasn't I just admiring the fact that we both dressed conservatively?

Oh. Right. I fought the urge to smack my face with my hand. Proudly staring back at me was my tight black 'The Boss' tank top and the tiny red short shorts my friends had convinced me was appropriate attire to wear for the football match. I could practically hear Kieran's judgmental thoughts as she assessed my current state of dress. Could I blame her? My skimpy outfit just screamed "I'M A SLUT JUST LIKE MALIA SAID I WAS AND THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY JAKE'S WITH ME! OH, AND WE FUCK!"

I sighed, slowly wrapping my towel around my body in moderate embarrassment. "Hah, yeah, you probably won't believe me but my friends made me wear this ridiculous outfit. No, to be fair I agreed 'cause it was our Halloween costume last year and they begged so…"

"Where are these 'friends' now?"

"You just missed them," I answered lamely.

"Right. Listen, are we close?" she asked impatiently, not even bothering to add an explanation to override the intended 'because I hate being anywhere near you' latched on to the end of her statement.

"Yeah we have about two more minutes until we get there."

"Thank God."

I was beginning to feel the same way.

I sighed, partially giving up for the moment and focused on walking down the sandy path in silence. As luck would have it, something hard pressed down on my toes and I yelped in shock.

"Omigod I'm so sorry are you okay?" Kieran gushed beside me, grabbing a hold of my arm and twisting me to face her.

The brief pain in my toes faded away as surprise and intrigue replaced it. Did the spawn of Malia just ask if I was okay? "What?"

"I-I stepped on your toe on accident," she sputtered in explanation. I waited expectantly for the impending jab or insult that was undoubtedly about to be sent my way. "It was an accident…" she trailed off instead, quickly dropping her hand from my arm and snapping her lips shut.

Huh. A small smirk crept up my lips. Was that a glimmer of hope I saw off in the distance?

"That's okay, I'm fine really," I expressed easily, eying her through peripheral vision. The look of genuine concern for my well being that had previously danced on her face was now enveloped in fear and self damnation. She slipped and she knew it. Her fingers fumbled with her purse nervously and I could hear her gulp profusely beside me.

Her barriers had not crumbled yet, but they were breaking down piece by piece. Dancing around the subject wouldn't cut it anymore. If I was serious about what I was trying to do, I had to bring out the big guns.

"We're almost there," I began lightheartedly, opening the door to my grand scheme. "You missed a great game though. The guys might be back at Jake's place cleaning up by now."

Deciding whether or not she could trust herself by speaking to me, Kieran pursed her lips until they were almost blue. God forbid she was accidentally nice to me again. I bit at my lip to keep from grinning.

Curiosity got the best of her. "They're not playing anymore?" Her eyes never left the ocean's horizon line. Perhaps a lack of eye contact made being a bitch easier for her.

"Nope. Paul threw me in the ocean and that was about the end of it," I explained.

Kieran's voice was distant, unthinking. "Paul. That sounds like him."

"Yeah," I forced a laugh. "He's the one who invited you here right?"

Kieran paused, settling her lips back into an indifferent line. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing at all," I said, bracing myself for my next words. If what Embry told me was true, that he and Kieran had a short 'thing' that never materialized into an actual relationship on account of _his_ negligence to the friendship, then that hopefully meant Kieran might still have feelings for him, considering their courtship had been cut short due to other…issues Embry had been dealing with at the time.

I chose my words carefully and drilled my gaze upon her face to catch any and all reactions my statement may elicit ."I just ask because I wasn't sure who told you about the game. I mean, Paul said he did but _Embry_ kept asking about you so I wasn't entirely positive."

Kieran's eyes flashed instantly and her tanned cheeks darkened all the way up to her ears. Her full attention was drawn on me in a second and she halted her walking all together. I didn't have time to be taken aback by her severe reaction because I was too busy jumping for joy on the inside.

"Did…Embry…really say something about me?" she whimpered. She blinked down at me guardedly, expressing her vulnerability through her hesitant body language.

I offered her a comforting smile. "Yeah, a lot actually. He kept asking me if I remembered you and if I thought you'd show up," I lied ridiculously, knowing she was too keyed up to notice. "And I was all, 'How am I supposed to know, I only met her once!'"

"Oh wow," she sighed, then studying her feet. "I didn't think he even cared."

"He definitely does," I fibbed some more. Hey, once I got them together he'd care soon enough right? "But I can see why."

"You can see why what?"

"I can see why he cares about you so much, or at least why he asked about you constantly," I answered her with all the genuine kindness I could muster up.

Kieran snapped her head up so she was as face to face with me as she could be with our height difference.

"Why would you say such a nice thing to me?" Her voice was low and accusatory.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

She furrowed her eyebrows pensively. "No, I've got a better question for you Bella, why have you been so kind to me this whole time? I've been nothing but a complete bitch to you and yet you continue to..to…shower me with your upbeat…happiness…shit and I just don't get it!" She released a frustrated breath of air while running a hand through her long silky hair.

I sighed and dropped all the previous pretenses I put forth to get this girl to like me. It was time to get honest—partially at least. "I remember you from the bon fire Kieran," I stated with a knowing chuckle. "And you're not a bitch. I can't say I remember that night with a whole lot of detail and clarity 'cause I was drunk off my ass, but I remember how you were the only one who didn't laugh at me when I was about to fall down. You were the only one who didn't glare at me like I actually was a whore who was using Jacob for whatever twisted reason those other girls thought up. I'm not here to disrespect your friends or anything, but to be honest, you were the only one who didn't totally dismiss me or treat me like dirt. I know we didn't speak at all but I noticed these things Kieran and I, well I'm nice to you because I know you're different."

Kieran was a motionless slate as she stared back at me limply while I spoke, but by the time I finished speeking a variance of expressions passed over her features: sadness, regret, surprise and realization were the few I could catch in a short glimpse. "I can't believe this," she finally murmured, rubbing her hand to her face in exasperation. "Bella, can't tell you sorry I am. How truly and deeply regretful I am for the way I treated you today. There's no excuse and I know that…you're exactly what I thought you were and that scared me…I—"

"Kieran," I soothed softly, placing a supportive hand on her arm. "It's okay, I totally understand."

She shook her head persistently. "No, you don't understand. I need to apologize. I've never been so nasty before, ugh, really—"

"Do you want to start over Kieran?" I cut in, saving her the agony she was putting herself through. "I'd love to meet you." I chuckled at my cheesy line, glad to see a small smile form on her face as well.

"You're really something," she said with appreciation shining through her eyes. She stuck her hand out towards me. "Hi, I'm Kieran Sheppard," she introduced, sounding goofy.

I stuck my hand in hers and gave it a firm shake. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss Sheppard. I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." I sounded even goofier than her.

We looked up at each other in a moment of silence before bursting out into a fit of laughter. We laughed away the awkwardness and we laughed away the pain. We laughed away the hurtful things she said and we laughed away the burning fact that there were a group of girls who hated me, and believed every one of those awful things.

Kieran whipped away a tear as our chortling died down to a few hiccups. "Hey Bella, I can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," I replied lazily. "As long as we can head over to the garage. The guy's are probably getting dressed and it's getting kinda chilly out here."

"Agreed," she nodded.

"So what'd you want to ask me?"

Her black eyes gazed into mine with a directness she hadn't shown before now. "Right…Bella, can you tell me exactly what Embry was saying about me?"

It took a moment, a brief, nearly nonexistent moment, for her words to really sink in. A large victorious grin spread wide across my lips. "It would be my pleasure."

Status update on Operation Embry: Part One? _Complete_.

**Jacob's POV**

After Bella sashayed away with her friends and the guys ran off to dry themselves at my place, I stayed back at the beach for a good five or so minutes to reflect on nothing in particular.

I enjoyed the silence as I eventually bounded up the sandy hill towards my house. As much as I relished the solitude away from my friends, I needed to hurry up and dry myself before heading down to the garage. After all, Bella had advised me to meet her there and _not to be late_ as she so seductively put it. I happily recalled how her alluring brown eyes shined with arousing implications as she pouted up at me with those delicious pink lips of hers. In that very moment she could have asked me to smack an elder with an iron cane and I would have done it without the blink of an eye. Damn, that girl would be the death of me.

The crew's cacophonous clamor of voices were deafening in my living room as I neared my house, so decided to take the back door for a private short cut to my room and avoid their childish tactics. After sneaking past the opening to the living room where all my friends were congregated, I stealthily slipped into my bedroom and quietly shut the door. I tore off my wet shirt and threw myself on my bed in sudden weakness and exhaustion. Slamming my hands over my eyes I realized with great despair that I could still hear the guy's voices clearer than water through my bedroom wall.

Why'd they always have to choose my house to be the hangout spot for pigging out and trash talking? Deciding I'd just have to deal with it, I silently honed in to their loud conversation.

Quil's distinct voice was the easiest to make out. "Are you shittin me Jared? We p'owned your asses out there so don't even go there dude."

"Well maybe we'd have won if dumbass Paul over here didn't throw the motherfucking game for us! What the hell is wrong with you man? You _had_ that."

"Of course I had it, when don't I have it." Paul stated, cocky as usual. "But where's the fun in that? Princess was lookin' a little too hot out there so I made an executive decision to give her a nice dip in the ocean. I was bein' a gentlemen."

"Paul has a point." It was Luke's voice that rang out this time. "Bella _was_ looking really hot out there. I just wish it were me coolin' her down instead of that lucky ass ocean."

I groaned in my hands. He was such an idiot.

"Luke, you'd cool down any chick that was hot and bothered with those big 'ole ears of yours," Quil quipped, much to everyone's amusement.

"How many times to I have to tell you? Chicks love my ears. They say they're sexy," Luke said, matter of fact.

"You're so fulla shit."

"Naw man, ask Janie Aro! She couldn't get enough of them two nights ago."

"Janie Aro is a fucking slut, Luke."

"I know," Luke laughed. "Paul hooked up with her last week."

"You guys are disgusting," Embry admonished.

"Hey cool it Virgin, you'll get your turn," Jared jabbed, earning a round of hearty laughs from all the non virgins in the group.

"I'd rather not join in on your super fun circulating game of STD tag, thanks," Embry retorted, still in good humor.

"Aw, don't be like that Emmy," Paul teased. "You'll find the boy that's right for you one day, I promise." The guys cracked up and threw insults back and forth like best friends do. I really did love the guys, even if I needed to get away from them from time to time.

"Dude, back to the chicks," Luke announced, bringing the focus back to what really mattered in life.

"Hot damn, we need some more of those kinds of girls at our school," Jared grumbled.

"We have plenty, you've just gone through them all," Embry countered.

"True that."

"Regardless, I think I'll have me some of that Angela," Quil commented lasciviously. "She was one of those sexy librarian types who know how to punish the naughty."

At that guys broke out in wild hollers, calling out their respective preferences when it came to Bella's friends. I hoped to God Bella never found out what sad bunch of sick perverts we morphed into when no females were around.

I felt my eyelids languidly droop and my breathing take a calming rhythm. Voices still buzzed from the next door room but my overwhelming drowsiness made it impossible to discern which voice belonged to whom.

"Nah, it's all about that red head man! I could eat me summa that fire crotch anytime. I heard it's spicy."

"But it's the innocent girls who do the kinkiest stuff!"

"No way, all the nice girls are prudes."

"Who cares if they're prudes? It makes the pursuit all the more interesting."

"Yeah, what's satisfying about boning a whore? They're easy and gross, what's the fun in that?"

"I dunno, let's ask Luke."

"Fuck you man!"

"You mean kinda like how Janie's fucking you?"

"Hey, what'd you guys think about the blonde?"

"Oh she was _def _down to fuck. I'd tap it."

"I don't know man, she looked like she could bite my dick off."

"Since when is that a bad thing? Aggressive girls are always fun to ride."

"Of course you wouldn't care about something like that Quil. You'd need a dick first to understand the severity of that kind of situation."

"_Severity of that kind of situation?_ Wow using big words now Paul? Since when did you start going back to school again?"

"Shut it asshole."

"I'd have a five-some with all four of them chicks in a heartbeat."

"You mean a foursome."

"Nope a five-some."

"You can't. Bella is Jake's girl."

"What the fuck man, isn't he going to the Ball with that chick Malia though?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then who gives a flying fuck! Hell, Jake and Malia can join in too, we'll make it a seven-some."

"You're a sick bastard," someone chuckled.

"But seriously though, Bella's a straight up babe."

"Shut up! Do want a death wish? Jacob could be…wait, where is Jake?"

"Who knows? All I know is that his girlfriend is smokin'."

"Well obviously numbnut, everyone knows that but you're not supposed to _say it._"

"Why?"

"Luke you really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Embry, why aren't you backing me up? You saw the babe's ass didn't you? She had legs for _days_."

"I'm not going to be a part of this."

"Aw common, stop being so gay. If I see a hot girl I tell it like it is. Paul? You with me?"

There was a brief silence. "Naw man. I mean she's a babe no doubt, but she isn't some Janie Aro. You can't just hump and dump you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," another voice said. "She's the kind of hot girl who's actually chill to be around. Pip's down to earth…It's actually kinda crazy, she's got the personality of an ugly chick with the looks of a babe."

"_What?"_

"Wait that came out wrong…Aw don't give me that look, you know what I mean."

"Not in the slightest."

"What the hell is Jared sayin' now?"

"Okay okay hear me out, so it's like this. You know those ugly chicks that are super chill with an awesome sense of humor and down to do whatever? And then you know how you meet a super hot chick you wanna bone like crazy but you can't stand her because she's either an idiot or stuck up and won't shut the hell up? Well Bella's like the hot girl you wanna bone only with the personality of the awesome to be around, but ugly as fuck, friend chick." Jared explained himself in what I'm sure he thought was eloquent rational.

"Whoa, that's so true." Someone expressed.

"Ohhh that makes sense now."

"There's no such thing."

"Swear on my life, bro."

"So then basically…that makes Jacob the luckiest bastard ever?"

A pause. Then someone sighed, "Basically."

"Shit."

"Did you know she's seen every episode of Star Trek at least twice?"

"You're kidding."

"That's pretty hard core."

"I don't believe it. Even if she did, girls like her don't admit to stuff like that."

"Not Bella man, she's different."

"Yeah, weren't you listening to a word I said?"

Another silence ensued. "Do any of you have her number?"

"Forget about it."

"Fucking Jake. Hey do you guys think—"

"No Luke. He'd be an idiot to let her go. She'd get snatch up again so fast she wouldn't even know what hit her."

"Lucky mother fucker," Luke grumbled again.

Former sleepiness effectively washed away, my mind raced as I lay on my bed listening to my friends interact like bafoonish Neanderthals with a wide shit eating grin stretched across my face. I stared at the ceiling, drowning out the murmur of their voices on the other side of the wall with the all consuming thoughts swimming around my over active hormonal brain. It was surprising really, what a calming effect those asswipes's comments had on me, 'cause with the way I've been freaking out over Bella lately, it would be safe to think I'd be enraged upon hearing such callous things from the guys as they spoke of my girlfriend as freely as they wished. But in all actuality, I felt smug beyond belief. How could I get jealous of the friendships between Bella and the guys when they were the ones who were jealous of _me_? The thought almost made me giggle. Yes, I was that fucking giddy.

If anything, Bella was the biggest ego boost of all time. I know the guys made a fuss over her friends like they actually gave a crap about what "hotties" they were, but the reality was that Bella was by far the most eye catching, dick hardening, mouthwatering, smile inducing, sex-on-legs woman out there today, and in my eyes at least, woman in the world. Luke was right in some aspect of claiming I was lucky to have someone as genuine and yes, attractive as Bella, but you know what? I deserved her. I've loved her since we were kids; since before I knew what love was. I loved her when she had braces in the fourth grade and would scream at me for torturing those ugly roly-poly things on the side walk. I loved her back when she skinned her knee and then tried to run away from the blood, _that was still on her knee._ I chuckled at the memory. Yes, I had fallen for her even then.

Before Bellagrew her glorious firm tits, filled out the back of her jeans, and wore make up, she was my best friend and I had loved her more than words could express. Even if she came back into my life plain, shapeless, and acne ridden, I would have loved her all the same, as long as she remained my sweet Bella on the inside.

I deserved her damn it, more than any other douche bag out there who insinuated differently.

_Riiiinnggg Riiiiiiinnngg Riiiiiinggg_

"Jaaaaaaaaacooooob," Billy hollered from the other side of the house, eliciting an enormous sigh of annoyance from yours truly. I squeezed my eyes shut and grumbled grumpily. Maybe if I just lay here quietly…

"Jacob Black!" Billy wailed again, apparently not falling for my shit.

"What?" I screamed back irritably. The loud rumbling of voices in the living room seized immediately and a deathly silence fell over the house until I heard someone whimper something along the lines of, "Don't tell me he was here the whole fucking time."

"Jacob, come," my father commanded from across the house. He insisted on communicating with me in the most annoying fashion possible. " I think it's Mr. Abrams calling. You need to answer the phone before it…oh damn it!"

The ringing came to an abrupt stop and I heard Billy's voice murmur softly somewhere far into the house. Ugh, Mr. Abrams. I hefted myself off of my haven of a bed and tiredly trudged through the house, avoiding the still dead silent living room, and into my father's study. I edged my way in and leaned on the door sill, casting an annoyed glare down at my father who calmly sat in his wheelchair with the cordless house phone firmly pressed against his ear.

"Oh yes, hello George. Such a pleasure to hear from you, please wait just a second I'll get Jacob for you," Billy smiled into the phone.

My hand hovered over the second phone that sat in its cradle against the wall above the light switch and waited for Billy's "go ahead" nod before silently lifting the phone from its holder so it wasn't obvious to Mr. Abrams I was already there.

This was a routine of ours, Billy and mine I mean, and had been ever since I was twelve and Billy's memory started slipping due to his old age and handicap. Mr. Abrams owned our land. Actually, I'd say he owned a good 60% to 70% of all the residential housing in La Push as well as the land occupied by various shops, community centers, and vacation homes for tourists, which not only made him one of the wealthiest Quileute men in our town, but also one of the most powerful.

Now, why would one of the most influential men known to the Quileute race call my house directly to personally deal with the miniscule inter-workings of the Black budget and our rent payments, you may ask? Here's the deal, Billy met at George Abrams at some college class while taking a course in Business way back in the day when Billy was on his feet. I guess they ended up having a lot in common because they became pretty solid friends after Billy, ironic as it is now, started tutoring Abrams in the math related aspect of the class, statistics I think it was, and by doing so, totally saving Mr. Abrams's ass from failing the course.

If his current achievements and unworldly social status weren't indicative enough, Mr. Abrams was a talented business man and would have found a way to prosperity even if he did fail that college course, or so Billy says. Abrams wasn't the founder of his landowning company after all. It had been a family business passed on from generation to generation though his familial ties, but George Abrams himself had expanded his landownership to astounding lengths, adding to the Abrams' untouchable wealth and influence. Dad thought Abrams was destined to be the next in line for the company and would have been just as business savvy without completely understanding the complex principles of statistics at the age of 19, but Abrams reverently disagreed with my father, claiming that he owed a great deal of his success to Billy and Billy's superior tutoring skills I guess, which is exactly why he was calling the house today.

It all started roughly 30 years ago. As soon as Billy and my mother graduated college, they got married and had Rebecca and Rachel right away. From what dad insists, the dumbass doctors failed to inform my mother she was carrying twins, so when Rachel's little head popped out after Rebecca was delivered, my family ran into a whole hell of a lot of financial problems when it came to feeding four hungry mouths instead of the intended three. That's when George stepped in. He spoke to his father, who was the head of the landowning company at the time, about allowing Billy and his new family to move into one of the vacant homes near First Beach. Luckily, for me and my family's sake, Abram's father was happy to oblige.

This arrangement has been more than a blessing for my father and our family throughout the years, being that we've been struggling financially since before my little heart started beating in my mother's womb. George's father, the ever intimidating Minco Nakai Abrams, gladly accommodated our family with a home much too spacious for our affordability, and cut down half of the original renting payments to make it easier on my parents. I knew everyone wondered how we were living in such a house instead of in one of the many dinky apartment-like shacks that probably suited our non existent budget a whole lot better, but I've never said a word to anyone about my father's relationship with the man who owned the homes of almost every kid at my school. I knew I was ashamed, as much as it grated my nerves that I was, of our lack of income and, well, lack of money in general. Our home was old and dated, but pleasantly comfortable with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a pristine kitchen and a well kept back yard. Shit, all we needed was the beloved family dog and our whole American Dream façade we had going on for us would be complete.

My family was actually doing well when they first moved in, only having to paying their low mortgage payments, and comfortably got adjusted to their new lives. Dad worked an honest job and mom became a part time librarian as soon as the twins could attend preschool. But I know from the one time my father sat me down to discuss all this stuff with me, our lives, financially as well as emotionally, took a wild tailspin after my father's accident, which was the reason for his being in a wheelchair to this day, and then my mother's death which followed a year afterward.

My sisters were about 15 when it happened, and I was two. My father was left, crippled, heartbroken, and jobless to raise not only two teenagers who planned to go to college, but an expensive baby boy. I remember Billy telling me once, when I first took up the responsibility of paying all of the bills of the house, how Mr. Abrams called him for the first time in seven years to ask why he hadn't been making his payments on the rent and utility bills. My father, as he explained it, then confessed to George all of the things that had gone on during the years and how he was hopeless, alone, and physically unable to work.

"_George is a wonderful man he is," _Billy would reminiscence while explaining our family's financial history._ "He expressed his deep condolences, for he had known your mother too, and told me not to worry. That he'd give me extra time to come up with the rent money for the next month, and all past debt completely forgotten. If that's not a blessed man then I don't know what is."_

And that's how it had been ever since. Being that it was my responsibility to make payments on the bills, I was the one who took Mr. Abrams' calls when he called the house—which he only did when we hadn't been paying the full amount of rent for a couple of months. He was never accusatory or demanding when he rang the house, oh no, in fact he was quite the opposite. He made calls solely out of concern and loyalty to my father and never failed to ask in which ways he could help us out and if we were _okay. _That _okay_ was always in reference to the loss of my mom, whose death still seemed to haunt him for the sake of his old friend, and my father, Billy.

I silently held our second cordless phone to my ear and listened in on the conversation until Billy formally introduced me.

Mr. Abrams's deep, commanding voice was authoritative and familiar on the other line. "No, there's no need to call Jacob. I'd actually like to speak to you privately today if that's alright with you."

Both Billy and my eyebrows rose at the same time. Usually Mr. Abrams and Billy saved their "back in the college days" conversations until after Abrams and I sorted out the payment schedules for the next month. I started to pull the phone away from my ear to give them some elderly bromance privacy when Billy gave a stern shake of his head. Throwing him a questioning look I pressed the phone back against my ear.

"Oh is that so?" Billy asked into the other line. "And may I ask if this call is for business or pleasure?"

I internally groaned at the smirk playing on my father's lips. Ugh, old people humor.

"Actually, Mr. Black," Dad's smirk dissolved quickly. Mr. Abrams's tone was humorless and dry. "This is a business call, and because you're the tenant in the current unit in which you live, I feel it is most appropriate if I speak with you directly." Mr. Abram's voice was eerily detached as he spoke in such an unusual, formal way I was beginning wonder if this was a prank call.

"George? Is something wrong?" Billy asked worriedly as he frowned deeply at the ground.

"Nothing is wrong, but my records here show that you haven't been paying on time for the past two months. This is correct isn't it?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Never in my life had I heard Mr. Abrams speak to Billy in such a dispassionate, borderline condescending manner. I gripped the phone, wanting to bark at the guy and demand what the hell his problem was. He knew Billy was doing his best and Abrams especially knew Billy was sensitive about it.

"I—well, yes, yes it is," Billy stammered, taken aback as well. "I was three days late on both months yes, but I paid in full."

"So you confirm that you were late on your payments?" Mr. Abrams pressed on, almost cutting my father off.

"Why, yes George I was, but I –"

"Mr. Black, I'm afraid there's been a pattern of irregularity with your payments. This has been going on for years. "

"George," My father commanded into the phone, his voice slightly wavering. He suddenly sounded much older than his age. "What's gotten into you? And what is this Mr. Black business? You know you call me Billy."

Mr. Abrams didn't' reply for a long while. Then he sighed. "Okay. Billy. Can we get back to business here? I'm running on a rather tight schedule."

My poor father looked like he'd been slapped in the face. What in the hell was going on?

"Yes. Of course. I apologize for my late checks. Please understand I had to renew my unemployment payment plan and that took longer than expected. Did this cause you problems George? I'm terribly sorry if it did. You know I've been punctual for almost a year now."

"I know that. I do know that, but that still doesn't make a difference."

"Have I done something to offend you George?" My father never begged or pleaded with anyone, but this is was as close as he had ever gotten to doing so and it started to genuinely freak me out. "I know you've pulled many strings for me and my family in the past, and I am forever indebted to you for it, but what, if I may ask, has compelled you to call me today of all days?" All three of us knew what he meant. Why was Abrams shitting his pants over a measly payment that came in three days late? If he was going to get all anal over our lack of punctuality, I'd say the time we were unable to pay four month's worth of rent due to the twins' college tuition should have been what prompted an angry call such as this.

"Please understand this is nothing personal Mr. Black, its just business. I've done a lot for your family over the years and it cost me. Not a lot, but it did. I cannot continue to bail you out month after month. I have integrity to uphold Mr. Black, and I'm afraid my integrity forces me to make very difficult decisions when it comes to your home. "

"What do you mean?" Billy's voice positively shook now. He refused to make eye contact with me and instead focused his glare upon the framed picture of himself and my mother on their wedding day that sat on the corner of his dust infested desk.

"I'm afraid you might lose your home Mr. Black," Abrams stated cooly. My stomach dropped to the floor. Lose our _house_?

Billy shut his eyes as soon as the shattering words left the landowner's lips. His mouth trembled and he didn't even try to speak.

"It's not set in stone yet," Mr. Abrams continued like a stranger. "It all rests in my hands. Like it always has."

"What can I do?" Billy whispered. His voice broke my heart in two.

"Technically, nothing."

"I'll do anything." Billy rasped desperately.

"There is nothing to be done," Mr. Abrams stated finally. Then he paused before saying, "In completely unrelated news, I have something else I'd like to discuss with you."

"What's that?" My father's voice was weak and beaten. This could not seriously be happening to us. This is the house my sisters and I grew up in. This was the only place I felt connected with the mother I helplessly loved, but never really knew.

"Well Billy, from what I understand, your son Jacob will have the honor of escorting my daughter to the Ball, is this correct?" Before his last words could even leave his mouth, my whole world halted as Billy's frustrated eyes snapped open and locked with mine.

Had I forgotten to mention that George Abrams, homeowner of basically everyone in La Push and wealthiest, most powerful Quileute man in on the reservation…

Was also Malia's father?

Yeah, mightta neglected to mention that itty bitty detail…

Despite my shock, I still managed to force a confirming nod of my head to communicate to Billy that Mr. Abrams was indeed correct.

Billy's eyebrows pushed together as he eyed me distrustfully. He knew Bella was my girlfriend and was no doubt suspicious of why I'd take another girl as my date to the most important dance of the year. "Y-yes he is," He answered anyway, never looking away from me.

"That's what I thought," Mr. Abrams's voice was suddenly much lighter than before, making him sound much more like himself. "Malia has been jumping up and down all month, mouthing off about how excited she is to go to that silly Ball." Abrams was oddly conversational all the sudden. It was like now that he'd gotten the hard part of telling us he'd be stripping us of the only home I've ever known out the way, he was finally able to get to the fun part of the conversation and expected us to laugh along with him. "You know how Malia can be Billy, she's such a riot."

"What exactly are you saying?" My father was in no mood to humor the man.

"Well," he droned, "You know how important my daughter's happiness is to me, and how I'll do anything in my power to ensure my darling is treated well."

"I am well aware, Abrams."

"Then there's something you need to be cognate of. Last year Malia was asked to this dance by a senior boy and ended up coming home upset and in tears for a reason I have yet to fully understand. From what I could gather, this senior boy neglected to pay my darling the attention she sought out for and rightly deserved, and please note this Mr. Black; _no one_ sends my daughter home to me in a condition worse than in which she left."

"I am fully aware of your love for your daughter George, don't think I've forgotten," Billy said tiredly. While my father was calm in defeat, I shook with **ferocious** anger. Did this excuse of a man actually possess the nerve and audacity to insinuate that I'd still take his _beloved_ daughter to the dance after what he was trying to do to our family? I didn't give a shit about what strings he's pulled to keep us in our house, what he was doing to us now was inexcusable and un_fucking_believable. Abrams knew my father had done the best that he could for the past 30 years, and if it bothered him so much why'd he insist on giving us this house instead of the cheap, cramped shacks he refused to have us live in? I felt a soft crunch of the telephone in my hands and I was vaguely aware of the immense pressure I was squeezing into the tiny device. I glanced at my father's beaten expression. I wished the phone was Abrams's neck.

The bastard continued on the other line. "You see, my angel is over the moon in excitement to attend this ludicrous dance again, regardless of my efforts to convince her to stay at home."

"What does this have to do with me and my family?" Billy sighed. Water pooled up in his eyes as he stared at he and mom's wedding picture on his desk again.

"You are not _listening_ Mr. Black," Abrams raised his voice and it was harsh and acidic in the phone. "Your son will be escorting my daughter to the dance tomorrow night. From what Malia has been telling me repeatedly, she possesses many feelings for Jacob, feelings much stronger than those she possessed for the senior boy from last year. I can only imagine her devastation if her night does not live up to her expectations and beyond, and I _will not _tolerate her unhappiness. Never again. Do you understand me? "

A slow realization crept up my neck, paralyzing me in place as I listened to the words of the man who threatened to take my home away.

My father on the other hand, was in no condition to decipher George's innuendos.

"I can't say that I do."

"Let me put it for you this way Black," Abrams's spat, losing any trace of dignity left in his voice. "The termination papers for your home are sealed up in an envelope and ready to be mailed to house as an eviction notice. I plan to send the papers your way first thing Sunday morning, that is, unless something compels me to hold off the transaction."

Sunday morning. The day after the Ball. Shit.

"You're threatening me?" Billy asked weakly. It wasn't an accusation, it was an honest to God question.

Abrams's reply was soulless. "I'm not threatening you with anything. I'm not telling you to make sure Jacob behaves himself like a gentlemen at the dance, and I can't force you to ensure he's thoroughly attentive to my daughter's every need. To take away your house on the grounds of Malia's satisfaction with Jacobs' performance at the dance would be purely unethical, and against my integrity. Know that if my angel comes home with even one miniscule complaint, I will act accordingly. This has _nothing_ to do with the eviction notice I may or may not send the morning after, but I can promise you this, if I'm in a good mood come Sunday, I will not only withhold from stripping you of your house, but I will also guarantee you residential safety for the next ten years."

My mouth dropped as I stared back at my father's tear stained face. He covered his eyes with his shaky hand and drew in a deep breath. I slowly lowered the phone from my ear and quietly placed it back into its cradle. Could this really be happening? Did Mr. Abrams really thrust an ultimatum upon us that rested the future completely on _my_ shoulders? Blood rushed thickly into my ears as I gradually backed out of the room, avoiding eye contact with the man who worked tirelessly all his life to keep this house in honor of what it stood for; in honor of his wife.

My father's crippled voice shrank as I stepped further and further away from his study in a fog. _"Yes, I see… I understand Mr. Abrams…yes Malia is a sweet girl….no, I'd never want that for her…your generosity has always been appreciated…Yes I'll warn Jacob…okay, I will not tell him of the eviction notice…Malia doesn't know about agreement, this is understood…yes…yes… "_

I continued walking away, ignoring the stabbing pain in my legs and subconsciously headed for the garage where Bella was waiting for me.

Oh shit—Bella. How was I to explain this to her? Dear God…if I wasn't fucked before I sure as heck was fucked now. How the hell was I supposed to be _thoroughly attentive to Malia's every need, _as her whipped bastard of a father had so soullessly put it, when Bella expected me to spend time with her there as well?—Hell, I was planning on leaving Malia with Quil or someone so that I could whisk my girlfriend away for a pretty good portion of the night, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Not with Mr. Abrams' fresh threats still ringing in my ears.

In the next instant a question, one which immediately struck me as alarming, rose to the surface of my mind. Did I even want to tell Bella? The notion made me frown. Bella would surely understand; she was the least shallow girl I knew, in fact, almost to a fault. How could I possibly fill her in without telling her the rest of it? About my family's financial struggles and how downright poor we've been all these years? My already uneasy stomach lurched in embarrassment as the thought rolled around in my head. The pity that would fill her eyes as soon I as I explained it all to her…It was that pity I dreaded the most. It was the pity I knew I wouldn't be able stand. My hands found themselves clenched into fists. Unclenching them, I blew a deep exhale through my teeth and restrained from punching the walls that enclosed me. Fuck Mr. Abrams for forcing me into this position. Fuck him. Fuck him. _Fuck him!_

My ragged breaths leveled out as my thoughts floated back to Bella. Oh Bella. I knew in my heart she'd understand if I just manned up and told what was going on. Contrary to what I had convinced myself, the fact that Bella wasn't shallow wasn't a fault, my ego and lack of humility when it came to money was. What would happen when she found out I didn't have a penny to my name? She was a junior and I was a sophomore. She was barely a few months older than me, but she'd be heading off to college a full year before I was— which, if I allowed myself to speak the truth, was one of my greatest fears. What if she decided to leave to go somewhere extravagant? She was a brilliant girl, much too brilliant to be contained in Forks, the driest of towns. I knew it, and soon, she'd know it too.

I needed money, indirectly of course, to keep her from leaving me and it as simple as that.

The situation reminded me of something that happened a long time ago back when Bella and I were kids. It was the summer after my third grade and my best friend came down to visit Charlie, Billy and I like she had been for the past several years. The difference was that this time, she had a boyfriend. Patrick was his name and she positively adored him. I remember that summer she came down to visit me and she told me how cool Patrick was and how he gave her his apple at lunch every single day. I recall becoming so ridden with jealousy that I lashed out at Bella, causing her to yell at me and run away. I still remember how I found her, huddled in a corner against a rock on the beach, whipping away her tears.

"_Bells? Are you okay?" I asked tentatively as I attempted to inch my way closer to her._

_Bella sniffled against her arm and refused to make eye contact with me. "What does it look like Jacob? Leave me alone."_

_I sighed, plopping down next to her despite her request. "I'm really sorry," I whispered in her ear. Bella reluctantly turned her head to face me, then eyed me skeptically. _

"_Why were you so mean to me then?"_

_I bit my lip and lowered my gaze. "I dunno," I mumbled, ashamed._

_Her shiny brown eyes glowed in annoyance . "Then you can go now," she huffed._

"_No, wait, I remember now," I quickly replied, afraid she would shut me out again. "I was mad cuz—cuz you were talking about Phillip." I pretended to forget his name for the thousandth time that day._

"_It's Patrick," she corrected irritably._

"_Oh yeah, Patrick." I shrugged. "I just don't know why you like him so much. You know, you can have _my_ apple when we have lunch later. You can have my sandwich too if you want it."_

_Bella watched me with hopeful scrutiny. "Really?"_

_I nodded my head eagerly. "I promise."_

_A smile grew on her lips. "Well, I don't want to eat your sandwich, but I'll share your apple with you if you're not just pulling my leg." _

"_No way, I'd never pull your leg," I promised seriously, not exactly knowing what that expression meant._

"_Why are you sharing your apple with me now Jake?" Bella asked me. She leaned on my shoulder and snuggled up next to my side._

_I took a second to respond as I rested my head on top of hers. I tried to think of ways to tell her I wanted to be her boyfriend instead of Patrick, without being too forward. "Because," I started. "I want you to know you have…options," It was a big word I'd learned from school the previous year. "Just because Pete gives you apples everyday doesn't mean he's the only one who can give them to you."_

"_You're an…option?" Bella peeped from beside me._

"_Yep. I'm an option." Boy did I sound smart. "And my apples are bigger than Pablo's anyway."_

"_His name is Patrick!" She giggled, before kissing my cheek and leaning her head back on my shoulder._

How painfully ironic was it now, that Bella's so called option of fourteen years finally had his dream girl in his arms and the only thing he could offer her was a lame school dance and a couple of bonfires each month? What apples did I have to give to her now? Who was I kidding? Patrick's lunch had always been more equipped than mine, more suitable to attend to Bella's appetite then mine had ever been. When Bella is off college she'll probably run into another Patrick; some other guy whose lunch box is full of expensive treats and plump fruits that my heavily wilted and cheaply organic produce will never be able to compete with.

I guess what I feared most was Bella figuring out how little I had to offer her. If she was aware my family was so broke that we couldn't even afford to keep our home, she'd realize it in a heartbeat, and then recognize what little chance of success and wealth I have in store for my future. No, it'd be a cold day in hell before I let happen. She was too important for me to lose so soon. Not that she'd consciously leave me due to lack of money, but when college time rolls around, I don't want it to be a factor in her decisions in the least.

I trudged toward the garage with my stomach churning in knots. Keeping secrets from Bella was something that never resulted in my favor, but my fears and my pride were enough to cement my lips together and keep any revealing emotions from seeping through the surface.

So I was keeping my mouth shut about the whole Malia/Mr. Abrams Ultimatum predicament and hoping to God I'd be able to juggle both women at the Ball without raising suspicions. After all, it was only for one night. How fucked up could it be?

**Bella's POV**

"You _didn't_!" Kieran squealed in disbelief.

"I totally did!" I yelped giddily before we erupted in another round of laugher.

"You are too much," Kieran wheezed. "I can't believe you married Jacob with another boy when you were kids!"

"I know right? I still remember that other boy's name too. It was Timothy… Chavan, or Chaba or something."

Kieran's almond eyes widened and she threw her hands up in excitement. "Wait, do you remember if he lived behind Rover Street?"

I took a minute to think about it. "Is that the street near where that old library used to be?"

"Omigod yes! That's where Tim Chapah lives!" Kieran exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I cannot believe you performed the wedding for Timothy Chapah and Jacob Black. I totally know Tim too and he'd totally die if he knew I knew."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. I made the ring out of grass and convinced the boys they'd get super powers if they let me be the priestess in their wedding. Timothy never hung out with me and Jake ever again after that. Not that I blame him."

"Seriously." Kieran grinned at me, and in doing so, radiated the open friendliness I had only gotten a short glimpse of earlier in the day. We were in the garage sitting on an old sofa I pulled out from behind one of Jake's bikes, chatting away and giggling like two good friends up late at a slumber party. As soon as we moved passed the obvious obstacle in the start of our introduction, Kieran and I connected in a way I couldn't begin to comprehend. She was excitable, funny, and sincere beyond belief. Definitely someone I could see myself creating a long lasting friendship with.

"So you and Jake have known each other since forever," she commented while sweeping her beautiful black hair behind her shoulder.

"Pretty much. My summers used to be dedicated to being in La Push with Jacob and Billy. Our fathers were both wife-less and didn't know what to do with us, so naturally they threw their kids in the same play pin and left to go watch baseball or whatever was flickering on ESPN."

Kieran nudged my shoulder slightly. "So you're a true La Push girl then huh?"

I chuckled and returned the nudge. "I guess I am."

Kieran gazed at me appreciatively, and then shook her head slightly. "God was Malia wrong about you."

I lifted my eyebrows at her, surprised by her random admission. "Why do you say that?"

"Well," she hedged. "I don't know if you want to hear it…but boy would it be nice to let off my chest."

I gave Kieran an encouraging nod and did my best in concealing my immense curiosity. "Please, let it all out. I 'm totally listening."

"Okay," she inhaled, swallowing a deep breath of air. She glanced up at me before plowing straight into it. "Malia is always complaining about you, saying how you moved to Washington out of nowhere and that you came from Forks to La Push to 'steal our men' away from us. I mean, how first grade is that? But of course, like a good little minion, I always followed along with what she said, and to be honest, it wasn't that hard to believe." I tried hiding the growing intensity of my interest in what Kieran was revealing to me. I could tell she was just beginning to feel comfortable with me and the last thing I wanted was for her to close back up after catching on to how badly I craved to learn the dirt on Malia. Instead I leaned back in my seat and stared at Kieran nonchalantly. "Why wasn't it hard to believe her?" I asked innocently. I knew if I seemed too eager, Kieran might not want to continue in fear of back-stabbing Malia, and I couldn't let that happen.

"I don't know, I guess from the outside it looked like you were just some Forks girl diving in from out of nowhere to be the center of attention. I don't know if you noticed, but all eyes were on you at that bonfire girl, you were in the spotlight, center stage—which is exactly where Malia likes to be. She's been bitter ever since and frankly, I can't stand her anymore. Especially now that I know you've known Jake longer than any of us and that you've paid your dues here at the reservation for years. And even if you hadn't, it wouldn't matter. You're a better person than Malia could ever hope to be in a lifetime. "

"That's such a sweet thing to say Kieran, thank you. But I have to ask, if you're so fed up with her, then why are you still friends with her?"

Kieran rolled her eyes and slumped back in her seat. "I know it's ridiculous of me, but I'm just that pathetic. The thing is, Malia and I are cousins."

"No shit?" I couldn't help from exclaiming, it slipped.

"Yeah, I know. We couldn't be more opposites. She inherited the back bone, Queen Bee, Ruler of Everything traits along with the emerald green eyes from our grandfather, while I got the submissive, back up girl gene from some loser along the hereditary line." I shook my head and stifled a laugh. Kieran definitely had a good sense of humor.

She smirked and continued on. "Like you and Jacob, Malia and I were raised together from the get go. The dominant and passive roles between she and I were like, set in stone since before we could even speak, which that probably explains why I turn into an invisible shell whenever we're around other people. Malia has always found a way to make me feel inferior to her, and with her money and natural leadership qualities, she makes sure I'm forever dependant on her which really just sucks."

"That's pretty extreme," I agreed, starting to feel sorry Kieran.

"You have no idea how extreme she can be." Kieran actually shivered. "But to give her credit, she's probably the most loyal friends there are. She isn't one of those backstabbing bitches who'd plot to steal my boyfriend away or anything like that. If I told Malia that a girl made so much as a rude remark to me in passing in the hallways during school, she'd have that girl berated and harassed by the entire football team by the next day. She has protected me from more than you can ever imagine, and she does it without a blink of an eye. We love each other, I mean, we're family, but I'm losing myself more and more when I'm around her and it's scary." Kieran finally took a breath and glanced at me. "Look at me, droning your ear off forever and ever Bella. Do you think I'd even speak if Malia were here? I shrink into nothingness whenever she's around and I'm tired of it. How many lives can she rule over until enough is enough? I've been playing it safe by not questioning her authority all these years, but I can't sit back and watch her cripple yet another life because of her own selfish needs. If she succeeds in breaking you and Jacob up, she'll play with Jake for a day or two before moving on to her next conquest as if nothing ever happened—not that I believe she'll be able to succeed this time, but I have to warn you, she plays really, really dirty."

The information Kieran just spewed was nearly impossible to ingest all at once. So Malia was more than just an annoying bitch, she was a selfish mastermind manipulator at that? I'm not going to lie; the thought of having her has a sworn enemy sent chills running down my spine.

"What about those other two girls that came to the bonfire that night? They're friends of hers too right?" I asked, remembering the two sluts suddenly.

"Lane and Tami? Yeah, we met them in middle school. They're the ones who got Malia into the fatal world of boys, crushes, and jealousy. She's been obsessed ever since."

Fear and anger evidently pulsed within my new friend as she spoke her spiteful words, and I could tell this was the first time she had ever come to terms with her true feelings for the girls whom she called her best friends for so many years. I leaned forward to place a soothing hand on her arm and held her fiery gaze for a long moment. "Kieran, you need to know that you are better than each and every one of those girls and I know in my heart you'll make the right decision and not go back to them. You're drama free, hilarious, and so down earth—" I narrowed my eyes at her conspiratorially. "Definitely the traits of a girl _Embry_ would be sure to appreciate."

The Malia-induced annoyance in Kieran's expression melted away an emerging grin replaced it. "You think?" she asked skeptically, scrunching her nose adorably.

"Oh, I know," I responded with faux attitude, arching my eyebrow with a sassy head movement.

Kieran burst into giggles and hopped joyously in her seat. "Omigod I like him _so_ much you have no idea."

"I think I have an idea," I responded knowingly. Earlier, as we made our way to the garage, Kieran had confessed to me her undying _like_ for Embry and how she'd been crushing on him ever since the beginning of the year. The breathlessness in which she spoke, spoke volumes more than the words themselves.

"You know," I started suggestively, "I'd say Embry and I are pretty good friends."

Kieran's charcoal eyes glistened up at me, sparkling in admiration. "Really?" She looked as if I just told her I was BFFS with the president.

"Definitely. We talk all the time; in fact, I'd say we're close." I smiled. "Next time we hangout, I'll put in a good word for you—well, more than a few, obviously."

A smile so large it was worthy of the Cheshire cat stretched endlessly across her face. "You wouldn't."

"What are friends for?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I internally cringed. Was it too soon to call us friends? Should I backtrack before I scared her off? No matter how much trash talking Kieran rattled off about Malia and the sluts earlier, one could never really know if she was strong enough to actually go through with dumping the girls she'd clung to all her life—her own cousin, her flesh and blood for that matter. Was it too much of a stretch to believe she'd be able to ditch the girl who had control over her life since birth, for me, a random chick from Forks she barely even met and had no reason to trust?

Kieran never hesitated though. Before I could form another thought she threw her arms around me and squeezed me tightly, shocking me out of my stupor.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuuu," she sang in my ear before releasing me with a dreamy sigh. The notion that _anyone_ had enough influence to suppress the life in this overly vivacious girl was enough to knock me over dumb.

"Of course," I laughed.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends Bella," she said happily. "Say, what are you doing before the Ball tomorrow?"

Her question took me by surprise. "Um, I don't know that's a good question. I suppose I'm just going to get ready and wait for Embry to pick me up." I had already explained to Kieran the whole dance date ordeal so she was well aware that Embry and I were going to the dance together purely as friends.

"Do you want to get ready for the dance with me?" Kieran asked.

"Wow, I'd love to," I gushed. "But…your friends would murder you if they knew."

"I know!" Kieran exclaimed. "That's the best part. It'll be the biggest 'Eff You' of all time. I gotta chop off the umbilical cord at some point right? Might as well take a machete and hack it off in one bloody blow." As if she thought I needed a visual, Kieran reached both of her arms over her head and made a grand, sweeping chopping motion in the air to demonstrate. "Wham! Just like that."

"Gross," I cringed, causing her to snicker. "Just don't get blood on my dress tomorrow while you're handling your machete."

"No worries, you'll be in _good_ hands," she replied, feigning an evil smile.

Her words reminded me of something. "Before you commit to getting ready with me tomorrow you should probably be aware that I don't know the first thing about styling hair." That's when our banter stopped. I was dead serious. When it came to creativity when dealing with my natural waves…yeah, I had none.

"Then it's a good thing I've got a sister who secretly ran off to cosmetology school and taught me everything she knows about hair and makeup," was her chipper reply.

I stared at her. "No way."

Kieran nodded."I have a feeling we have a lot to catch up on," she laughed.

The loud creak of the garage door stung our ears and we whipped our heads to face the source of the sound to see who was coming in.

To our significant surprise, it was Embry who poked his well kept yet shaggy haired head through the old door. "Bella? Bella are you in—oh. There you are." Embry's eyes caught on to mine as he slowly opened the door wider to fit his muscular body in. Kieran gasped beside me, clutching on to my thigh ever so subtly while digging her nails into my flesh.

Embry's dimples flashed as he looked down at me sitting on the couch as he made his way over. He wore a see through white T-shirt that showed off his impressively defined chest along with the basketball shorts he had on during the game. Yeah, Embry definitely had a ragingly sexy quality to him that, I had to say, wasn't helping matters with the claws being dug in deeper and deeper into my leg. "I'll have to get used to you wearing such scandalous clothes Izzy," he hinted with a grin. Before I could respond his eyes finally flickered over to Kieran, who was a statue beside me. Embry halted to take in the scene in thoroughly. "Kieran? Oh, hey. Sorry. I didn't—didn't notice you there. How—how are you?" He stuttered adorably and ran a nervous hand up though his hair.

Kieran sucked in a breath and declawed her nails from my leg. "I'm…great. Thanks. You?"

"Great…too," Embry replied awkwardly. He threw me a questioning glare before settling his gaze back to Kieran.

"So Emb, what brought you down to the garage on this fine evening?" I inquired smoothly, gleefully basking in their awkwardness.

Embry flickered his gaze back to me and swallowed deeply. "I was looking for you actually. I was on my way out to buy some groceries for my grandma and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. But, I see you're busy…"

"Oh, no. Bella, go ahead and go with him. I should be on my way anyway," Kieran stammered while throwing me an urgent look. "Talk to him for me," she sighed discreetly under her breath.

"You know what?" I stated loudly. "I'm waiting for Jake to come by actually. He should be here any minute. But why don't you take Kieran with you instead? Kieran, you love grocery shopping don't you?"

Clearly mortified, Kieran opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "What? I—I…"

"Perfect! Then it's settled. That's cool with you, right Embry?" I smiled endearingly while catching Embry's narrowed glare. He was coming on to my plan and I couldn't tell if he was happy about it.

"Of…course….not," he said through his teeth. _Yeah_. He didn't sound too ecstatic.

Kieran's panic visibly melted away as she hesitantly hefted herself off the seat. It was clear the girl hadn't detected the unsettling element tainted in Embry's voice by the way her eyes shined in anticipation. "Well, if it's cool with Embry then I don't see why not." She grabbed her purse and inched her way over to Embry. He took a moment to stop glaring at me to give Kieran an encouraging, abate, forced smile. Kieran was obviously all for Operation Embry…but Embry on the other hand? He was going to take some work.

"Bye Bella," He said, casting me a look over his shoulder as he walked away with Kieran beside him. Something told me he'd rather me have accompanied him to the store than Kieran, but I couldn't worry about that now. Once he got to know the girl everything would start to fall into place. At least, I hoped so. Was it bad that I raised the love struck girl's hopes up to an unguaranteed and slightly idealistic height? If this didn't go over well she'd have no one else to blame but herself…or worse, _me_.

"Bye," Kieran echoed, also throwing me a look over her shoulder to exaggeratedly mouth 'YOU'RE THE BEST!' before twirling forward again. Like a true gentlemen, Embry opened the door for her and let her through. When she had safely stepped outside his twisted on his heel and shook his head back at me.

"I cannot believe you, Swan." Before I could open my mouth he slipped out and gently shut the door.

The garage was hauntingly silent as soon as they left, but I couldn't have cared less. Despite the semi threatening sounding comment he had hissed just moments before, Operation Embry was going better than expected. I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly, leaning back and falling along the length of the sofa so that my whole body stretched across it. I was exhausted. Playing cupid was no easy feat. As I raised my arms to cover my tired eyes I felt the thin fabric of my tank top ride up past my bellybutton allowing the cool air to tickle my tender skin. For the first time that day I let my mind to go blank and my limbs to fall limp to feel nothing but the comforting numbness of oncoming sleep.

_Creeeakkkk. _The garage door croaked in agony once again and I groaned grumpily. Who dared to disturb my peace?

"Wow Bells. Keep lying like that, you look amazing," Jacob's voice boomed in the room, waking up the butterflies that had settled down in my stomach to rest. I smiled, never removing my arms from my eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmmm," Jake's voice was startlingly close to my ear all the sudden, causing me to jump and tear my eyes open to look at him. He grinned at me mischievously then grabbed a hold of my exposed waist to lift my upper half up as he sat down next to me. He was so close I could almost taste him. His eyes were dark and swimming with something devious and his lips were plump and begging to be ravaged. It felt like I hadn't seen him in years, decades even. He was so mature now. And hot. Really, really hot.

Jacob lifted a hand from my waist to softly brush a strand of hair away from my mouth. His beautiful eyes flickered all round my face as if to memorize every feature that lay there. "You're the most gorgeous girl in the entire universe," he told me softly, leaving his warm hand on my cheek. He took my breath away. "You're mesmerizing," he continued, almost as if thinking out loud. "I love you Isabella Swan."

I melted inside. Just. Melted. I took his face in my hands as well and gazed deep into his love filled eyes. "I love you Jacob Black," I whispered. "I'll never let you go. Ever."

It was like a struck a nerve. Jacob's whole face crumbled for a split second before he slammed himself into me, pressing his soft lips up against mine and raising his other hand to cup the back of my head for support. I willingly allowed him to force me back on to the couch so that he was on top of me, kissing me harder and more passionately than ever before. It wasn't long before our tongues glided against each other's and I wrapped my legs around his solid torso to get as close to him as I could. My hands slid up and down his neck, against his chiseled chest, then back up again. He groaned in my mouth, keeping his hands up to my face. As I ran my palms back down his body, my fingers brushed against the top of his shorts, supplying me with the idea to lightly trail my fingertips along the edge of his seams, which made his whole body tense up in response. Feeling adventurous I slipped my pinky under the waistband of his shorts and hooked it there, teasing him while feeling his abdomen impossibly harden. Jacob, catching on to what I was doing, slipped his hand from my face and slid it down to my naughty fingers that toyed with his waistband. He swiftly captured my hand in his, pulled it away from his pants, and lifted it above my head as if to punish me for my bad behavior.

Jacob separated his head from mine in the next instant, tearing me away from my hormonal daze.

I blinked up at him, confused and frustrated. "What the hell Jake," I rasped.

"What's this on your finger?" He asked, totally catching me off guard.

"What?"

He pulled my hand, the one he'd grabbed from his pants, and brought it up to his face. The ring Seth gave me shined before us and I breathed in realization. He must have felt it when he snatched my hand away from his happy male parts. Not that I go that far.

"Where'd you get this? You didn't have it before." Jake was unconventionally observant at the worst possible times, I was beginning to realize.

"It's a purity ring," I stated flatly. Jake's eyes tore away from the ring and stared at me in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"No," I giggled. I swear I heard Jake sigh in relief. "Seth gave it to me. He made it. Isn't it amazing?"

Jake shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" I asked, starting to sit up.

Jake slid off of me just slightly. The cold replacement air bit my body, sending unwelcomed shivers down my back. "Seth made this? And gave it to you? He never lets anyone _see_ his artwork—much less give it to them." Jake stared at the ring again. "We've all heard he was the next Van Gough or some crap, but we've never been allowed to see his talent for ourselves. He'd chop our dicks of."

"Oh," I breathed. "So this is even more special than I thought. He said he spent two months making it for me."

Jake ran his hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "Bella. You realize he's known you for about two months and like a day, right?"

"What's the problem?" I asked curiously. Why did this bother him so much? So what if Seth likes me…a lot? I thought guys liked it when their friends accepted their girlfriends.

"There's no problem," Jake replied. He was smirking at me now and his eyes were doing that whole searching thing across my face thing again. It was like he couldn't believe I was real. "I just—you have no idea what effect you have on people, do you? It's insane is what it is. Everyone's ape shit over you. Not just me. Bells, you should have heard the guys talk about you today—"

"You're ridiculous," I dismissed with the wave of my hand.

Jacob's eyebrows scrunched together before asking, "By the way, what were Kieran and Embry doing in here before I got here?"

I smiled hugely before responding. "I cannot believe I haven't told you yet!" I exploded, scooting back to sit up straight.

"Uh oh, I know that face. What did you do?"

I swatted his arm and he laughed his sexy throaty laugh. "I'm going to set Kieran and Embry up. I invited her here without him knowing. Well, I got Paul to invite her here. You won't even believe— she's totally hilarious and outspoken once you get to know her. Oh, and we're hanging out all day tomorrow to prepare for the ball. I'm so excited."

Jacob stared back at me like I grew another eye ball or something. "Kieran?" he coughed finally. "Kieran Sheppard is hilarious and outspoken? I coulda sworn she was mute. "

"Oh shut up," I laughed, thinking he was joking.

"And how'd you get her to hang out with you tomorrow? She hasn't left Mal…Mali…." Jacob trailed off, apparently not to be able to cough up Malia's name. His features shadowed over and his gaze shot off to another corner of the garage.

"Whoa, what's up Jake?" I touched his cheek softly and turned his head to face me.

"Nothing," he snapped, still not matching my gaze. What just happened here? "I've just never seen her without her friends, that's all."

"Oh. Okay. Well, she's changing now, so that's good right?" I decided not to push him and I could tell that was the right decision. He looked at me again with a tired expression.

"Sure, sure," he nodded. He studied my face again.

I tilted my head to the side and gave Jake a questioning look. "Why do you keep eying me like that? You memorizing my face for a portrait or what?"

A crooked smile formed on his wondrous lips and tiny spark of happiness lit my heart when I saw he was loosening up again. He'd tell me what was bothering him when the time was right.

Right?

"You know my art looks like crap," he chuckled. "I can't draw an egg for beans."

I bit my lip and swayed my shoulders in mock suggestion. "I'd be your model anytime, stud." I winked slid my finger down his chest while holding his hardened gaze. Just when I was in the depths of his stomach, Jake snatched my hand up in his and held it in front of our faces.

"Which reminds me," he declared unevenly. "You don't want to be doing things like that when you're with me Bells, at least not yet. Not in this old garage." I blushed without meaning to. He was referring to earlier when my hand was resting near his…well yeah. "You have _no_ idea what little control I have with you to begin with, Bella. Really." His deep, throaty voice indicated he wasn't joking around. "I almost…I could have…" He intensified his gaze. "Just trust me on this one."

I gave him a shy nod and he released my wrist. "Duly noted." Color flooded my cheeks and I tried to look away.

Jacob let out a hearty laugh before cupping my face in his hands. "I love it when you blush," he said huskily. His brown iris's gradually traced the contours of my face once again. His expression turned serious as he stared deep into my eyes. "I'm so in love with you," he whispered to me softly. "I never want to lose you Bells."

"Don't talk like that. You never will." I couldn't handle it anymore, I needed his touch, his caress, his body pressure against mine to hold me captive and never, ever set me free. "Kiss me," I breathed.

Jacob did as he was told, but his time, our kisses were tender and sweet as honey. While his large hands embraced my face, my own found their haven in the nape of his neck and tangled within his silky hair. Our hands remained above shoulder level for the rest of our delirious time together, yet it was the most intimate we've ever been. Lust and desire weren't factors in our equation at the moment; only love—true unadulterated love rose above all other feelings and concerns for the evening as we lost ourselves within each other.

Tomorrow would hold its own challenges and adversities, but I couldn't think of that now if I tried. All I could concern myself with was the man holding me in his arms, professing his undying love for me again and again, through the promising words of his lips, his hands, and his beautiful, ever beating heart.

**A/N: Long Wait= epically long chapter! I've learned my lesson, I'm never promising a "short wait" for a "short chapter" ever again. As if I could trust myself **_**not**_** to get carried away…Ha!**

**There were so many elements in this chapter… let me know how you feel/reacted to everything! ****(There will be teasers for the next chapter for all my beautiful reviewers:)**

**Before I go, I'd like to make a shout out to CJ44 and the lovely sisterly duo Fantacyluvr1—you guys TOTALLY rock! Reviewers like you motivate me to keep writing this crazy little fic [****As Do All Of You!]**

**Love Ya Lots!**

**XOXO LCricket**


	13. Manipulations

**A/N: It's been a while I know. I hightly suggest skimming over the last chapter to remind you of all the important stuff that happened before going into this one. Enjoy:)**

Manipulations

**BPOV**

"Hold still," Kieran murmured through concentrated, pursed lips as she firmly ran the dark eyeliner pencil in smooth, fluid stokes over my left eyelid.

"I'm trying," I breathed patiently, careful not to make any sudden movements. Kieran had arrived at my house hours ago, peppy as ever and up to her neck with dumbfounding amounts of the hair and makeup beauty supplies she insisted were necessary for our Pre-Ball preparations. Kieran had spent the last few hours curling my hair with meticulous precision and was now adding the finishing touches to my natural, but time consuming make up.

"There. Done," she sighed, finally satisfied. Kieran stepped back and let her eyes dance carefully upon my face before allowing a wide grin to break out across her lips. "You look absolutely _stunning, _Bella_. _Damn I'm on, turn around a look at my masterpiece."

Biting my lip in sudden anticipation, I swiveled around in my chair and stared into the mirror behind me.

"Oh my God," I chocked as soon as my eyes hit my own reflection in the mirror. Fundamentally, I looked the same, but after a few good minutes under Kieran's skillful eye, I was completely intensified. My eyelids were a vibrant array of the colors of my pupils—the eye shadow started out dark brown at the edge of my eye closest to my nose, then blended into the light, caramel color that spread across the middle of the lid, and then it all faded out into a shimmering gold. The green glitter that she very lightly sprinkled over my entire lid was the same color green that shined in vividly over my teal blue dress.

My fingers absentmindedly brushed against the curls of my hair, which was absolutely breathtaking, if I do say so myself. Atop my head was an explosion of neat, tight curls that were held together by the beautiful teal clip Kieran had graciously lent me. The beaded butterfly-shaped clip was just small enough to allow a number of free falling strands of hair to bounce beautifully around my face and neck, creating a veil of soft mahogany curls that gently lay atop the swell of my breasts and down the sharp shoulder blades of my back. With only a touch of rose, my lips were a soft, pouty pink underneath the glistening sheen of strawberry lip gloss, also courtesy of Kieran.

"You're a goddess, Bella," Kieran said blithely as she stood behind me, staring proudly into the mirror well.

As I smiled, I was welcomed by my astounding reflection once again. "Kieran, what you've done is amazing," I exhaled, finally turning back to my new friend.

Kieran stared back at her artwork proudly and grinned. "I'm not too bad am I? But trust me, your face is the perfect canvas to work on. The only reason why you look so mouthwateringly delicious is 'cause you're already so naturally beautiful. Very few girls could pull this look off and get away with it, but I knew as soon as I met you, you'd knock it right out of the park. "

I raised a now perfectly plucked, darkened and arched eyebrow. "As soon as we met you knew? You hated me when we met," I laughed.

Kieran smirked. "Whenever I meet a girl for the first time I immediately do a mental makeover in my head, whether or not she needs it. I know; it's freaky isn't it?"

"Seriously? No, I think that's kind of awesome. You said your sister is in cosmetology right?" I lifted myself off of the computer chair I was sitting on then walked over to my bed and perched myself on its edge.

"Yep," Kieran confirmed, moving to sit down in the newly vacant seat. She pulled out her massive makeup bag and began applying blush on hers cheeks as she spoke. "Corrine, that's my sister's name, secretly saved up all this money throughout high school without telling my parents, and then ran off to beauty school as soon as she graduated and turned eighteen. My parents were enraged."

"Were they really?"

"Oh yeah," Kieran stated dramatically while expertly working on her makeup. "They were pissed. Corry was really good at public speaking and stuff so they had pumped her up for law school, even made her apply to the top colleges in America, half of which was totally accepted into, but she bailed. Just straight up left without a trace. We'll, I knew of her plan all along of course because we're really close, but I had no idea she'd actually follow through. Anyway, now I save up money to go visit her in San Francisco, which is where her college is at, whenever I can. She teaches me the best techniques and steals the most expensive beauty supplies they have at the school and mails them to me all the time," Kieran laughed at the fond memories of her sister.

I tilted my head observantly. "You're so lucky you have sister. You sound like you really love her."

Kieran shifted her eyes away from the mirror to glance at me for a moment. "Oh I totally do, she's my role model. The past four years without her have been rough. "

"You mean," I hedged, "with Malia and everything?"

Kieran sighed and went back to her makeup. "Exactly. Malia, my parents, school, pressure…boys. I miss Corry so much."

"That's so sweet," I cooed, pushing myself further back on the bed and curling my knees into my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and leaned my back against the wall behind my bed, carefully avoiding contact between it and my hair. "Have you told her about Embry?"

At this, Kieran instantly lit up. "Have I?" she chortled. "Talking about him takes up about thirty to thirty-five percent of our weekly conversations over the phone." She swooned. "He's just so amazing."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, slapping my hand down on the bed. "You never told me how the grocery shopping went with him!"

"I didn't?" Kieran asked, surprised. "Well, how could I? I barely remember it. I was so lost in his eyes."

I coughed a laugh. "You are such a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

Kieran cast another sideways glance at me. "You're saying my chances with Embry are hopeless?"

That caught me off guard. "No! Of course not, I didn't mean—"

"Relax I'm just messin' with you," Kieran laughed light heartedly, turning back to the mirror. I pursed my lips and chucked a pillow at her feet, careful not throw it any higher than that in fear of accidentally hitting her face or messing up her hair.

"Hey watch it," she giggled. "But seriously though, it was wonderful. Did you know he was such a gentlemen?"

"Not at all, though it doesn't surprise me. How so?"

Her eyes rolled deliriously to the back of her head. "How wasn't he? He opened his car door for me when we left, and kept asking me if it was too cold in the car and if I wanted the heater on. He was so concerned for my comfort, it was so cute. And the fact we were shopping for his grandma? Can it _get_ more adorable than that?"

"It really can't," I agreed, humoring the girl.

"That's what I'm saying! And then we talked," she exhaled happily. "He asked me how I was doing and if I was excited about going to the Ball."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him, heck yeah! I told him I missed talking to him, and then said he missed talking to me too. God, I could have just died right then and there."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling too broadly. Operation Embry was looking brighter and brighter with each passing minute. "You guys would make an amazing looking couple," I supplied, earning a deep, whimsical sigh from the girl in the makeup chair.

"And that's precisely what I'm going for. You know Bella, I'm not going to lie and say ditching Malia for you today was an easy decision. I'm scared, to be honest. I've never done anything like this before." _You mean like, be your own person?_ I refrained from asking.

"Are you afraid of what she'll do to you?" I asked instead.

"No," Kieran edged. "I'm actually just scared of being lonely, if that makes sense. Like, Malia has been such a safety net for me all of my life, even when my sister lived with me. Corry hated Malia by the way, and still does. She saw her for who she was from the very beginning, but I stayed by Malia's side because I knew I wouldn't have Corrine forever—plus, Corry had her older friends she always hung out with, it's only natural for me to have friends my age anyway right?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, well. I guess I've never really been without Malia is what I'm saying," Kieran trailed off thoughtfully as she mindlessly applied eye shadow to her almond shaped eyes. "But, you see, that's where you and Embry come in," she added, seemingly rejuvenated. "I won't need a snobby, controlling dictator ruling over my life anymore—because I'll have you two! I can hang out with you and Jake and the others when Embry and I get together can't I?"

"You don't even have to ask," I smiled, responding to her hopeful expression. "I need another girl to keep me sane with that group…they get too testosterone-y for me at times. I think an extra X chromosome would do them good."

Kieran grinned at my words of encouragement and sighed happily. "Malia will freak when she finds out. Is it creepy for me to be this thrilled to see how she reacts to it all?"

"Nah, I think you deserve to see her reaction to this. By the sound of it, you've endured so much with her in the past few years."

"You literally have no idea, Bella." She shook her head before brightening up again. "Hey, you wanna see something hilarious? Can I turn on your computer?"

I nodded my head in approval, watching as she turned on my laptop and navigated through the controls with impressive swiftness. "I've got the exact same kind at home," she explained knowingly. I hopped off the bed and peered at the screen from over her shoulder.

"A baby names site?" I asked, confused. "I knew it! You're expecting aren't you?

Kieran snorted and shook her head. "Ha, ha very funny. Okay, look." Kieran typed in Malia's name in the search bar and hit the enter key. The screen took a moment to load, but when it did, I my eyes grew wide and my hand flew to my mouth.

"This has to be a joke," I murmured in my hand, staring at the screen.

Kieran's eyes were swimming in humor. "Nope!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" I cried, finally allowing the hiccupping laughter to overtake my body. "That's too good!"

"I _know!"_

With tears forming in my eyes, I took another long look at the screen.

**Meaning of "Malia" **

_American Indian Name_

_In American Indian, the name Malia is most often used as a girl or female name and in some cases stems from Spanish Origins. Meaning of Malia- bitter, or, a sea of bitterness. _

"She'd absolutely die if you ever mention this to her," Kieran crackled. She was obviously delighted at the prospect. "We found this out together in like, the sixth grade and she made me swear to never mention it to anybody…bitter bitch," she scoffed.

"Literally," I added, sending us into another round of joyful laughter. After the giggles died down I cautiously settled myself back into my previous position on my bed and relaxed. "Thank God she doesn't have any siblings. I don't even want to know what their dreadful names would turn them into," I mused. What a terribly fitting name for such a terribly trifling bitch.

Kieran paused, letting out a thoughtful breath, and then continued with her makeup. "No, Malia's an only child. She's been making sure of that for years." I caught on to the troubled undertones of Kieran's words before they could fade away.

"What do you mean by that?" I scooted closer to the edge of the bed when I saw Kieran's hand uncharacteristically hesitate when she reached up to brush more powder on her eyelid. Her mouth squeezed into a thin line and using the reflection of the mirror before her, she slipped her black gaze over to me, a shadow of uncertainly loomed over her head.

My hands gripped the edge of the bed. "Kieran? Why? What did she do…?"

Kieran's gaze fell and she slumped slightly in her chair. "If I tell you, you're going to think I'm a monster for not doing anything about it."

I tilted my head to the side and couldn't help the pity I felt for her well up inside me. "Don't you trust me? I promise I won't."

"Alright. Well, it's not like I'm the one that did it or anything." Kieran completed the stunning finishing touches of her makeup and turned in her seat to face me. "So like I said, Malia's an only child, but she's not the first child her parents tried to have."

"Oh. That's really sad," I offered genuinely.

"Yeah, it is. Her parents had three miscarriages before her and when they had Malia, she was a preemie and wasn't expected to live. Obviously, she survived and is healthy and everything…well I dunno about _mentally,_ but physically she's alright anyway. And because she's like, the miracle child or whatever, she gets spoiled like no other—especially by her father. Oh my God Bella, I can promise you you've never met a true 'daddy's little girl' until you've seen Malia interact with her father; it truly becomes nauseating after a while. It's very strange actually, while Malia dictates the lives of everyone around her, she works tirelessly to impress her father and impossibly earn even more of the love he already showers her with daily. I guess you can say her father is her weakness, which is the only reason why I know the girl actually does possess a heart."

I sputtered a laugh. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh?"

"Not at all. Here, let me finish the story and I'll let you decide if that's harsh or not."

"By all means."

" Alright, I'll cut to the chase. One day, when Malia was thirteen, she overheard her mother talking to her friend in hushed tones over the phone, so naturally, Malia leaned up against the door and eavesdropped in on her mother's entire conversation. Well as it turned out, her mother was talking about how much she wanted to try for another baby and how accomplished she'd feel if she gave her husband a son he could be proud of to pass down the family name. Her mother had visited the doctor and received the go ahead to start trying—I suppose the doctor informed her she wouldn't have the same miscarriage problems she was having when she was younger. When Malia heard this, she _flipped_."

"Why? She didn't want a sibling?" I inquired. I still held a tiny grudge against my parents for not having another kid after me. I would have loved to care for a baby brother or sister.

"Are you kidding?" Kieran scoffed incredulously. "Malia is a princess in her home. To have daddy's attention divided or diverted for one millisecond would _never_ do for her."

By now I was captivated by the story. "So what did she do?"

"Oh I'll tell you what she did. She marched straight over to my house and stayed up all night researching ways to prevent pregnancy on my new laptop."

My eyebrows furrowed involuntarily "What the heck? How old was she again?"

"We were only thirteen Bella. And you know what she made me do? She made me come with her to the drug store and stand by her while she purchased the morning after pill. You know that stuff called Plan B? That's what she bought."

"What?" I blanched again. "The cashier actually let her buy Plan B, the morning after pill? Don't you have to be at least 17?"

"Don't you know?" Kieran began; her annoyance level was obviously on the rise. "Malia's father owns way more than half of the Quileute land in La Push. Malia could buy a loaded gun and a duffle bag full of heroine at the age of six and no one would say a word."

Well, shit.

Kieran pressed on. "Anyway, she gave the cashier this condescending little smile, explaining she needed it for a science project, and then skipped out of the store while I shuffled behind her, terrified and humiliated."

If it weren't for the pained expression on Kieran's disgusted face, I don't know if I could believe a thirteen year old would go through all that just to…just to what?

"So, what? Did she force feed her mother the morning after pill or something?"

Kieran eyed me ruefully. "Sadly, yes, in a way. That next morning Malia crushed the Plan B into her mother's morning orange juice – the orange juice she drinks every day without fail. That next week Malia dragged me all the way to the Planned Parenthood down in Port Angeles where she got a prescription for the Pill. She mixed it in her mother's morning juice along with the Plan B for weeks until the Pill started to kick in; then she stopped buying the Plan B."

I was in complete shell shock. "So every morning she..." I couldn't even spit out the words.

Kieran nodded solemnly "Yes. Every morning since that day three years ago she crushes the Pill in her mother's orange juice to prevent her from ever getting pregnant."

By the time Kieran had stopped speaking, I wanted to throw up all over my bed, sheets and pillows... I was that disgusted, mortified and grossed out. "Please. Please tell me you're lying." What kind of Monster…?

Kieran averted her eyes and sadly looked out the window. "I wish I could. I wish I was lying, 'cause that would mean I don't continue to just stand by and allow Malia to ruin her mother's life. Her mom is _clinically_ _depressed_ now Bella. Do you know what it's like for a mother to have a maternal urge to have a baby, and then not be able to? Especially when the doctors can't find out what's wrong? It only makes Malia seem like a gift sent straight from heaven, and that's exactly why she's doing it. She's practically killing off her mother's children…the bitch belongs in prison."

"She belongs in an insane asylum!" I bellowed, clutching onto the sheets around me. "What am I dealing with here Kieran? Will Jacob be safe? She's a fucking psycho!"

Kieran shook her head and made calming motions with her hands. "No, no, no. Believe me, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. When it comes to boys and jealously, she's just like any other bitchy teenager. At most she'll be rude to us and try to make a move on Jake. If you trust him, everything should be fine."

"Oh so she's just going to be all over my boyfriend and insulting me in the mean time? What a relief," I bit sarcastically.

"Honestly though, what else were you expecting?"

"…Yeah," I relented. "I guess you're right. It's not like I thought she'd make tonight a walk in the park."

"That's the spirit." Kieran smiled weakly and pushed herself out of the chair. "Come on, let's put on our dresses. I don't want to stress out right now, stress causes pores. Beauty tip number 96."

I let out a reluctant breath. It was hard to switch gears so quickly after hearing a story as gruesome and sick as the one I just endured. "You're right, you're right. Jeez. Okay is there a refresh button I can push? I feel all slimy and disgusting thinking about Malia and her…ugh."

Kieran grumbled knowingly and reached into my closet to retrieve my long, teal dress. "This should make you feel better," she replied, handing me the gown which was truly was something else. She twirled around to reach into my closet once more and grabbed her own beautiful maroon colored dress. Her dress was like mine in that it was form fitting around the chest and hips, but hers stayed close to her thighs all the way down to her feet whereas mine flowed loosely around that area and trailed behind me when I walked.

Shoving the thoughts of Malia and her despicable antics to the dark, vacant depths of my mind, I readjusted my priorities and joined Kieran in getting ready. When we had both slipped into our dresses, we each took turns inspecting ourselves in my slim, door length mirror.

"Shit we're hot," Kieran stated definitely, turning to the side to examine how her nonexistent stomach looked from that particular angle. Then she laughed. "Embry's going to love us."

I chuckled too. "You can have Embry's attention, I'll focus on Jake."

Kieran smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh you have nothing to worry about. Malia may have the wealth and manipulation down pat, but you've got the true beauty, inner and outer. Ew, that sounded so corny but trust me, inner beauty goes a hell of a long way. Look at you, you're glowing!"

Taking another vain look into the mirror I replied, "Am I really? It must be the bronzer." There was no denying I looked great, but even more than that I felt great. Tonight would be fun, wouldn't it? I could handle watching Jake dance with _her_ for a few dances couldn't I? The only thing that bothered me was the fact that she had managed to go about this whole Ball ordeal in the most selfish, conniving, and deceitful ways possible. The bitch was an obscene, scheming brat if I ever met one, but the fact was that I trusted Jake with 100% certainty so I wasn't too, too worried about how the night would go down.

"It'll be really fun to watch him totally ignore her advances won't it?" I mused, snickering at the thought. Knowing how much Jake dreaded going with her tonight made me confident his polite resistance for her aggressive nature would inevitably shut down, and when it did you better know I'd be there, in his arms, reminding him what true love felt like.

"It sure will! I think we—oh _shit!" _Kieran shrieked suddenly. She frantically pointed at the clock that hung above my bed. "Look at the time! The guys will be here any second!" I glanced at the clock and cursed under my breath. It was 5:20 exactly and the boys were to pick us up at 5:30.

"Okay it's no biggie, we just need to slip on our heels and organize our purses, right?"

Kieran eyed me with a sarcastic glint in her eye. "Right. I'm glad we practiced walking in our heels earlier—no scratch that—I'm glad _you_ practiced walking in your heels earlier. You have absolutely no hand eye coordination whatsoever."

I snickered. "And you thought I was exaggerating." We both sat on the edge of the bed bent over our feet trying desperately to work the various buckles and clasps that held our high heeled shoes together. I had just gotten up to throw some emergency lip gloss into my tiny shiny silver purse when the door bell rang.

"Shit!" Kieran hissed, still fumbling with her shoes. "Seven minutes early? Alright, maybe Embry's a little bit too much of a gentlemen."

Three hard knocks came at my door. "Bells? Hey, Bells are you girls ready? I think the boys are here." It was Charlie.

"Almost!" I yelled back, desperately searching for my cell. _It was just here a second ago…"_Can you let them in?_" _I called out distractedly. "Tell them we'll be down in a second." Aha! Found it.

"Alright," Charlie agreed. His footsteps faded away and I turned to face Kieran who, surprisingly, was all set to go with her dark maroon clutch in hand.

"We ready?" Kieran asked nervously. The low rumble of male voices could be heard downstairs which, for some odd reason, set butterflies abuzz in my stomach.

I reached over to squeeze her hand just as she had reached over to squeeze mine, so we met harmoniously in the middle, grasped each other's hands together for one comforting breath, and released them.

It was go time.

I swung my bedroom door open and began my short, and exceedingly careful, walk to the top of the stairs in my unreliably slender high heels. _Don't fall, don't fall_, I chanted in my head as I began my decent. A bleeding ankle would not be an attractive addition to the look I was going for tonight.

"I think I hear the ladies," I heard someone say, I assume it was Paul. With my newly manicured hands softly ghosting the railing, I lowered myself down the stairs enough to finally see the two boys—guys—_men_, standing across the room with their arms behind their backs waiting patiently for our arrival. When the full expanse of the entire living room came into my vision, my eyes immediately feel on Embry, whose polite smile gradually dropped into an open mouth awe when his gaze latched on to mine. He mindlessly mouthed something with stunned lips as his eyes traveled appreciatively down my dress-clad figure, and slowly, very slowly back up to my face. By the time he was staring into my eyes again, Kieran and I had both reached the end of the stairs and were now approaching them in the graceful way she had drilled into me when we practiced gliding in our heels earlier in the day.

Embry looked dashingly perfect standing there, clean and pristine in his jet black tux with the matching teal blue vest and tie that shined from behind it. Both he and Paul looked like they were preparing to have their turn at the runway with the way they stood, confident and alert. Though I'm not entirely sure why, my heart skipped a beat as I stared at my, well, _extremely_ handsome looking date. As I neared him nervously, he smiled—finally really smiling for the first time down at me. His dimples made their star appearance on his smooth, tanned cheeks and I couldn't help but beam brightly back at him, revealing my teeth as I gradually approach him.

"Wow," he practically mouthed, stepping forward and grabbing my hands up in his. "Wow, wow, wow, wow…" His amber eyes danced over my face, hair, neck, cleavage, waist and hips, and then traveled all the way back up again, this time lingering at my face with a light in his eyes that caused me to blush deeply.

I giggled, unashamed of my flushing face. "Embry, you look—"

"No Bella," he cut me off. "_You_ look stunning. Just…breathtaking." He exhaling as he said it, emphasizing his point. Never taking his sparkling eyes off of mine, he lifted my hand up and bent forward, placing a sweet kiss on it like he had that day on the beach. This time, his concentration broke and I could feel a smile spread across his lips against the back of my hand. Grinning, he shook his head while he slowly raised it off of my hand. "Even your hand smells delicious Izzy."

His use of my nickname made me break out into a grin as well. "Why thank you kind sir," I thanked daintily, bending my knees a little to act out a curtsy. "And you look as handsome as ever," I complemented earnestly. "Ridiculously handsome actually. I think we'll make a great looking couple for the night."

Still aglow, Embry squeezed my hand and chuckled. "We'd make a great looking couple period."

I laughed good-naturedly. "That we would."

"Lookin' gorgeous as always, Princess," Paul complimented from beside Embry, he had already given Kieran her corsage.

"Thank you Paul," I replied happily. "You look alright yourself." I winked at him playfully to which he responded to with an amused expression. In true Paul fashion he basically radiated sex appeal in his form fitting tux so he didn't need me to tell him he looked steamier than a sauna, the cocky bastard knew it already and I loved him for it.

"Kieran, you look beautiful tonight," Embry offered sincerely. Kieran's eyes went wide and she nervously fiddled with her clutch.

"Oh, thank you," she practically whimpered. "You look wonderful too, Embry." It was so interesting watching Kieran interact with Embry. She was so outspoken when it was just the two of us but now, well, now she was pudding under Embry's sweet gaze.

Embry turned his attention to me again and presented a corsage, a teal corsage of course, from which he must have retrieved from his pocket.

"Oh, it's perfect," I gushed, lifting my wrist for easy access.

"Bells? Now you hold on for just one minute young lady," Charlie interrupted gruffly. I turned to him in surprise, noting for the first time how he was dressed. Charlie had on tan slacks I never even knew he owned and a brown collared shirt which had had five or six buttons at the top. His hair was lightly gelled and combed over in a boyish part and I had to keep from _awww_ing out loud as he struggled with the disposable camera he was fiddling with in his hands. "Now, I know you said y'all were takin' pictures at the Blacks' an' everything, but I'm not about to let my little girl walk through that door without gettin' some good photos myself." Blinking rapidly, I stared at the man in front of me who claimed to be my father. I mean, I simply couldn't believe it. Charlie had actually dressed up for what he must of thought was the most important night of my life—well, I guess I _had_ just spent over four hours prepping with Kieran, but either way, his gesture was sweet beyond words and I was touched nonetheless.

"Oh. Yeah, of course dad! That's an awesome idea. Here Embry, let's take some together and then we can do group pictures after Kieran and Paul get some pictures in too." After Embry graciously agreed, Charlie snapped away at his adorably disposable camera when Embry slipped on my corsage and I, his boutonniere. It felt a little weird, posing for pictures with Embry holding me in the way that Jake should have been, but I quickly let the moderate discomfort slide away. Embry was the perfect gentlemen and he was my date after all. Charlie took multiple pictures of Kieran and me together, and we even had quite a few silly photos taken as an entire group.

After a final round of goofball pictures, all of us were in loose, happy moods as we laughed hardily at some of the hilarious facial expressions we had each pulled out of our butts.

"Darn. And that's the last of it," Charlie announced, setting down his second emptied camera. "I'm sorry I didn't get one a' those expensive cameras you see in the magazines. By the time I realized I had nothin' to document this day with, it was too late to buy anything special. " He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

With my heart aching at his sincerity, I walked up to him swiftly and wrapped him in a tight hug in front of everyone. "Don't you worry about a thing, dad. Everything was perfect. Thank you so much. Taking pictures here first was a wonderful idea."

"Oof, well. Thanks," he replied, taken by surprise from my hug. He returned the gesture by lightly wrapping his arms around me as well. "You look like a princess, Bells," he told me softly. "You are my princess, and don't you forget it."

"I won't dad," I promised as we pulled away. The pride in his eyes made me never want to leave him. His little girl was really growing up.

"Alright, alright," he said, before he got too emotional. "You kids go on and shoo. Y'all have a dance to attend, am I right?"

Kieran giggled from behind and I smiled, backing away from him and nearing my friends.

"Okay dad," I laughed. "We'll get out of your hair. Love you," I added seriously.

"Love you too, baby girl. Have fun now, ya hear? But not too much fun. You listening to me boys?" We were all halfway out the door at this point.

"Yes sir!"The boys yelled, saluting at the same time. Charlie's faint chuckle could be heard from within the house as we all tumbled out the front door, laughing and smiling and looking amazing.

"Your father is the sweetest man on earth," Kieran gushed. "I wish my dad cared enough about this dance. He doesn't even care to know where I am right now."

"Oh, I'm sure that ignorance comes in handy from time to time," I replied suggestively.

"Hopefully it will soon," she sang as she breezed past me. "Hey Paul, where are we going?"

"Right this way, my lady," Paul directed dashingly as gripped her elbow and led her to big red truck that was parked on the other end of the street. "Do not be alarmed, my fair maiden, my chariot will only be in use for a short while. Just up until we reach Sir Black's house. Then we shall take the flying carpet."

Kieran, Embry and I cracked up at Paul's oddball behavior and the fact that he was able to keep a straight face. Paul had many sides to him, I was finding out. I guess he wasn't all big, bad and tough all the time.

When we reached the truck, Paul went straight to the passenger's side where he opened the door for Kieran, and Embry followed suit, swinging open the back door for me to carefully slide into.

"Paul," I addressed when we were all settled in the truck. "This isn't the car you picked me up in when you came to my school."

"Nah, it isn't," he confirmed. "I wish. It's my pop's. He let me borrow it for tonight."

"Paul's car is already at the school," Embry further explained with a small smirk quirking his lips. "Just in case any of us wants to leave early and head over to a party."

"An after party? Ugh, that just sounds like trouble," I grumbled. Embry laughed.

"We should have a sleepover afterwards, Bella!" Kieran exclaimed excitedly front the front seat. "That would be so much fun."

Before I could agree, Paul cut in. "That sounds like an awesome idea ladies. Count me in. Embry? You in or out?"

"Paul!" Kieran gasped.

"What?" he asked feigning innocence. As they began chastising each other in the front, Embry and I chatted in the back.

"You ready to dance your little butt off Iz?" Embry asked light heartedly. His easygoing nature was like a breath of fresh air.

"Depends if you can handle my moves."

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to keep up somehow," he stated with a grin. "I'm quite well known around these parts for my stamina."

"Uh huh, I'm sure," I teased. "How do you guys dance at your school anyway?"

"Oh you know, the traditional tribal way," he replied convincingly. "With the whole flapping your arms around, painting your face, waving feathers in the air thing…" It took me a second to realize he was messing with me, but when I did, I smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Shut up! I just asked 'cause every school is different." I clarified.

His eyebrows rose. "Is that right? And how so?"

"Well," I began, "When I went to prom last year—"

"Hold on, you went to a prom last year? Aren't sophomores not allowed to go to proms?"

I hesitated for a moment. Was saying what I was about to say going to make me sound a little bit trashy? "Actually, I've been to two proms," I admitted sheepishly. Embry's eyes grew wide. "You're allowed to go if you're asked by an upper classmen. So, yeah."

"Freshmen _and_ sophomore year?" he blanched. I cringed a little. Yeah, that did sound kind of weird. "Who were the guys who asked you?"

"Freshmen year I went with this senior named Cody Phillips. That was just awful. And then there was last year and I…well, you know…"

Embry's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I know? I know what?"

I sighed. "That I went to prom with Tyler last year? The dickwad?"

Embry's whole expression alighted with understanding. "Oh, oh right. Okay. Yeah I remember." He smacked his head. "Stupid, stupid Embry. How could I forget? Sorry Iz,"

"It's fine," I laughed.

"Well, I can assure you tonight will surpass any other prom you've ever been to, and you know why?" He inquired, affectively taking my mind off the doucheface.

"Why is that Embry Call?"

"Because you're coming with me. You're in luck my friend, 'cause I happen to be the best date around town." He offered me a cheesy smile to which I giggled at. Embry was so cute. Kieran chose her men very, very well.

The truck lurched to a stop and we all carefully filed out of Paul's truck and onto the Black's front yard. I was busy brushing some nonexistent dust off my dress when Brady burst through the front door, spotting us instantly.

"Yo guys? They're here!" he called back into the house before striding towards us.

I turned to Embry. "Brady's going? I thought freshmen weren't allowed to go?"

"Yeah, it's a bit weird. Usually they aren't allowed to go but the Junior who asked him, Kim, is the principal's daughter so they were able to pull a few strings."

"Wow," I stated, admittedly impressed. "Brady does look older. A lot older than Seth actually. I can totally see why a Junior would ask him."

Embry quirked an eyebrow. "Says the freshman who got asked to prom by a Senior." I rolled my eyes at him but my attention was quickly taken back to the Black's front door. I could feel my stomach twist into tight, pinching knots as familiar and unfamiliar forms and faces filed out of his house and towards us.

Out came Quil and his date, which I recognized almost instantly as Lane from the bon fire all those weeks ago. She looked beautiful in her long silver, backless dress and was standing next to Tami, the other girl I was quick to identify. Tami, on the other hand was wearing a short purple dress which in my opinion, made her look a bit like an Oompa Loompa. Her stunted height and over the top make up didn't help out with the Willy Wanka illusion, but somehow she managed to look sexy-I guess you could say? - with her stripper like heels and her large breasts which spilled out of the top of her tightly fitted dress. It was like someone trying to contain the Niagara Falls in a tiny pixie cup…and the pixie cup was ready to burst.

Then out came a smug looking Jared who, but the looks of it, was Tami's date. He slung his arm around her shoulder and allowed his hand to brush the top of one of her heaping breasts. By the way it twitched, I could tell he was itching to just cut to the chase and grab it already. Tami didn't seem like the kind of girl to mind something like that one bit.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I saw him, but when I did; the wind was knocked clear out of me. Jacob finally strolled out of the house. His eyes were as dark as the sexy tux he sported so perfectly and his expression was set in a determined, yet unreadable state as he calmly glided out the front door. Everything about him was causing my body to scream in desire. The way his large capable hands adjusted the deep red tie that was secured around his strong, lick-able neck…the way his body filled out that crisp tuxedo, supplying my imagination with fantasies much too elicit to think out loud… I shuttered. He was mine? Was this man really mine?

The answer to my question came like a bitch slap to the face, because the next thing I knew, _she_ came out. The ho, the skank, the beyotch from hell _click_-_clacked _her five inch heels out the door and sauntered up next to Jacob, infiltrating his pure air with her satanic aura.

Malia. She stood yards away from me, yet I could still tell she was beautiful. Yep. All the way from here. Damn. I was hoping she'd have grown a wart on her forehead or _something_ since I saw her last, but obviously I had set my hopes much too high.

Of course she was wearing red. Red. How incredibly fitting. Her dress clutched to her body flawlessly, outlining her hips, the inward curve of her waste, and her small breasts which were exposed at a decent amount at the top of her blood red gown. Her makeup was dark and dramatic, with only blacks and reds to accentuate her glistening green eyes which were hypnotic against her dark Quileute skin. Her sweeping charcoal black bangs hid most of her forehead and the rest of her hair was swept up in a curly bun with some short loose ends dangling in front of her face.

Malia was unbelievably striking and annoyingly unconventional. She was as exotic as the devil, but as repellent as him too. I felt an overwhelming need to back up, to run away, and to drag Jacob and my friends away with me.

"Bella," the familiar voice felt like a giant hug to my depleting heart. My attention was instantly snapped to my boyfriend, whose expression was no longer slate, but animated—relieved even—as he allowed his gaze to linger on me.

"Hey," I breathed in response. We both made our way to each other and quickly enveloped the other in a tight embrace. He squeezed me with everything he had it seemed, and I definitely wasn't complaining. I dug my face into his neck which gave off the most panty dropping aroma I've ever come to contact with. Without exactly releasing me, he slid his hands from my waist up to my face and cupped my slightly reddened cheeks.

"I love you," He told me, staring me deep in the eyes. Before I could form a coherent thought he tilted his head to the side, ducked down and kissed me sweetly on the lips. He rose back up to gaze at me once more. "And you look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Words cannot express how gorgeous you are." I opened my mouth to respond but he ducked down again and caught my parted lips in his. His mouth held more pressure against mine this time and my brain began to swirl with fog. I had just gripped his back to push him closer against me when I heard an impatient _Ahem_ sound from next to us.

Stiffening completely, Jacob froze for a good five seconds before reluctantly pulling away. I refrained from cursing under my breath as I reluctantly did the same.

"Oh goody, I have your attention again." I didn't need to look to know it was the one and only Malia interrupting us. The sheer thought of her being so close to me sent bitter shivers down my spine.

To my brief anger, Jacob gave his full attention to the girl who had intruded in on our extremely _private_ moment, and addressed her in a friendly manner.

"Oh hey. Sorry, didn't see you there," Jake apologized needlessly. _Yeah we were a little preoccupied, but of course you knew that didn't you, you filthy conniving bitch? _I didn't know where this mental vulgarity came from but it was tumbling out of my mind and ready to explode out of my mouth at any given moment.

Okay, maybe it was a little early to be overreacting. I didn't even know the girl after all. What if she wasn't as manipulative as Kieran made her out to be? Maybe Kieran wanted me to think Malia was the devil's gift from hell and exaggerated the stories she told me earlier so I'd side with her. I mulled over the thought. It could be a possibility. Plus, there's no way I'd be able to survive a night detesting the girl Jake _chose_ to escort to this thing could I? Jake would be ashamed of me if he knew of the lack of trust I had in his judgment.

I'm naturally a trusting person anyway, and it wasn't like I was jealous of her or anything. Sure, she was exceptional looking, but she wasn't anything I couldn't compete with. Plus, she wasn't his type. And I had bigger tits and a bigger ass than her. On top of having a slim waist. With a lot more hair. Not that it mattered, I'm just sayin'.

Okay that's it. No more bitter Bella, I'd officially give this chick the benefit of the doubt.

"Forgiven," she chirped happily. "As always. You know I can't stay upset with you now can I Jakey?" Somewhat amused, I watched Malia pretend to interact with Jacob when she was, in all actuality, checking me out from the side of her eye either to size me up for competition or to gauge my reaction at her overt behavior. My educated guess was both.

"No one can stay upset with me," Jacob shifted his glance over to me, almost as if he was directing the comment more to me than to her. His eyes lingered on mine for a split second too long before shifting back to _her_. To Malia. The one I'd refrain from grudging against.

The next thing I knew, Malia's hands were grazing the material on Jacobs arm."Jake," she cooed, snuggling up to him closely. "You're being such a bad boy. You still haven't introduced me to your…friend." Her green eyes flashed to my brown ones head on for the first time since she sauntered her athletic little body over to me and Jake's personal bubble, and I felt myself instantly straighten up.

"Don't worry about it Jake," I piped up, not wanting Malia to think she could run this show. Jake was my boyfriend. It was MY job to cutely remind him of his forgetfulness. Not hers. My gaze was locked on hers. "We're big girls here aren't we? At least, I know I can introduce myself." With a tiny condescending smirk I outstretched my arm. "I'm Bella, though I believe we've met before."

Malia slid her slim hand in mine and gave it a firm shake. She scrunched her eyebrows together theatrically and tilted her head to the side. "Have we really?"

Her response took me aback. "Ye-yeah we have. At the bon fire?" I stammered. Did she really not remember me?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess your face doesn't stick out. People always seem to remember me though. It's weird how that works isn't it?" she giggled. She peeked up at Jake through her heavily mascara'ed lashes and bit her lip in an embarrassed fashion as if to say "Ooopsies, silly me!"

Just then Kieran walked past and threw me a pointed look. She shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes and instantly I knew. Malia was playing games. Of _course_ she knew who I was. She'd been talking shit about me ever since the bon fire and had been scheming of ways to tear Jake away from me at this godforsaken dance since then too.

I almost barked a laugh. How miserably pathetic could one girl be? Confidence surged from within me and I couldn't mask the grin that was beginning to overtake my face.

"All those beers you drank probably didn't help either," I commented smoothly. Her lips twitched but she couldn't get a word in.

"Jacob! Come 'ere for a sec will ya? There's been a screw up with the rides and this shit's making my head hurt," Jared hollered from across the front lawn. I glanced over at Jacob who looked extremely conflicted.

"Yeah, coming," he threw over his shoulder. He faced us again with a hopeful expression on his face. "Damn, it looks like the ride that was supposed to come pick us up is gunna flake out on us so I gotta run. Is that cool? I mean I'll be right back…" he edged regretfully. It was obvious he hadn't yet caught onto the brewing tension between his date and I, but it was clear he was worried it would eventually come.

Guys could be so dense. Couldn't he see it was way too late for that?

"Go ahead Jake, Bella and I can stay back and bond," Malia chirped again. How did she always manage to control the situations and construe them so it made _her_ seem like the girlfriend? Her wicked eyes were on mine again, this time accompanied with a smile as fake as her tits will undoubtedly be in a few years. "I think Bells and I will become good friends," she continued to patronize.

Huh, it's impressive that she's fully aware of Jake's nickname for me even when he hasn't called me Bells at all today, especially for someone who 'couldn't remember' my existence just moments ago.

"Yeah sweetie, I know today's been a busy one for you so you go on right ahead." I grinned at him as wide as I could, laying it on real thick.

Luckily, Jacob thought nothing of it and nodded his head. Before he could escape though, I took a step towards him and slid my hand up his neck and behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss he wasn't prepared for. Jacob, being the amazing man that he is, quickly caught on and leaned into kiss me, pressing his lips fully and sweetly against mine, which immediately stretched into a smile even though I fought against the satisfying urge. As we pulled away from the tasteful lip lock I gazed at him proudly and was reassured when I saw the sublime happiness that glowed in his black orbs.

"Be back soon Jake," I sang, reaching down to squeeze his hand before releasing it so that he could go.

"I'll just be away for a second," He laughed. I was the one to put that smile on his face thankyouverymuch.

When I glanced at Malia I was overjoyed to witness the silent storm that brewed just beneath the surface of her calm composure.

As Jacob began to walk away, Malia's phone went off from within her purse. Quick to defuse the fact that she was obviously flustered, she rummaged through her purse –with a lot more aggression than necessary I might add—to retrieve her ringing cell. Right when I was beginning to wonder why I was still standing alone with this girl, Embry, Paul, Quil, Lane, Tami and the others made their way over to us as Malia silently pulled away with her red bedazzled phone pressed firmly against her ear.

"There's my girl," Quil cried as he threw a heavy arm over my shoulder and squeezed me into an awkward embrace.

"Hi…Quil," I managed breathlessly against his shiny black tuxedo. Before I knew it he pulled me away and held me at arm's length, performing me his famous up-down over my body and nodding his head appreciatively. "Sexy, sexy, sexy… " he murmured with an expanding smirk overtaking his face. "Just let me know when you want to dance with a real man tonight, alright? Say the word and I'm all yours baby." He winked at me suggestively but his ogling was short lived.

"Excuse you?" Lane interrupted irritably with crossed arms. "If that's so then you can have _her_ as your date then. I'm out." With that she twirled on her heel to leave, allowing her long curled hair to practically whip Quil in the face in the process. Whoa, drama queen much?

"Wait, what?" Quil gasped, setting off after her. "No, Lanie, come back I didn't mean it!" He twisted his neck and shook his head back at us in exasperated disbelief before turning and chasing after his date.

"You're quite the man stealer aren't you, Bella?" Tami quipped, taking an obvious stab at me. I stared down at the slutty Oompa Loompa and tried to muster up an annoyance against her—but it's hard being annoyed with someone u can't, for the life of you, take seriously.

I was deciding whether or not I should even grace her with a response, but Embry thankfully made the decision for me. "Either that's true or Quil's just a horny idiot looking to get his ass kicked." Embry chuckled. "He thought he was safe making those kids of comments just because Jake isn't around. The kid never learns."

"Shouldn't you be the one kicking his ass though?" Kieran chimed in. I hadn't noticed her come over and join in our group conversation until now. My guess was she was doing her best to avoid Malia as much as possible. Seeing as though Malia was still on the phone, this must have been the opportune moment to assimilate back in with our friends. "I mean, you are her date right?" She pressed playfully.

Embry's eyebrows shot up as he took in her words. "Huh, I guess you're right." He walked up to next to me and surprised me by slipping his arm around my waist and resting it there like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"What's up?" I asked a little nervously. I noticed for the first time that each of the couples where holding their dates in similar ways.

"I'm staking my claim on you Iz," he explained, talking down to me. "I won't let any more creeps like Quil hit on you without your clear consent. But by the looks of it, Lane has already gotten him in line. Let's just hope that lasts."

I glanced over at Quil who had apparently caught up with Lane and was able to tell her the things she wanted to hear. They both had their arms around each other's waists and she was staring dazzlingly in to his eyes.

I scoffed. "Jeez, is she in love or what?"

Embry shook his head. "Nah, she's just in love with attention. She's like that with every guy she's with."

"Seems to be a running theme with the girls here," I couldn't help but mumble.

Embry smirked. "Every girl but you."

"How can you be so sure? I love attention for all you know."

He laughed out loud at that one. "Yeah right. You hate attention more than anyone I know, which is ironic since you're a magnet to it."

"There's nothing more attention grabbing than a girl who falls flat on her face every three seconds."

"That's not why people flock to you, Bella," he replied with undertones of seriousness in his voice.

I continued on. "Blood on a scraped ankle is usually an eye catcher, Embry. Especially in a place where the floor surface is flat for a mile in every direction."

"Please, you think that's the only reason why you're so popular?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, now I'm popular?"

"You're incorrigible. You know that?"

"You love it."

"I do," he admitted with a huge smile. I sank in deeper into his side as the chilly Washington air picked up around us and he hugged me tighter in response, leaning his head up against the top of mine but he was careful not to mess up my hair.

"Shit, it's freezing out here!" Tami whined. "Where the hell is Jared? How am I the only one stuck with a date whose running around instead of warming me up?. This shit's not fair." Her complaining was repulsive. A swearing chick with overexposed boobs covered in goose bumps the size of small pebbles? How incredibly attractive.

Like an answer to her prayers though, up came Jared looking slightly disheveled but perfectly handsome nonetheless.

"Why the long face Jare?" Kieran inquired, concerned. She too was under the protective arm of her date, Paul, but I noticed her gaze had flickered over to me and Embry more than a few times since she arrived. "Something go wrong?" she added.

Jared blew out a large breath and jammed his hands into his pockets. "Yeeeeah. You guys I've got some bad news. You know how the school sent out those cool shuttle things that were supposed to pick us up? Yeah well apparently ours canceled on us but none of us were notified."

"What?" None other than Tami screeched. "Our ride isn't coming? So what, we're stuck here? I hope you're not expecting me to walk all the way over there 'cause our school's a half an hour away from this place and I _refuse_ to scuff these brand new heels!"

"Calm down Tami," Embry asserted quickly. "It'll be fine. If worst comes to worst we can all drive there. I can pick up my truck and a few others can drive. Everything will work out; we might just be in for a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Jared," I added reassuringly. "It's not your fault; these things happen. I'm willing to sacrifice some comfort if it'll mean we get there."

Jared, who was clearly racked with guilt, looked up at me and Embry with hope in his eyes. "Really? You guys would do that? Listen I'm so sorry. I was in charge of this and of course everything gets screwed up on my watch."

"Chill man, Bella and I have your back." Embry slapped his free hand on Jared's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

Relief washed over Jared's features. "Thanks, bro. You two are life savers. Is everyone else cool with it?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Sure, no problem."

"I guess us all smushed together in a car would be kind of sexy…"

When we heard that we all stared at Tami, whose eyes widened instantly. "Kidding!" she lied.

"Great then its settled!" Jared clapped. "Let me go tell Jake—"

"Hey, what's all the fuss about?" Malia questioned, loudly snapping her cell phone shut and sashaying her way up to our boisterous crowd of friends.

"Our rides fell through, unfortunately. But, we have a backup plan thanks to Embry and the support of Bella."

Malia narrowed her eyes; a smile twitching at her lips. "Oh is that so? A back up plan you say?"

"Yes," I butted in. "We're all just going to squeeze into a couple of cars. No big deal, right?" In the back of my mind I was somewhat hoping she'd create a huge fuss over having to drive to the Ball in such an unsophisticated manners.

"That's a cute idea for you two to come up with," she replied smugly. "But, what do you all say to arriving in style? My favorite limo company just called me back after I rang them this morning. They said they'd gladly send their best stretch limo our way –if its okay with you guys of course."

Jaws dropped from all around us, and even I gotta to admit it, I had to hold my jaw from scrapping the floor as well—only I wasn't impressed like the others were, I was dumbfounded and incredulous.

"Aren't you so glad I called them this morning? I just couldn't trust those stupid shuttles the schools around here love to hire. And how lame would that be? Arriving in one of those idiotic things. Anyway, it was short notice but I just told the limo company we'd take them up on their offer…that is, unless you all would rather go with Bella's idea and _caravan_ over there." Malia snidely smirked at me and raised her chin in the air like the little snot she was.

"Thank _God_!" Tami shrieked. She ran over to Malia and threw her arms over her friend. "You're a freaking life saver!" I swear I could almost hear a sob in her voice.

"Go Mall!" Jared cheered and the others joined in, praising her and hailing her as if she was Mother fucking Theresa.

Quil and Lane came over, hand in hand and asked what was going on.

"Yeah, what is going on over here? Did Jared tell you the bad news?" This was Jacob's unmistakable voice coming from behind Quil. I froze up immediately, and not because of the chilly weather. I was all too aware of Embry's body all the sudden and how close it was to mine. As tactfully as I could manage, I separated myself from his side without looking up at him or offering any explanation.

"Yeah we heard about the bad news, but wait until you here the awesome news. Malia hooked us up with a limo that'll take us to the ball instead! Can you believe it? Luke and all the guys are going to shit their pants when they see us rollin' up in that thing!"

Open mouthed, Jacob brushed past Jared to get a good look at Malia who was effectively ignoring everyone else's adoration in order to fully receive to Jacob's reaction.

"Did you really?" He asked her, still unable to believe it apparently. _Yes she did. Holy shit. Can we move the hell on already? _

"It wasn't bothersome at all," she replied innocently. "I just couldn't imagine all my friends," she glanced at me, "and new friends, being forced into a cramped car on a special night like this. I mean, what kind of person would I be? So I made a few calls, pulled a few strings and I got us a limo."

Now wait one second. This bitch was totally altering the entire story! She didn't even hear about Embry's idea until _after_ she confirmed the limo ride that she had already scheduled in advance! I was with her when her phone rang. _They_ called _her_, she didn't call them.

Which made me wonder….how did she know there'd be a problem with the shuttle? She said she didn't trust them, but something in my heart told me she knew a little bit more about it than just an intuition.

"Wow," Jacob blew out a relieved breath and ran his hand through is hair. "You really saved everything Mall, I-I can't thank you enough."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to thank me that'll suffice," she breathed suggestively, almost causing me to throw up.

I didn't care how obvious I was being, I simply couldn't keep my eyes off of those two. Could Jacob be serious? Did we really need a full blown limo? How much money is she spending just to be the freaking hero of the night? I was jealous beyond belief and positively steaming in my own head.

"Don't you think that's a little pricy? I mean, it really isn't that big of a deal if you think about it. The school's fifteen to twenty minutes away. I still think it would be fine if we drove," I blurted, surprising everyone. Everyone but Malia.

But before she could respond, Embry backed me up. "I'm going to have to agree with Bella on this one. The limo isn't even here yet and they start serving dinner in five minutes." I felt Embry's hand softly squeeze my shoulder. I could have turned around and given him a big fat kiss on the lips for being so quick to support me. He didn't even blink an eye.

By the look on her face, Malia appeared absolutely delighted by our skepticism. "I thought you two might say something like that, seeing as though you and Embry were the ones to come up with that alternative idea." She spoke to me like I was four years old. "I know! How about you two drive there and the rest of us can take the limo? We can meet up sometime during the dance and that way we can all be happy. Problem solved."

"No, no," Jacob sternly cut in and my hope sparked. Was he going to have my back like Embry? "We're all going to the dance together." He turned to me, "What's wrong Bells? This limo opportunity is awesome. Malia pulled in a huge favor to get it for us and you don't want to go?"

Unable to contain my utter disappointment, I pouted inwardly but kept up my composure. "You don't think taking a limo is a little bit pretentious?" I asked him in a hushed tone. The Jacob _I _knew would think so. This is the reservation for god sakes, not freaking Beverly Hills.

Jacob stared at me, trying to make sense of why I was picking a fight. It wasn't like me at all…but still, Embry was able to support me without even thinking twice about it. And if Jake really cared, he would see that the issue wasn't about the mother freaking limo in the first place!

To my disappointment, Jacob shook his head. "It's not pretentious Bella. It's practical really. As long as it keeps us all together, that's all I care about."

"Yeah, that makes sense," I relented, pulling away and averting my gaze. He was right. He was totally right. But why did I feel so betrayed?

"I'm glad we're all on the same page then," Malia yapped like an annoying dog. "Because the limo just got here!"

The tension I created was instantly broken by the cheers that erupted from everyone around me. Everyone except for Embry and Kieran, who both offered me sympathetic looks.

I was a out to stalk off to the limousines with the rest of them when I Jacob's hushed voice caught my attention. "Thanks again Mall, and hey, I'm sorry if I was acting weird earlier in the day. I've got a lot going on right now and I think I took some of it out on you. I realize you've got nothing to do with my problems though, so, again sorry if I was acting distant."

This sparked my intrigue greatly and strained to hear more. A lot on his plate? Why hasn't he told me about any of this? And why was he apologizing to her? He owes her absolutely nothing. She's not his girlfriend.

"Aw Jakey, I hadn't noticed a thing, so don't even worry. And as for the limos, well, they were last minute but I knew I had to pull through to make sure we had the best night possible. I have a good feeling about tonight, don't you?"

Jacob chuckled before pulling her into a hug. "I like how positive you always are malls."

Malls? _Malls_? Mall as a nickname I could handle, but _Malls? _Ooooh hearing those words escape his lips ground my gears so hard I thought the inner workings of my brain would malfunction at any given moment.

I bit my lip hard as he squeezed her tight. I wasn't normally a jealous person. Not at all. But when it came to her…shit I'd do anything to get him away from her. But it was clear by my actions that my interventions just made me look like a complete fool.

Jake and Malia would have caught me staring like a crazed stalker if Embry hadn't of pulled me away by my elbow at that very crucial moment.

"Let's go," he commanded, pulling me in the direction of the shiny black limo that was parked on the street. The limousine was horridly unfit for the setting and stood out like an obnoxious sore thumb on Jacob's humble street.

When we reached the sidewalk Embry swung me in front of him so that we were face to face and placed each of his hands on my bare shoulders.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"You look like you're about to kill someone."

"…Yeah?"

"Yes. You need to calm down okay? Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just—do you see the way she—"

Embry nodded his head solemnly. "Don't worry I see it. I've seen it from her all year actually and I completely understand where you're coming from. Something about her in particular doesn't sit well with me either."

"…Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're handling it better than I would be if I was in your situation, but I'm going to be here to support you and make sure you handle it even better than you are now okay? I hate seeing you so upset on the night that's supposed to be the best night of the year. Especially since you're my date and I'll feel personally responsible for your unhappiness if you end up sad." He tilted his head to catch and hold my eye. "You got that Izzy?"

I took a deep breath. Embry was beginning to do the impossible…he was calming me down. "I got it."

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight okay? Don't let her bother you 'cause you're better than she'll ever be. Think about how much it sucks for her to know that that. Because she does know it – which is exactly why she's so bent on being the hero."

I gasped. "Omigod you noticed that too?"

"Hell yeah noticed it. What surprised me was that people didn't notice. But we can't blame them for that. The prospect of a limo does seem pretty sweet given the circumstances."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm well aware."

Embry placed a finger under my chin and raised it gently. "Hey, you know I'm just talking from their perspective right? I'd much rather be crammed against you in the back of a car with no space to breathe. "

My hand flew to my mouth and I sputtered a laugh. "Would you now? Wow Embry, I had no idea you felt that way!"

"Hold on, that came out sounding really dirty," he laughed, rubbing his head. "Oh Izzy, Izzy Izzy."

"Oh Embry, Embry, Embry," I giggled back. The smile on my lips felt so foreign to me after having been in such a stressful state for the past half hour or so. I gazed up at my friend, my amazing, insightful friend whom I was growing fonder and fonder of each and every passing moment.

How intuitive of him was it to pull me away when he saw me fuming all by myself, ready to self destruct my dignity in a matter of seconds over a nothing like Malia? I dove into Embry, giving him the fullest, warmest, most sincere hug I could manage with my two skinny arms and my dress clad body. Embry, as usual, didn't hesitate a second to wrap his large arms around me as well, not squeezing me but holding me tightly and covering me with his sturdy, reliable body.

When he released me he swiftly grabbed my elbow and escorted me to the limousine like a gentlemen.

Before we stepped in though, I made sure to stop him and thank him.

"I really appreciate what you just did for me Embry," I admitted. "Sometimes…well sometimes I feel like you're the only one that really understands me."

An unreadable expression crossed his face as I stated my confession. He was quiet for a few seconds before he shocked me by leaning down and kissing me lingeringly on the cheek. My surprise caused butterflies to rattle in my stomach, but I didn't have much time to over think anything because the passengers inside the limo were beginning to call out to us. Just as Embry's lips pulled away from my blushing cheek, I distinctly heard Malia and Jake's chattering voices from within the lavish vehicle, causing me to me bite my lip in uncertainty.

Seeing me do this, Embry leaned forward again, but this time he whispered hotly into my ear. "I'll always be there for you Bella. I'm not one to be easily blinded or manipulated by others. You can always, _always_, count on me."

I didn't know whether to smile in relief or burst into tears, because those were the exact words I was desperately longing to hear.

* * *

**Loved writing this! Sorry for the inexcusable absence. I went away for a month taking hard core classes at a university but all the while my brain has been swarming with ideas for FOS that I can't WAIT to put onto paper.**

**Anyway please review! Your thoughts on Kieran, Jake, Embry, Bella, and particularly Malia (who you haven't even seen the half of yet…) are highly anticipated!**

**Also predictions and suggestions are more than welcome! I always have a set plot in my head but you guys and your suggestions open me up to so many more possibilities! **

**(PS. a new benefit of reviewing: ONLY if you review I'll let you know if I'll ever need to take a leave of absense again, so you're not surprised!)**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**PSS. If I want a Beta, how do I get one?**

**XOXO**

**LCricket **


	14. The Ball Part One

**This is dedicated to Wolfgirl91, Sisterly Duo and every single one of my amazing reviewers. You all make my heart sing.**

_Flashback..._

_You're threatening me?" Billy asked weakly. It wasn't an accusation, it was an honest to God question._

_Malia's father's reply was soulless. "I'm not threatening you with anything. I'm not telling you to make sure Jacob behaves himself like a gentlemen at the dance, and I can't force you to ensure he's thoroughly attentive to my daughter's every need. To take away your house on the grounds of Malia's satisfaction with Jacobs' performance at the dance would be purely unethical, and against my integrity. Know that if my angel comes home with even one miniscule complaint, I will act accordingly. This has nothing to do with the eviction notice I may or may not send the morning after, but I can promise you this, if I'm in a good mood come Sunday morning, I will not only withhold from stripping you of your house, but I will also guarantee you residential safety for the next ten years."_

Chapter 14

**The Ball.** Part 1

"This shit is _sweet_! Man, these seats, the lights, the miniature TV's…I'm in fucking heaven!" Jared babbled nonstop as he marveled at the excessive interior of the very limousine we had all been conned into—er, I mean graciously blessed with for the night. The expression on his face and his worshipful behavior mirrored one of a five year old entering the world's hugest candy store for the first time—he was wide eyed, fidgety and salivating at the mouth. "Mall, you musta laid down so serious G's to get this ride to come on such short notice. 'Can't believe our luck."

Malia, who unfortunately, was seated directly across from me in the limo, nonchalantly flipped her long skinny hand in the air as if to wave off Jared's comment. "Oh it was nothing, really. The least I could do." I couldn't fight it any longer, I rolled my eyes. Jacob, who was sitting next to Malia, caught my agitated action and threw me a pleading glance. I crossed my arms and looked away from him. There he went, defending Malia again. What was wrong with him?

Malia continued to fish for compliments. "So, just to make sure, you all are happy with it right? Like, you still want to take this thing?" Mostly everyone made cheerful noises of approval while I sat stonily in my overly cushioned seat with my arms still defiantly across my chest. Malia had the audacity to look my way pityingly before opening that wide trap of hers again. "I know it's not what you wanted, but I think we made the right decision, wouldn't you agree Gabby?" Huh? Gabby? Who the fuck was Gabby? I threw her a questioning glare. Malia stared back at me unflinchingly, indicating she _was_ in fact talking to me.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Gaaa-Bee?" she replied deliberately. "That is your name isn't it?" Her green eyes danced upon my face, clearly amused by her own antics, but she constructed her expression in such a way that other's wouldn't be able to see what I saw. Two faced bitch.

I restrained from clinching my fists. She was she really going to play this game with me again? "No actually, not even remotely close."

Her eyes widened dramatically and she slapped her hand to her chest. "Oh how embarrassing! I could have sworn it was Gabby. That's right," she said, tapping her chin in a ponderous manner. "It's Kelly right? Or Michelle?" Her friend Tami started to giggle. "Ashley?"

"Try Bella," I cut in, unable to keep the venom from seeping into my voice. "That's the second time you've seemed to have forgotten who I was today." I motioned to her two friends and lightened my tone. "Lane and Tami remember me just fine, so it's obviously just you. Maybe you should get that checked," I offered with as much innocence as I could muster. Two could play this game.

"C'mon, you can't tell me you actually forgot her name already," Jacob added, turning to his date. I couldn't tell if he was on my side, or if he was completely eating up her ridiculously childish act.

Malia feigned realization. "Oh Gosh, Bella! Bella, Bella, _Bella_," my name dripped off her tongue like a load of horse shit. She glared up at me, and again, only I could see the scorn ablaze in her demonic eyes. "How could I forget?" she chuckled snidely. "Bella, that's a great name for a bitch."

— _Thefuck?_ What the _hell_ did she just say?

"Excuse me?" I cried, ready jump up and slap the shit out of that dirty tramp. Did she just call me what I think she just called me? And in front of everyone?

Malia continued on as if she said nothing wrong. "Yeah," she replied. "I had an old bitch named Bella." Her green eyes glowed. "Whenever I hear the name it reminds me of her."

"Wait, are you talking about a…dog? Jake hedged, obviously taken aback by her comment as well. An ill concealed vain sprang up tellingly in his neck. He was just as tense at the rest of us were, but he was holding back. Why on earth was he holding back?

"Why, of course," she nodded. "A bitch is a female dog." She shifted her attention to me again, eyes widening. "Oh, did you not know that?" A wide bemused grin stretched across her face and she began snickering behind her thin tan fingers. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you Bella but," she continued to giggle. "You should really see your face. No, no, a bitch is another name for a female dog," she repeated, as if I didn't know that.

"I'm well aware," I somehow managed to choke out evenly. The amount of strained tension that had built up in my body was causing my head to pound. Sensing my internal struggle, Embry silently slipped an arm around my waist, squeezing my side gently to let me know he was there for me. The gesture was enough to calm my nerves just a little.

"But I thought you hated animals Mall?" Lane asked. For a split second, Malia's smile wavered.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. "I love animals. But, not Bella of course," she turned her head and addressed this to the group.

Surprising myself, I spoke up. "And why is that?"

"Because," she began, speaking to no one else but me. "Bella was a dreadfully dumb animal. Obnoxious and hideous too." Heat boiled up in my face as I struggled to keep my cool. We were obviously not talking about any damned four-legged canines at the moment.

"Why would you ever buy a pet that you think is so ugly?" Embry cut in. "Don't you think that just sets you up to not love the animal?" Embry gave me a reassuring squeeze on the side as he confronted the brat head on. I leaned closer to him and refused to meet Jacob's burning and obvious stares.

Malia paused for a beat, her mouth twitching slightly. "Well," she droned, formulating a lie. "I felt bad for the little thing of course. Thought I'd give it a home and a place to live, but like I said, it was an idiot of an animal. By the second week it had ran straight into the street and sat there, right in the middle of the road until a tow truck came smothered it to pieces." Everyone in the car flinched except for me and Embry.

"That's horrible!" Tami cried, covering her mouth. "That poor thing!"

Malia shook her head, enjoying all of the attention. "I know. I cried for days. I couldn't believe Bella could be such a fool." She directed her last words to me. "Bella saw the truck coming and she had plenty of time to move out of the way—and to be fair you can't blame the truck driver, she had the right of way. Bella was just a stubborn little bitch. She simply refused to realize when it was her time to back up and walk away." She sighed and leaned her head against Jacob's shoulder, but never removed her gaze away from me. "Some people have to learn their lessons the hard way."

"You mean animals," Embry clarified, "You said people."

"Oh silly me," she giggled. "You're right, I meant bitches."

The NERVE of this whore!

"Wow," I spat, grating my teeth. I was positively boiling inside. _Challenge fucking accepted, tramp._ "Really fascinating story Malia. Thanks for that."

The demon didn't even bother cracking a fake smile as she glared holes into my skull. "Anytime, Bella."

"You know…" I added, ponderously. "It's actually quite interesting that you told that story—you see— I love those kinds of things. The different connections people have to names, I mean."

She pretended to stifle a bored yawn before responding. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah definitely. I'm intrigued by everything that has to do with names, from the memories associated with them to their meanings and origins."

Jacob finally spoke up. "Really Bells? Since when?" Ugh. Of the course the one time he decides to cut into our conversation, he chooses to question the validity of _my_ statements. What happened when Malia was spewing all of her bullshit?

"Yes really," I stated determinedly. I motioned to Kieran, who had been an extremely quiet bystander during this whole ordeal. "Kieran, you know how much things like that interest me, right? In fact, we were talking about it at length when we were getting ready for the dance, weren't we Kier?"

Kieran peeked up at me shyly, and for a split second, I was terrified that she'd deny even knowing me at this point. Fortunately, Kieran found her voice. She sat up with some confidence and nodded her head. "We sure did. Had a great time doing it too."

I threw her an appreciatory smile before turning back to the group. "See? And now that I've heard what you think about my name, I think I can finally tell you what came to my mind the minute you told me what your name was, _Mah-lee-ah_." With a suppressed smirk, I mimicked the patronizing way she pronounced her name back when I first met her at the bonfire. Who knew first impressions were so telling?

"Well then, why don't you enlighten us?" Malia challenged.

I awarded her with an answering smile. "I suppose I just found it interesting that you're name is Malia…considering what it means."

As soon as the words left my lips, a cold realization quickly registered on Malia's face and to my supreme satisfaction, the smug look that had settled comfortably on her features vanished in a heartbeat.

"What does her name mean?" Jared inquired, finally tearing his eyes way from the tiny TV screens that were imbedded in the seats.

"Well," I edged. "This is what I find so intriguing…tracing the name back to its fundamental origins, the name means… a sea of wretched or sinful bitterness." I chuckled delight. "Ominous no?"

Malia's hands briefly clench into fists as I recited the fun fact I had more or less memorized from earlier in the day. Positively steaming in her plush leather seat, she instantly threw a death glare over at Kieran, obviously identifying the true culprit here. Impressively, Kieran didn't back down under Malia's intense glare, instead she mocked it by smiling amusedly back at her. Paul, Jared, Brady and Quil didn't help matters for Malia when they all started cracking up, wailing things like, "Are you forreal Bella?" and "Oh that shit's fucked up!" Holding back a wide grin, I nodded my head in confirmation, all the while basking in Malia's clear and utter mortification. Jacob stared back at me beside her with an amused expression—and if I wasn't mistaken, it almost appeared as if he was proud of me.

Look who's laughing now bitch?

"Wait, what? That's not true! That's not true at all!" she half shrieked. She whipped her head to face me. "You're lying," she hissed with astounding hatred. Her beautiful face contorted into an ugly sneer. Behind the gorgeous façade, she truly was a disgusting human being.

Why couldn't Jake see that?

"Actually, she's not," Embry answered suddenly, and we all directed our attention to him. After glancing at his phone with a smile spread across his face, Embry shot his hand out and displayed the cell screen out to the rest of the group. "I just looked it up. According to BabyNames. com, Malia really does just mean a sea of bitterness. Go figure, Izzy really knows her stuff."

He grinned down at me, and I swear I could have married him right then and there. Ha! Suck on that you stupid brat! Before the bumbling bitch could defend herself, Embry spoke up again. "Hey Izzy, did you know your name means beautiful in Italian?"

I looked up at Embry and blushed, thanking him with my eyes. "Yeah, I think I remember my grandma telling me that a while ago or something."

"Hmmm, Bella…Beautiful. It definitely suits you," he mused. I knew he was just saying that in front of Malia to further piss her off—and I absolutely loved him for that—but I also couldn't help but feel flattered by his compliment.

"Yo! Let me take a look at that website! I wanna see the definition of Mall's name myself," Jared called out. As soon as Embry happily tossed him the phone, he and Paul crowded over the screen and started cracking up again. "'So fucked up," they kept snorting. Even Lane and Tami seemed thoroughly entertained by the revelation.

Malia, on the other hand, looked like human version of the Hulk right before the monster was about to explode. Her thin lips were pulled back into a nonexistent line and veins on her neck protruded out unattractively. "Enjoying the Wifi on your phone Embry? Yeah, that comes free with the _limo_. You haven't forgotten you're in a _limousine_ have you? You're welcome." She sneered.

"Thank you oh so much for the transportation," I quipped quickly. "Interesting how you just knew to call them before the shuttles 'canceled' on us isn't it?" Malia audibly gasped at my audacity—or rather, the fact that I had called her out so blatantly. "How _did_ you know the shuttles would bail on us? You have ESP? Or maybe just the cancelation numb—"

"We're here!" Malia cried uproariously. She frantically pointed to the window behind me in an effort to distract everyone from the truth. "Oh thank goodness, we're here. Everyone ready to go? Jake?" She turned to him and battered her eyelashes. His face, which had been unreadable before, softened into a reluctant smile as he stared down at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, definitely." I felt my heart squeeze in jealousy. Why didn't he realize what she was doing? Why would he look at her like that, after the way she treated me the entire drive here? Why'd I bother coming to this stupid, stupid dance in the first place? Why couldn't my eyes be the same color green as hers, instead of this stupid brown? Why was life so fucking unfair?

The limousine pulled up to the front of the school and we all filed out of the stretch vehicle. Collective groans could be heard from my group as soon as their eyes settled on the huge line that was flowing out of the gym where the dance was held. I, for one, gazed out into the parking lot and stared enviously at what must have been about twenty to thirty white shuttles parked or pulling into the crowded parking lot of La Push High school. The kids filing out of the car looked so happy - so care free - in their modest means of transportation, while I felt like some pretentious Paris Hilton wanna-be flying in from my personal helicopter and waving at all the little people like the freaking princess of England.

Stupid freaking Malia and her stupid freaking limo.

Malia's voice interrupted my dark thoughts. "Oh stop groaning you guys. Do you really think I'm going make us wait in that huge line like the _rest of the school_? Hah! You all should know me better than that." Embry, who had silently come up to stand beside, offered me an exasperated eye roll. I shook my head in utter disgust, but followed our crowd when we began moving to the head of the line.

Malia smiled belittlingly at all of the dressed up students as we ceremoniously passed them. She sang a number of fake, "Hey Lisa/Jordan/Jesse/Aaron/Stephanie!" 's out to the waiting line of kids and all of her so called friends smiled back at her just as fakely, but rolled their eyes and feigned gagging after they were out of her line of sight.

I snickered silently to myself as I watched more and more disgusted faces materialize as we rudely cut to the front of the line. When we reached the front doors of the gym, Malia exchanged a few words to the lady collecting tickets and lady swiftly ushered us in without taking a look at our IDs. No matter how entertaining it was to watch the student body of La Push gag in the presence to Malia, cutting in line still made me feel guilty and embarrassed. I had a permanent apologetic grimace etched in my face as we made our way through the door.

"Wow, is this seriously our gym?" Paul asked, in awe of the impressively decorated gym-turned-dance floor. The theme of the ball was "A Night on the Nile," so there were a plethora of Egyptian themed decorations all around the spacious room. Large models of pyramids were placed at every corner and a gigantic statue of a sphinx loomed over the stage where the DJ would most likely take his place. The walls and ceilings were covered in sparkly gold and purple streamers with festive table decorations to match. The room where the Ball took place was an absolute vision to look at, and I couldn't imagine the space being anything other than an Egyptian wonderland.

"Yep," Kieran replied to Paul's comment proudly. "Please take a moment to fully appreciate your surroundings folks. It sure was a bitch to set up."

"You did this?" Embry asked, impressed.

"Didn't you know? You're looking at the president and head of the Dance Committee," she answered with a smile. "As I said, organizing this dance was a pain in the ass, so I'm going to make this night fun whether or not you all are going to join me."

"Please, I'm the master of fun," Paul crackled, pulling Kieran into his side. "You're the president of the Dance Committee? Then call me the first lady babe, cause I'm right at your side."

Kieran and I sputtered with laughter as we followed our group to a free table on the other side of the room.

"This place is seriously beautiful though Kier," I complemented earnestly. "You're really talented. Ever think about being an interior designer?"

"I have," she said with an appreciative smile. "But after putting together this dance, I don't think I want to see another floral, fabric or arts and crafts shop ever again."

We gathered around the table and began seating ourselves. As soon as we were all comfortable though, Malia opened her godforsaken trap again.

"Ugh, I'm thirsty," she whined, emphasizing her point by coughing delicately into her hand. "Jake, do you think you could be a doll and get me something to drink?"

Jake nodded and backed out of his chair to appease the wrench. "Yeah, of course. Bella, do you want anything?"

I shook my head and began to decline his offer, but Embry interrupted me by springing up from his seat and interjecting, "Don't worry, I've got it."

I looked up in surprise at my date. "Oh, it's fine, really. If I get thirsty or anything, I can just get it myself."After all, that's what big girls do in the 21st century. Mal-a-bitch obviously never got the memo.

"No, I insist," Embry pressed. Soon after, all of the guys were getting up taking orders from their dates. I shrugged and relented, allowing Embry to get me some water.

As soon as they scurried off to the buffet table, Malia turned her wicked attention back on the girls; me and Kieran specifically.

Her lips were pressed together in a tight smirk and tilt her head slightly to the side as glared at us unabashedly from across the table. Possibly sensing the rising tension, Tami, Lane and Kim quickly excused themselves and ran off the restroom. Then it was just the three of us.

"So, Bella," Malia started. Her pitch was high falsely conversational. "I see you let Kieran here use your face to play with her make up." Kieran visibly stiffened beside me and released a low shaky breath from her lips. "It looks…quaint. You should be proud of yourself Kay. Maybe you can further humiliate your parents by running away to 'beauty school' and learning how to make minimum wage with a group of dumbass girls and hand full of queers just like your sister did."

Stunned, I sat in complete shock and silence. I was barely able to register the hatred that just spewed from this child's mouth.

Malia's whole demeanor was completely altered in absence of the guys. Her expression dripped with sarcastic distain and she no longer exhibited the innocence she feigned earlier in the limo and at Jacob's.

Needless to say, I was no longer dealing with rude, annoying Malia anymore. I was now dealing with the Spawn of Satan.

"Excuse you?" I finally snapped. Kieran was clutching onto my hand under the table so hard that she was piecing her fingernails into my skin. "Just who in the hell do you think you are?" I seethed, leaning forward to get in her face.

"Was I talking to you?" She responded haughtily. Although she didn't appear threatened by me, she subtly moved back an inch. "No, I wasn't. And don't think you can get in my face just because you got Kieran to wipe your ass instead of mine," she chuckled darkly.

Kieran recoiled, as if stung by the words. "I'm not wiping anyone's ass."

"Please," the witch scoffed. "You're a good for nothing shadow, Kieran. Can't you see that all you've done is found another person to cower behind? It's amusing more than it is embarrassing really."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kieran half pleaded. I wanted so badly to put in my sixteen thousand cents in, but I had to refrain. This was between Kieran and Malia.

For now.

Malia glared at Kieran like there was no tomorrow. Though her dislike for me was as clear as the day, Kieran's betrayal obviously shocked Malia to a whole new level. Malia tried to look unflustered, but her vindictive words betrayed her cool. Kieran had done the unthinkable, and Malia was going to give her a piece of her mind. "Don't worry your mousey little head; you're no longer any of my concern. You think getting ready with _her_ for this shit dance you scraped together is going to make you any less of a waste of space? You're pathetic, and you've always been pathetic. But now that you've officially turned you back on me, you're going to be a pathetic louse without any protection."

"I didn't need your shit then, and I don't need your shit now!" Kieran bellowed. Her frustration was getting the best of her. I squeezed her hand supportively.

Malia, on the other hand, forced a calm, albeit spiteful, composure. "Once you stop being so jealous of me, you'll see how incredibly petty you're being. You think _she's_ going to save you?" Her attention snapped to me. "She may not have what it takes to keep what was hers, but she's not all that innocent either. Are you Bella?"

"Don't pretend that you know me," I hissed venomously. Finally. It was my turn to speak. "And don't act like I don't know what you're trying to do with my boyfriend either. I know what little game you're playing _Malia_, and if you posed even a _smidgen_ of a threat to me and my relationship with _my_ man, I'd have half a mind to put you in your place right here and right now."

"Oooh, is that a threat Mrs. Swan?" She mused in fiendish delight. "Threats are the first sign of insecurity you know."

"Really? Then the whole slew of insults and threats you just spat at Kieran must show you're _real_ secure yourself."

Malia snarled in contempt. "You're getting a little bit too comfortable here don't you think? Let me put things in perspective for you: you're on _my land_, you're at _my school_, you're surrounded by _my people_ and yet, you still think you can go head to head against me? Even more than that—" her voice dripped in devilish humor, "you practically throw your boyfriend in my arms while you snuggle up to his best friend for the entire night? Just admit it, and this can all end easily. You don't want Jacob. No girl in their right minds would let him go like this without a fight. I know I wouldn't."

I scoffed loudly. "Comparing my values to yours is one of the weakest arguments you could have made. In case you haven't noticed, I'm nothing like you and I will never be anything like you. I trust Jake and I'm not going to ruin his night by throwing an unnecessary fit. But be rest assured that after tonight, he will never see the likes of you ever again." I've always told myself that I wouldn't be _that_ girlfriend. The one who was controlling and jealous and naggy, but I would become _that_ girlfriend in a heartbeat after tonight if it meant Jacob never interacted with the demon child ever again.

Malia's lips coiled into a smug smile. "You're not as bright as you make yourself out to be. You're an ignorant fool if you think you can trust anyone in this world, especially the boy who holds your heart. Tonight will be fun, I can tell you that much." She then shifted her gaze to her ex best friend. "And as for you Kieran," her voice became harsher as she leveled her with a glare. "I might consider taking you back when you beg for forgiveness as you eventually will. I'll just use this little lapse in your judgment as a lesson a cunt like you needs to learn every once and a while."

Kieran snapped back and gasped. I didn't have time to retort, much to my annoyance, because the guys returned with food and drinks, and Malia's fake façade fell on her face in an instant.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to bring us food too!" she cooed, batting her eyelashes up at Jake who had just placed a plate in front of her. It was honestly terrifying how fast she whipped on her second face.

The Tami, Lane and Kim conveniently waltzed back in their chairs as soon as they guys brought the food and drinks, but I barely registered any of the commotion.

"Here you go Bella." A plate of food was placed before me and Embry settled in his seat to my left.

"Thank you," I mumbled, distracted.

"Are you alright?" He asked. When I didn't respond, a soft hand was placed on my chin and gently turned my head to the left where my eyes met with Embry's ones. "Is something wrong?" He inquired again softly.

I sighed and bit my lip. "I don't know what to do." And I really didn't. Everything Kieran told me about Malia was painfully true. She was an evil psycho bitch that was planning to steal my boyfriend right from under my nose! How could I just stand there and allow her to flirt with him right in front of me? I felt my face instantly redden as a surge of anger built up inside of me. I looked like a fool, and I was foolishly doing nothing about it. I couldn't believe I let this charade last as long as it had. I would tell Jacob everything that just went down and let him leave the bitch flat on her ass for the rest of the night. And he would do it too, because he loved me. I've suffered enough tonight and I think it's about time that he proved his loyalty to me.

So I was done playing sensitive, understanding girlfriend. It was time to claim what was mine.

Embry understood what I meant immediately and gave me a sympathetic nod. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

I couldn't help the bitter snicker laugh that escaped my lips. "You could say that, yeah. But you know what? I'm glad it happened, because now I have no doubt in my mind of what I need to do."

Embry continued to study me as I came to terms with my resolve. He inconspicuously reached down under the table to squeeze my hand. "Know I'm here for you okay?" He said, lowering his voice into my ear. "I would never hit a girl in my life, but I'll put a bitch in place the second you ask me to," he stated with a touch of humor in his softened voice.

I turned to him, surprised both to find his face so close to mine, and smiled involuntarily. "You'd but a bitch in place for me?" I giggled. I could barely visualize Embry telling off _anyone, _much less a girl. He was such sweetheart—such a gentlemen—that his words meant all the more to me. "I would never ask you to do such a thing, even if you were capable of it. But thank you."

Embry met my grin and winked at me. "Oh ye of little faith," he chuckled. "Any time Izzy."

The next twenty or so minutes were better, they were spent talking, laughing and eating as the gym gradually filled up with more party goers. Ignoring Malia became progressively easier as dinner wore on, and I found myself mentally rejecting her existence as I listened to Paul tell a hilarious story involving Jake, Kieran and Embry chasing around a frog that Quil had "accidentally" freed from its tank during their Bio class last year.

Embry was actually a huge reason why it became so much easier for me to relax. I began to notice that whenever Malia started yapping about something or another, Embry always managed to gracefully steer the conversation away from her. Anytime she'd try to bring something up, Embry would break in saying something like "Oh! Speaking of that…" or "That totally reminds me of the time Jared…" His tact and smooth transitions amazed me to no end, and had I not been keeping one eye on Malia the entire time, I surely wouldn't have noticed him doing it. No one else did. Besides me and a very huffy Malia of course.

So all in all, dinner went well. About ten minutes after we had cleared our plates, the DJ spoke into the mike and grasped our attention.

"Hey, hey! I hope everyone here is having an awesome night tonight. I'm the one and only DJ Demetrius and I'm here to get this party started!" Cheers erupted from the student body, and of course, the boys made sure our table was the loudest. "So please, finish up your food ladies and gents, because the first song of the night will be coming your way." More cheers sounded from the crowd. "Boys, take the hand that very special girl and lead her to the dance floor as soon as possible, because the first song is always the sweetest."

Everyone at the table looked at each other with nervous excitement as we slowly backed out of our chairs.

"Come on Jake, let's find a good spot to dance," Malia said, grabbing on to his arm tightly. My throat immediately constricted and I gulped hard. I felt a squeeze at my elbow and turned to see Embry giving me an understanding look.

"Go," was all he said. I nodded once and squeezed his hand in return. _Thank You._

Without further hesitation, I click clicked my high heels up to Jake and Malia and placed an endearing smile on my face.

"Actually, I was thinking Jake and I would share the first dance together. Jake?" Malia's face immediately contorted to a scowl, but my attention was focused on Jacob.

A small smile quirked his lips, making him look almost—relieved? –by my intrusion. I smiled back at him and tilted my head questioningly.

We stood staring into each other's eyes for an extended moment before Jacob snapped out of it and blinked a couple of times. He turned to Malia. "Hey, yeah. I'm going to dance with Bella for this one, okay?"

I watched triumphantly as Malia struggled to swallow her ugly pout. "Uh. Sure. I guess its better just to get this out of the way." With a tight lipped grimace she turned and stalked away.

Jacob's hands were on my hips in the next second and his body was pressed up against my back as he quickly propelled me to the dance floor along with the rest of our paired off friends.

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis blared through the speakers as couples poured in onto the floor, clutching their dates close and swaying back and forth to the music. Without warning, Jacob twirled me around in his arms and held me close. A huge smile split my lips when he ducked his head into my neck and began whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Jacob's embrace was positively shouldering, yet his hot breath on my neck sent chilly shivers up and down my spine. His hands rubbed achingly slow circles on my lower back and his lips began placing small, worshipful kisses on my neck and jaw, turning me into putty in his arms.

Jacob brought his breathtaking face up to mine and gazed lovingly into my eyes. He ran his hands up my hips, traced my waist, the sides of my breasts, up my neck and finally, he cupped my face.

"I love you so much," he whispered over the music. I closed my eyes and tightened my arms around his neck.

"It feels really good to hear you say that," I breathed truthfully. I opened my eyes to see pain in his expression.

"Oh God Bella," he groaned, face crestfallen. "You know I love you with all of my heart right? I love you so much I can't handle it. Oh Jesus Bella, you have to believe me." He ducked down and captured my lips in his. It wasn't a peck. It was fierce and passionate, but also…it also felt…

Desperate.

I tried kissing him back, but his urgency was starting to scare me a little. I pulled away and stared at him with wide eyes. "Jake? Jacob what's going on? Is something wrong?"

Jacob looked down at me solemnly before kissing my forehead. "No. Everything is fine. You're in my arms. Everything is fine."

I sighed and pushed him away so that I could see his face. "Jake, I feel like I need to tell you something."

"Now?"

"I don't think it can wait. I-I don't think this night is going to work out like we'd hoped—"

"Please, just—let's not talk Bella," he interrupted.

"No, I need to tell you," I insisted. "It's about Malia—"

"Can we not do this now?" he cut me off for the second time. He gazed down at me pleadingly; his eyes were begging me to drop it. The more desperate he got to shut me up, the more agitated I became.

"Yes, we need to do this now. Jacob, I don't want you with her." My words surprised even me, but I was happy to be so point blank about it. It wouldn't be right for me to stay quiet about this. I was calm at the dinner table, but I hadn't forgotten our enlightening conversation beforehand. I wanted the bitch out of the picture for good.

Jake clenched his eyes shut and let out an exhausted breath. "You know I can't do that…"

"And why not? I know I said it was okay, but while you were gone—you should have heard the things she said to Kieran! Do you know what she called her?"

"Bella don't do this to me. Just let us have this moment together, will you? Please?" He was forcefully gripping onto my waist now, urging me to just shut up and comply.

"But Jake—"

"_Please_?" His voice cracked, and my heart broke a little. What was going on with him? I tried to scavenge for answers in his conflicted eyes, but I only found more questions. Finally, Deflating in his arms, I gave up and allowed him to envelop me in his embrace.

His lips brushed up against the shell of my ear as he breathed his sorry words into my consciousness. _I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. I love you. It'll be better soon, I promise. Just trust me. Trust me. _

The song was barely halfway through before I felt an insistent tapping on my shoulder. Jacob separated from me and faced Malia, the cause of the interruption.

"Ready?" she said. It wasn't a question. Jacob looked at me, then her, and back to me again.

"We haven't finished dancing yet. The song isn't even over," Jacob asked her. It _was_ a question. A fierce pain pierced my stomach, but I remained standing frozen with my hands across my chest, waiting for Jacob to finally choose me.

"I think you two have danced enough for tonight," Malia retorted briskly. "This is _my_ ball after all. And I want to dance now."

I took a step forward; ready take a swing at the fucking bitch—I mean how _dare_ she! Instead I brought my hand up and grasped onto Jacob's arm, pulling him closer to me and leveling Malia with a challenging glare.

Jacob turned his head to her to her nervously. "Please. Just let us finish this song okay?" And as quick as a blink I wanted nothing to do with him. If he was going to ask for her damn permission for anything, there was no point in me being there to watch him grovel.

I loosened my grip on him, beginning to feel sick to my stomach.

Malia stuck her noise up in the air and sniffed. "Fine. You two can finish your little dance and I'll fill up the time by making a nice, long phone call to _daddy_. I'm sure he misses me." Her eyes, trained solely on Jacob, glistened mysteriously in the dim gym. Jacob immediately froze in my arms, and I glanced up at him imploringly. His eyes were completely locked on Malia's when he said, "Don't do that."

Her eyebrow rose and a smirk formed on her lips. I felt like I wasn't even there. "Oh? Suddenly ready to dance, big boy?"

Jacob looked back at me with worn, apologetic eyes, but I simply dropped his arm and took a step back. I was fighting tears. I could tell by the look on his face that he was leaving me. I held back a violent sob. Well fuck him. _Fuck him!_

"I love you," he croaked, before Malia sank her fingers into the crook of his arm, and lead him away— but not before she twirled around and waved her skinny little fingers at me. "Tootles Beth! " she crooned with a haunting laugh. She and Jacob disappeared behind a wall of happy, dancing people.

And although I was surrounded at all sides by hot, moving students…

And even though I knew that my other friends were just a stone's throw away…

I had never, not in my entire life, felt so bitterly cold and alone.

* * *

**A/N*Hides behind computer desk***

**If it makes you feel better, you haven't even **_**seen**_** the drama that's lurking in the shadows of this wondrous ball… mwuahhahahhaha! Is this story categorized under angst? It should be.**

**Please let me know what you thought!**** Malia wants some love;) **

**You guys make me adore writing fan fiction.**

**XOXO **

**LCricket**


	15. The Ball Part Two

**It's been a while so don't forget: Malia's father has black mailed Jacob into taking Malia to the Ball and ensuring she has a pleasurable time… (for more information, refer back to chapter 12.)**

**Enjoy!**

_"I think you two have danced enough for tonight," Malia retorted briskly. "This is __my__ ball after all. And I want to dance now."_

_I took a step forward; ready take a swing at the fucking bitch—I mean how __dare__ she! Instead I brought my hand up and grasped onto Jacob's arm, pulling him closer to me and leveling Malia with a challenging glare._

_Jacob turned his head to her to her nervously. "Please. Just let us finish this song okay?" And as quick as a blink I wanted nothing to do with him. If he was going to ask for her damn permission for anything, there was no point in me being there to watch him grovel._

_I loosened my grip on him, beginning to feel sick to my stomach._

_Malia stuck her noise up in the air and sniffed. "Fine. You two can finish your little dance and I'll fill up the time by making a nice, long phone call to __daddy__. I'm sure he misses me." Her eyes, trained solely on Jacob, glistened mysteriously in the dim gym. Jacob froze in my arms, and I glanced up at him imploringly. His eyes were locked on Malia's when he said, "Don't do that."_

_Her eyebrow rose and a smirk formed on her lips. I felt like I wasn't even there. "Oh? Suddenly ready to dance, big boy?"_

_Jacob looked back at me with worn, apologetic eyes, but I simply dropped his arm and took a step back. I was fighting tears. I could tell by the look on his face that he was leaving me. I held back a violent sob. Well fuck him. __Fuck him!_

_"I love you," he croaked, before Malia sank her fingers into the crook of his arm, and lead him away— but not before she twirled around and waved her skinny little fingers at me. "Tootles Beth! " she crooned with a haunting laugh. She and Jacob disappeared behind a wall of happy, dancing people._

_And although I was surrounded at all sides by hot, moving students…_

_And even though I knew that my other friends were just a stone's throw away…_

_I had never, not in my entire life, felt so bitterly cold and alone._

Chapter 15

**The Ball** part 2

It wasn't long before Embry found me.

He didn't even utter a word when he caught sight of me as dragged me out of the endless sea of dancing teens. And he was no Moses either—the dense crowd did not part like the Red Sea as he determinedly weaved through it with me in tow, but eventually, we made out safely without a scratch. Honestly though, I could have been scratched up and bleeding from head to toe and I wouldn't have even felt a tinge of pain. Nothing could compare to the sharp, stupefying ache that stung my wounded heart at the moment. Nothing.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Embry's hands were on my wrists and his voice was in my ear. I shook my head dumbly. "What's going on? Why were you by yourself out there? Where is he? Did he leave? Where'd he—" Embry cut himself short before he could dig the knife already wedged my back any deeper. He figured it out himself. Jake left me. To be with her.

I chuckled low and bitter. "Where's who, Embry? Where's _Jacob_ you mean?" My tone was menacing as anger rose within me at an alarming rate. "Well, why don't .ME? Because one second he was with me, and the next second, he's gone! With her!" I ripped my hands away from Embry's hold and took a step back. I was positively fuming. I had never been so humiliated in my life, and the pity forming in Embry's eyes certainly was certainly not helping.

"Oh, Bella…" he murmured softly. He took a step closer to me and stretched out his arms, but I stopped him from getting any closer to me.

"Don't— just don't," I warned him harshly. "I don't want to be touched. I don't want to be here. This was a huge mistake." I pointed at him accusatorily. _"_What am I doing here, Embry? This isn't my school. These aren't my friends. _Why did you bring me here?"_

Embry stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes glistened with hurt. "I—I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" Letting his outstretched arms fall to his sides, he scrambled for something to say. "I had no idea—"

Instantly feeling like the bitch I was, I groaned and deflated where I stood. "No, stop."

Embry stopped stuttering and watched me carefully.

"I just—," I stopped and averted my gaze. Embry was patient as I collected myself. "What the hell is going on with him?" I finally croaked. My arms mindlessly wrapped around my midsection and squeezed. Jacob was the real problem here. Not Embry. Not the dance, and honestly, not even Malia.

It was Jacob who had betrayed me; who was acting so off kilter the whole entire night.

He left me standing there, all by myself.

What the hell? Who pulls that kind of missed up shit with their girlfriend? Not the Jacob I thought I knew. Something was going on and he wasn't telling me about. But what could be so bad that felt he had to keep from me? It wasn't even so much that he ditched me that drove me to my wit's end—it was that he ditched me, and wouldn't tell me _why_.

Nevertheless, it was wrong to take out my frustration on Embry; poor, sweet Embry, who had treated me with nothing but dignity and respect the whole night.

I could feel tears prickling the area behind eyes. Between Jacob's behavior and me lashing out on the one person who had my back, I was beginning to believe this night would turn out to be the worst in recent history. "He left me. And I don't know why. He says he loves me and in his eyes I can see that he feels bad for treating me like this…but I don't know why he is! Why is he doing this to me? Does he want to _break up_ with me? Is that it?" My voice cracked as soon as I vocalized my final insecurity. Did he not want me anymore? The pain in my chest multiplied at the thought, and tears leaked from my eyes.

Embry sprang forward and wrapped me in his arms without a second to lose. "No, no, no, no , no Bella, no," he chanted purposefully in my ear. I sank into his warm embrace, and sniffled loudly. Embry pulled back and carefully wiped my tears. " I don't know what's going on with him, but I know one thing's for sure, and that's that he loves you more than anyone."

"But how do you know?" I peeped. Embry's conviction made it hard to refute him.

Embry searched my face and sighed."He told me as much when we were away getting you girls food and drinks."

"Really?"

Embry tilted his head to the side. "You know it's true already Bella. You know him better than anyone."

I shrugged but nodded. It was true. I knew it too. I knew Jacob loved me, and I knew he wasn't in love with her. That much was clear, but that still didn't explain…

"But I don't know why he insists on making her happy. I honestly can't explain that, as much as I wish I could. I never want to see you upset like this Bella." He ran his thumb under my eye, careful not to smudge my makeup. "It breaks my heart."

I could feel the empathy rolling off of his body in droves, and his saddened expression stabbed a new wound in me I just had to fix. God, I was so selfish. This was Embry's dance I was ruining. His ball— his prom. I gently pulled away from him and did my best to blink away my tears.

"I'm so sorry," I said, grabbing his hands and squeezing them. "I'm being such a whiney brat—"

He immediately shook his head and tried to contradict me."Don't ever call yourself that. Especially not under such terrible circumstances—"

"Embry, no," I interrupted firmly. "This is your night and I am your date. I'll be damned if I ruin everything because of…because of…"

"Shhh," Embry hushed me. A small smile quirked his lips. "Let's not let them bother us anymore tonight, okay?"

I nodded my head and blushed. "Okay." I sucked up a much need breath and slipped my hand under his arm. "Tonight, Embry Call, I am yours."

His lips stretched upward a little bit more as he held on to the crook of my arm. "I could have never asked for a more beautiful and amazing date. Thank you for being here with me. It means so much to me." I melted into his side and grinned a watery grin. "Now, let's try some punch before these hooligans spike it."

Embry led me to the punch and poured us both a half cup full of orangey-red liquid.

"Cheers," we both said sheepishly before taking a gulp of the drink.

"OH, Bleh!" I wrenched as Embry jolted forward in a coughing fit. The punch was deathly bitter and it burned on its slow journey down my throat. "What did they put in this stuff?" I wheezed.

When Embry finally caught his breath, he ran his wrist across his mouth and grimaced. "I have no idea, but this is some strong stuff. I don't know where these kids get their liquor. I thought the drinks would be safe for at least the first hour or so." Embry placed his drink down on the table, but I held onto mine, still staring into the cup curiously. Without thinking twice about it, I shut my eyes and threw back the cup, swallowing its contents in two painful gulps.

"Bella!" Embry cried, grabbing the empty cup from my hands; too little too late.

I coughed into the crook of my elbow and squeezed my eyes shut. That shit was _strong_.

But the possibility of seeing _her _all over _him _was high, and it was definitely going to require something stronger than me to get through the night.

"Don't worry, that's all I'll drink. Scout's honor," I promised. I just wanted something to spike my adrenaline, not alter my state of consciousness. Two and a half sips wouldn't even render me tipsy. I wasn't going to embarrass myself tonight, or use alcohol as an excuse for any of my actions.

I just needed something to slow down the tears.

"_There you two are!"_ Embry and eye both shifted our attention to girl who had snatched it.

"Oooh! I see you've found the _punch,_" Kieran shouted giddily as she went straight for the tainted beverage and poured herself a cup.

"Um, have you been drinking a lot of that?" Embry asked, casting an amused look up to me.

"If by drinking you mean alcohol, then noooo," Kieran paused to down the entire cup. "But I have had one or two of these," she said, dangling the cup in his face. "And the label says punch so, it's all good!"

"And that's going to be your last one Kier," I stated before carefully removing the cup from her grasp and placing it on the table along with mine.

"C'mon guys, we have to dance. Tami, Kim and Lane are already getting down, and Paulie Paul is waiting for me!" She squealed in delight before grasping on to my wrist and charging forward. I nearly lost my balance in my heels as she dragged me into the large mob dancing students, but Embry was able to grab onto my other hand before I was lost in the fray.

The tempo of the music had definitely changed since the first song. A pop-y upbeat hip hop song was blaring through the speakers and kids all around me were plastered to their dates, moving, shaking and grinding up on each other with wild abandon.

I couldn't hold back an incredulous laugh when we finally reached our group. Lane and Tami were each bent over at ninety degree angles, grinding their butts into the crotches of their two, euphoric looking dates Quil and Jared. Kim and Brady were close by, but in their own world. They were facing each other and swaying to the music. His hands were dangerously low on her hips and her lips were fastened onto his neck. _Freshmen these days._

"WOOO!" Kieran cheered, dragging Paul, who was close by, to her. He smiled broadly and shook his head at us. "This one is crazy!"

"Clearly," Embry chuckled beside me.

Lane and Tami looked up and grinned at us mischievously. "Look who showed up!" Lane called out. I stiffened a little, becoming uncomfortable. Where they going to make my life hell too?

"Took long enough! Bella, let's see if you've got what it takes," Tami said this, but I didn't detect any undercurrents of malice in her voice. They both looked like they were interested to see how I would react to their raunchy dancing.

Little did they know that when I let loose…

"Don't you two worry about me. _I _know how to dance." Everyone—including Lane and Tami—hooted and cheered and I couldn't help but to laugh.

Embry turned to me and quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Let's dance!" Kieran shouted at once. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me flush against her. In no time she was running her hands up and down my waist and writhing against me sexily.

I shrieked in response but I couldn't wipe the amused grin on my face. I could already feel the punch working wonders in my bloodstream as the undeniable urge to dance came over me like a waterfall. _Just be free. Forget. Relax. Have some freaking fun. _

I submitted to the calling. Closing my eyes and letting out a breath, I responded to Kieran's moves, and began dancing. As soon as my reception to Kieran's moves were noticed, Lane, Tami and even Kim squealed in delight along with Quil, Jared, Paul, Brady and even Embry, who eagerly cheered us on.

As the music was pumped into my veins and my mind became fogged with careless adrenaline, my boldness kicked up a notch and I turned around and locked eyes with my now slack-jawed date. With Kieran still rubbing up against my back, I slowly and very sexily slithered down the front of her body while reaching up and grabbing a fist full of her hair. My smoldering gaze never left Embry as I sensually moved up and down Kieran, making sure to touch my face and my hair while reaching back from time to time to touch Kieran too.

I had captivated everyone's attention at this point and it felt damn incredible. Even as I held Embry's shocked gaze, I thought of Jacob. I thought of how he deserved to see all eyes on me to know just how much he was missing.

Instead of breaking me down, the thoughts only spurred me on. I danced more aggressively—more sexily and swayed my hips with more direction. Soon, Paul couldn't handle standing by any longer. He marched behind Kieran, roughly grabbed her hips, and started dancing with her from behind.

Wanting to give Paul Kieran's undivided attention, I detached myself from her and straightened up. My attention never left Embry.

"Whattya gunna do Embry? Stand there while your sex kitten date dances without you or what?" Jared yelled this out, and despite the fact that I had just danced like a horny go-go dancer in front of all of these people, I still managed to blush at his words.

Embry looked far from embarrassed though. Fire was lit from behind his eyes. He had yet to look anywhere else besides me.

"Come'ere Izzy," he mouthed, and I wordlessly drifted to him. Visibly gulping, he reached out placing his hands on my waist and gently turned me around so that my back was facing him. With inexplicable nervousness, I took a stiff step back until I could feel the warmth of his body against me.

"You okay?" His breath tickled my ear and neck as he slowly swayed me back and forth with guiding hands. I nodded and tried to follow his instruction. It felt so…weird, being with another guy this way. Dancing with Kieran was different. She was safe, detached fun. But Embry? He was…well, Jacob's best friend, which, even under the circumstances was pretty difficult to forget.

"Aw, come on Bella! We know you can do better than that," Tami taunted over the music before bending down and shimmying her ass all over Quil's crotch. Lane and Kieran had their fingers intertwined with one another's as they danced face to face with their respective male partners glued to their backs. Everyone was smiling broadly and immensely enjoying themselves without a care in the world, and I was instantly struck with jealousy.

"Hey, if the girl wants to take it easy, then let her," Embry defended me.

"Oh none of that," Kieran jumped in. She turned away from Lane to get closer to me."Don't you want to have fun _Bells?_" Her eyes gleamed in the darkness. She knew exactly what that nickname did to me—what it reminded me of. Kieran leaned forward and spoke devilishly in my ear. "Just let go. Be free. You look fucking hot tonight girl, and everyone sees it. So shake your ass; sex it up and forget about that petty bitch. I don't care if you use Embry— I'll make him mine a little later on— but for now just have some fucking fun and let loose!" She pulled away and squealed. "You think you can handle that bitch?"

I let out an incredulous puff of air, but my mind was racing. _Could I handle it? Could I just let loose and have some fun without _him_? _I needed to. My body _urged_ for it.

It was time to forget now and deal with reality later.

Reinvigorated, I swiveled my head around and looked at Embry behind me. "Are you ready for me?" I asked teasingly with a suggestive sway of my hips. Embry's eyebrow rose in intrigue and his hands tightened around my waist.

"I've been known to keep up," he responded, barely containing a smile. "Let's see what you've got Iz."

That was all the encouragement I needed. With all former apprehensions chucked out the window, I faced forward, raising my hands over my head, and began to dance.

Like, really dance.

My eyes were closed, the rational part of my mind went blank, but my other senses were in high alert. I was moving to the beat; gyrating to the rhythm, and finally not giving a damn about who was looking or what people thought. I hadn't even remembered that I _had_ a partner until the tempo quickened and I began rolling my hips against a statue of a body behind me. It was then that I remembered that I was dancing with Embry, but even so, the piece of information didn't stop me. With heavy lids I peeked over my shoulder and glanced at a very shocked looking Embry.

"Can't keep up or what?" I smirked and ran my hands down my hair, waist and hips where they slid over Embry's immobile fingers. It was fun teasing him like this since it was obvious he had no idea I had it in me.

Embry's mouth was slightly agape, but in a blink of an eye, his gaze went ablaze, sending shivers of excitement down my spine.

With a low growl he gripped me with new purpose and firmly pressed himself against me, moving his hips to match my own. Embry definitely was not lacking in the rhythm department, and he was actually an excellent dancer, admittedly to my own surprise. Allowing my eyes to flitter closed again; I drifted back into a senseless unity with the music.

Soon enough, a slower sexual hip hop song came on, and Embry and I adjusted accordingly. Our movements grew almost sluggish as they became more sensual and deliberate. I felt his head drop down near my neck and I instantly lifted my hands up to curl them in his hair. He made a low, growling noise as I laced my fingers into his hair and ground my backside into him in time with the gradual, measured beats.

As much as I was in my own world, I was hyper aware of Embry's presence too. His hands were resting much lower now on my hips, and his body was unapologetically flushed against mine. I could hear his heart beating a mile a minute and his breaths fan my clavicle and chest as we moved together in unison. He was the perfect partner: tall, strong and capable, which was a side of him I had yet to fully experience until that moment.

When a gentle song drifted through the speakers, Embry gently twirled me around and wrapped his arms around my back, pressing me to him in one fluid movement. Looking up to his incredibly handsome face for the first time in much too long, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. A soft grin made its way across his face as he stared at me with dazzling and adoring eyes. He lifted one hand to softly stroke my cheek, which was sure to be flushed, before his smile faded into an expression of reverence.

"You're absolutely incredible," he said, in a low, serious tone. He returned his hand to my waist but continued to gaze down at me intensely.

"Thank you," I murmured. I squeezed his neck for emphasis before resting my head against his broad chest. I could tell he wanted me to hear that—to know how that _someone_ appreciated me—without desiring flattery in return. His words, though simple, meant the world to me at that moment because I was still struggling against that painful sense of humiliation and rejection that loomed just below the surface of my calm composure.

"Beautiful," fell breathily from his lips before he tightly secured me in his arms.

We swayed back and forth to the love song, devouring each other's comfort and support for as long as time would allow.

But alas, all good things come to an end. The ballad faded out into a pop-y Lady Gaga sounding song which cued about half of the dance floor to take a much needed break.

Embry and I, along with the others, headed back towards our table to catch our breath. When we arrived, we each reached for the nearest cup of water without caring whose glass was whose.

"Where in the hell did you learn how to move like that?" Embry asked after gulping down his drink.

I finished my own off before replying smugly. "Clumsiness has nothing to do with rhythm. As long as I can stand in one spot and sway to the beat, there's no stopping me."

Embry arched his eyebrow. "So Dance Dance Revolution…?"

"Completely out of the question."

"Got it," he laughed.

"You're a great dancer yourself you know," I said, nudging him in the arm lightly. "It was so much fun. You're an awesome partner."

Embry's smile was particularly heartwarming. "Dancing with you ranks top in my mental list for best moments ever."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Right."

"No, I'm dead serious," he insisted. "Didn't you feel it?"

I looked up at him imploringly. "Feel what?"

All of the sudden, Embry's eyes were anxiously searching mine. "Feel…the connection. I mean it felt really good being with you. It felt—right. I—ugh, I can't spit out what I'm trying to say with all this stupid noise in here." With renewed determination, Embry took a hold of my hand. "I really need to talk to you Bella. Can we step outside for a moment?"

Just as I was beginning to nod, Kieran walked up and yanked on my other hand. "Bella! Come with me to the bathroom. We need a girl's moment _right now." _She tugged on my hand playfully but I could see the urgency in her eyes.

I apologetically glanced back at Embry who was looking frustrated and shrugged. "Can this wait?"

Embry released his grip on me and sighed. "Yeah, I'll see you when you get out."

I was barely able to thank him before Kieran dragged me off to the ladies room without a second to lose.

As soon as we burst through the doors of the surprisingly empty restroom, Kieran pounced.

"Oh my God, Bella! What am I going to do?"

"What? What are you going to do about what?" I asked, confused.

Kieran's eyes got big."What do you mean what do I mean? _Embry_. What am I going to do about Embry?"

"Oh" I breathed, still feeling quite lost. "Um, I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Kieran stared back at me incredulously. "Bella. I hope you're joking. You're supposed to help me get with Embry, remember? I like him. A lot. And you want Jake back, right?"

"Oh yeah. Of course…"

"Then we need to start this plan ASAP." Kieran whirled around to face the bathroom mirror. "What are we going to do? I love dancing with Paul and everything, but I know he doesn't really like me like that and I just kept thinking about Embry a lot on the dance floor." Kieran glanced at me from the side of her eye with a rueful smirk. "This is going to sound stupid, but I was pretty envious of you out there."

"Kieran, that's ridiculous—"

"Oh don't worry, I know that. At first I was getting a little worried because it looked like you guys were really into each other or whatever, but then I realized you were probably thinking about Jake the whole time, right?"

I stopped to think about what she said before immediately confirming. Was I thinking about Jake the whole time? But I really was enjoying my time with _Embry,_ not Jake. There was nothing about Jake I was enjoying at the moment, and if I read the signals right, Embry loved dancing with me just as much as I loved dancing with him…

"And then I realized Embry was just being polite with you. I mean, it was obvious. No one really wants to have to like, babysit their best friend's girlfriend all night while the best friend is out fucking everything up with the town bitch, right?" Kieran laughed as she fixed her hair up in the mirror.

"Baby sit?" I cried. "You think Embry's babysitting me?"

"Oh, no. I didn't mean it like that! Gosh Bella I'm sorry, that was such a bitchy thing to say." She turned to me with an apologetic expression. "I'm just all over the place right now—I can't even think straight. Ugh," Kieran placed a hand on her forehead. "Drinking all that punch was not a good idea."

I laughed and shook my head, clearing it of the baby sitting nonsense from before. "You know what? If it keeps you from being the quiet and reserved girl you become as soon as you-know-who is around, then I'm glad you drank it."

Kieran's whole face abruptly lit up. "Hey, do you know what I just remembered?"

"Um, that alcohol is bad for you?"Kieran threw me a look."Kidding. What did you just remember?"

"The crowing of the Ball Prince is tonight," she cooed. "It's only the most romantic event of the year, and guess who's in the running?"

"You?"

Kieran let out an exasperated sigh."_No_. I said Ball _Prince_ not princess, though, if everything goes as planned, I will be the princess tonight!" She squealed and bounced giddily in place.

"Hold up. What in the world are you talking about? Ball Prince and Princess?"

Kieran's eyes got big. "Let me explain. It's basically like prom king and queen, but we do it a little differently at this school. First off, we only choose a prom king, if you will, and the prom king then chooses his queen."

"Except he's called the Ball Prince?"

"And the girl he chooses is the Ball Princess. They get to share the most adorable dance together in the spot light with all eyes on them. It's called the One and only dance. Amazing right?"

"Heartwarming," I said under my breath. What was the big deal? "Is this the part where I guess who's going to be Ball Prince?"

"Well," she began conspiratorially, "It's between three guys this year: Luke, Jeremy, and Embry."

"Embry?" I echoed, disbelieving. "Embry's in the running for Ball Prince? Why didn't he tell me?"

Kieran laughed and rolled her eyes. "Guys are so like that, aren't they?"

"But what's the big deal? So if Embry wins… "

"Then he gets to choose his Ball Princess—his 'one and only' and they share the most coveted dance in the entire world. Well that's how the girls see it at least." Kieran's voice was low and dreamy as she stared into space like the love struck school girl she was. "Every girl wants to be the Ball Princess whether they admit it or not."

"But I'm Embry's date," I stated bluntly. "If he won, wouldn't that mean I would dance with him?"

"No!" Kieran practically shouted. My hands flew up in the surrender position and I watched as her frantic eyes began to calm down. "Sorry. I just meant that it's not unheard of for the Prince to choose someone other than his date as the Princess, that's all. It happens all the time. That's why the single guys are always voted into the top 3. It gives us hopeless single girls some damn hope."

"Ah," I nodded, finally catching on. "So you want Embry to win so he'll choose you?"

Kieran nodded with a grin. "Why wouldn't he? After I tell him how I feel…"

"You're going to tell him?" I cried. Kieran smiled in response. "Tonight?" I asked, and her smile broadened. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go back," I commanded, turning to get out of the bathroom. When I pulled open the door, I felt a hand wrap around my other wrist.

"Wait," Kieran peeped from behind me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's up?"

Eyes down cast, Kieran dropped her hand away from mine. "Do you really think I have a shot with him? Maybe I'm not the kind of girl he wants."

"What has gotten into you all the sudden?" I asked genuinely surprised. "You were so excited and confident just a second ago. What guy wouldn't want to be with you anyway?"

Kieran chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, that's easy for you to say. You can get any guy you want. That's pretty much why Malia hates you. And let's face it; the only reason why she liked me is because I'm invisible to guys. I don't know, I'm just so nervous. I've never liked anyone so much before."

I offered her my best reassuring smile. "Kieran. You're gorgeous, funny, brilliant and as amazing as hell. Just be yourself and Embry will adore you, I promise." Without a second's hesitation I reached over pulled her out of the lady's room.

*—-*_*- —*

"There you two are," Jared commented as Kieran and I arrived at the table. "We were starting to get worried."

"Yeah." Paul came up from behind us and slung his arms over our bare shoulders. "I was beginning to think some dumbass had come to swoop up my two most beautiful girls." Kieran and I giggled as Paul planted wet kisses on our cheeks.

"Hey now, back up. That's my date you're defiling," Embry cut in while pulling me out of Paul's hold.

I chuckled lightly. "Thank you for saving me from that salivating monster."

"Hey! That's sexy salivating monster to you, princess," Paul howled.

"I can't exactly blame the guy for wanting to ravish you," Embry said, gazing down at me with a happy smile. "You're stunning."

Ignoring the butterflies that shot up my stomach every time Embry said something like that, I replied lightly. "Hey, you're not too shabby yourself. And thanks."

Embry's heart-melting dimples flashed on his smooth cheeks as he held out his elbow. "Care to dance?"

Just as I was about to latch onto his waiting arm, a thought occurred to me. "Actually, I would love to…but, I'm still a little tired from all that dancing before."

Completely unperturbed, Embry lowered his arm. "Okay, let's go out and get some fresh air then?"

"Well—I don't want to ruin your fun." I whisked my head around and spotted Kieran. "Kier! Hey, why don't you go and dance with Embry for this one? I think I want to sit this out." Kieran's mouth clamped shut and her eyes grew big.

I turned back to Embry and plastered a smile on my face. "That's a better idea right? You two have fun. I'll catch up with you later."

The bewilderment on Embry's face was unmistakable, but I ignored it as I watched Kieran boldly set up and latch on to his arm.

"Looks like Bella's wish is our command right?" Kieran joked shakily. Embry finally tore his stare away from me and blessed his new partner with a weak smile. The rest of the crew shortly followed them out and was soon swallowed by the sea of dancers.

"She's into him right?" The unexpected voice made me jump. I twirled around to find Paul standing there with his hands in his pockets. Not knowing how to reply, I simply shrugged.

Paul easily laughed in that breezy, carefree way of his. "No worries. She's a sweet girl and everything. They'd be great together."

"You're not mad?" I couldn't help but ask. I never considered the possibility that Paul could like Kieran. He had asked her to the Ball after all.

"No of course not. As I said, she's a sweet girl."

"And I'm guessing you don't do sweet girls?" I teased.

Paul's eyebrows rose and a deviant smirk quirked his lips. "Whoa there; that was quite the loaded statement."

"Shut up! You know what I mean," I laughed, swatting his arm playfully.

Paul grinned and nodded his head."Yeah, yeah I get it. No, I like my girls a little bit feistier."

I rolled my eyes and nudged him softly. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"You read me like a book," he replied, winking. "Hey, I really hate to leave you by yourself here, but I really gotta take a leak…"

"Go for it, I'll be fine," I assured him.

"You positive? I'll be right back. But I'll stay here if you want me to."

"Go! Shoo!" I waved him off for emphasis before he finally jogged away.

Waiting around by myself, however, not as easy as I thought it would be. A horrible and overwhelming sense of loneliness overcame me as I stood alone, without any distractions or friends to keep my mind off of the giant, rotting elephant in the room:

The absence of my so-called-boyfriend Jacob Black.

Shaking my head, I cleared him from my mind. Why remind myself of what a loser and a reject I had become all in one night? Kieran was right, everyone was babysitting me. If I looked harder, instead of desperately trying to forget what a screwed up night this had become, I would have probably recognized the pity and embarrassment that swam in the eyes of all my friends around me. How pathetic. My boyfriend had run off with some skank and left his friends to look after me like a kicked puppy at the side of the road…

"Be—Bella? Is that you? " An unfamiliar voice snapped me out of my daze and back into the present. "It's Luke, you remember me right? From the beach football game a few days ago?" I had to blink a couple times before the face that had materialized before me came into focus.

"Oh, hi," I replied, still slightly out of it. "Yeah, I remember you. Of course. You're Jared's friend right?"

Luke smiled broadly and nodded his head. "Yep. Good, I was afraid you forgot who I was already. I know I'm not some kind of super guy or anything but I was kinda hoping I wasn't that forgettable."

"Of course you aren't," I was quick to assure him. "That was my fault. I was in my own little world for a second there. Anyway, how have you been?"

"Ah, I'm good. Nothing new really. How about you? You look absolutely stunning tonight by the way. Not that I didn't notice that the second I saw you for the first time last Friday." Luke grinned down at me and took an unnecessary step forward.

Somehow his complement, though appreciated, was not was sweet and heartwarming as the complements Embry awarded me with tonight.

"That's so sweet, thank you," I replied as graciously as I could. "You look very handsome tonight as well. Is your date around here?"

Luke flipped his had noncommittally. "She's out there somewhere, gossiping with her girlfriends like she's been doing half of the night. What about you? I was surprised to see you here all by yourself. Where's Jake?"

I couldn't help the grimace that marred my features. "Who knows, and who cares really?" I replied bitterly. "I'm actually not here with him tonight. I'm with—"

My sentence was cut short, because in the very next moment, my eyes fell over Luke's shoulder, and settled onto a tall man with a broad chest and an unmistakable presence. His strong facial features were clear even in the darkness of the room and his full, beautiful lips were pulled downward in a steely frown that seemed to be cemented on his face.

My breath caught, and my whole body went ridged. It was Jacob. He had just emerged from a crowd of dancers, and by the looks of it, he wasn't having a particularly good time.

Although time had slowed to a stop, it wasn't long before Malia hurried out of the crowd and latched onto his arm. She pressed her body up to his and clawed at the shiny material of his tux on his biceps.

Luke's voice was a slow mumble in the background and nothing more. My attention was riveted on Jacob, especially when he turned his head and locked eyes with mine.

Instantly he froze, as if he was shocked to see me too. We stared each other down for what seemed like eternity. My stomach twisted and churned, threatening to heave up everything I had been able to force down at dinner. I wanted to march up to him, stomp on his feet, slap him across the face before forcefully informing him of the internal hell he put me through tonight. I wanted to scream at him and remind him that nobody treats me this way, and that he'd better get on his knees with a weepy apology and a fuckawesome explanation of why he did this to me and why I should ever speak to him again.

Jake must have registered the animosity that was building up inside of me because his whole face crumpled with despair. If I gave a damn, his broken expression would have broken my heart.

"So what do you say?" It was Luke. He hadn't stopped speaking. "It would be really fun…"

Jacob brushed Malia off and took a step toward me.

"And I have to admit, I'm a pretty good dancer…"

Malia, aggravated, took a look in my direction, and instantly spotted me.

"…I've honestly been watching you since the moment you entered the room…"

Jacob had left her behind and was charging at me. He was far, but approaching rapidly.

"…saw how your body looks kick ass in that dress…"

Sneering, Malia sprang after Jacob.

"…and the way you danced with Kieran…"

Jacob was ignoring Malia, until she had yelled something that had caught his attention.

"…like no other girl I've ever met before…"

Jacob broke eye contact with me for the first time. She caught up to him and whispered something into his ear. His shoulders slumped. His body seemed to go limp.

"…I won't take no as an answer…"

Suddenly, I felt someone pull on my arm. I looked up to see Luke charging in the opposite direction of where I wanted to go, with me in tow.

When I looked back, Jake's eyes were as large as saucers as he watched Luke drag me away. He looked incredulous; like he wanted tear Luke's hands away from me, but he remained still. Malia was holding him in place, and he didn't fight her.

My mind was in a fog when Luke had dragged me to the middle of the dance floor and positioned himself behind me. I was on an emotional rollercoaster and I couldn't register much at the moment. It felt like a knife was being stabbed in my abdomen repeatedly, with Jacob being the dummy that held the knife, and Malia as the puppet master, forcing him to stab me over and over again.

But in truth, Jacob was the dummy, but there were no strings attached. He was choosing to break my heart; it was no one else's fault but his own.

Some time had passed, and I was vaguely aware that Luke was touching my thighs through my dress, but again, my thoughts were elsewhere.

_This should be Jacob's body moving behind mine,_ I thought to myself angrily. _These should be Jacob's hands running up and down my torso and legs. His breath on by skin. His lips on my neck. His moans coming from his throat…_

Wait a second.

"Oh yeah. _Oh_ yeah. Like that…yes," Luke growled into my ear before he aggressively thrust his hips into my ass. His hands were gripping my legs dangerously close to my inner thighs and his hot liquor stained breath shot up my nostrils, gagging me. He groaned loudly in my ear before latching his open mouth onto my neck, swirling his slimy tongue against my skin. It was then that I finally came to my senses and jerked way from him as roughly as I could.

"Get off of me!" I cried, unable to detangle myself from his limbs.

Luke's eyes snapped open and he effortlessly yanked me back against him.

"Hey calm down baby. Can't you feel how good you make me feel?" He pressed his hips against my backside again, but this time I could feel the massive hard on he was sporting underneath his dress pants. He pressed his groin against me hard; the contact made my skin crawl.

"_Get away from me you pervert!"_ I screeched, desperately scrambling to free myself. But the music was too loud the people around me were too self absorbed. I wasn't getting away from him.

"Relax," he cooed, reaching his arms all the way around my waist so I couldn't escape. "I want you so bad," he whined drunkenly. His groin was throbbing against me. Why hadn't I noticed he was wasted before? _Oh that's right, I was busy letting Jacob consume my every thought again._ This night was all too much. A stinging sensation burned my eyes.

"Get off, get off!" I sobbed tearlessly, still struggling. I wanted to kick him in the balls or something, but he had me pressed against his body too tightly. "I said leave me alone!"

Suddenly, I was freed from Luke's arms and the absence of his body caused me to stumble backwards.

"She. . ._alone!_" Someone roared over the blaring music. I twirled around and watched in shock as a purple faced Luke struggled against Paul's iron head lock. Quil and Jared were still grasping on to Luke's arms, which lead me to believe that they had been the ones to tear him off of me.

"What the fuck man?" Luke wheezed. "We were just dancing! Let go!"

Paul, red with rage, tightened his grip around Luke's neck. Luke's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he gasped for air.

"Paul!" I yelped. Paul increased the pressure around Luke's neck momentarily before finally releasing him. Quil and Jared were quick to secure Luke's hands behind his back.

"Try that again and see what happens fucker," Quil spat before roughly hauling his prisoner off with Jared trailing closely behind.

I had never seen Paul, Quil or Jared so pissed off in my life— Especially Paul, and that was saying something.

With my heart still attempting to beat its way out of my chest, I looked up at Paul and swallowed. "Thank you," I managed weakly.

Paul stared back at me. The fury in eyes still lingered, but they softened as he took three giant steps toward me. "You okay?" He asked as he enveloped me in a hug.

I nodded softly into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I sank into his warmth and let him support my body weight.

"Never letting you out of my sight again," he mumbled assertively. I nodded against his chest again and sniffled. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, swaying me softly to the fast-paced hip hop music blaring through the speakers.

Wrapped securely in Paul's strong arms dance after dance, the minutes flew by. And as easy as it could have been to spend the time wallowing in a Jacob-induced sadness, I didn't. How could I, when time after time, the amazing Quileute men I called my friends kept protecting me and showering me with their untainted and underserved love? Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared—everyone of those guys had done everything in their power to make sure that I was safe and smiling, even amidst all the drama that was ensuing behind the scenes. They were like my own beautiful guardian angels watching over me tonight, making sure that I got home in one, decent piece.

If it hadn't been for them, I would have been in shambles by the first act of this fucked up play.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! **

**Now that that's out of the way, you should know that I REALLY wanted to finish the ball chapter this time around, but as I was writing, I realized it would be too long so I cut the chapter in half. I have more than this length already written for the next chapter, so hang in there. I hope to update this week (but I know I need to gain your trust back). I know it's been too long, and many a time I start to write but then think "I've probably lost all my fans by now…" but it's been those recent reviews that have inspired me to write again with a vengeance. **

**Have I lost you all? If I have, don't review…but I pray I haven't! This night is far from over for Bella and the gang, as is the titillating drama. Either way I love you all and I appreciate your time and reviews!**

**XOXO LCricket**


	16. The Ball Part Three

The DJ eventually interrupted the serene bubble Paul and I had created for ourselves by making his presence known. "Hey all you L.P High Baller's! Please enjoy these last few songs with your date now, because the Ball Prince is going to be announced before you know it. So ladies, if your man is crowned Prince, hold on tight because you never know who will be his 'One and Only!'"

Paul and I pulled away from each other simultaneously, but he kept me tucked under his arm as the DJ made his announcement. "Want to take a break, Princess?" I nodded and let him lead me out of the crowd of students.

On our way to our table, Kieran sprang out from absolutely nowhere and nearly mauled me. "Bella! Ohmygawd Bella I need to talk to you right now," she urged frantically. Looking up at Paul, whose steely hold on me was not loosening up, Kieran pled for compliance. "Can I steal her for just a second? This is super important."

Paul stared down at his date distrustfully, but eventually let me go. "Fine. But you two need to stay together, absolutely no exceptions." We both nodded our heads obediently. "I'll be watching you girls from over there at the table. Don't leave my line of sight, and come back as soon as you're done talking."

"We will!" Kieran cried as she hurriedly pulled me away in the opposite direction of Paul.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as Kieran stopped and face me. I was pretty tired and slightly out of at this point, and to be honest, I could hardly handle the chaotic events of _my_ night, let alone take on the hyper active energy of the still slightly tipsy Kieran Sheppard.

My thoughts involuntarily drifted back to Luke, and I physically shivered t the thought of what he had just done. God—if it hadn't been for Paul and the guys…I cringed. Thank God for Paul and the guys…

"I confessed my feelings for Embry!" Kieran cried. I was listening, partially, but it was hard to focus on a giddy girl's crush after being publically molested on the dance floor just minutes earlier. _Jacob saw him drag me off…Jacob could have stopped him…_

"That's great Kieran," was my noncommittal response. Jacob _had_ to of noticed something off about Luke. Wasn't he wondering where Embry was?

"I know right? I totally laid it all out there for him. I told him I really liked him, and that I that got the feeling that he liked me too and…ugh. I was so nervous!"

"Uh-huh," I grunted, scanning the dance floor for Jacob.

"…but it didn't look like he was shocked or embarrassed or…I don't know. But I see that as a good sign. He said that I was a great girl and that I deserved someone as wonderful as I am. That could only mean one thing, am I right?"

"Mhmm."

"That's what I thought! He said that I gave him a lot to think about, but there was so much emotion in his eyes that I know he has feelings for me. It's obvious. And if he wins Prince? Oh my gosh, I might just die. He's single, I'm single, and we both like each other…it's bound to happen. I want to be the Princess so bad."

My mind snapped back into place at that point, and I clued into what Kieran was saying. "That's great Kieran. Even if he doesn't win tonight, I'm sure he'll want to start a relationship with you anyway."

"I know," she sighed happily.

"Say, where is Embry anyway?" I asked. I wanted to know if he knew what Luke did. I was happy for Kieran and all, but my attention was admittedly elsewhere.

"Oh yeah, that's the only weird thing. Right after we had that talk, he got a text message and immediately excused himself. It was super strange; he just bolted. He promised me he'd be back soon though, so I'm not worried."

"That is weird," I commented mostly to myself. It wasn't like Embry to split like that; especially after Kieran had apparently poured her heart out to him on the dance floor.

"Oh well," Kieran shrugged. "I have to go and tell Kim now. She's going to die when she hears about everything!" Kieran squeezed my arm before scurrying off.

"Bye?"I croaked, suddenly alone. It wasn't long before Paul appeared at my side again.

"That girl doesn't follow directions well does she?" He grumbled as he approached me.

"Shouldn't we follow her? Make sure she's okay?"

"Nah." Paul shook his head. "Kieran can handle herself. She seems to have enough energy to mow down a seasoned pedophile at this point. Besides, it's not her these horny bastards have had their eyes on this whole night. It's you I'm worried about."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Please, that's just one sick perv. If anything, I've only been a nuisance to everyone around me tonight."

After a few moments of silence, I glanced up at Paul blinked at his surprising expression. He was staring down at me, hard, with his jaw locked and his lips pressed together tightly. His eyes were brooding; he looked pissed, and it scared me a little.

"What?" I finally asked, annoyed and curious of his strange behavior.

"That kid really screwed you over didn't he?"

"What—what kid? What are you talking about?"

Paul momentarily closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "I told myself I wasn't going to get involved dammit…" he murmured to himself gruffly.

"Involved in what?" I pressed.

"In whatever the fuck is going on between you and Jacob!" he finally exploded. "But I can't. I can't just sit here like everyone else and pretend that I don't see the affect Black has had on you tonight. Bella," he rasped in frustration, "When I saw that that douche bag Luke had the fucking gal to put his hands all over you, I lost it; I fucking _lost it, _okay? I knew right then and there that, well, you're one of us. You don't see it, but you're _special_ and it goes against everything in my being to watch you get hurt and so blatantly disrespected –which makes me want to break Black's face all the more."

_Oh_. Paul's sincere intensity took my breath away. "I—oh Paul—that's so…thank—"

"No, I'm not done," he interrupted firmly. "You need to stop protecting other people's feelings, and start taking care of yourself."

"But what do you mean by that?" I had to interject. "It's been you guys who have been guarding my vulnerability tonight, not the other way around."

Paul laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Your mind is so twisted that you can't even see things for what they are. I've been watching you very closely tonight, princess. I know that you wanted to rip that bitch Malia's head off from the moment she opened her ugly little trap. I know how much you wanted to confront Jacob about her, but you didn't because you didn't want to cause a scene. Don't try to deny it Bella, you've been stuffing back your true emotions ever since we got to Jacob's house. "

"But—"

"No, let me finish." Paul's tone was stern and serious. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you've also been babying Kieran all night too. She's been dragging you to and fro, gabbing away about her stupid love life while you hold in all of your pain and listen to her like you give a damn about her petty problems. Even after what that fucker did to you on the dance floor, you still stopped to humor Keiran, even though you're still clearly shaken up from what happened. Can't you see? You're taking the weight of the world on your shoulders without giving yourself time to breathe. You've let Jacob off the hook, you've let Kieran dominate your night with her trivial nonsense, and you refuse to let anyone treat you the way you deserve. _You_ _deserve_ _better than this Bella_. Never let anyone dictate your life like this. You're too good to be taken advantage of. No other girl can hold a candle to you. Not my date, not the skank whipping Jacob around, and not anyone else here. Can you please promise me something?"

Numb, I nodded my head slowly.

"Promise me you won't settle for less anymore. Promise me you won't tolerate bullshit from anyone anymore. When someone offers you something extravagant, take it and don't be bashful about it because you deserve the best and nothing less. All I ask is that you own up to your true value, even if it means hurting a few feelings along the way. I swear, if I see you suck it up one more time for the convenience of someone else, I will fucking lose my shit all over again and it will _not_ be pretty."

By the end of his heated speech, Paul was towering over me protectively and I was gazing up at him slightly glassy eyed. The unfortunate truth of his words hit me pretty hard, and I was unsure of how to react.

"Okay," I breathed. "I promise."

"Promise to what, princess?"

"Promise to not let myself get treated like complete and utter shit by Jacob," I grumbled.

"By anyone," Paul corrected pointedly. After a beat, a smirk quirked his lips. "And if you're still too nice to put a bastard in check, have him report directly to me."

I nodded my head silently. I _did_ deserve better than this. Paul was right. So very, very right.

I mean—I had wanted to go and dance with Embry some more, dancing with him had been the absolute highlight of my night—but I gave him to Kieran anyway. It's not to say that I regret doing that of course, I wouldn't change a thing about it, but still, I guess it pretty much backed up what Paul was saying, didn't it?

– And don't even get me started on my inhuman amount of tolerance of a particular boy by the name of Jacob Black…

Yeah, Paul definitely had some valid points.

"Thanks, I'll make sure keep that in mind," I replied, gazing up at him. Paul, strong, fearless Paul, stared back down at me and briefly wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders.

"That's my girl."

"What's up La Push High! Everyone having a great time tonight?" A female voice interrupted the music and a loud roar of cheering from the crowed ensued. "Awesome! Well, I think you all know what time it is. The highly anticipated crowning of Ball Prince will now commence!"

Eager students migrated up towards the main stage where the female speaker was standing. She was very pretty, rather tall, and noticeably well spoken.

"Who is that?" I inquired.

"Tanya Puller," Paul answered. "She's basically the epitome of the perfect student. Perfect grades, the perfect boytoy and senior class president. She's now deciding between Dartmouth or UPenn."

"Wow," I said. "She really is perfect."

Paul chuckled. "Except for the gonorrhea. She got it last year and told her friends in a panic. Now the whole school knows." I gasped in amused horror. "She got it taken care of, of course, but that shit's pretty hard to forget."

I snorted and faced forward again.

"Now, we've been voting all week and as you know, we're down to the final three candidates for Ball Prince: Jeremy Wolfe, Luke Avery and Embry Call." The whole gym erupted in more cheers and hollers and it was finally starting to dawn on me what a huge deal this whole Ball Prince thing was for the students.

Paul lightly nudged me and whispered in my ear. "See how all of the girls have discreetly shuffled away from their dates?" It was true, the girls were all pretty much gathered on one side of the gym with their friends leaving the guys awkwardly bunched together on the other side. "The girls are all hoping whoever's Prince will chose them to dance," Paul snickered. "They don't want to seem 'taken.' Happens every year."

"Are you serious?" I laughed. "So the Prince really can pick anyone he wants? No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, typically as long as the girl doesn't have a boyfriend, every chick is up for grabs."

"Sweet deal."

Tanya kept speaking. "To give everyone a little bit of background on our candidates, let's take a look at their hobbies, interests and quirky traits. Jeremy admits that when he was little, he used to collect Cabbage Patch Dolls…"

"I can't believe Embry never mentioned that he was a Prom King finalist," I said, ignoring the speaker's uninteresting spiel.

Paul gazed down at me with a curious expression. "You and Embry have a lot more in common than you think. You both hate attention, but neither of you can seem to get away from it."

I rolled my eyes. "So you're saying Embry was too modest to say anything about all this?" I ask, motioning to the hullabaloo around us.

"As you would be, no doubt."

"I would not."

"Didn't I overhear that you've been to _two_ other proms already, Princess?"

I waved him off dismissively. "Oh brother, that's no big deal—"

"See?" Paul's eyes glowed in triumph. "That's exactly what I'm talking about." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You and Embry man…"

Speaking of Embry, where was he anyway? Now that I thought of it, I hadn't seen him in quite awhile. Kieran had said he ran off after getting a phone call or something…

"Now," Tanya exclaimed loudly into her mike. "The winner tonight is one of the sweetest, most caring guys I have ever come across…"

"That rules out Luke," I grumbled to myself while still scoping out for Embry. Embry wasn't near our table, the food bar, or out on the dance floor as far as I could tell.

Tanya continued on. "He's smart, funny, and I think all the ladies can agree, became quite the looker this past year…" All the girls giggled in nervous anticipation."So, without further ado, this year's End of the Year Formal Ball Prince is…._Embry Call!"_ The crowd went wild as soon as Embry's name had been announced and a huge grin spread across my face. My hands instantly flew together and joined the rest of the student body in enthusiastic applause. Pride swelled my chest; no one deserved this more than him.

"Embry?" Tanya called out to the crowd. "Where is Embry Call?" She looked around expectantly, but was not rewarded with a response. The excited noise in the gym began to fade into hush of awkward whispers. Still, no one came forward. Tanya stood there uncomfortably."Uh, Embry? Where are you? You can come and get your crown now!"

Just as I was beginning to get worried, a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I swiveled around face the opposite end of the gym. Right on cue, a set of double doors sprang open in that dark, deserted section of the room, and out came Embry. The relieved happy smile that had crept across my face was quickly wiped out when I noticed that Embry was stumbling after he burst through the doors. Something immediately struck me as odd as he regained his balance. His hair was a bit disheveled and he looked like he had seen a ghost. Embry's eyes were slightly frantic, searching left and right for something, I don't know.

"Where the hell is the kid?" Paul asked loudly, not bothering to whisper the question like everyone else.

I wanted to point and tell everyone that I had found him, but when I looked back into the dark depths of the gym where Embry was, my voice caught in my chest. Embry's searching eyes had zeroed in on me. Freezing where he stood, he changed his course and started charging toward me with a new, invigorated purpose. The grim expression on his face was more than unsettling; especially with each hard stride he took in my direction.

"Found him! There he is!" A student exclaimed, pointing to the back of the gym. A couple of male students jogged over and intercepted Embry just as he was a dodge ball's toss away from me. The boys grasped on to Embry's shoulders roughly, making him jump and seemingly break out of his trance.

"Oh there he his!" Tanya announced, clearly relived. "Thank you boys, please bring him over here." The guys who had gotten a hold of a now extremely perplexed looking Embry lead him up to the front stage. The crowd began clapping again when he reached Tanya who was now holding a bright gold sash reading "Prince" and a sparkly silver crown in her hands. "Congratulations Embry! You are this year's Ball prince!"

Paul whistled loudly beside me and I slowly felt the uneasy feeling in my stomach subside as I watched Embry on the stage. Realization of what was going on finally dawned on him. "Do you have anything to say to your fellow students?" Tanya asked rhetorically, shoving the microphone in Embry's face.

"Oh." Embry was obviously still taken completely off guard. "Yeah. Wow. Just—thank you. Thank you everyone for voting for me—I, I didn't expect this. At all." As he looked out into the smiling, supportive crowd, his shoulders relaxed as he visibly began to loosen up. Even a hint of a smile was visible on his lips. Whatever was going on with him before was beyond me. I shook it off focused on the wonderful crowning that took place before me.

"Congratulations again, Prince," Tanya said before helping him put on the golden sash and placing the crown on the top of his head. He hugged her with a genuine smile on his face.

"Now Embry," Tanya began. "You know we're all happy for you and everything, but as you also know, everyone is _dying_ to find out who will be this year's Ball Princess." At that, all the girls squealed and clapped in agreement. "As you are probably aware, the Ball Princess is not voted for, but chosen solely by the Ball Prince, who then shares the most coveted dance of the night, The One and Only Dance—"

"EMBRY YOU'RE SO HOT, PICK ME!" One girl cried from the dance floor. In response, the rest of the female population broke out into a louder round of hollers, cat-calls and cheers. It was hard not to roll my eyes…so I did. What about these girls' poor dates? The guys just had to stand there and pretend every one of their dates were not drooling over the Ball Prince at the moment. Embry laughed, clearly amused and not used to all this attention. Despite my inexplicable annoyance, I could see where all these girls where coming from. With his bashful dimples flashing and the lights hitting him from all the right angles, Embry was one exceptional looking catch.

Tanya led Embry down from the stage and into the middle of the dance floor. The crowd of students bordered the two of them from all sides, forming a wide circle around them. Paul placed his hand on my lower back and steered me through the blockade so that we were standing in the front with clear view of Tanya and the Ball Prince in the bright spotlight.

"Alright, try not to keep us in suspense much longer," Tanya told him. "Just remember, you can choose anyone tonight. Don't hold back, because this is the real deal. This is the night you choose to be with the one girl you want to be with, over any other girl in the room. This is your opportunity to show everyone how much you care about her and how much she means to you. Okay, Mr. Prince, the floor is yours."

Tanya handed Embry the microphone and backed up to join the crowd. It was only Embry now, and all eyes were on him.

Embry cleared his throat before speaking into the mike. "Well, I'd just like to thank you all again for voting for me, it's been such an incredible honor, really." His gratitude was expressed with the upmost humility. "To be completely honest, I wasn't expecting to win, in fact, I hadn't given this whole Ball Prince much thought. But now that I'm here, I realize how awesome it is and how happy it makes me to know that you guys…well don't hate me I guess." Laugher rippled throughout the crowd; even Paul gazing at Embry with pride. "With that being said, I can tell you that I haven't really thought about who I'd ask to be my…Princess tonight," he paused, taking a breath before continuing. "But if I'm honest with myself, and I really choose someone who means a lot to me like Tanya so helpfully instructed, then my choice is easy." My eyebrows rose at his bold statement and a low murmur drifted about the room. "Yeah," he nodded his head, building confidence. "The girl I want to share this One and Only dance with, is a girl who's unlike any other girl I have ever met before. She's truly incredible. She's selfless, hilarious, quirky and of course, absolutely beautiful. I knew the second I met her, I wanted to get to know her more and that she needed to be in my life. Luckily, she let me into her world, and for that I am forever grateful."

"_Oh my God I think I just jizzed myself,"_ A girl behind me whispered loudly to someone else. The female population in the room was clinging onto Embry's every word. Their hands were on their chests and their swooning eyes were sparkling up at him.

"This girl, she's truly one of a kind." Embry continued earnestly. "She has gone through a lot recently, and I just want her to know how special and…loved she is."

The room was silent, waiting for the name to fall off his lips. Caught up in the moment, my mind went blank. _Who was he talking about? Who in the heck did he suddenly feel this way towards?_

_I wish some cared about me the way he cared about this mystery girl._ The thought slipped, but I didn't take it back.

"So I hope you accept my invitation to this dance…Bella Swan?"

Startled from hearing my name, I flinched. "Wait, what?" I asked, swiftly growing frantic. Confusion slammed into me at full force as deafening chatter from all around assaulted my ears.

"Bella Swan? Who the hell is that?" A female voice hissed.

"No, he said Beth Son. That's the janitor right?"

"There's no way he can choose the janitor! She's fat."

"Who's Bella Swan?"

"What did he say?"

"Maybe it's his date?"

"No, I heard his date had a boyfriend."

"I'm _never_ going to get chosen!"

"You don't even know him, Ashley!"

And so on…

I remained stoic where I stood even as realization sunk in. Embry had chosen…_me_ to share his royal dance with. And that meant all those things he said earlier were also about…_me_. But why…?

"Bella?" He asked again, his voice was strong and confident which made me even more nervous and confused.

"She's right here," Paul's voice boomed from above me. Before I could protest, his hands were on my shoulders and he was propelling me forward, into the middle of the dance floor where Embry stood.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I protested. "Where do you think you're taking me? I wasn't prepared for this!"

"Remember what I told you earlier, Princess? Keep your promise to me." Paul commanded in my ear. "This is your opportunity to take what you deserve. Be in the spotlight for once Bella. Be happy."

Before I could respond, I was face to face with Embry, who was staring down at me with a meaningful gaze from under his glistening crown. The gym was dead silent now and I could feel the stares of the student body pierce my skin. With one last encouraging squeeze, Paul removed his hands from my shoulders and disappeared.

"Embry, what are you doing? Why are you choosing me? You can choose anyone you know," I told him urgently. This must be a mistake. There's no way…

Embry moved the mike away from his mouth to respond. "I know what I'm doing Bella. I'm choosing you. You mean a lot to me, and I want you to be my One and Only tonight."

"Bu—But…" I blubbered, probably looking like a fish out of water. Embry could _not_ be serious.

"It's you or no one at all. I'm going to ask you one more time," he said, before raising the microphone up to his lips and taking a deep breath. "Bella Swan, may I have this dance?" He took my hand and squeezed. "What do you say Izzy?" The way he looked at me turned my stomach inside out.

Something in my chest was telling me to turn and run.

_Turn and run to whom? Jacob?_ The thought of his name made my blood pressure spike. _Yeah, the same Jacob that was nowhere to be found. The one out canoodling with the Spawn Of Satan._

Looking into Embry's vulnerable, glistening eyes, I thought of Paul and what he had said to me just minutes before. _Promise me you won't settle for less anymore. Promise me you won't tolerate bullshit from anyone anymore._

There stood Embry, ready give me something every girl in the room wanted more than anything._ When someone offers you something extravagant, take it and don't be bashful about it because you deserve the best and nothing less._

_You deserve the best and nothing less._

I deserve the best and nothing less.

I bit my lip and after a brief moment, nodded my head. Embry's eyes alighted and a wide grin stretched across his face. "You will?" he asked, his voice a bit horse.

_When someone offers you something extravagant, take it._ I smiled up at him reassuringly and grabbed the mike from his hands. "Yes, Embry Call, I would love to be your One and Only tonight."

Instantly, gym filled with roars and whistles as soon as the words fell from my tongue. Embry grabbed my wrist and whisked me towards him before I could even blink. Both of his strong arms were around my waist and somehow, my own were locked around his neck. A slow, melodic song drifted through the speakers and I felt my tense muscles relaxing as I melted into Embry. Small golden flakes flitted down from the ceiling and rained from above us, capturing us in a glittery down pour from our own personal cloud.

I looked up at Embry and found him beaming down at me with the most heartwarming smile. Before I could say anything, I felt something land on the top of my head.

"Wha-"I reached up and touched a hard metal object that rested there.

"Congratulations on being Ball Princess, Bella," said Tanya before she placed a bright gold sash that matched Embry's over my head. I looked down at the glistening material that now hung across my front. It read "Princess." Paul would approve.

"Thank you," I replied, finally realizing that the metal object on my head was a crown.

Embry was starting down at me thoughtfully. "You're a beautiful Princess," he told me. Happiness still resided in his eyes, but his lips were no longer pulled up in a smile.

"You're too much," I sighed. "But thank you. Everything is so amazing. The confetti, the crown, the sash, the private dance…" I still couldn't believe he had gone out of his way to do this all for me. Embry knew what a rough night I had been having and he obviously wanted to make me feel better, but this all this? This was going above and beyond. "You didn't have to, you know."

Embry sucked in a sharp breath and pulled me in closer. "What part of this aren't you getting, Bella?" His voice was gentle, but it had an edge to it. "This isn't about trying to make you feel better. This is something that _I_ want. I'm being selfish here okay? I want you all to myself right now, and even if it isn't my place, I'm going for it anyway. So if anything _you're_ doing _me_ the favor."

I shook my head and scoffed lightly, not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth but conceding anyway. "I'd hardly consider this doing you a favor. I love it. But whatever you say, you're the prince after all."

"That's what I like to hear."

I giggled, and before thinking twice about it, I stretched up on my tippy toes, cupped both manicured hands around his face, and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. When I pulled away, Embry stared back at me wide eyed, but I only smiled and shrugged before resting head against his chest and looking out into the pulsating sea of slow dancers around us.

I could still feel the sensation of Embry's warm skin on my lips when a group of dancers I was idly watching broke away. The absence of their bodies eventually revealed a girl who was previously concealed from my view, standing alone by herself. Curiously, the girl was watching me. Staring at me, actually.

Hold up—g_laring_ at me.

My breath hitched. Even from afar I couldn't mistake the misery that seemed to radiate off of her in droves. My eyes roamed down the sad girl's dress; her familiar maroon colored dress that I had been well acquainted with for the past several hours.

_Kieran._

Kieran stood deathly still amongst the current of moving teenagers that surrounded her, but by the rigidness of her stature, she wasn't registering them in the least. I stared back at her in confusion, wondering why she was standing there with a look of utter shock and devastation on her crestfallen features. Instinctively, I wanted to rush over and comfort her. I wanted to find out what in the world had caused her to look so pitiful.

But it was when Kieran's fists clenched as soon as Embry's warm breath hit the top of my head that it finally began to dawn on me.

_Embry…The Crowning…Ball Prince...Ball Princess…The One and Only Dance…Choosing me…and not… Kieran._

_Shit!_

I froze in Embry's arms and my eyes grew wide. In a very short amount of time I tried to show to Kieran my surprise, my innocence, my apologies…but I knew my panicked expression only conveyed one thing: That I was caught. Guilty. Done for.

In the blink of an eye, Kieran's face crumpled in despair before vanishing. By then, Embry had sensed the apparent shift in my demeanor and stopped swaying to the music. His face hovered before mine; his eyebrows were pulled together in question. "Izzy?" he asked tentatively. "Is something going on? Whoa, what's wrong?"

But I could hardly hear what was coming out of his mouth. All I could see was the look on Kieran's face. The look of utter horrification. Humiliation. Detestation.

The look of someone who had just been betrayed. How could I have been so stupid?

"Oh my God, Oh my God," I groaned in a whisper. What had I just done? Kieran had _trusted me!_

"What—what's going on?" Embry repeated again urgently. His hands slid up to my arms and he gasped onto me firmly.

Wide eyed, I stared up at him, completely horrified at myself…and then at him. "Kieran!" I shrieked. "Kieran is what's wrong! It was her! Not me, her!"

Embry's face hardened. "What are you talking about? What does anything have to do with Kieran?"

I tore my arms out of his hold and shoved my finger in his chest accusatorily. "Kieran told you how she felt Embry! She was supposed to be the Prom Queen or Ball…whatever! Not me. Don't you see?" Her eyes. Those judging, hurt, betrayed eyes reappeared in my mind yet again. I had to find her and explain. Tell her the dance meant nothing. Nor did the kiss on the cheek…oh God, she definitely saw the kiss on the cheek…

"Bella, calm down," Embry said firmly. A myriad of emotions swam across his features as he took in my frantic state.

"Calm down? Embry—you didn't see her face. How she looked at me…it was—"

"Look Bella," he interrupted abruptly. "You're right. She did tell me how she felt. And yeah I guess she was expecting me to ask her to this dance, _but I didn't want to._ Okay? It was sweet of her to put herself out there like that, but…I just…she's not the one I wanted tonight. How many more times are you going to make me repeat myself?"

Embry peered deep into my eyes as he spoke, clearly conveying the truth of his words. He simply wasn't interested in Kieran like that. He didn't want her. But that didn't explain why he chose me instead. Wouldn't have picking Kieran have been easier? I had a boyfriend after all.

Or did I?

I blew out a long breath and ran my hand through my curled hair. My mind was racing. How much more complicated could my night get? And even though Embry's choice perplexed me, I tried not to hold any grudges against him. Of course he didn't want to crown Kieran princess, he barely even found out she was interested in him. But I, on the other hand, knew about her infatuation with him days ago. We gossiped, giggled and even bonded over it, yet, not even her name flashed across my mind as I accepted his offer in front of her face.

My hand slid down my face. I knew I should go run after her, but I couldn't help but want to postpone the inevitable. "What if she doesn't forgive me though? What if this is unforgivable? What if this is totally freaking unforgivable?" My voice raised an octave with each word I as I emphatically spoke with my hands.

Embry grasped onto each of my expressive arms in an attempt to contain me. "It's not going to be a big deal okay?" he said sternly. "I promise. You have to believe me Bella. No matter how hard it might be, you have to trust me. I—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Embry's hands were ripped away from my arms and he was no longer standing before me…

…but was sailing in the air before crashing into the feet of a group of dancers nearby.

I screamed without meaning to do so, covering my mouth with my hands and drawing the attention of every single person around me.

Before I knew it, another hand was at my arm, grasping on too tightly and spinning me in the direction away from Embry's body on the floor.

"Bella!" It was Jacob, and everything about him looked wild; from his hair, to his eyes, to the tie that barely hung off his neck. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together. He had been the one to throw Embry to the ground like a rag doll. In an instant, I was absolutely livid.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed, thrashing away from his hold. My blood was already boiling in my veins. Where the hell had he been all night? Why the hell did he look like he had just gotten out of bed? And where did he get off storming in and chucking Embry to the ground for no good reason and grabbing me like he had any right?

"Bella, please!" He cried, still grasping for me even as I writhed away from his touch.

"How could you?" I accused back. "How dare you?"

His eyes grew huge and crazed. He was absolutely terrifying. "Don't believe anything he says! I promise, I can explain—"

Then, Jacob was torn away from me. Embry was back up on his feet again, rage evident in veins that pierced his neck.

"Get the FUCK away from her!" He barked, shoving Jacob roughly a second time. Though stumbling at first, Jacob regained his balance quickly and charged into Embry at full force. Another blood curling scream escaped my lips as I watched Jacob's fist connect with Embry's jaw. Embry's head snapped back and he careened onto the floor. Jacob wasted no time jumping on Embry and getting in another solid hit. "You fucker! I'll kill you!" he shouted just as Embry's fist flew through the small space between them, landing square on Jacob's nose. My throat burned and my stomach pierced with pain; I hadn't stopped screaming.

Everyone was watching with rapt attention now, quickly skittering away when the two boys got too close for comfort. Their vicious wrestle had traveled across the floor and by the looks of it; neither of them was letting up. Jacob was administering most of the blows while Embry mainly blocked and dodged them.

Finally, a hand full of chaperones came rushing to the scene. Each one attempted to pull one thrashing boy off of the other, but the deadly punches thrown about were too erratic to control or safely avoid. Soon enough the chaperones were as useless as my cries for help.

Small splatters of blood trailed their path and I had to fight the wave of nausea that rolled over my stomach and clouded my head. I _couldn't_ pass out now.

Embry kneed Jake in the stomach, hard, and was able to get on top of him in the scuffle. It wasn't long before they were both on their sides though, attacking each other with everything they had. It wasn't until a large, sturdy man broke through the useless gathering of chaperones that things started to change. I swiftly recognized this man as Sam Ulley. He was the host of the very first bon fire I went to this year. With a strength and determination I hadn't seen in any other adult present, Sam fearlessly reached in the middle of the fray and was able to grasp one of the boys in a head lock and effectively pull him out of the scuffle. Sam had his arms locked under the boy's armpits and was dragging the boy away from the other one. I could see now that it was Jacob he had in his arms.

The other chaperones clustered around Embry before he could push himself up from the floor, but I hardly paid his whereabouts any attention since my gaze was still transfixed on Jacob. Jacob was thrashing against Sam's iron grip and yelling obscenities to no one and everyone. Jacob's face scrunched up— as if he were in immense pain—and startling enough, he released an excruciatingly sickening howl into the air. Hushed whispers hiccupped throughout the room as people watched, riveted to his outlandish and downright animalistic performance. Jacob looked possessed; like he was fighting some evil spirit that threatened to take over his body from the inside out. Somehow, Sam managed to heft him halfway toward the exit before Jacob's convulsing body abruptly went limp. I gasped as all the life suddenly drained out of Jacob before my eyes. His eyelids drooped closed and his head bobbed roughly to the side just as he and Sam disappeared through exit doors.

As soon as the two were out of sight, the gym erupted in gossip and chatter.

"We need to go _now_, princess." My ridged body was whipped around by find Paul's strong hand. Behind his mask of control, I could see he was just as confused and scared as I was. He wasn't about to give us time to dwell on what the hell just happened though.

"But what about the others? Quil and Jared…" I stammered.

"They'll catch the limo with the rest," he shot back, grabbing my wrist. It didn't take long for me to want to comply. I needed to get out of there. "Come on—"

"Wait! My purse," I exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "Go get your car ready. I need to get my purse from the table."

Paul opened his mouth to protest. "I'll only be a second," I insisted. I pulled away from his grasp with a pleading look.

After a slight pause, Paul grimaced but gave one firm nod. "Alright. Be quick. I'll get the car started." With that we parted in different directions. Finding my way to the table wasn't very hard considering that the mass of students that had once occupied the dance floor had now dissolved into large, separated clumps about the room. Everyone was whispering and throwing glances at each other. More than a few girls had their arms crossed and were glaring at me; as if it were my fault the night was ruined.

I didn't even have time to wonder if it was in fact my fault or not. As soon as I reached the table, I located my purse, grabbed, it and made a one-eighty towards the back doors.

Once I arrived at the exit, I pulled open the double doors and was welcomed by a blast of freezing cold air. The crisp breeze bit my cheeks, but the sensation was refreshing nonetheless. I took a deep breath before heading outside towards the parking lot where Paul was most likely starting up his car.

Unfortunately, I didn't get too far. I was approximately three steps out of the school gym before I heard a loud _click! clack! _noise behind me—heels approaching.

Before I had time to process much of anything, two hands pressed forcefully into my back, sending me hurtling towards the ground. On the way down, the heel of my stilettos got caught on my dress, twisting my ankle painfully.

"Argh!" I yelped, fear quickly seizing my body. I was thrown onto the ground; knees undoubtedly scratched up and forearms screaming in pain from the gravel that scraped against them.

"You _bitch!_" my attacker screeched from behind me. Another _click clack _of her approaching heals sent warning bells off in my head. Ignoring my agonized limbs, I instinctively heaved myself an inch away and forced myself to turn around so I was belly up. _Malia. _It had to be her. She was here to finish me off like she finished off all of her mother's unborn children. Her potential brothers and sisters. The bitch was a psycho, and I was done for.

I couldn't see her face clearly though, because for the first time, I registered the down pour that surrounded us. I was soaked, and it didn't help that I was currently in the middle of a muddy, and probably now slightly bloody puddle.

"You disgust me, Bella Swan," my attacker spat. A street light caught her face as soon as she took a step forward.

"_Kieran_?" I choked, unable to believe my eyes. Kieran towered over me domineeringly. Her shoulders heaved heavily as if she had just run a marathon, and her hair was plastered onto her forehead and neck from the rain. But her face. Her smudged mascara dripped black down her cheeks and off her chin. It was clear by the puffiness and red rim around her eyes that her marred makeup had absolutely nothing to do with the sheets of rain that separated us, but everything to do with me.

"Don't!" she barked, sneering down at me like I was the most despicable thing she'd ever laid eyes on. "You don't get to speak, you trifling little shit. I'm done with your lies. Done"

My jaw shut instantly. Even though my heart was breaking, I didn't want to set her off. She was clearly not opposed to resorting to violence.

"I can't believe," she puffed more to herself than anything, "that I was so _stupid. _To trust you. Over family? What in the fuck was I thinking?" She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Malia was right all along. About you—about everything!"

Words tumbled out of my mouth before I could control them. "Kieran, I'm _so_ sorry. You have to understand—"

Kieran's eyes wrenched open; renewed fury ablaze behind her searing glare. "YOU KNEW I LOVED HIM!" she screamed at a blood curling pitch. "You knew it! Before anyone else. I trusted you and you went behind my back, like the disgusting tramp that you are and stole him right from under me! I should have known. Girls like you….One guy wrapped around your goddamn finger isn't enough. It's never enough."

Loved? Loved? Since when did Kieran _love_ Embry? Of course, I wasn't about to ask. I wanted to roll over and hurl.

"Well congratulations _Bella Swan_," she seethed, "you not only succeeded in humiliating me in front of my entire school, but you also made me look like a complete idiot to Embry. But that was your goal wasn't it? I can't _believe_ I opened up to you. Trusted you and spilled my guts out to you. Only to find out you're a weasel and a betrayer? And to go out and steal Embry right from under my nose than flaunt it right in front of my face? Ugh! You're a heartless monster! And to think that was your plan from the very start—"

"No!" I cried, mortified by her accusations.

"LIAR!" Kieran raged, pointing a finger at me. "You're nothing but a manipulating psychopathic crazed whore! And let me tell you something else, _Swan_." Kieran knelt down so her terrifying eyes were level with mine. "If you ever step foot on Quileute land again, I will _destroy_ you. Once Malia takes me back, we'll make your life a living hell. Make sure you wish you were never born. Step on our land again, we'll fuck you over fifty times worse than you fucked us over. That's a promise."

I held my breath as Kieran spoke harshly in my face, my pulse pounding in my throat. She held my gaze for eternity, breathing in my fear and despair. Before finally wrenching herself away, she grabbed my gold 'princess' sash, now drenched in rain and mud, and jerked it off of my body. I was yanked forward violently and I fell back with a thud when the material gave way. When I heard the loud, unmistakable sound of a sob and the fast pace rhythm of _clickclackclickclack_, I knew without having to look up that she was gone.

I had zero time to recover.

"Bella!" a booming voice shouted overhead. I was lifted from the ground not long after, but I didn't have the strength or the will power to move even a muscle. "Bella what on earth happened to you? Are you okay?" I was set on my feet and shaken a little bit. It was Paul. True terror was written all over his face. I nodded numbly and tried to shake him off.

"Yeah, I tripped," I mumbled, still in shock. Even disoriented I followed my instinct to fabricate the truth. To lie, in order not to complicate things. Paul scowled as he did a quick scan of my body.

"We gotta get the fuck out of here," Paul breathed a bit tremulously.

Luckily he had driven up his car to the front of the school so we didn't have to go far. He helped me in the passenger's seat before jumping in the car himself and tearing out of the parking lot. The more distance there was between me and the school, the easier I could breath. But not by much.

"So what the hell happened out there? I went to go drive the car up to the school and the next thing I know you're in a heap on the concrete? And don't you dare try to feed me that 'I tripped' bullshit. You were just _lying_ there. Jesus. I've never been so—fuck I thought you'd—just, fuck Bella."

I stared blankly ahead at the road, completely silent. With everything and nothing going through my mind, I didn't trust myself to open my mouth. What in the world _had_ just happened to me?

Out of nowhere, a haunting memory of Embry emerging from the other side of the gym just before he was called in to be prince assaulted my mind. The look on his face was so disturbing. And he began charging toward me like he had something urgent to say_._ What did he have to tell me? And why did Jacob attack Embry out of absolutely nowhere and then plead for me me to not believe a word Embry said? And why did Embry choose me to dance over Kieran? Why did I accept it and not think about Kieran once? Did she really just attack me in the dark? My stinging elbows, knees and pulsating ankle were proof of that one.

But was I really all the things she called me? A psycho? A manipulator? A tramp? Is it possible for me to truly be the victim here when everything that could go wrong, did go wrong in relation to me?

Paul glanced over at me, my silence clearly alarming him. With one hand, he reached over and gently wiped some dirt from under my eye. "I'm sorry," he sighed, trailing his finger down my cheek softly.

"It's not your fault. The night could have been worse." My voice was hallow. Dead. Emotionless.

Paul returned his hand to the wheel and squeezed it tight. His lips pressed together in a taut line and I could tell he was trying to control his temper. After a moment he said, "Everyone's going to pay for this one, I promise."

I shuttered involuntarily. More threats disguised as promises. Sickening.

"Should I take you to my house?" Paul asked in a more even tone. "You can freshen up there."

"No. Take me home please. Charlie's expecting me."

"Take you home like this? I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Paul," I addressed him, grabbing his attention. I tried to plaster on my best reassuring smile. It felt so despicably wrong on my face. "Please. Charlie would rather see me like this, then for me to be late. It's prom night after all and he _is_ the Chief of Police around here."

Paul studied my face for a moment before shrugging. "Alright, your call I guess. "

"Thanks." I grimaced again. I'd never felt so empty inside.

By the time we reached my house, I was antsy to leave. "Okay, thanks for the ride. Bye."

"Whoa there just a second, it's pouring out there. Use this jacket to put over your head. I'll walk you— "

"No really it's fine. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later okay?" I said in a rush. My numbness was waning away and I could feel the weight of everything that had happened looming over head. Without even acknowledging Paul's protests, I charged out of the car and I ran across the yard in the rain while digging into my purse for my keys. Fumbling for a bit, I finally found them, but I couldn't shove the house key into the key hole because my hands were trembling so harshly.

"Dang it," I mumbled. Instantly I tasted salt in my mouth. Apparently, I was crying. "Damn it!" I whined, trying for the door again. I was nowhere close to succeeding. My hand was tremulous and my whole began to quake. It had nothing to do with the cold—I was having a certified break down. With one last unsuccessful jab at the door lock, my knees gave out and I sank…into something warm. I was vaguely aware of Paul's deep voice above me as he caught me in his arms, but I was already going in and out of consciousness.

I heard the faint sound of a door bell ringing, of men talking, of footsteps, and of silence.

When I regained a more coherent part of my consciousness, I found myself lying on my back in a dark room. My bedroom, with the lights off. I honed in on the buzzing noises coming from down stairs and tried to make sense of them.

"You better BELIEVE my Bella will never step foot on that reservation ever again!" Charlie roared from below.

"Sir, I know it looks bad, but please don't think this has anything to do with her being on the reservation…"

"Like hell it isn't! You can't explain to me where Jacob is, where that Embry boy is, or why the hell my angel came home _unconscious_, drenched, and all scratched up? Expect a goddamn police report and ten months in jail! All of you!"

"Please sir, I know it looks bad, but—"

"I ought to shoot you right now!" Charlie yelped. This made me sit up in bed though it caused my head to spin. "You can be sure Bella will never see the likes of you people ever again. You're nothing but a crew of untrustworthy hooligans! You deserve to be locked up."

"Do not speak about my people and my land in that way, sir. The Quileute people hold a lot of respect—"

"Respect my ass!" Barked Charlie. My daughter is practically drugged and roughed up! You and _your people_ can all rot in hell!" _Oh Jesus_. At this point I swung my legs down from my bed and made my way to the top of the stairs as steadily as I could without fainting. When I got there I had a clear view of the scene as it unfolded before my eyes.

"Never speak of my tribe in such away again," Paul sneered at my father viciously. They were in the living room, exactly where they had been just a few short hours ago when they were beaming with pride as they watched me descend the steps in my gown. Had that really been just a few short hours ago?

"After what you did to my daughter, I'll have the whole goddamn tribe rounded up like a herd of cattle—"

"ENOUGH!" Paul bellowed, stepping up to Charlie and towering over him. Paul was shaking from head to toe, and his hands were clenched into vein popping fists beside him. He looked like he could to pummel my father at any given moment.

If I had waited a moment longer, he probably would have.

"Paul! Get away from him!" I yelped with all my might. My voice came out cracked and hoarse, but surprisingly, I got both men's attention.

Paul's head whipped towards me in the next second, and I was blown away by the intensity of rage that had built up inside of him in such a short period of time. _What are you doing? That's my dad! _I accused him with my questioning gaze. Confusion passed through Paul's strong features briefly before every emotion in him drained like a faucet.

Paul's blinking eyes fluttered closed before his body slumped over and collapsed like a brick building—luckily landing halfway on the couch behind him.

I screamed, forgetting about my own fragile state, and rushed over to the heap that was Paul in the middle of my living room.

"Stay away from him Bella! He's dangerous! Like an animal," Charlie warned me sternly. I pushed past him and arrived at Paul's lifeless side. When I placed my hand on his arm to try to coerce him awake, my hand snapped back immediately.

"I told you to stay away!" Charlie commanded, jerking me away from Paul.

"His body," I whispered, staring at my bright pink hand. "It's…on fire." Charlie held me back when I reached for Paul again, but not before the searing heat that radiated even inches away from Paul's body singed my fingertips.

"Stay where you are Bella. Don't worry. I've got my gun in my back pocket," Charlie tried to assure my, but I gabbed at his words .

"Dad!" I gasped in horror.

"Stay back, Bella" he firmly repeated. His eyes were trained on now stirring Paul.

In a flurry of movement, Paul regained consciousness and was scrambling to push himself up from his slumped position on the couch. Disheveled, he wobbled to his feet and turned around, facing my father and me with a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

He then stared directly at me. His mouth opened for a few moments before he actually said a word. "I…I have to go."

With that he tore out of the room. It felt like a heat blew through the house as he passed.

Charlie cursed under his breath and glared out of the now wide open front door.

Exhaustion hit me then like a tidal wave, and I was finding it nearly impossible to keep myself standing up right. The need for me to lie down went from preferred to absolutely necessary in a matter of moments. Charlie couldn't seem to register that though.

His turned back to me in alarm and began peppering me with questions I was in no state to answer. Why was I acting so strange? What did those boys do to me? Why were there cuts on my arms? Where were my girlfriends? And so on and so forth.

"Bella? Bella? Are you going to answer me?" he demanded, grabbing both of my arms and jerking me gently. "What's going on? Do I need to file a police report? Sweety?" The shift from anger and urgency to pure worry and desperation in his voice is what cleared some of the fog that clouded my mind.

I shook my head tiredly but firmly and tried to hold his gaze. "No dad, I'm okay—"

Anger reregistered on his reddening face. "Don't lie for those sons of bitches, Bella. I can see with my own two eyes that you are _not okay_…"

"Dad! Just stop. I just need to rest, alright? I promise I'll talk everything out with you tomorrow, but only if you promise to not call the police tonight." I could only hold his gaze for so long. The exhaustion was taking over. "I need you to trust me."

After a long pause, Charlie—still obviously uncomfortable and unhappy with my demands—drew out a long breath and reluctantly conceded. Thankful, I allowed him to help me up the stairs even though it meant listening to his displeased grumbles the entire way up.

Charlie tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead—a gesture he hadn't done since I was in elementary school.

"Don't forget we're talking about all of this tomorrow." He reminded me sternly. "_No_ exceptions."

I nodded and watched him slowly begin to back out of my room. "Oh, and one more thing," he said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out white envelope. "This came in for you."

I reached my head out from under my covers to retrieve the envelope. "This came in the mail?" I asked groggily.

"No, actually. It was slipped under the door about an hour after you left today. I thought that was curious and I didn't want to forget to give it to you. Anyway, don't worry yourself with reading it now; I just thought you should have it."

"Thanks," I murmured, looking down at the white object in my hand.

Charlie finally headed out."Get some sleep Bells," he said before stepping out and softly closing the door.

All wrapped up in covers in my bed, I was ready to pass out. No nightmare that might over take me that night could possibly be worse than the hellish reality I had to endure for the last few hours. I was more than ready to totally forget about the envelope in my hands, but just as I let it almost slip through my fingers, the moonlight shining through my open window illuminated the writing at the top of the card.

For some reason unbeknownst to me, my heart gave a small leap once my eyes read over the writing.

_Bella_ it read.

Simple enough, yet the script shot anxiety up my spine. The neat, flowing handwriting was so familiar, yet I couldn't exactly put my finger on why.

Cautiously, I brought the card closer to my face to inspect it more carefully. Who wrote this and why was holding it in my hand so unsettling? Without further hesitation I tore through the seal and slipped the small plain white paper out of the envelope. Once my eyes scanned the short message, my breath lodged in my throat and my whole body broke into a cold, trembling sweat.

_Bella,_

_I know it's been an inexcusably long time since we've last communicated, but I have faith that that will change soon. I did not have the opportunity to forewarn you, but I thought you should know that my family and I are no longer residing abroad._

_I'm back home, Bella. For good._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward._

* * *

**_Dun Dun Duuunnn!_**

**_Dying to read your thoughts! ;) _**


	17. Jake's Story

**Chapter 17: **Jake's Story Part 1

"Jake, are you all right man? You've been shifty all day," Quil said with a sideways glance at me. Quil, Jared, Brady and I were all stuffed in my room for the time being. Jared and Quil were inspecting themselves in my small wall mirror; double-checking that their freshly trimmed hair and fitted black tuxes were all in order before the girls arrived.

I, on the other hand, sat stoic next to Brady on the edge of my bed. Quil was right. I had been jumpy, agitated, and fidgety all day. I grunted in response.

"Yeah, and what's with the jumpy leg? Forget to take your meds this morning or what?" Jared tried to joke, but the concern laced in his voice was unmistakable.

I wasn't even aware that I had been bouncing my leg as if I was diagnosed with ADHD until I glanced down at my spastic lap and forced myself to stop. I cleared my throat and looked up to find all three of my friends staring back at me with confused and slightly freaked out expressions on their faces.

"It's nothing," was my gruff reply. Their stares only continued. "I just want this night to end already. That's all."

Quil and Jared glanced at each other dubiously while Brady cocked his head and asked, "Why?"

Why? A simple, innocent question, yet the single word caused my hot blood to simmer just beneath my too-warm skin. _Why _I was so on edge he wanted to know? _Why_ had I been on the verge of a nervous breakdown all day while my friends joked and pushed each other around without a care in their utopia of a teenage world?

Well, let's take a magnifying glass to my clusterfuck of a life and take a closer look. First off, my poor old crippled father was currently in his study, silently weeping because the house he and his only love had ever known was one threat away from being ripped out from under his nose. Oh yeah, and that threat, the ultimatum proposed by the most powerful man on the reservation, was contingent on me ensuring his daughter (read: my date) had a freaking magical time at the dance tonight, if only I knew the hell that meant. My father is so embarrassed and heartbroken that he hasn't been able to look at me in the eye since we got the fateful phone call. I hadn't had the humility to confide in anyone about it because, well because I was a proud fuck who was pissed off at the world for doing this to my dad and me in the first place. My father was the Chief—the goddamn Chief of the rez and here we were forced to scramble like petty vagrants just because some rich asshole who used to call himself my father's dearest friend snapped his fingers told us to jump.

George Abrams' instructions for me were as crystal clear as they were vague as hell. Keep his daughter happy and we get to keep the house—with zero future payments and zero hassle from him in the future. Guaranteed.

Damn it. Right when I my thoughts screamed, "No. Fuck this and fuck him!" that portion of the proposition propped up in my mind, always leaving me dumbfounded. A free house? No more financial burden on my father? I could doubt Abrams, but I didn't. I heard him himself, what he said was law.

I just needed to figure out Malia's hand in all this.

I looked back at a perplexed Brady who had been waiting quite a while for my response. I sighed, feeling bad that I had been taking out my bipolar mood swings on my friends, and tried to answer as evenly as possible.

"Because," I could feel Quil and Jared's eyes on me. I don't think the four of us have been this serious with each other in a great while. "I just don't know how to balance both Bella and Malia tonight. I don't know how I can make them both happy."

Brady nodded in understanding, which only made me feel more miserable than before.

That was another thing that had been eating at me for the past 24 hours. Bella. Malia. Malia. Bella.

Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella….

How could I possibly go about this without screwing everything I had going for me?

Truth was, I was in love with her. Cripplingly. Hopelessly. And I could not afford to lose her, not when she was finally mine. But my heart was being torn in two. I could either completely devote myself to Malia and hope for the best with Bella, or I could say screw you to Malia, her father, and his absurd ultimatum…but I'd also be forced to make my father say goodbye to his home as well.

I had to find a happy medium. Maybe I could tell Bella what was going on, but that held a crap load of risks itself too.

"He's wallowing again," Quil murmured to Jared. I looked up in time to see Jared cast another worried glance at me.

Shaking my head clear of the thoughts that continuously haunted me, I hefted myself off of my bed and jumped to my feet. "Look guys, I'm not trying to be a bitch right now; I've just got so much on my mind."

"Well, if you're gunna attempt to balance both Malia and Bella tonight, I suggest you fake it till you make it. The Debbie Dower act is not going to get you very far with either of them," Quil advised.

"Yeah," I admitted. "You're right."

"Why are you even trying to keep Malia happy anyway? Bella's your girlfriend, Malia should understand, right?" Brady added, trying to be helpful.

"And quite frankly, Malia isn't half the girl Bella is. If I were you I'd kick Malia to the curb and leave it to someone else to show her a good time. I'd choose to be around Bella over Malia a thousand times over," Jared said. If he only knew.

"I'm probably over thinking this whole thing anyway. I'm sure everything will work out. Look, I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick, but you all should start heading over to the living room soon." I glanced at my alarm clock. "As a matter of fact, the girls should be here already."

"Oh shit, it's 5:35 already?" Quil exclaimed after following my gaze. "I guess it's a good thing chicks are always so bent on being fashionably late."

As the guys made their way to the living room, I detoured to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Staring into the mirror I took a few deep breaths. "C'mon Jake, snap out of it. You need a game plan…." Yeah, a game plan. My house was on the line, did I have much of a choice? I turned on the faucet and splashed a handful of water on my face. "Be nice, be nice, be nice. You have to be nice to her," I chanted to myself. How I dealt with Bella would come later. For now I knew I had to be tolerant with my date.  
After all, when Mr. Abrams told me to sit, I sat.

"Jake, they just pulled up!" Jared hollered from the living room. I quickly patted my wet face down with a towel and made my way over to my friends. The way they were piled on top of each other looking out the window as quite comical, especially considering there were two free, unoccupied windows right next to them.

Just for the heck of it, I walked over and pushed the three goofs out of the way so I could get a good look out the sacred window. A sleek silver Beamer was parked on the street in front of my house and the doors were just opening.

"Is that Malia's car?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Nah," Jared answered in awe. "She just got the brand new Mercedes, remember? Sickest car I've ever seen." Figures.

Jared, Quil and Brady backed away from the window and began chattering behind me, but I kept my eyes trained outside. Lane, Tami and Kim came out first. They were all decked out with the dresses and the shoes and the necklaces and the makeup. Lane and Kim looked good from what I could tell, but Tami's appearance was a little…out there for my liking. Her dress was tight, short and very purple. Not to mention her tits were hanging out for the world to see. Even as I guy I could see her state of dress was tasteless, but I knew for a fact Jared would be delighted. At least one of us was getting some tonight for sure.

Finally, Malia came out of the passenger side and her mother rounded the front of the car from the driver's side. Malia was definitely an eye catcher in her bright red gown and dramatic make up. Her athletic body moved with poise and purpose, like she owned the ground she walked on.

Oh wait, she did.

There was no denying it, Malia was a pretty girl, but that prettiness was easily marred by the scowl that was currently set on her face. With the window and distance as a barrier, I couldn't make out what she was saying, but by scrunch of her eyebrows and the downward tilt of her lips, I could tell something was not going the Princess's way. Her mother, the apparent cause of Malia's distress, tailed after her daughter like a kicked puppy. _Can't you do anything right?_ I read from Malia's lips before she turned to glare at Mrs. Abrams head on. Mrs. Abrams looked almost hauntingly unaffected by Malia's words, but downcast all the same. On the few occasions I've been acquainted with Mr. Abrams' wife, her countenance was always more or less the same. Solemn. Defeated. Mute.

Now, I know I'm no psychologist or anything, but it doesn't take a genius to tell that the woman was chronically depressed.

Malia huffed and stormed away from her mother, decidedly done with her incompetency. My eyes widened in intrigue at the exchange. I had never, not once in all the years I've known her and her family, seen Malia act so improperly. Perhaps when we were kids she did, but that was back when me and my friends were too nerdy to be in her presence. In fact, for our parent's being so close, it was perplexing how little of Malia I had seen until just this year. The year I grew several inches in height and filled out in muscle I didn't work for. I scoffed. Malia wouldn't be caught dead seen with me just a mere twelve months ago, no matter how closely tied families were to each other.

In contrast, Bella couldn't get enough of me when I was a scrawny, awkward kid. When Charlie came over, so did she. She's always loved me for who I was, and that's something I can say about no other girl I have ever and will ever come across from this day forward.

As Malia charged away from her mother, I observed her face with great interest as it totally evened out, instantly replacing her ugly scowl with a pleasant, sophisticated expression right before my eyes. The sudden transformation was mind boggling. Had I not seen the way she treated her mother just seconds ago, I would have never guessed just by looking at her that anything had gone remotely amiss. Mrs. Abrams, who would have been a beautiful woman if she had an ounce of life left in her eyes, sighed heavily as she continued to slink silently behind her now cool, calm and collected daughter.

It was interesting to see how Malia behaved when she thought no one was watching her.

Keeping this in mind, I turned away from the window and joined my friends in the living room. Jared looked ready to jump out of his skin. "Did you see her? Did you see Tami?" he asked eagerly. "I am so getting some tonight!"

"That was my first thought actually," I mused. Quil rolled his eyes jealously and poor freshman Brady looked lost. "Let's go meet them outside before Jared blows his load in my house. I'm not about to clean that mess."

A beaming Jared smacked my back in a friendly gesture and propelled me toward the door with the others. "Great idea Jake-Jake. I'd rather blow my load somewhere very specific, if you catch my drift."

I couldn't help but laugh as I opened the door. I was instantly welcomed by our dates, who were just about let themselves in.

"Hey boys," Lane said, eyeing us approvingly. "Looking good."

The guys and I filed outside to welcome our dates properly.

"Wow Lane," Quil complimented earnestly. "You look so beautiful."

"Hi Jared," Tami said brightly as she bounced—and I mean all of her bounced—her way up to her date. "What do you think?" She gave him a quick twirl and grinned broadly. Jared looked about ready to start panting.

"You're fucking sexy as hell," he leered. He stared right in between her tits, probably imagining how his dick would fit in them later on tonight. Or possibly right now by the proud look on Tami's face.

"Really?" She walked up to Jared and pressed herself up against him. "Keep showering with romantic compliments like that and all this sexiness won't go to waste tonight," she whispered quite loudly while batting her eyelashes up at him.

"Oh fuck," Jared groaned huskily.

"Alright, that's enough," I cut in before things could go too far. "We _do_ have a Mrs. here, let's show her a little bit of respect."

Jared looked up, startled and pulled away from Tami's iron grip. "Oh shit—I mean shoot. Sorry Mrs. Abrams. I didn't really see you there."

Mrs. Abrams looked up from the ground, appearing pretty ruffled herself. "Oh, dear, don't worry about me." She waved her hand dismissively. "Please, no need to apologize. I'm just here to drive and take pictures. Just tell me if I'm getting in your way."

"_Mom,_" Malia cut in with a warning tone. It was the first time I allowed myself to look at her since we walked out of the house. "You've promised not to get in the way but you won't stop _talking_," she said with an edge to her laugh.

Mrs. Abrams didn't even reply. She just recoiled back and stayed silent. Malia stepped forward and flipped some hair out of her face. "Ha! Parents! So embarrassing right?"

It took me a beat to reply. "Right. Malia. Hi."

"Hi," she breathed back almost dreamily.

"You look beautiful tonight," I told her. "Very beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled, looking down bashfully. Malia was not a bashful girl. "You look very handsome too. I'm so relieved your tie matches with my dress perfectly."

I stared down at my red tie and vest and refrained from shrugging. Malia had sent me copious amounts of picture samples of the exact shade and hue red her dress was, but I looked at none. When I walked into the tux rental place, I grunted "give me red," they did, and that was the end of that.

"Yeah," was all I said as I fought irritation from rising up. Malia's painted on smile faltered only for a millisecond. "Let's go inside and get the pictures taken in there. Mrs. Abrams?"

Everyone trailed into the house and got situated before Mrs. Abrams began snapping away at her expensive looking camera. Malia squeezed close to me every time with every shot her mother took while I did my best to not flinch away from her touch.

I studied the girl from the corner of my eye. She _seemed_ happy enough as she grinned brightly at the camera every time it shuttered. Every so often she'd catch my lingering eye and smile. Warily, I tried my best to dissect that smile to see if it was genuine, or calculating and pure evil.

The bottom line was this: I had to know if she was in on her father's plan. Being in the dark was absolutely killing me.

It was unnerving knowing that every laugh and giggle that came out of Malia's small mouth was either real, sweet and innocent, or maliciously fictitious. And if I was standing here, playing a freakin' dress up doll while this girl _completely_ _aware_ I was being blackmailed by her father, I would positively _lose it. _The situation was humiliating enough has it was; I really didn't need Malia to be in on the plot at this point for my own sanity's sake.

"I am so excited about tonight, you have no idea," Malia gushed, grabbing my forearms for emphasis. Her mother was gone and everyone else just hung around my living room chatting with their dates.

"That's good," I replied shortly. Malia's eyebrows creased, but only for a moment.

"Oh, don't give me that," she replied haughtily. "You're excited too aren't you? I mean, you asked me such a long time ago. Obviously you were eager…"

"You know I have a girlfriend, right?" I stated my question so abruptly Malia flinched.

Malia's lips pressed in a thin line as her jovial attitude seemed to drain from her face. I held my ground, staring down at her piercingly. _What do you know? How much do you know?_

"I know," she nearly whispered. My breath caught in my throat. "Bella. From the bon fire, right?" I released a breath of air and nodded my head once.

"Of course. You're dating now. That's great," Malia said, slowly smiling for me again.

"Yeah, you think that's great?" I pressed.

"Why not," she shrugged, still smiling. "Oh, that bon fire, what a great night that was. Remember what we did that night?"

"What?" I asked, taken aback. "We didn't do anything that night."

Malia flipped her hand and rolled her eyes. "Why of course we did. Don't you remember? I rode on your back for God knows how long." She laughed and leaned into me. "We sat next to each other all night, laughing and talking…"she sighed almost dreamily.

Funny, all I remembered of that night was Bella sitting on Embry's lap and me flipping a bitch. That was also the night Bella and I first kissed. Out in the sand with the ocean breeze cooling our faces. I remember the feeling of her fingers in my hair, grasping, pulling as she pressed her perfect body up against my chest…. Longing laced into my bones as I recounted that fateful evening. Fuck, I missed Bella.

"Jake?" When I came to, Malia was staring up at me quizzically. "Are you listening?"

_What the hell do you want with me woman? _I wanted to scream at her. Honestly. The longer I stood there with Malia being Malia and not Bella, the more agitated I became. "Look, I need to get some water or something," I murmured, excusing myself to the kitchen. Ignoring her tiny gasp I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured myself a glass of much needed H2O. I had just downed the drink in one gulp and set it on the counter table when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and twist me in the other direction.

Before I knew it, I was staring down at a very peeved looking Malia. "What is going on with you right now, Jacob Black?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Is there something I need to know about? Is it something I've said? Because as far as I'm concerned, you're the one who asked me to this dance, yet from the moment I got here, you've been cold and distant and…mean." She puffed out the last sentence and dropped her arms limply. "I'm trying to be as enthusiastic about this as possible, but it's hard when my date is growling at me, acting like he…like he… detests me or something. It hurts." Malia's voice cracked and her shoulders slumped. Her eyes fell to the floor as she gulped once, twice, as if she was holding back a sob.

I could only stare at her dumbly, I was so shocked by the sudden confrontation. She looked…devastated, really. A lump of guilt formed in my throat involuntarily. "Malia I—"

"Look, just tell me if you hate me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Malia stared back up at me with her eyes swimming in tears. "I just want you to be happy. If being away from me makes you happy…"

"Yo Guys? They're here!" Brady called out into the house from outside. I briefly glanced over my shoulder to see our friends begin file out the front door. When I looked back at Malia and saw her eyes down cast and her bottom lip in between her teeth, the lump in my throat thickened.

"Malia," I tried again, my voice scratchy. "Of course I want you here."

A light glowed behind her eyes as soon as the words left my lips. She breathed out a sigh of relief and blinked back her tears. "Good," she said, clearing her throat. "Let's meet the others then, shall we?"

Wow, that was easy.

My mind was racing a mile a minute as we made our way through the house and out the door. What the hell was that stunt Malia pulled in the kitchen just a second ago? There was no way the girl could be that good of an actor. She was about to break down in tears for God sake! And why? I guess my inner brooding wasn't so inner after all.

All train of thought seized however, as soon as I glided out the door and laid eyes on my Bella.

_Woosh_, went my breath. Out of my lungs and into the air. Bella was stunning. Absolutely, positively, heart-racingly stunning. Her thick mahogany hair was done up in a million loose curls and her makeup accentuated those soulful chocolate eyes of hers that sent me helplessly falling for her all over again. Her cleavage was mouthwateringly delectable in that dress, might I mention, her breasts were firm and round and tightly outlined by the shimmery teal number she had on. The material of the dressed hugged her tight waist and womanly hips, and then nicely flowed over the pair of the perfect legs I knew were hiding underneath.

Not only was Bella a physical Goddess, her very being—her very soul was calling out to me, drawing me to the love of my life. Not only did I long to run my hand through her hair, I was desperate to hear her light, heavenly laughter. I wanted to ghost my hands over her hips almost as much as I needed to witness her blinding smile. I dreamed for her voice in my ear and the feeling of her hands interlaced with mine. The love I felt for her in that moment was so great, so empowering, that I forgot all my troubles, my worries, my fears.

As we drifted closer to each other, her name fell from my lips.

"Hey," she breathed in response. Without any time to waste I scooped her up and enveloped her in my arms. She dug her face into my neck, her shallow breath sending goose bumps up and down my spine. Keeping her as close as possible I pulled away just an inch to slide my hands up to her flushed cheeks.

"I love you," I told her, staring deep into her eyes before ducking down to kiss her on the lips. We kissed there, right on the lawn, only breaking away so that I could whisper about her beauty and my love for her.

We could have stayed like that forever, had it not been for the pointed _AHEM _sound that came from below.

With all the reluctance in the world, I slowly pulled away from Bella.

"Oh goody, I have your attention again," Malia chirped happily as if she hadn't just interrupted a make out session.

Doing my best to refrain from sarcasm, I apologized to Malia. She and Bella then introduced themselves to each other and made stiff small talk.

As the two tensely interacted, I stood there doing my best not to exude the awkwardness that consumed me.

Luckily, Jared soon came to my rescue.

"Jacob! Come 'ere for a sec will ya? There's been a screw up with the rides and this shit's making my head hurt."

Bella immediately looked up at me, silently pleading for me not to leave her alone with Malia. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but I knew there was no way in hell I was standing there another moment if I didn't have to. Besides, maybe there was a chance the two could actually get along. From what I had understood, Bella and Kieran were already best buddies. Let's face it, everyone loved Bella. It was only a matter of time before Malia did too.

Right?

Well either way, I said a small prayer, politely excused myself, and hightailed the hell outta there—not before Bella could pull me in for a boxer-dampening kiss though. Shit, this girl kept my head spinning.

"Dude, you wont fuckin' believe this man," Jared yelped just as I had reached him. He was pacing back and forth and wringing his hands together.

"What?" I asked, laughing at his ridiculous behavior.

Jared halted mid stride to glare at me. "Jake, I'm serious. Ten minutes ago I called the shuttle system to make sure everything was running on schedule and they told me that our ride was cancelled."

"Oh. Did you reschedule?"

"I couldn't! They said it was far too late. Fuck I'm such a screw up. I was in charge of the rides and of course it got fucked. It's all my damn fault and I don't know what the hell we're all going to do—"

"Jared," I interrupted sternly. "You're not a screw up. Relax, we'll figure something out, okay? Calm down."

Honestly, the thought of cancelling the whole Ball charade sent a tidal wave of happiness and relief over me. Damn, this cancellation could actually have been a gift from the gods.

Jared blew a big breath out and rubbed his temples. "We'd better. Or that army of girls is going to charge at me, and even all the Trojans in my pocket won't stand a chance against all that estrogen."

I laughed and shook my head at the goof.

Jared cracked a smile and then something occurred to him. "Oh and Jake, your dad wants to talk to you."

The smile on my lips disappeared and my heart rate sped up in an instant. Without another word I strode into the house and headed straight for my father's study.

"Dad?" I asked, slowly opening up the door.

"Come in and close the door son. I'll…I'll make this quick." I swiftly followed his instructions at the sound of his tired voice.

The sight of my father sitting at the edge of his desk was not a welcome one. He looked so aged, so defeated. In his weakness he was leaning against the desk, eyes down cast, breathing ragged.

"Dad, are you okay?"

When his sad, withdrawn eyes reached mine, I couldn't help but flinch.

"To be completely honest with you son, no. I am not okay. But that is not I sent you in here to talk about."

"What did you send me in here for then?"

"I want to talk about Mr. Abrams…and his daughter, Malia."

"So we _are_ talking about why you're not okay. Lets face it dad, the issues are one in the same," I groused. Already, I was growing more and more ticked off by the second. Our fucked up debacle always seemed that much more real whenever I had to face my father. It was astounding the extent to which this Abrams bastardy was able to break dad. My fists clenched painfully by my side. Heat was rising in my body.

"Jacob, I want to make it clear to you right now, before you go off to this dance with your friends that the deal with Abrams is off, though it never really was on. I should have had this talk with you earlier son, right when it happened. I—I was too in shock to behave accordingly. I apologize for allowing you to think that the pressure of our livelihoods rested on your shoulders alone for so long. But I am telling you now to end any thoughts of treating Abrams' daughter any sort of way tonight in fear of losing our home."

Wait, woah. Was I missing something? Isn't that exactly what Abrams had made clear to us on the phone? "What are you talking about? The whole _house_ will be taken away if I don't do this!" I countered, incredulous.

"Listen to my words very carefully Jacob Black," my father commanded like the chief he was. "The issue between me and Abrams is an issue that will be sorted out man to man. This has nothing to do with you and I am disgusted that he would even dream of bringing children into this—"

"I'm not a child!" I shot back. "Abrams made himself pretty damn clear! If Malia has a shit time tonight because of me, our house is gone. At the snap of his fingers, all years, the memories, mom…"

"Enough!" Dad barked, banging on the table. My mouth shut immediately and my bravado drained from my body. To this day I hardly ever mentioned my mother to him. At times it seemed he was just as fragile as he was the day she passed. "I have never taught you to be a fool so stop acting like one. I've raised you to have integrity and it is with integrity that we will carry on from this day forth. We'll find a way to fight for the house with our heads held high, not with our tail between our legs."

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed bitterly. "This is Abrams' we're talking about. We can't fight. We can't bring the law against him. He is the law. So when we're kicked out on our asses, what do we do? Where's the integrity in being homeless dad? Huh? Or living in a shack somewhere off the edge of the res where crime is at an all time high?" Dad's lips were thinly pressed together. His so-called integrity was visibly battling with infamous Black Family Pride. "You know Old Quil has been dying for you to fall off your pedestal in council. The old bastard probably has a hand in this for all we know. When he and the elders find out that were vagrants at the side of the road we'll be the laughing stock! It's just one night. I make the girl smile for one night, and the house is free. Forever. What's more prideful? Sucking it up for one goddamn night or walking away based on some bullshit integrity nonsense?"

Almost to my surprise, my father's eyes were down cast again. What I said must have hit him hard. He merely shook his head and murmured, "I can't ask you to do this."

"Dad—"

"This is too much for a boy to handle. I shouldn't permit this…"

My heart squeezed for my father. I walked over to him and put an arm around his back. "I'm saving your house tonight Pops." I told him resolutely. "Then we'll never have to report to Abrams, Malia or anyone ever again. I promise." Fuck making this sometime of moral lesson. A guy had to do what a guy had to do to keep his family in tact. In the grand scheme of things, my ancestors have been faced with more taunting situations.

Dad let out a shaky sight that shook his whole body. With is head still down and his eyes closed, he whispered, "Thank you."

I nodded once. Knowing what I had to do. Giving his head one last pat, I got up and left his study.

**A/N: I really can't apologize enough for my absence and at this point it's clear that I can't promise frequent posts. I just finished my first semester in college in Los Angeles, leaving me little time for recreational writing. I've been feeling so discouraged about it that I thought about sending you all a note saying I was giving up.**

**But then I went back and read all the magnificent reviews and I felt so encouraged and uplifted, you all have no idea…**

**So thank you guys for your continuous support! I know exactly where I want this story to go and if you guys still want it, I'll refuse to give up!**

**Now to the story….**

**I know the whole ball may seem to drag on and on (Five total chapter dedicated to it…oops!) But it's the climax! And I wanted you to get the night from Jake's point of view (That was a MUST) So next chapter you'll find out what was really going on behind the scenes. This is just an introduction to it but don't worry, it wont be just an in-depth retelling of what you already read. **

**Anyone's opinions of Jake starting to change? Are they the same? Are things starting to make sense?**

**Feel free to review! You guys are amazing!**

**XOXO Lilli**


End file.
